


Pişmanlık Yok!

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst ve Fluff, CEO Jongin, M/M, Model Sehun, Mpreg, Sekai bebişleri
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sadece bir gecenin, yalnızca bir gecenin… Bir anısı.Sadece bir sözdü – en altlardayken yakışıklı bir adamın ona oradan çıkmasına yardım ettiği yağmurlu bir geceydi. Sonuç yok, bağlanmak yok.5 yıl önceydi.Şimdi Oh Sehun Kore’deki en ünlü modellerden biriydi, yüzü tüm billboard ve dergilerde basılıyordu, milyonlarca fanı onun adını haykırıyordu. Onların bilmedikleri şey ise – hayatının ışığı olan dört yıllık oğluydu. Beraber mutluydular.Ta ki Sehun yeniden onunla karşılaşana kadar. Adının artık Jongin olmaması dışında tabii ki.Kai’ydi. Kim Kai.**********************“Yarın gideceğini söyledin, değil mi? Uçakla? Yabancı olduğumuzu ve bir daha karşılaşmayacağımızı söyledin, değil mi?”Jongin tereddüt ederek başıyla onayladı.“O zaman ne zararı var? Beraber iyi bir gece geçirelim ve sonra kendi yolumuza gidelim. Sonuç yok, bağlanmak yok.”“Emi-emin misin?”Sehun başıyla onayladı. Gözlerini kapatarak eğildi ve diğerinin dudaklarının üzerine fısıldadı. “Bana bir anı bırak sadece… En çok ihtiyacım olduğunda bana iyilik gösteren ilk insanın anısını.”Jongin cevaplamadan önce titrek bir nefes aldı. “Tamam.”





	1. Giriş

“—Ve buradan uzak dur, bir daha bizi rahatsız etme!” Bir bağırış sessiz geceyi yırttı ve ardından bir kapının çarpma sesi duyuldu.

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı, sertçe kapıdan itildikten ve sert kaldırımda tökezledikten sonra hâlâ yere serilmiş haldeydi. En azından evden atılmadan önce alelacele kıyafetlerini çantasına tıkabilmişti. Çantayı aldıktan sonra uzaklaşmaya başladı, komşularının önceki gürültüden dolayı bu durumu görmelerini istemiyordu.

Ayakları onu yakındaki parka götürmüştü. Banka oturarak derin bir iç çekti ve ne yapacağını düşünmeye başlamıştı.

Bunun olmasını beklemeliydi, gerçekten beklemeliydi. Taşındığı ilk günden beri tüm işaretler bunu gösteriyordu ama Sehun ne olursa olsun onların kendisine bu kadar zalimce davranmayacaklarını inanmıştı çünkü sonuçta kan bağları vardı.

_‘Sanırım yanılmışım,’ _Sehun acı bir şekilde düşündü.

Daha sonra, sanki evren sefilliğiyle dalga geçiyormuş gibi, ilk yağmur damlası yanağına düşmüştü. Çok geçmeden bardaktan boşanırcasına yağmur yağmaya başlamıştı ve Sehun paniklerken tüm bedeni ıslanmıştı. Sığınak bulmak için parkta koşmayı düşünürken tiz bir ses duydu ve bir ses taşkın yağmur seslerine karıştı.

“Hey, uh… İyi misin?”

Sehun kafasını çevirip önünde durmuş arabaya baktı, önce camı inerek içindeki kişiyi belli etti. Adamın keskin çenesi, dolgun dudakları ve kahverengi yapılı saçlarıyla bronz bir teni vardı. Siyah bir takım giyiyordu ve kravat takmıştı, GQ Kore fotoğraf çekimlerinden fırlamış gibi bir imajı vardı.

“Ben, Imm. Evet, iyiyim.” Sehun yabancının ne istediğinden emin olamayarak cevapladı, parkın etrafına göz gezdiriyordu – burada bir yerde bir tuvalet olduğunu hatırlamıştı…

“Gerçekten mi? Çünkü bana öyle geliyor ki bu parkta bir nedenden dolayı bulunuyorsunuz… Bu gece fırtına olacağını duydum. Şimşekler çakarken ağaçların etrafında olmak iyi olmaz.” Yabancı bir kaşını kaldırarak konuştu.

“Evet, şey…” ‘_Tuvalette ağaçlar olmaz, tabii eğer fırtına gelmeden bulmayı başarabilirsem,’_ Sehun kendi kendine düşündü ama dile getirmedi.

“Neden eve gitmiyorsun? Dışarıda olmak güvenli değil.”

Görüşünü belirginleştirmek için Sehun gözleriyle ellerini silerken yerinde kıpırdandı. Hemen yağmur yüzünü yeniden kapladığı için bir fayda sağlamamıştı. “İstediğiniz bir şey mi var?” Sehun şu anda kaba olduğunu biliyordu ama çok yorgundu ve olabildiğince çabucak sığınak bulmak istiyordu.

“Ah, doğru!” Adam nefesini tuttu. “Lotte Hotel Seul’un nerede olduğunu biliyor musun? Bu yollara alışık değilim ve telefonumun şarjı bitti.”

“Lotte Hotel Seul…” Sehun mırıldandı. Beş yıldızlı, Kore’nin en pahalı otellerinden biriydi – Sehun yabancının görünüşünden buna şaşırdığını söyleyemezdi. “Evet, buraya yarım saat uzaklıkta. Bu caddede sağ yönde ilerleyin ve çok geçmeden otobana ulaşacaksınız. İlerlemeye devam edin ve sağa dönün. İşaretler olacaktır yine de. Bu havada görebileceğinizden emin değilim.” Sehun cevapladı, kafasını kaldırarak gözlerinden yağmur damlalarını silmeye çalışıyordu.

Diğer adam konuşmadan önce bir süre ona baktı. “Neden arabaya binip bana yolu göstermiyorsun? Çünkü eve gitmek istiyor gibi görünmüyorsun.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve adam ne düşündüğünü biliyormuş gibi görünüyordu, kıkırdayarak konuşmaya devam etti. “Muhtemelen seni kaçıracağımı ve satacağımı düşünüyorsun, değil mi? Pekâlâ, bana güvenmen için bir neden yok ama eve dönmek istemediğin ve kaçmak istediğin çok belli, değil mi?”

_‘Kaçacak bir evim yok.’ _Sehun karamsar bir halde düşündü.

“Her iki türlü de, yarınki uçuşumdan önce otelimi olabildiğince çabucak bulmam lazım o yüzden neden bana yardım etmiyorsun, sana biraz bahşiş verip istediğin yere bırakırım. İkimizin de yararına, değil mi?”

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak teklifi düşünüyordu. Yanında çok para olmadığını doğruydu ve bir iş buluna kadar birkaç gün onu biraz idare ederdi ama…

“Tabii ki, eğer sen benden yararlanmaya çalışmazsan olur bu.” Bir ses düşüncelerini bölünce kafasını kaldırdı ve adamın ona sırıttığını gördü, dudakları güzel dişlerini sergiliyordu ve vay canına, Sehun asla kızlardan mı erkeklerden mi hoşlandığını düşünmemesine rağmen bile bu adam gerçekten çok yakışıklıydı. Gerçekten.

_‘Ne zararı olabilir ki?’ _Sehun kendi kendine düşündü. Bir çanta kıyafeti ve cebindeki birkaç bin wonuyla gerçekten bir evsizdi, bundan daha da düşecek değildi. Derin bir nefes alarak Sehun cevap verdi. “Tamam, olur.”

**********************

“Üzgünüm.” Sehun mırıldandı, oturduğu deri koltuğu ıslattığı için kötü hissediyordu.

Adam eliyle susturdu onu. “Sorun değil. Ee, adın ne? Ben Jongin.”

“Sehun.”

“Hmm…” Diğer adam, Jongin, hımladı ve radyoyu açtı. Müzik çalarak havayı doldururken sessizlikle oturdular. “Çok fazla konuşmuyorsun, değil mi?”

“Üzgünüm.” Sehun yeniden söyledi. Sonra kıyafetlerinin kurumaya başladığını fark etti, çünkü arabanın tepesi kapalıydı, meraktan konuştu. “Uzun bir gün oldu sadece.”

“Bana anlatmak ister misin?” Jongin sorarak Sehun’u şaşırtmıştı. “Biliyorum bir yabancıyım ama işin güzel yanı da bu. Bazen her şeyi dökmeye ihtiyacın olur biliyorsun? Ve işin iyi tarafı ben bir yabancıyım o yüzden kalbindekileri dökebilirsin, yargılanacağın konusunda endişelenmemelisin. Bundan sonra birbirimizi yeniden görmeyeceğiz nasılsa.”

Jongin’in haklı olduğunu fark etti Sehun. Olanlardan dolayı çok gergindi bu yüzden adamın teklifini kabul etti. “Evden atıldım.” diye başladı.

Jongin dinlediğini belli etmek için ona baktı ama hiçbir şey demedi.

“Muhtemelen baş belası olduğumu ve bu yüzden kovulduğumu düşünüyorsun ama hayır. Teyzem beni evden attı. Ailem… Birkaç ay önce bir araba kazasında öldüler ve teyzem geriye kalan tek ailemdi – beni eve almak zorundaydı. Ama beni sevmiyor, sanırım. Yani, kim başka bir tane daha çocuk ister ki – besleyecek bir kişi daha, değil mi? Yardım alıyor ama ben bugün 18 olduğum için, yani reşit oldum artık, bana artık bakmak istemedi. Artık bakmak için bir nedeni yok. Ondan sonra da evden kovuldum.”

Sehun camdan dışarıyı izleyerek diğerinin zavallı hikâyesine yorum yapmasını bekliyordu. Beklentileri arasında “Oh, bunu duyduğuma üzüldüm,” ya da “Ne kadar berbat, hayat çok zor,” gibi cevaplar vardı ama bunun yerine Jongin başka bir şey söylemişti.

“Mutlu yıllar Sehun!”

Sehun başını şaşkınlıkla adama çevirdiğinde Jongin’in ona samimi bir şekilde gülümsediğini gördü.

“Bugün 18 yaşına girdiğini söyledin yani senin doğum günün! Sonuçta, daha gece yarısı olmadı.”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı, bugün ilk kez birisi ona “Mutlu Yıllar,” demişti. Bu iki kelimenin ne kadar değerli olduğunu şu ana kadar hiç fark etmemişti. “…Teşekkür ederim.”

“Bir şey değil!”

Jongin daha fazla konuşmadı ve sessizce Sehun’un nereden döneceğine dair verdiği yol tarifine göre yol alıyorlardı.

Jongin otelin kapalı otoparkına doğru sürdü arabayı. Vale gelip park etmek için arabayı alırken ikisi arabadan çıktılar. Sehun garipçe Jongin’in yanında dikilirken Jongin ceplerini karıştırıyordu. Cüzdanını çıkardı ve bir demet para alarak Sehun’a uzattı.

Diğer elindeki paralara bakarken şaşırmıştı -50,00 won vardı ve yığında en az yirmi tane kâğıt para daha bulunuyordu. “B-bu çok fazla…”

Jongin sadece gülümsedi. “Zaman paradır, güven bana, beni buraya hızla getirdiğin için çok fazla para kazandın. Sana rastlamadan 2 saatimi amaçsızca araba sürerek geçirmiştim!”

“Şey…” Sehun hâlâ garip hissederek kıpırdandı. “Şey, artık... Gitmeliyim. Teşekkürler.” Arkasını döndü, ucuz bir otele gitmek için taksi çağırmayı düşünüyordu ama bir el kolundan yakalamıştı.

“Bekle, uh.” Jongin kekelerken Sehun ona doğru döndü. “Bu havada dışarı çıkmayı düşünmüyorsun, değil mi? Hâlâ yağmur yağıyor ve eğer yeniden ıslanırsan kesinlikle grip olursun.”

“Taksi çağıracaktım…”

“Bu havada taksilerin çalışacağını mı düşünüyorsun?” Jongin bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Kendin gördün, biz gelirken yolda bir tane bile araba yoktu!”

Sehun dudaklarını büzdü –diğeri iyi noktaya parmak basmıştı. “Başka seçeneğim yok…”

“Bak, şey-“ Jongin iç çekti, eliyle saçlarını karıştırarak mükemmel şekillerini bozmuştu. “Eğer birisine yardım ediyorsan, tamamen yardım etmelisin, değil mi? Bir haftalığına lüks bir süit ayarladım, yarın gitsem bile. Orada kalıp kendine yeni bir yer arayabilirsin?”

“Neden…” Sehun dudağını ısırarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Neden bana karşı bu kadar iyisin?”

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Çünkü iyi bir çocuk gibi görünüyorsun.” Diğerinin saçlarını karıştırarak söyledi. “Bana kendimi hatırlatıyorsun… Hiçbir şeyim olmadan başlamıştım ben de.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu ama daha fazla konuşamadan yanağında bir el hissetti.

“Ama bilhassa… Çünkü… Sen… Gerçekten…” Jongin, Sehun’un yanağını okşayarak mırıldandı ama kendine gelmişti. “Ah! Üzgünüm, ama umm. Evet. Yani oda bu geceden sonra bir hafta boyunca boş olacak. Çoktan parasını ödedim ve boş kalması yazık olur.”

Sehun başıyla onaylayarak Jongin’i üst kata kadar takip etti ama aklı düşüncelerle doluydu.

Düşünceler çünkü Jongin’in gözlerindeki birkaç saniye önceki bakışı fark ettiğini düşünüyordu.

Sehun 18 yaşındaydı- aptal değildi. Ailesi ölmeden önce Sehun normal bir genç hayatı yaşıyordu. Daha önce hiç çıkma konularına meraklı olmasa bile, bunları bilecek kadar yeterince film izleyip kitap okumuştu ve birinin gözlerinde gördüğü tutkuyu anlayabiliyordu.

“İlk ben duş alabilir miyim?” Sehun süit daireye geldiklerinde sordu, gerçekten ‘lüks’ kavramını yaşatıyordu burası. Bu süit teyzesinin evinden daha büyüktü, mutfağı, oturma odası, yemek odası ve iki büyük kapının ayırdığı yatak odası vardı. Eğer dışarısı karanlık olmasaydı Sehun balkondan tüm Seul’u görebileceğine emindi.

“Evet, tabii ki.” Jongin ceketini ve kravatını çıkarırken cevapladı. “Muhtemelen benden daha fazla ihtiyacın var çünkü yağmurda baya ıslandın. Banyo dolabında bornoz olması lazım ve yarın sabah görevlilerden kıyafetlerini yıkamasını isteyebilirsin.”

Sehun başıyla onaylayarak banyoya gitti. Banyonun ortasında büyük mermer bir küvet vardı ama Sehun duşa kabini tercih etmişti bunun yerine. Su damlalarının bedeninden akmasına izin verirken, gözlerini kapatarak bir karar verdi.

“Jongin?” Sehun bornozunu giymiş bir halde dışarı çıkınca seslendi, saçlarını kurutmuştu. Diğerinin oturma odasında tembelce kanalları gezdiğini gördü. Üzerinde kemeri çıkarılmış pantolonu ve birkaç düğmesi açılmış gömleği duruyordu. Ortaya çıkan köprücük kemiklerini görünce Sehun yutkundu.

“Hmm?” Diğeri dalgın bir şekilde cevap verdi. “Yatağı sen alabilirsin. Bu koltuk üç kişinin uyuyabileceği kadar geniş.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı, Jongin’in nereye varmak istediğini anlamıştı. “Hayır, yatağa gel.”

Jongin kaşlarını çattı. “Koltukta uyumana izin veremem, bu olmaz.”

Başını yeniden iki yana sallayarak Sehun eğildi ve Jongin’in parmaklarını kendi parmaklarına kenetledi. “Hayır, yatağa gel._ Benimle_ birlikte.”

Jongin şaşırmıştı, gözleri Sehun’a döndü. “Sehun…” Muhtemelen Sehun’un ona olan bakışlarını anlamıştı çünkü sertçe başını iki yana salladı. “Sana bunun için yardım etmedim Sehun. Sadece yardım etmek istedim, seninle… Seninle yatmak için değildi!”

“Biliyorum. Ben de bir fahişe değilim ve sen bunu daha iyi biliyorsun eminim.”

“O zaman, neden… ?”

“Çünkü beni istediğini biliyorum, bunu gözlerinde görebiliyorum ve ben… Benim için sorun değil.” Sehun fısıldayarak cevapladı.

“Ne?!”

“Hiçbir şeyim yok Jongin.” Sehun açıklamaya başladı. “Ailem beni bıraktığından beri hiçbir şeyim yok. Arkadaşım, ailem, evim diyebileceğim bir yerim bile yok. Hiçbir şeyim yok ve sonra- sonra sen geldin ve bana bir şey verdi. Bana sağanak yağmurda sığınacak bir yer verdin, neredeyse hiç param yokken bana bir tomar para verdin ve sen – bana kibarlığını verdin Jongin. Bunu aylardır hissetmemiştim.”

“Sehun…”

“Ben sadece…en zor anımda ufacık bir şey için bile sana bir şey vermek istiyorum. Biliyorum o kadar değerli değilim ama-“

Jongin elini aniden sıkmıştı. “Değerli olmadığını söyleme, çok fazla değerlisin – seni birkaç saattir tanıyor olabilirim ama çoktan güzel bir ruhun olduğunu gördüm Sehun. Ve yüzün—tanrım, nasıl senin gibi birisi var olabilir?!”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Konuşana bak.”

“Beni şımartma. Ben ciddiyim.” Jongin elini kaldırarak diğerinin yanağını nazikçe okşadı. “Arabamın camını indirdiğim an, sağanak yağmura rağmen… Ne kadar nefes kesici olduğunu görebilmiştim. Sen çok güzelsin Sehun. Saklamak için çok denesen bile görebiliyorum. Düşündüğünden çok daha değerlisin.”

Sehun diğerinin sözlerine gülümsedi. “O zaman umarım senin için değerliyimdir.”

“Ne?”

“Yarın gideceğini söyledin, değil mi? Uçağın var? Yabancı olduğumuzu ve bir daha görüşmeyeceğimizi söyledin, değil mi?”

Jongin tereddütle başını salladı.

“O zaman ne zararı var? Beraber iyi bir gece geçirelim ve sonra yollarımızı ayıracağız. Sonuçları yok, bağlanmak yok.”

“Emin- emin misin?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. Gözlerini kapatarak eğildi ve diğerinin dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı. “Bana bir anı bırak sadece… En çok ihtiyacım olduğunda bana iyilik gösteren ilk insanın anısını.”

Jongin cevaplamadan önce titrek bir nefes aldı. “Tamam.”

_‘İlk aşkım olan birisinin… Bir anısı.’ _Sehun, Jongin’in onu yatak odasına götürüp kapıyı arkalarından kapatmasına izin verirken düşüncelerini dile getirmedi.

**OH SEHUN: **

** **

**KIM KAI: **

** **


	2. 1.Bölüm

_*Flashback*_

_“Keşke sadece bir iş gezisi olmasaydı.” Yatakta birbirlerinin kollarında uzanırken Jongin fısıldadı._

_Diğer adamın göremediğini bilmesine rağmen Sehun küçük bir gülümseme bahşetti ona. “Açgözlü olma.”_

_“Değilim!” Jongin karşı çıktı, yüzünü Sehun’un dağılmış saçlarına gömerek otel şampuanının kokusunu içine çekti. “Keşke… Bu biraz daha uzun sürse? Daha fazla zamanımız olsaydı. Birkaç saat sonra uçuşum olmasa.”_

_“Bazen, iyi şeyler olduğunda mutlu ve ilk başta olduklarından memnun olmalısın .”_

_Jongin durdu. Sehun’un gözlerine bakmak için eğilmişti. “Kendine bunu mu söylüyorsun?”_

_Bu sefer Jongin, Sehun’un dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyi görebilmişti. “Daha fazlasını sorgulama.” Sehun söyledi. “Başka bir şey dileme, çünkü bu yolla, o şey olmadığında asla hayal kırıklığına uğraşmayacaksın ya da incinmeyeceksin.”_

_“Sehun-“_

_*Flashback ends*_

Jongin ne diyecekse havayı yırtan yüksek, çınlayan bir tarafından yok olmuştu.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

Sehun elini gözleri kapalı bir şekilde savururken kaşları çatılmıştı, sonunda alarm saatini buldu ve düğmesiyle kapattı. Yavaşça gözlerini açarak bir süre tavana baktı, fanın daire çizerek dönmesini izliyordu.

_Jongin…_ Jongin’in bir rüyası değildi –_bir anıydı_\- Bunu özellikle neyin tetiklediğini merak ediyordu ama dikkatlice düşünemeden önce dışarıdan yüksek çarpma sesi duyuldu.

Aceleyle yataktan kalkıp dışarıya çıktığında önündeki sahneye gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Hunnie, erken kalkmış ne yapıyorsun?”

Küçük çocuk ona gözlerini kırpıştırarak yaşlı gözleriyle yere çöktü. “Appa… Hunnie çok üzgün, hepsi döküldü.”

Sehun gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı ve peçete almaya gitti. “Sorun değil. Ama saat çok erken, neden kalktın?”

“Hunnie sadece…” Çocuk kekelerken Sehun eğilerek başını okşadı ve yere dökülen sütü temizlemeye başladı. “Appa eve dün gece çok geç saatte geldi ve sen çok yorgun görünüyordun o yüzden Hunnie sana yük olmak istemedi. Hunnie erken kalkıp kahvaltısını kendisi yemek istemişti ama…”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı, gözlerinin kenarlarında biriken yaşları dökmemek için direniyordu. Geçmiş hayatında ne yapmıştı da böyle bir mucizeye sahip olduğunu bilmiyordu ama ilah ne olursa olsun ona her gece şükretmeyi bırakmayacaktı.

Kirli peçeteleri attıktan sonra Sehun yeni bir bardağa süt doldurdu ve mutfak masasına oturarak küçük çocuğu kucağına çekti. “Benim için endişelenmene ve dinlenmemi istemene mutlu oldum ama Hunnie anlamanı istiyorum ki ben seninle ilgilenirken daha çok mutluyum, biliyor musun? Bana asla yük olmazsın.”

“Ama Hunnie appa için bir şey yapmak istiyor…”

“Yapabileceğin,” Sehun sandalyeyi döndürdüğünde ikisi de tezgâha bakıyordu ve süt bardağını işaret ederek konuştu. “bu sütü içmek ve kendi başına giyinmek, tamam mı? Bugün okulunun ilk günü Hunnie. Geç kalmak istemezsin, değil mi?”

Küçük çocuk hemen başını iki yana salladı, ellerinde tuttuğu süt bardakta çalkalanmıştı. “Hayır! Hunnie bunu istemiyor!”

Sehun gülerek iki küçük eli kavradı, böylece süt yeniden dökülmeyecekti. “İyi çocuk.” Saçlarını hayranlıkla okşayarak söyledi. “Bir şey daha, artık okula başladığına göre – sen artık büyük bir çocuksun, kendine ‘Hunnie’ demeyi bırakmalısın. ‘Ben’ demelisin, Hunnie.”

“Ama Hunnie, ‘Hunnie’yi seviyor.” Çocuk dudak bükerek söyledi.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı, küçük oğlu ne kadar hayran olunası görünse de en katı ifadesini korumaya çalışıyordu. “Hayır. ‘Ben.’ Ayrıca, öğretmen adını sorduğunda sadece ‘Hunnie’ diyemezsin, tamam mı? Ben öğretmeninim diyelim ve sana soruyorum; adın ne? Ne cevap verirsin?”

“Oh, oh, bu Hun- Biliyorum.” Küçük çocuk bağırarak elini heyecanla kaldırdı. “Benim adım Jonghun! Oh Jonghun!”

***********************

Arabanın içinde Jonghun’a kocaman sarıldıktan sonra Sehun küçük oğlunun dışarı çıkmasını ve dadısının elini tutmasını acı bir gülümsemeyle izliyordu. Oğluna kreşe kadar eşlik edememesi bir utançtı ama elinden gelen bir şey yoktu –bu en iyisiydi.

Sehun oğlu olduğu için ya da dünyanın bilmesinden utanıyor demek değildi bu. İşinin getirdiği bir durumdu, takıntı durumunu aşmış milyonlarca fan bunların başında geliyordu ve Jonghun’u güvende tutmanın en iyi yolu buymuş gibi hissediyordu. Küçük çocuk okula gitmek zorunda olmadığı ve çoğunlukla evde kalıp beraber zaman geçirdikleri için önceden çok sorun olmuyordu. Şimdi, kreşin başlamasıyla Sehun’un ortaya çıkmamaları için ekstra dikkatli olması lazım.

“—Hafta sonu. Hazırsın, değil mi?” Menajeri Luhan sordu.

“Huh?”

Luhan yorgun bir şekilde iç çekti. “Dinlemiyordun bile, değil mi?”

“Üzgünüm, sadece..” Sehun sustu, bakışları kreşin girişine takıldı yeniden. Jonghun çoktan içeri girmişti.

“Endişelenme, iyi olacak. O harika bir çocuk.”

“Biliyorum, o konuda endişelenmiyorum ama…” Sehun geri dönerek üzgün bir şekilde başını kaşıdı. “Üzgünüm, ne diyordun?”

Luhan hımladıktan sonra cevap verdi. “Pekâlâ, dedim ki Elle Magazin ile bugün bir çekimin var, sonra da yarın bir röportajın var. Çarşamba ve Perşembe günü başka bir çekim daha var, daha sonra ise Cuma günü gala var. Gala için hazırsın, değil mi?”

“Sadece bir gala, hazırlanacak neyi var?”

“Hayır, aptal, sadece bir gala değil!” Luhan bağırdı, yanında olsa elindeki gazeteyle Sehun’un kafasına vuracakmış gibi görünüyordu. “Bu yılın galası! Kim Şirketlerini yaratmak için Japonya’nın Kim Firması ve Kore’nin Kim Firmasının birleşmesinin kutlaması!”

“Kim neyin neyi ve neyi?”

Luhan omuz silkti. “Dedikodular iki şirketin CEO’larının aslında baba ve oğul olduğunu söylüyor ama gerçekten bilmiyoruz. Asıl olay şu ki Kore’deki CEO yaşlı ve yatalak, o yüzden birleşiyorlar ve Japonya’daki CEO yeni başkan olacak.”

“Tamaaaamm. Ama neden ‘yılın’ galası oluyor?” Sehun alaycı tonunu geriye atarak sordu.

“Çünkü multi-milyoner bir şirket ve beraber artık milyarlar değerindeler, onları temsil etmek için bizim modellerimizi ve bizim şirketi seçtiler? Yani biliyorsun. Etkilemek için giyinmelisin ve seni sözcüleri olarak seçeceklerdir. Havadan zembille yağacak paraları düşün. Ühüüüü~” Luhan ıslık çaldı.

“Yeterince çok para kazanmıyor değilim ya.” Sehun karşı çıktı. “Ayrıca, eğer gerçekten seçilirsem, daha çok meşgul olacağım. Jonghun yeni okula başladı, onun yanında olmam lazım.”

“Sadece…” Luhan iç çekti. “Sadece katıl ve dene, tamam mı? Seçilmeme ihtimalin var ama eğer bunu yaparsan, senin için çok iyi bir fırsat olacak. Jonghun için endişelendiğini biliyorum ama kendini de düşünmelisin. 22 yaşındasın.”

“Biliyorum.” Sehun mırıldanarak koltuğa yaslandı. “Ama böyle mutluyum, şu anda yani.”

Menajeri saçlarını karıştırdı. “Biliyorum.”

**********************

Hafta göz açıp kapayana kadar bitmişti. Her gün bir programı vardı ama kafasına takmıyordu çünkü işten eve geldiğinde Jonghun her zaman onu heyecanla karşılayıp ona okulda neler yaptığını anlatıyordu. O anlar Sehun’un en sevdikleriydi –yaptığı her şeyi anlatırken oğlunun gözlerinin parlamasını izlemek, sanki her gün yeni bir maceraymış gibiydi. Jonghun okula gittiği için oldukça mutlu görünüyordu ve Sehun buna memnun olmuştu.

“Hunnie, ben bu gece eve geç geleceğim o yüzden dadını dinle ve erken yat, tamam mı?” Sehun kravatını düzeltirken söyledi.

“Hayhay appa!” Jonghun asker selamı vererek söyledi.

Sehun’un yüzünde kapıdan çıkarken ki samimi gülümseme menajerinin kaş çatmasını görünce silinmişti.

“Sana giyinmeni söyledim ve sen bir takım mı giydin? Takım elbise?!”

Sehun omuz silkerek arabaya bindi.

“Seçilmeyi hiç istemiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Beni çok iyi tanıyorsun hyung.” Sehun büyük olana sırıttı.

“O yüzle ve o boyla kutsandığın için kendini şanslı hissetmelisin Oh Sehun. Yani, basit bir takım elbise, ha?” Luhan mırıldanarak arabayı çalıştırdı.

“En azından çalıştım.”

“Sinir bozucu şey ise senin yaptığın.” Luhan sızlandı. “Ama daha iyi bir kıyafet giyebilirdin. Biraz tenini göster!”

Sehun cevap olarak sadece güldü.

***********************

Oraya vardıktan yarım saat sonra Sehun mekândan sıyrılarak Luhan’ı sorumlu olduğu çekimleri konuşması için insanlarla yalnız bırakmayı başarmıştı. Sehun kötü hissediyordu ama bu Sehun’un çok popüler olduğu anlamına gelmiyordu. İş teklifleri ona hızla yağıyordu. Bu şirket şeyinde temsilci olmak için yeni bir kontrat yapmasına ihtiyacı yoktu –geliri Jonghun ve sonraki üç aile jenerasyonunu geçindirmeye yeterdi.

“Sehun!”

“Oh, merhaba Baekhyun-hyung.”

“Merhaba, Baekhyun-hyung mı?” Diğer adam önünde durdu. “Neden burada durmuş kayıtsızca çilek yiyorsun? Luhan sana bu galadan bahsetmiştir, değil mi? O zaman neden sosyalleşip iletişim kurmuyorsun?”

Sehun sırıttığında Baekhyun iç çekti. Diğeri Sehun’un iletişim kurma gibi bir niyeti olmadığını kederle fark etmişti. “Kim seçilirse seçilsin, nasılsa bizim şirketten olacak, değil mi? O yüzden bir farkı yok.”

“Her şey konusunda beceriksizliğinle nasıl bu kadar popüler oldun anlamıyorum ve bana-“ Sehun yüzünü işaret ettiğinde Baekhyun bir elini Sehun’un göğsüne bastırdı. “-yüzünü gösterme. Ne kadar güzel olduğunu hepimiz biliyoruz.”

“Neden bu kadar stresli görünüyorsun hyung? Onları temsil etmemiz için bizim şirketi seçtikleri için mutlu olmalısın.” Diğer adam ne kadar ufak tefek olsa ve Sehun’dan çokta büyük olmasa da, Kore’deki en büyük manken ajansı Run and Gun’ı kuran o’ydu. Teknik olarak Sehun’un patronuydu ama yine de genç olan asla resmiyete önem vermezdi.

“Çünkü R&G’yi seçtiler! Şu anda ne kadar büyük olduklarını anlamadın mı? Onlar için en iyi işi yapmak istiyorum – bu bize iyi bir tanınma sağlayacak biliyorsun. Bu yüzden senin daha motive olmanı umuyorum çünkü her şeye karşı ne kadar kayıtsız görünsen de maalesef sen bizim en iyi modelimizsin.”

“Maalesef.” Sehun burnunu kırıştırarak tekrarladı.

“Pekâlâ, eğer sana dırdır etmemi istemiyorsan o zaman buradan çık! Konuş! En azından CEO ile tanış, tanrı aşkına. Onu hiç gördün mü?”

“Hayır, hatırlarsan Luhan hyungdan kaçmakla meşguldüm.” Sehun kıkırdadı, kendiyle gurur duyduğu belliydi.

“Pekâlâ, tanışmalısın. O- genç birisi. Ve seksi.”

Sehun yan gözle ona baktı.

“Hey, bana öyle bakma! Bu doğru, tamam mı? Gördüğüm zaman gerçek güzelliği takdir ederim. Eğer bir milyarder olmasaydı, ona kendim modelimiz olması için teklif götürürdüm. Şanslı hissetmelisin çünkü senin 1 numaralı yerini çalardı o zaman.”

“Eh, öyle bir şey olsaydı bile umursamazdım.” Sehun dürüstçe cevapladı.

“Sadece- aman her neyse! Çok sinir bozucusun. İçeri gir ve ona bir selam ver! Top modelimiz olduğun için bunu bana borçlusun Sehun.”

“Tamam.” Sehun inledi. “Ee, o nerede? Burası çok büyük ve onun neye benzediğini bile bilmiyorum.”

“Genç, seksi ve takım elbiseli birini ara. Bu gece eski moda takım elbise giyen tek ikinizsiniz. Moda ne ki zaten?!”

Sehun diğerinin kıyafetine baktı, yakaları kıvrımlı ve parlak kırmızı dökümdü – ve şu süsler? “Kesinlikle bir şey değil, eminim.” Kuru bir şekilde mırıldandı.

“Eğer haberciler dolaşıyor diye endişeli olmasaydım seni şuracıkta tekmelerdim.” Baekhyun dişlerini sıktı.

“Tabi, tabii. Güle güle hyung!” Sehun arkasını dönerek söyledi.

“Onu bulduğundan emin ol!”

Sehun onu eliyle geçiştirdi ve barın olduğu yere ortadan gitmek yerine kestirmeden gitmeye başladı. Daha sonra şu seksi CEO ile konuşabilirdi, Cosmopolitan bardağını yeniden doldurduktan sonra. Belki ama.

“Keşke o içki senin kadar tatlı olsaydı, tüm barı satın alırdım!”

Sehun sağ tarafına bakarak yüzünü buruşturdu. Birisi yanında dikilerek pis pis ona bakıyordu. Sehun yutkundu ve gitmek için arkasını döndüğünde bir el bileğini kavradı.

“Bekle, sen Oh Sehun’sun, değil mi? Yakından daha da muhteşemsin! Sana bir içki ısmarlamama ne dersin?”

“Hayır, teşekkürler. Az önce kendime bir içki aldım.” Sehun hafifçe içkisini salladı.

“Evet, ama –bir tane daha? Oturalım ve sohbet edelim, olur mu? Birbirimizi tanırız.” Diğeri kaşlarını oynatarak söyledi. Sehun reddedemeden önce adam onu bileğinden sertçe bara doğru sürüklemeye başladı.

“Affedersiniz ama beni bırakır mısınız? Menajerimle konuşmam gerekiyor.” Sehun kafasından kendine ‘Kibar ol, buradaki herkes önemli. Bir olay yaratma,’ diye hatırlatmalarda bulunurken konuştu. Ama adımın eli beline kaydığında Sehun neredeyse çığlık atmıştı. “Nereye dokunuyorsun sen? Bırak!”

Elini kurtararak Sehun kaçmak için arkasını döndüğünde elindeki içki çarptığı bedenin üzerine dökülmüştü.

Sessizlik tüm odayı kaplarken Sehun ağlayarak yere bakıyordu, gözüne içki kaçmıştı az önce.

“Bir sorun mu var?” Başka bir sesin konuştuğunu duydu, çarptığı yabancı olmalıydı.

“Hayır, efendim öyle bir şey yok!” Adam cırlayarak Sehun’u bıraktı. Kendine gelemeden eli yeniden kavranmıştı ama bu sefer daha nazikti ve tanıdık olmayan ses yeniden konuştu.

“Benimle gel.”

Sehun adamın onu oradan sürüklemesine ve lavabolara götürmesine izin vermişti. Başını eğerek gözlerini ovuşturuyordu.

“Çok özür dilerim, onu daha sonra kovacağım.” Adam lavaboya giderek söyledi. Sehun’un başı hâlâ eğikti ve görüşe bir peçete girdi.

“Teşekkürler.” Mırıldanarak yüzünü silmek için peçeteyi aldı. Yanından gelen hışırtıları duyuyordu ve diğerinin aynısını yaptığını tahmin etti çünkü içki üzerine dökülmüştü. “Özür dilerim.” Başını kaldırarak söyledi.

“Neden özür diliyorsun, sen değildin…” Sesi kesilirken aniden sessizlik çöktü.

Sehun şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve yanlış görüp görmediğinden emin olmak için arkasını döndü. Kendisi de durmuştu.

Donmuştu daha doğrusu.

Orada, gözlerinin önünde Jongin canlı bir şekilde dikiliyordu. Yüzü hâlâ aynıydı; dolgun dudakları, keskin çenesi ve bronz teninde arkaya yatırılmış saçları. Bilakis özellikleri yıllar içinde olgunlaşmıştı, onu imkânsız bir şekilde daha yakışıklı yapmıştı. Sehun’un elleri ayakta kalabilmek için mermer tezgâha yapışmıştı, rüya ya da halüsinasyon görmediği gerçeğini sindirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Sehun…” Jongin onu gibi şok olmuş halde fısıldadı. “Gerçekten sensin… R&G’nin en iyi modeli ‘Sehun’ diye birisinden bahsedildiğini duydum ama bir ihtimal olabilir mi diye düşünmüşüm? Görünen o ki ihtimalim gerçekmiş.”

Sehun dudağını ısırırken Jongin hafifçe güldü. “Jong-“

“Kai!”

İkisi de tuvaletin kapısına döndüklerinde Baekhyun, Luhan ve birkaç kişinin içeri girdiğini gördüler.

“Sehun, iyi misin?” Luhan yanına gelerek sordu. “Yüce İsa, saçların ve kıyafetin ıslanmış, galiba en iyi kıyafetlerinden birini giymemen iyi bir fikirdi yoksa mahvolacaklardı ama saçlarına bak-“

Luhan dırdırına devam ederken Sehun iki adamın aynı tavırla Jongin’in etrafında konuşmalarını izliyordu.

“Bay Kim, bunun için gerçekten çok özür dilerim.” Baekhyun başını eğerek özür diledi ve Sehun’un gözleri patronunun ağırbaşlılığıyla genişlemişti. “Takımınızın parasını ödeyeceğimizden emin olabilirsiniz, yetenekli bir terzinin elinden çıktığını anlamama rağmen elimizden geleni yapaca-“

Jongin elini salladığında yanındaki adamlar tereddütle geriye çekildiler ve Baekhyun’a döndü. “Çalışanımın hatası olmasına rağmen neden özür dilemeniz ve zararını karşılamanız gerektiğini anlayamıyorum. Aslında, burada Sehun’dan özür dilemesi gereken benim.”

Jongin, Sehun’a döndüğünde Sehun odadaki herkesin ona ağzı açık baktığını hissedebiliyordu.

“Çalışanımın kaba davranışı için özür dilerim, Kore’deki şirketin çalışanı olduğundan teknik olarak benim çalışanım olmasa bile yine de üzgünüm.” Jongin durdu. “Her neyse, her şey sonuçlandığında bir daha böyle bir şeyin olmamasını sağlayacağımdan emin olabilirsiniz. Şimdi artık biz partneriz Bay Byun.” Jongin yeniden Baekhyun’a döndü. “Çalıştığınız modellerle arkadaş canlısı ve rahat bir ortam yaratmak isterim. Sonuçta onlar bizim de çalışanlarımız olacaklar.”

Baekhyun her an yere çökerek mutluluktan Jongin’in ayaklarına kapanacak gibi görünüyordu ve Luhan yakasını çekiştirdiğinde Sehun büyük olanın ifadesine neredeyse gülecekti.

“Eve gidelim Sehun, üzerini değiştirmen lazım. Şu anda çok yapışkan hissediyor olmalısın.”

Sehun cevap veremeden bir ses araya girdi. “Eve mi gidiyorsunuz? Hemen mi?”

Luhan, Jongin’e nasıl cevap vereceğinden emin olamayarak garipçe bakıyordu. “Çok özür dileriz Bay Kim ama Sehun’un evi buradan epey uzakta- arabayla bir saat. Biz geri dönene kadar gala muhtemelen bitmiş olur…”

Jongin kaşlarını çatarak bakışları altında titrememeye çalışan Sehun’u izliyordu.

“O zaman neden otelime gitmiyorsunuz?”

“Ne?!” Baekhyun bağırarak eliyle ağzını kapattı.

Jongin omuz silkti. “Buraya çok yakın, 15 dakika uzaklıkta. Benimde üzerimi değiştirmem lazım nasılsa. Sehun ve ben hemen hemen aynı bedenlere sahibiz. Eminim bir sorun olmaz, değil mi?” Jongin, Baekhyun’a bakarak sordu.

“Ş-şey, tabii ki hayır Bay Kim, siz nasıl isterseniz! Ama uh, sizin başınıza bela olmak istemem yani, Sehun-“

“Seni özledim Sehun.” Jongin ona dönerek samimi bir şekilde söyledi. Eğer Sehun aynı şok durumunda olmasaydı muhtemelen güler ve herkesin ifadesinin şu anki resmini çekebilirdi. “Seninle biraz daha konuşmak ve nasıl olduğunu öğrenmek istiyorum. Benimle gelir misin?”

Sadece Jongin ve o kalana kadar etraflarındaki dünya yok olmuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Jongin’in bakışları onu delip geçiyordu, ruhu parçalara ayırarak kalbine ulaşmaya çalışıyor gibiydiler.

Sehun titrek bir nefes alarak cevap verdi. “Olur.”


	3. 2.Bölüm

Bu seferki Park Hyatt Hotel Seul idi ama yine de lüks süit daireydi. Jongin yine yanındaydı ve Sehun bunun iyi bir fikir olup olmadığını merak ediyordu.

Jongin? Hâlâ Jongin miydi? Sehun bilmiyordu. “Adının… Kim Kai olduğunu duydum.” diye mırıldandı. Belki de Jongin o zamanki geçici bir isimdi, kimliğini saklamak istiyordu. Jongin’in büyük birisi –Baekhyun’un dediği gibi bir milyarder- olduğu düşünülünce mantıklı geliyordu. Ama öyleyse eğer Sehun’un keyfini kaçırmıştı. Yanılmış hissediyordu ve bebeği için kuşkusuz hoşgörülmezdi. Sonuçta o zaman Jonghun artık ‘Jonghun’ olamazdı.

“Ah evet, ben…” Diğeri başını kaşıdı. “Geçen sene ismimi değiştirdim.”

“Hmm.”

“Sana yalan söylemedim, biliyorsun. O zamanlar gerçekten Jongin’dim.” Jongin- Kai?- ısrar etti ve Sehun yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Yalan söyleseydin bile sorun değil, sonuçta biz yabancıydık.”

Sehun’un söylerini duyduğunda diğer adamın yüzünden garip bir ifade akımı geçti ama anında yok olmuştu. “İstersen bana hâlâ Jongin diye hitap edebilirsin.” Gardıroba yaklaşarak söyledi.

Sehun başıyla onayladı ve kafasını kaldırdığında Jongin’in çalışanlarından birinin köşede kaş çattığını gördü. “Efendim,” Adam konuşmaya başladı, Sehun’un bakışlarını hissedince ifadesini donuklaştırmıştı. “Bay Oh sizinkini kullanırken siz de benim banyomu kullanabilirsiniz. Islak kıyafetlerle rahatsız hissediyorsunuzdur.”

“Mmm, iyi fikir.” Jongin mırıldanarak birkaç kıyafet çıkarttı ve yatağa koydu. “Üzgünüm, yanımda sadece takım elbise getirdim. Kalan eşyalarım Japonya'dan gemiyle getiriliyor.” Sehun’a açıkladı.

“Sorun değil, benim kıyafetime baksana. Ben de takım elbise giyiyorum.”

“Haklısın.” Jongin gülerek söyledi. “Biliyorsun, Suho, ah, şuradaki çocuk –sekreterim- galada kimse takım elbise giymez diye beni azarlamıştı. Ne kadar ‘eski-moda’ olduğuma dair falan,” Jongin gözlerini devirdi. “Ama bak! Eğer senin gibi bir model takım elbise giyiyorsa o zaman kabul edilemez olmaz, değil mi?”

Sehun seçilmemek için bilerek takım elbise giymişti. Yine de güldü. “Eğer sen öyle diyorsan.” Cevapladıktan sonra Jongin’in kıyafetlerini alıp banyoya yöneldi.

*************************

Duş alıp verilen kıyafetleri giydikten sonra –gömlek omuzlarında dar, bel kısmında bol olmuştu, pantolon da ise kemere ihtiyacı yoktu- Sehun banyodan çıktığında Jongin’in yatakta oturmuş boşluğa baktığını gördü. Suho ortalıkta görünmüyordu.

“Bitirdin mi?” Saçlarından yüzüne düşen damlaları silerek sordu. “Geri dönelim mi?”

Sehun eski kıyafetlerinin asılı olduğu yere giderken bir el onu durdurmuştu.

“Bekle,” Jongin mırıldandı. Sehun merakla ona döndüğünde bakışlarını kaçırmıştı. “Hâlâ erken- biraz daha zamanımız var. Yani seninle konuşmak istediğimi söylemiştim.”

Jongin’in boştaki eli Sehun’un diğer elini tutarak onu yavaşça yatağa oturması için çekerken Sehun onu izliyordu.

“Ee, nasılsın? Model olmanın dışında neler yapıyorsun?”

Sehun boğazına takılan yumruyu hissetmişti ve şunları dememek için kendini zor tutmuştu. ‘_Şey, doğum yaptım ve bir çocuk, senin çocuğunu, yetiştirdim ama o var olduğu için mutluyum o yüzden teşekkürler?’ _–asla yüzleştirmelerle ilgilenmemişti, susması mı yoksa alaycı cevap vermesi gerektiğinden emin değildi. “Ben… İyiyim, sorduğun için teşekkürler.” diye cevapladı.

Diğeri cevap olarak kıkırdadı. “Onca yıl sonra hâlâ çok konuşkan değilsin.”

Sehun doğru olmadığına dair karşı çıkmak istedi, sadece Jongin’in önündeyken diyeceği sözleri yutuyordu ve neden böyle olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Bir şey diyemeden önce başında saçlarını okşayan parmakları hissetmişti, hâlâ naziktiler. “İyi olduğuna memnun oldum. Modellik sana uymuş.”

“Hepsi senin sayende.”

“Hm?”

“Hepsi senin sayende Jongin.” Sehun başında dönen kelimeleri düzgünce söylemeye çalışıyordu. “Lotte Hotel Seul, Kore’deki en lüks otellerden biri. Sadece birkaç seçilmiş kişinin oraya gücü yetiyor biliyorsun. Seçilmiş zengin, önemli insanlar- beni keşfeden de onlardan biriydi.”

Jongin parmaklarıyla Sehun’un saçlarını okşamaya devam ederken hımladı.

“Luhan- oh menajerim- ama aynı zamanda bir modeldi. Onu düzgünce görebildin mi bilmiyorum ama gerçekten yakışıklıdır. Yani o bir modeldi ama sanırım spot ışıklarını sevmiyordu –onların boğucu olduğunu söylemişti- o yüzden kontratını sonlandırmaya çalışıyordu. O zaman otelin lobisinde beni bulmuştu ve Baekhyun hyungu yatıştırmak için beni vekil olarak kullandı. O zamandan beri benimle ve bana yardımcı olur.”

“Yakın görünüyorsunuz.” Jongin yorum yaptı.

“Öyleyiz.” Sehun yere bakarak söyledi, Jongin’in yüzünden geçen ifadeleri kaçırmıştı. Sehun, Jonghun’u doğururken Luhan’ın hastanede elini tutmasından ve yatıştırıcı sözler söylemesinden bahsetmemişti. Yeni doğan bir bebek ve modellik işiyle kendi başına ilgilenemediği için Luhan geri geldiği, menajeri olduğu için ne kadar mutlu olduğunu diyememişti.

Jongin yeniden konuşana kadar Sehun saçlarını okşayan elin gittiğini fark etmemişti. “Güvenebileceğin birisinin olmasına memnun oldum Sehun.” Jongin hafif bir gülümsemeyle söyledi ama gözlerinin içi gülmüyordu.

Sehun bakışlarını kaçırmadan önce birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı. “Ya sen? Sen neler yapıyorsun? Şirketini yönetmenin dışında tabiki?”

“Şey ben-“ Jongin ne söyleyecekse kapıdaki tıkırtıyla bölündü. Suho içeri girerek eliyle telefonu gösterdi.

“Böldüğüm için özür dilerim efendim ama Bayan Seung az önce aradı. Balo salonunda dansların başladığını ve ‘partneri olmadan iyi dans edemeyeceğini’ söylememi istedi.”

Sehun düşünmeden konuştuğunda Jongin cevap verecek zamanı bulamamıştı. “Kız arkadaşın mı?”

Sekreterinin ona sertçe baktığını görünce Jongin tereddüt ediyor gibiydi. Yavaşça Sehun’a dönüp cevap verdi. “Nişanlım.”

Sehun hafifçe güldü ve zorlama olmadığına kendini ikna etti. “Ah doğru ya, tabii. Sanırım ‘neler yapıyorsun’ soruma cevap aldım ben. Nişanını kutlarım!”

Jongin öksürerek konuştu. “Sağ ol.” Sehun ona bakarken dudaklarını ısırmıştı. Jongin’e neler olduğunu –çocuklarını- demeyi düşünmüyordu çünkü Jongin’in başına bela olmak istemiyordu. Sonuçta tek gecelik bir ilişki olmalıydı, bağlanmak yoktu ve Jongin beklenmedik bir şey için sorumluluk olmak zorunda değildi. Sehun kendisi bile beklemiyordu ki –doğum yapabilen seçilmiş birkaç erkekten biri olduğunu hiç bilmiyordu- Jongin ona o gece kondomu olmadığını söylediğinde ve içine boşalmasına izin verdiğinde böyle bir ihtimal aklına bile gelmemişti.

Jongin’e söylemeyi düşünmüyordu ama kararıyla ilgili şüpheleri Jongin’in açığa çıkan gerçeğiyle birlikte tamamen silinmişti.

_‘Sorun değil, senin kendi hayatın ve Jongin’in kendi hayatı var. Jonghun sana verildiği için şükretmelisin.’ _Sehun arabada dışarıyı izlerken kendine hatırlattı. Jongin, Sehun’un sessizliğini fark ettiyse bile bir şey demiyordu.

Sehun’un bununla sorunu yoktu –mutluydu.

En azından kendine dediği şey buydu.

************************

Jongin’le müzik eşliğinde savrulan Bayan Seung, ya da adı her neyse, karamel saçları ve yüzündeki yumuşak gülümsemesiyle güzel, genç bir bayandı. Sehun bakışlarını başka çiftlere çevirmeye çalışırken bir dirsek onu dürtmüştü.

“Ee, bana neler olduğunu söylemeyecek misin?”

“Bir şey yok.” Sehun iç çekti. Galaya gelir gelmez Luhan’ın cevap için üzerine atlamadığına şaşırmıştı. “Jo- yani Kai’yi önceden tanıyordum ama yıllardır karşılaşmadık. O yüzden birazcık sohbet etmek istedi sanırım.”

“Jo-?” Luhan bir kaşını kaldırdı ama Sehun geçiştirdi. “Seni özlediğini söyledi.

“Bir arkadaş yıllardır görmediği bir arkadaşı özleyemez mi?” Sehun karşılık verdi hemen. Tam olarak ‘arkadaş’ sayılmazlardı.

Sehun ne olduklarından emin değildi.

“İyi nokta yine de.” Luhan’ın gözleri odanın ortasındaki Jongin’in olduğu yere kaydı. “Kim Kai, milyarder CEO ve yeni ikinci patronumuz, huh?” Kaşlarını oynatarak sordu.

Sehun derin bir iç çekti ve onu dirsekledi. “Eğer onu arzuluyorsan, dans ettiği kızı görmen lazım. Nişanlısı.”

Luhan’ın gözleri kocaman oldu ve Sehun’a şokla bakıyordu ama Sehun diğerinin gözlerindeki üzgün ifadeyi görünce dişlerini sıkmamak için kendini tuttu.

“Luhan, umurumda değil-“ Sehun’un sözü araya giren başka bir sesle kesilmişti.

“Dansı bana lütfeder misiniz?”

İkisi de döndüğünde birisinin elini Sehun’a uzattığını gördüler.

Sehun reddedemeden Luhan onu ittirerek bağırdı. “Evet! Dans etmeyi çok sever!” Sonra sesini alçaltarak Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı. “Eğer umurunda değilse o zaman çık ve dans et! İyi eğlenceler! Çünkü o üzgün, arzu dolu bakış sana uymuyor Sehunnie.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve istemeyerek ona uzatılan eli aldı. Yabancılarla dans etmek istemiyordu –bu gece herhangi bir iletişim kurmak istemiyordu- ama isyankâr tarafı Luhan’a –Jongin(Kim Kai ya da her neyse)’e üzgün, arzu dolu bakış konusunda- yanıldığını kanıtlamak istiyordu.

Ayaklarının otomatikman dansa başladığını ve yabancının kollarının beline dolandığını fark edemeyecek kadar kızgındı. “Sanırım iyi bir zamanlamam var, huh?” Yabancı kıkırdadı.

“Ne?” Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırarak sordu. Adama ilk kez düzgünce bakıyordu. Siyah perçemlerin gölgelediği yoğun kedi bakışları vardı ve Sehun adamın andan uzun olmasına şaşırmıştı çünkü bu çok nadir olurdu.

“İş organizasyonlarında hiç dans etmediğine dair ünün var.”

“Pekâlâ, ünleri genelde dedikodular yaratıyor ki genelde doğru değillerdir.” Sehun kuru bir şekilde söyledi.

“Mmm-hmm.” Adam katıldığını belli etti ve elini kaldırarak Sehun’u döndürdü. “Sizi herkesin Buz Prensi olarak çağırması gibi –soğuk ve sessiz olduğunuza dair- ama aslında öyle değilsiniz.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Tabii ki o lakabını duymuştu. Sehun dedikoduları umursamasına rağmen Luhan her zaman son dedikoduları takip ederdi. “Gerçekten. Ve o neden?”

“Çünkü soğuk ve sessiz değilsiniz; menajerinizle ve patronunuzla ilişkinizi gördüm- onlarla normal bir şekilde konuşuyorsunuz, hatta gülerek onlara şakayla vuruyorsunuz, az önce yaptığınız gibi.”

“Beni mi izliyordunuz?” Sehun kaş çattı.

“Evet. Bu yüzden Buz Prensi olmadığınız sonucuna vardım- sadece sizi rahatsız eden önemsiz kişilere karşı öylesiniz.”

Sehun diğerinin sözleriyle gülmeye başladı. “Çok… Eğlencelisiniz. Adını nedir?”

Diğer adam memnun bir şekilde gülümseyerek Sehun’u eğdi. “Adım Zitao.”

Zitao, Sehun düşündü. Eğer doğru hatırlıyorsa, AB Style CEO’suydu, R&G gibi çok lüks bir moda markasıydı- Sehun meşgul programından dolayı markaları takip eden bir model olamamıştı.

“Pekâlâ, adımın Sehun olduğunu demem lazım ama muhtemelen biliyorsunuzdur.”

“Evet, biliyorum.”

Sehun, Tao’yla sohbet ederek dans etmeye devam ediyordu ve yakınlardaki esmer adamın nişanlısıyla dans etmesine rağmen ona karşı olan delici bakışlarını fark edemiyordu.

**************************

Sehun bara yaslanmış dans eden çiftleri ilgisizce izlerken içkisini yudumluyordu. Zitao bir süre önce ertesi sabah erkenden randevusu olduğu için özür dileyerek ayrılmıştı ve Sehun patronu Baekhyun’a böyle ayrılmayı istediğini söylese kaba olur mu merak ediyordu. Luhan’ı aramayı düşünürken bir ses onu düşüncelerinden ayırdı.

“Bu dansı bana lütfeder misin?”

Sehun, Jongin’e bakmak için dönerken kaş çatıyordu. Jongin elini uzatmıştı. “Nişanlın ne olacak?” Odayı tararken sordu, kızın bir grupla konuşup gülüştüğünü görmüştü.

“Nişanlandık diye birbirimizle dans etmek zorundayız demek değil.” Jongin cevapladı. Çenesiyle hâlâ uzatılmış olan elini işaret etti ve gözünün kenarıyla Sehun, Baekhyun’un kendisine uyarıcı bir şekilde baktığını fark etti.

Sehun iç çekmesini bastırarak Jongin’in elini tuttu ve odanın merkezine ilerlediler. Dürüst olmak gerekirse Jongin iyi bir dansçıydı, tüm adımları keskin ve ritme uygundu, Sehun hâlâ bir öğrenci olmuş olsaydı partneriyle eğlenebilirdi.

Maalesef ki Sehun, Jongin’in bedeninden yayılan ısıyı görmezden gelmeye çok odaklanmıştı ve gözleri odanın karşısındaki Bayan Seung’a kayıyordu. Kadın karşısındakinin sözlerini başıyla onaylarken gözleri gülüyordu.

“Yani sadece bana,” Jongin mırıldandı ama Sehun aralarındaki yakınlıktan dolayı onu duymuştu.

“Huh?”

“Diğer insanlarla normal bir şekilde konuşuyorsun ama benimleyken sessizleşiyorsun. Sanki düğmelerini kapatıyorsun. Göz korkutucu muyum?” Jongin yarım gülümsemesiyle sordu.

‘Evet,’ Sehun düşündü ama çoğunlukla Jongin’i başka düşünüyordu. Yine de onu düzeltme gereği duymadı. “Teknik olarak diğer patronum olacaksınız o yüzden size biraz daha resmi davranmam gerektiğini düşündüm Bay Kim.”

Diğer adam kaşlarını çattı. “Bana Jongin demeni söylemiştim.”

“Korkarım ki bu uygun kaçmaz, Bay Kim.”

Jongin kaş çatmaya devam ediyordu, gözleri deliciydi ve Sehun hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Neredeyse gece yarısı oldu.” Odadaki saate bakarak söyledi. “İzin isteyebilir miyim? Oldukça yoruldum ve eve gidip biraz dinlenmek istiyorum.”

Jongin adımlarını takip ederken hiçbir şey dememişti. Sehun, Jongin’in onu bırakacağını düşünüyordu ama bedenini geriye çekmeye çalıştığında diğer adamın belindeki tutuşu sıkılaştı.

“Bay Kim?” Gözleri altlarındaki yere bakarken sordu, kafasını kaldırıp bakmıyordu.

Sesli bir nefesten sonra Jongin’in konuştuğunu duydu. “Yani patronun olduğumu söylüyorsun?”

“Evet?” Sehun kafası karışarak cevap verdi. R&G ve Kim Şirketler Grubu kontratla birleşiyordu yani teknik olarak bu Jongin’i patronu yapardı. Diğerine bakma cesareti gösterdi ama Jongin’in yoğun bakışları omurgasını titrettiği için pişman olmuştu.

“Ben senin patronunum. Doğru.”

Jongin’in sakince elini belinden çekmesini ve bir adım gerilemesini izledi.

“Anladım. Gidebilirsin Sehun.”

Sehun kulaklarındaki garip olan bir şeye uyarı niteliğindeki uğultuyu hissedebiliyordu ve önlem almalıydı ama Sehun çok yorgundu -uzun bir gün geçirmişti ve sadece eve gidip Jonghun’u görmek istiyordu.

O yüzden tüm içgüdülerini görmezden geldi ve Jongin’in yakıcı bakışlarını görmezden gelerek oradan uzaklaştı.

***************************

Sehun eve gelene kadar dadı gitmişti ve Jonghun’un odasındaki ışıklar kapalıydı. Yine de Sehun odaya parmak uçlarında girdi, oğlunun küçük ellerini göğsünde birleştirmiş halde yatağında uyuduğunu görünce gülümsedi.

Olabildiğince sessizce Sehun oğlunun yanına uzandı ve nazikçe saçlarını okşadı.

“Hunnie, ne oldu biliyor musun? Bugün babanla karşılaştım.” Sehun eğilerek fısıldadı. “Yani diğer babanla. İyi görünüyordu, memnunum. Sonuçta o benim hayatımı kurtaran ve seni bana veren kişi.” Durakladı. “Ama Hunnie, diğer baban, o… o kendi hayatını kurmuş ve o hayata biz dâhil değiliz. O yüzden seni ona anlatamıyorum… Çok özür dilerim Hunnie.”

Yaşlar gözlerinden düşmek için tehdit ederken Sehun dudağını ısırdı ve elini istemsizce sıkmış olmalıydı ki Jonghun kıpırdanarak uyandı. “Appa?”

“Oh, özür dilerim, seni uyandırdım mı?” Sehun sesini düz tutmaya çalışarak sordu.

Küçük çocuk başını iki yana sallayarak kollarını Sehun’a doladı ve Sehun’un göğsüne sokuldu. “Mnnn, sorun değil. Hunnie, appaya iyi geceler demeden uyumak istemiyordu zaten!”

Sehun kıkırdayarak oğlunun saçlarını okşamaya devam etti ama denedi en azından çünkü gözyaşlarını tutamayacak gibi görünüyordu. “Hunnie,” Nefes aldı. “Benimle… Benimle iyi misin? Yani sadece benimle?”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Yani, okula gittin, değil mi? Hem babası hem annesi olan çocukları görmedin mi?”

“Ama appa demişti ki Hunnie’nin annesi yok? Appa, Hunnie’nin annesi zaten!”

“Evet, doğru ama…” Jonghun’un kendisini üçüncü kişi gibi göstermesini görmezden gelmeye karar vererek Sehun aşağıya baktığında şaşkınlık dolu kocaman gözlerle karşılaşmıştı. “Genelde, eğer birisi bir anne ve babaya sahip değilse o zaman iki babası ya da iki annesi olur. Ama sen sadece bir babaya-yani bana sahipsin. Bunu… Sorun etmiyorsun, değil mi?” _‘Mutlu musun?’ Sehun bunu sormak istiyordu._

“Hunnie iki baba ya da iki anneye sahip olmayı umursamıyor çünkü Hunnie sana sahip! Appa dünyadaki en iyi baba!” diye cıvıldadı. Sesi Sehun’un gömleğinden dolayı boğuk çıkıyordu.

O anda Sehun bunu sorun etmemeye karar verdi. Jonghun mutlu olduğu sürece Sehun mutluydu.

Daha fazlasını dilemiyordu.

**********************

Sehun telefonunun sesine uyanmıştı ve açmak için acele etti. Odadan çıkıp telefonu açtığında “Teeeebbbrrrikkkkklllleeeeeerrrrr~” diye çığırma sesini duydu.

“Sussana ya, Jonghun’u uyandıracaksın!” Sehun telefonda tısladı ve kapıyı arkasından kapatarak oturma odasına geçti.

“Oops, affedersin.” Baekhyun düz bir sesle söyledi. “Ama heyecanıma engel olamadım, biliyorsun?!”

“Ne oldu hyung?” Sehun iç çekerek kendini koltuğa bıraktı ve gözlerini kapattı, hâlâ uykuluydu.

“Az önce Kim Şirketler Grubu’nun seni temsilcileri olarak seçtikleri haberini aldım, seni şanslı velet!”

“Ne?! Hayır!!” Sehun çığlık atarak cevap verdi.

“Ne var?”

“Hayır! İstemediğimi sana söylemiştim. Zaten yeterince meşgulüm, bu işi de alırsam Jonghun’la nasıl ilgileneceğim?”

“Ama bu senin için çok iyi bir fırsat olacak! Kore’de oldukça popülersin ama bu senin uluslararası ününü artırmak için bir şans olacak. Aslında, temsilci model olarak Bay Kim’le beraber açılış seremonisi için bir haftalığına Japonya'ya gideceksin. Harika değil mi?!”

_‘Bu daha da kötüleştirecek,_’ Sehun kafasının içinde çığlık atıyordu. “Hayır, hyung, bunu istemiyorum! İptal et!”

“Sehun…”

“Hayır.”

Aralarında gergin bir sessizlik oldu. Diğer adamın iç çekerek konuştuğunu duydu. “Eğer gerçekten bu işi istemiyorsan o zaman Bay Kim’le kendin konuşmalısın. Sonuçta, farklı branşları için birkaç model seçmem için işleri bana bırakan ama temsilci model için –onlarla anlaşma imzalayacak olan kişinin- _sen_ olacağını isteyen o’ydu. Özellikle senden başka kimse istemediğini belirtti Sehun.”

Sehun birisi boğazına bir yumru oturtmuş gibi hissediyordu. “Ama hyung…”

“Üzgünüm ama ellerim bağlı Sehun. Eğer bunu gerçekten istemiyorsan, sana adresini mesaj atarım, gidip onunla konuşabilirsin ve teklifini kendin reddedersin.”

Sehun başka bir şey diyemeden telefon kapandı. Birkaç saniye sonra telefonuna mesaj gelmişti. _Jongin’in adresinin yazdığı mesaj…_

Sehun mesaja şokla bakıyordu, aklı hızla çalışıyordu.

Ne yapacaktı şimdi?


	4. 3.Bölüm

Sehun büyük bir kaygıyla büyük binaya giriyordu. Attığı her adım yönlendiriyor gibi hissettiriyordu ama dişlerini sıkarak içeriye girdi- başka şansı yoktu.

“Günaydın efendim. Sizin için ne yapabilirim?”

Resepsiyon görevlisine baktı ve gergince dudaklarını yaladı. “Bay Kim Kai’yle görüşebilir miyim- uzun sürmeyecek.”

Kız şaşırmıştı. “Başkanımızla mı? Daha önce randevunuz yoktu? Adınızı ve ne için görüşeceğinizi sorabilir miyim?”

Elini kolunu sallayarak girerek Şirketler grubu CEO’suyla öylece görüşemeyeceğini biliyordu ve Baekhyun’un ona bir randevu ayarlamış olmasını diliyordu. “Şey… Ben Oh Sehun? Bay Kim şirketin temsilcisi olarak beni seçmiş ve detaylar hakkında görüşmek istiyorum… Üzgünüm ama onu arayıp adımı söyler misiniz? Onu burada bekliyor olacağımı.”

“Tamam, lütfen oturun Bay Oh.”

Sehun koltuklardan birine oturdu ve kıpırdanmamaya çalışıyordu. Yarım saat sonra, resepsiyon görevlisi asansörle en üs kata çıkmasını ve başkanın onu beklediğini söyledi.

Binayı dışarıdan görmüştü ama yine de 42 kata hâlâ şaşkındı. Asansörün çıkması sonsuz gibi gelmişti ve asansör ineceği kata geldiğinde garipçe inmişti. Çalışanlardan birisi onu karşılayarak iki büyük kapılı girişi olan koridorun ortasındaki odaya yönlendirdiler.

O geçerken üzerindeki tüm bakışları –ki onlardan birisinin yüzünde kaş çatma ifadesi olan Suho olduğunu anlamıştı- görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu. Görmezden gelmeye çalıştı, kızın onu yönlendirerek ofise götürmesine izin verdi ve Jongin’in ofisine girdi.

Basit demek ofis için bir aşağılama olurdu, oda muazzamdı, cam duvarlarla çevirili ve tavanında da cam bir kubbe vardı, aynı zamanda çeşitli tablolar ve bitkilerle süslenmişti. Tavana kadar yükseklikte çok sayıda kitap ve dokümanın olduğu raflar, bir masa, odanın ortasında kocaman kilimin üzerine konulmuş bir koltuk vardı ve odanın arkasında Jongin masasında oturmuş ona bakıyordu.

Jongin’in olduğu yere yürümek Sehun’un yaklaşık bir dakikasını almıştı ve diğer adamın gösterdiği karşıdaki koltuğa oturdu.

“Beni görmek istemişsin?”

Sehun dudaklarını yaladı. “Evet, teklifiniz- kontratınız hakkında… Konuşmak istemiştim.”

Diğer adam bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Ben…” Sehun nasıl dile getireceğini düşünerek durakladı. “Ben seçildiğim için onur duydum ama kontratı kibar bir şekilde reddetmek isterim.”

“Neden peki?” Jongin’in ifadesi dikkatliydi.

“Çünkü…” Sehun durakladı, buraya gelmeden önce hazırladığı bahaneleri düşünüyordu. “Programımı uluslararası bir şekilde genişletmek gibi bir niyetim yok. Ülke içinde çalışmaktan memnunum ve bu büyük bir fırsat. Başka modeller bu kontratı imzalamak için benden daha çok takdir edeceklerdir.”

“Anlıyorum.” Jongin geriye yaslanarak mırıldandı ve soğuk gözlerini ona dikti. “Ve sen de bunun beni ilgilendireceğini düşündün, neden?”

“H-huh?”

“Kontratı reddetmek için nedenlerin olduğunu söylüyorsun çünkü daha ünlü olmak istemiyorsun ve başkasının daha iyi uyacağını düşünüyorsun ama bu neden beni ilgilendiriyor?” Jongin sözlerine devam etmeden önce diğerinin gözlerinin büyümesini izledi. “Ben bu şirketin başkanıyım, ayrıca ben en iyisini isterim sadece. R&G şirketinin bir numaralı modeli olarak Oh Sehun’un, yani senin olduğun bilinmedik bir şey değil o yüzden doğal olarak bizi temsil etmek için en iyisinin seçilmesi kaçınılmaz.”

“Ben…”

“Birleştiğimizde başkanın Bay Byun ve ben istediğim modeli seçmek konusunda özgür olduğuma dair bir kontrat imzalamıştık. Senin de az önce dediğin gibi Sehun, ben senin patronunum. Bu yüzden, ben gördüğüme göre hareket ederim.”

Sehun çenesini sıkmamak için kendini tutarken parmakları deri koltuğa gömülmüştü. Bu dün geceki davranışına karşı bir misilleme miydi? Çünkü kendi kelimeleri ona karşı kullanılıyordu; sertçe, acımasızca ve sinir bozucu derecede mantıksal bir şekilde. Sehun, diğer adamın söylediği her şeyin doğru olduğundan emindi. Sehun’un kontratı reddetme nedeni yoktu ama yine de…

“R&G’de pek çok uygun model var, bunu düşünmediniz mi? Benim özel bir şeyim yok.” dedi, sesinin nasıl da umutsuz çıkmasına dişlerini sıkmıştı.

Jongin dirseklerini masaya dayadı, ağırlığını onlara vererek bakışlarıyla karşısındakini delip geçiyordu. “Kontratımızı kabul edemeyeceğine dair hafifletici nedenlerin olmadığı sürece cevap hayır. Kararım kesin.”

Sehun’un vardı. Bakması gereken küçük bir oğlu vardı – bir haftalığına gitmek istemiyordu, oğlunun gerçek babasıyla daha az yan yana olmak istiyordu ama kimse bilmiyordu.

Ancak bunu asla söyleyemezdi o yüzden ifadesi sertleşirken ayağa kalktı. “Anladım Bay Kim. Zamanınızı harcadığım için üzgünüm.” Eğildikten sonra arkasını döndü ve ayrılışının saygısızca ve aceleci olmasını umursamadan odadan çıktı.

Geriye bakmayı reddetmişti. Jongin kararlarıyla uğraşabilirdi.

***************************

İki gün sonra, Pazartesi geldiğinde, Sehun normaldeki gibi işe gitmişti ve şimdilik tüm endişelerini bir kenara bıraktı. Flaş ışıkları patlarken kafasını yana yatırdı.

“Güzel, güzel! O pozunu koru ama bakışını biraz aşağıya eğ. Parmaklarını tezgâhın üzerinde gezdir.”

Ona denileni yaptı, arkasından tiz bir ses geldiğinde beyni dururken bedeninin üstlenmesine izin verdi.

“Bay Kim! Bu zevki neye borçluyuz?”

Sehun başını girişe çevirdiğinde bir stilistin Jongin içeriye girerken eğildiğini ve Jongin duvara yaslanarak direkt Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakmaya başladı.

“Sehun! Nereye bakıyorsun? Pozuna geri dön!” Fotoğrafçı çekime oldukça odaklanmış gibi görünüyordu ki stüdyoya gireni fark etmemişti.

Jongin sırıtırken Sehun dişlerini sıktı ve isteksizce orijinal pozuna geri dönerek yüzünün ifadesiz kalması için kendini zorladı.

Gözlerinin köşesinden her hareketini takip eden bakışları görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu.

*****************************

“Tamam, bu kısım için bir atkı var! On dakika mola. Sehun, git sıradaki kıyafetlerini giy.”

Fotoğrafçı filmlerini kontrol ederken Sehun soyunma odasının yönünü görmezden geldi ve hızla stüdyonun gölgelenmiş bölgesine yöneldi.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

Jongin gülümseyerek başını kaldırdı. “Selamlama yok mu?”

“Size de günaydın Bay Kim.” Sehun homurdandı. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Bu binada çekim yaptığını bilen sadece bir kişi vardı, o yüzden diğerinin buraya gelmesinde şüphe yoktu.

“Modelimi işte görmek istedim sadece. İzinliyim, değil mi?”

Sehun ‘modelim’ sözcüğüne yüzünü buruşturmamaya çalıştı. “İzinlisin, ama-“

“Amanın, bu kim?” Sehun fotoğrafçının onları fark ederek yanlarına geldiğini gördü, Sehun’u geçerek direkt Jongin’in yanına gitti.

“Acaba yeni modellerimizden biri misiniz? Ne kadar mükemmel bir modelsiniz! Sizi kim işe aldıysa ona komisyon ödemeliyim-“

“Yixing,” Sehun diğerinin sözünü kesti, utanarak yüzünü kapatmak istiyordu. “O yeni model değil. O, Kim Şirketler Grubu CEO’su Kim Kai.”

Diğerinin gözleri kocaman olurken tereddütle geriye bir adım attı ve eğildi. “Aman- çok özür dilerim Bay Kim. Son zamanlarda çekimlerle oldukça meşguldüm ve sizi araştırmak için gereken zamanım olmadı, yani demek istediğim-“

“Endişeye gerek yok.” Jongin kıkırdayarak cevapladı. “Tüm söyledikleriniz bana bir iltifat aslında, o yüzden teşekkür ederim. Galiba.”

Yixing şiddetle kafasını sallıyordu. “Evet, model olmamanız büyük bir utanç! Bu yüz, bu poz- auranız! Eminim lenslerim hepsini yakalardı ve sizi daha yukarılara taşırdı…!”

“Eminim, ‘Milyarder CEO seviyesinden oldukça memnundur.” Sehun kısık sesle mırıldandı ama Jongin’in ona olan şaşkın ve eğlenmiş bakışları onu duyduğunu gösteriyordu.

Yixing de duymuştu belli ki. “Sehun.” diye tısladı. “Sen burada ne yapıyorsun? Üzerini değiştirmeni söylemedim mi ben sana?”

Sehun tedbirli bir şekilde Jongin’e baktı.

“Sorun değil, gidebilirsin.” Diğeri yakındaki koltuğa gitmeden önce söyledi ve koltuğa kendini bıraktı. “Ben burada durup izleyeceğim.”

“Bir CEO için oldukça işsizsin.” Sehun kuru bir şekilde yorum yaptı.

“Çünkü ben CEO’yum.” Jongin omuz silkti. “İstediğimi yaparım. Eğer burada oturup seni tüm gün izlemek istersem, izlerim.”

Sehun’un dudakları ince çizgi halini alırken yüzüne yayılan ısıyı durdurmaya çalışıyordu. Tıslayarak oradan uzaklaşırken arkasında bir adet şaşkın Yixing bırakmıştı.

*************************

“Çekim boyunca neredeydin?” Sehun çekimden sonra Luhan’ın kolunu çekiştirerek tısladı.

Diğeri omuz silkti. “Kahve arası.”

“Dokuz saattir mi?!”

“Bir model olarak senin için için yanan gözlerini ve her şeyi izlemeyi ne kadar çok sevsem de, inan bana, bir süre sonra sıkıcı olmaya başlıyor.” Luhan vakur bir ifadeyle söyledi.

“Ama burada durup beni koruman lazım-“ Sehun durarak eliyle ağzını kapattı.

“Seni korumak mı? Neyden?” Luhan homurdandı. “Vahşi hayvanlardan mı? Ormanın ortasında olduğumuzu bilmiyordum. Ya da belki de seninle gizemli bir geçmişi olan şu zengin, yakışıklı adamdan mı?” Sehun’un omzundan Jongin’in oturduğu ve bir çalışanla konuştuğu yere baktı.

“Gizemli bir geçmiş yok ortada.” Sehun söyledi, diğer adamın koluna tırnaklarını daha çok geçirdiğinde onu bağırtmıştı. Güzel.

“Tamam, ama şaka bir yana, yine de,” Luhan konuşurken aceleyle kolunu acı tutuşundan kurtarmıştı. “Baekhyun’dan kontrat ve gezi meselesini duydum. İyi olacak mısın?”

Sehun dudaklarını yaladı ve diğerinin aniden ciddileşen ifadesine baktı. “Emin değilim ama atlatmak için elimden geleni yapacağım.”

“Ben de seninle gelmeliyim, sonuçta?”

Sehun hızla başını iki yana salladı. Luhan’ın yükseklik korkusu vardı ve yerden millerce yüksekte bir uçakta olmaya dayanamıyordu. Kore içindeki kısa uçuşlarla başa çıkabiliyordu ama Sehun ne zaman başka bir ülkeye çıkması gerekse kendisi giderdi.

“Hayır, sorun değil, başa çıkabilirim.” Luhan çoktan Sehun için çok fazla şey yapmıştı, diğer adama bununla yük olmak istemiyordu. “Bunu 5 yıldır yapıyorum? Sorun olmayacaktır.”

“Ama seni daha önce hiç böyle görmedim…” dedi Luhan, yüzü endişeyle doluydu.

Sehun sertçe başını iki yana salladı ve diğerinin elini okşadı. “Endişelenme, ben artık bir çocuk değilim. Kendim başa çıkabilirim.”

Luhan hâlâ ikna olmuş görünmüyordu ama bakışları aniden Sehun’un omzunun arkasına kaydı. Sehun arkasına baktığında Jongin’in onlara sertçe baktığını gördü.

İkili, adamın yanlarına yaklaşmasını izledi. “Bay Kim, bir sorun mu var?” Sehun sakince sordu.

Jongin birleşmiş ellerine bakarak bir kaşını kaldırdı ve Luhan hemen elini çekmişti. Jongin konuşurken Sehun kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Yakınlardaki bir restoranda bana akşam yemeğinde eşlik edip edemeyeceğini sormak istiyordum.”

“Üzgünüm ama planlarım var.”

Diğer adam nefesini dışarıya verdi, sanki Sehun’un bu cevabını bekliyormuş gibiydi. “Kontratın hakkında bazı detayları tartışmak istiyordum aslında ve programım bugün boş. Planlarını ertelemeyi düşünür müsün?”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. Diğerinin kullandığı nedenlerden dolayı özellikle hayır demek istiyordu, Sehun’u kandırmıyordu sonuçta. Ama Luhan hâlâ ayağıyla Sehun’un ayakkabısını dürtüyordu ve Yixing dâhil etraftaki birkaç gözün üzerinde olduğunu hissettiği için kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştı. “Tamam, restoranın adı ne?” Sehun sorarak, Luhan’a telefonunu çıkarmasını işaret ediyordu.

“Üzgünüm ama menajerinin bizimle gelmemesi daha iyi olacak.” Luhan’a özür dileyen bir gülümseme gönderdi. “Anlıyorsunuz, değil mi? Kontratta mahrem bilgiler var.”

Luhan bakışlarını Sehun’a çevirdi ve Sehun dişlerini sıkmamak için dudağını ısırıyordu. “Evet, anladım. Restoranın adı ne?” diye tekrarladı. “Buradan taksi tutarım.” Sehun ehliyet almadığı için kendine küfretti ama her zaman onun için araba sürecek insanlar –özellikle Luhan- vardı.

“Buna gerek yok, ben sizi götürürüm. Haydi.” Sehun karşı çıkamadan Jongin uzaklaşmaya başladı ve Sehun, Luhan’a yarım gülümseme verdikten sonra tereddütle diğerini takip etmeye başladı.

*****************************

“Bir şey söylemeyeceksin, değil mi?”

Sehun camdan dışarıya bakıyordu ve bakışlarını eğdi. “Kontrat hakkında konuşabiliriz. Burada olma nedenim bu.”

Jongin inleyerek Sehun’un ürpermesine neden olmuştu. “Ne oldu Sehun?”

“Huh?”

“Neden şimdi bu kadar… Düşmanca davranıyorsun? Yanlış bir şey mi yaptım?”

“Herkesin arasından nasıl sadece size düşmanca davranabilirim, Bay Kim? Bir elin parmaklarını geçmeyecek kadar buluştuğumuz halde nasıl yanlış bir şey yaptığınızı düşünebilirsiniz?”

“Ben de tam olarak bundan bahsediyorum! Sen çok… Soğuksun. Eskiden tam tersiydin ama artık yanımda tamamen ifadesizsin.”

“Ben deği-“

“Beş yıl önce kiralık arabamda aynı şekilde oturduğumuzu hatırladın mı?” Jongin araya girdi, gözleri önlerindeki yoldaydı. “Garipsin ve yerinde rahat oturamıyorsun ama o zaman yağmur suyunu koltuğa damlatmamak için tüm hareketlerin durgundu.”

“Fark etmediğini sanmıştım.” Sehun mırıldandı, bakışları kucağına inmişti. ‘Hatırlamadığını sanıyordum.’

“Fark etmiştim ve senin çok hayran olunası, cömert ve masum olduğunu düşünmüştüm o zaman. ‘Ah, onun küçük dünyasını nasılda öğrenmek isterdim’ diye düşündüğümü hatırlıyorum.”

Sehun dudağını ısırıyordu, elleri dizlerini kavramıştı. “Dünyamda özel bir şey yok. Sana hikâyemi anlatmıştım, değil mi?”

Jongin başını çevirerek ona baktı. “Evet ve bana bir anı istediğini söylemiştim ama ben-“

Aniden müzik araya girdi ve Sehun çantasından geldiğini fark edince şaşırmıştı. Tereddütle telefonunu çıkardı ve arayanı görünce kaşlarını çattı. Jonghun’un dadısı arıyordu. “Özür dilerim ama bu aramayı cevaplayabilir miyim? Önemli.”

Jongin başıyla onayladı, gözleri yoldaydı.

Sehun aramayı cevaplayarak yüzünde kaş çatmayla dinledi. Dadının kocası trafik kazası geçirmişti ve şu anda hastaneydi, eşinin yanına gitmesi gerekiyordu. Durmadan özür diliyordu ama bir taksi çağırdığını ve on beş dakika içinde taksinin geleceğini, Jonghun’u evde bırakmaktan başka çaresi olmadığını söyledi.

Sehun kadına sorun olmadığını, anladığını söyleyerek telefonu kapattı ve hemen telefonundan Luhan’ı aradı. Geç kalmadığı ve küçük çocuk uyumadığı sürece asla Jonghun’u evde tek başına bırakmazdı. Ancak, saat daha yedi bile değildi ve Jonghun ne yemeğini yemiş ne de banyosunu yapmıştı. Ayrıca onu kim yatıracaktı? Çocuk daha dört yaşındaydı, ya yeniden babasına yardım etmek ve yemeğini tek başına yemek gibi aklına parlak fikir gelirse ne olacaktı? Ya bir yerini incitirse ya da bir şeyleri yakarsa ne olurdu? Luhan beşinci aramasını da açmayınca Sehun paniklemeye başlamıştı.

Baekhyun da vardı ama büyük olanın şu anda bir toplantısı olduğunu biliyordu ve Jonghun konusunda kimseye güvenemezdi. Ne yapacaktı…

“Her şey yolunda mı?” Bir ses Sehun’un düşüncelerini böldü ve Sehun titrediğini o anda fark etmişti –tir tir titriyordu.

“Çok özür dilerim ama acil bir durum çıktı. Olabildiğince hızla eve gitmem lazım.” Bayılacak gibi söyledi.

“Sorun değil. Adresin ne?” Jongin arabasının vitesini çoktan ayarlamaya başlamıştı.

“Hayır!! Ben-“ Sehun panik dalgasını çoktan hissetmişti. En son istediği şey Jongin ve Jonghun’un birbirini görmeleriydi. “Ben- sorun değil! Taksiye binebilirim-“

“Sehun.” Jongin ona sertçe baktı. “Eğer dediğin gibi acilse, o zaman on dakikada ya da daha fazla taksi beklemen akıllıca mı olur? Ben seni hemen eve götürebilecekken hem de?”

Sehun dudağını o kadar sert ısırmıştı ki kan tadı alıyordu ve azarlanmış çocuk gibi hissediyordu. Farkında olmadan Jongin’in o yağmurlu gecede taksi bulmanın zor olacağını söylediğini hatırlamıştı. O Sehun, Jongin’in dediğini yapardı.

O Sehun her zaman Jongin’in dediğini dinlerdi çünkü Jongin en iyisini biliyordu.

Parmaklarını dizlerine gömerek Sehun titrek bir nefes koyuverdi ve dönerek sonunda Jongin’in gözlerine baktı. “Tamam. Beni eve götür lütfen.”


	5. 4.Bölüm

Jongin ön kapının önünde park ederken araba motoru susmuştu. Sehun kendine ve Jonghun’a iyi bir ev almıştı –malikâne kadar büyük değildi ama biraz öyleydi.

“…Teşekkürler.” İkisi de hareket etmeyince Sehun konuştu. “O zaman ben gidiyorum. Benimle başka bir toplantı hakkında konuşmak için menajerimi ararsan sevinirim.”

Sessizlik üzerlerine çökmüştü ve Sehun diğerinin cevabını beklemeden gitmenin kaba olup olmayacağını düşünüyordu. “Ben de içeri gelebilir miyim?” Jongin en sonunda konuştuğunda Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Hâlâ titriyorsun.”

Ellerini birleştirdiğinde Sehun hâlâ onların titrediğini fark etmişti. Bu sefer, Jongin’in eve- Jonghun’a- yakın olmasından dolayı titriyordu. “Ben iyiyim.” diye mırıldandı.

“Sehun, endişeleniyorum, tamam mı? Acil durum ne bilmiyorum ama seni içeri böyle göndermenin güvenli olmadığını hissediyorum.”

“Şey- Ben iyiyim.” Tekrarladı.

“Pekâlâ, bana iyi görünmüyorsun.” dedi Jongin. “Bak, içeri girmeme izin vermezsen tüm gece burada arabanın içinde beklerim, en azından birisi gelip seni kontrol edene kadar. Menajerin gibi mesela.”

Sehun diğerinin yüzündeki ifadeyi görünce sessizce inledi ve Jongin’in neden böyle davrandığını merak ediyordu. Neden umursuyordu ki?

Ama Luhan’ın nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu ve menajerine ulaşana kadar Jongin’i dışarıda bekletmek suçluluk içgüdüsünü yükseltecekti.

_‘Bunu hak etmiyor ve sen de kesinlikle onun nezaketini hak etmiyorsun.’ _Sehun kendi kendine düşündü. Derin nefes alarak Jongin’e cevap verdi. “Tamam. İçeri girebilirsin.”

Büyük ön kapı yeterince zorluydu ama durmamıştı çünkü dadı on dakika önce çıktığını söyleyen mesaj atmıştı ve Jonghun şu anda tek başınaydı.

Ön kapının son güvenlik kodunu tuşladıktan sonra Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve kapıyı açarak içeri girdi.

“Hunnie?” Arkasından gelen adamı görmezden gelerek seslendi.

Neredeyse hemen bir ses gelmişti. “Appa, gelmişsinnnn!” Ayak sesleri evin içinde yankılandı ve bir ağırlık Sehun’un bacaklarına çarptı.

“Merhaba, benim küçük oğlum.” Sehun eğilerek Jonghun’un alnını öptü. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

Jonghun sırıttı ve avucundaki boyalı kalemi gösterdi. “Hunnie resim çiziyordu!”

“Bir şey yemedin, değil mi? Bu gece sana yemeği ben yapacağım, olur mu?”

“Gerçekten mi? Yaşasın!” Jonghun neşeyle bağırdı. Sehun’un arkasına şaşkınca baktığında Sehun yemek yaparken onun da resmine devam etmesini söyleyince koşarak oturma odasına gitti.

Derin bir nefes alarak Sehun ayağa kalktı ve arkasını döndü.

Jongin arkasında kocaman gözlerle ve donmuş bir halde dikiliyordu. “Sen –senin- bir oğlun mu var?” Kekeledi.

Sehun dudaklarını ince çizgi haline getirmişti. “Haydi, gel, mutfağa gidelim. Ben ona yemek hazırlarken konuşabiliriz.”

****************************

Dadı çoktan bebeğine spagetti yapmıştı ve tek yapması gereken ısıtmak olmuştu.

“Acil bir durumdu çünkü dadı evden ayrılmıştı ve oğlumun evde tek başına olmasını istemiyordum.” Sehun mikrodalgayı beklerken açıklama yaptı.

“Ve o –çocuk, Hunnie, değil mi? Senin oğlun mu? Bir çocuğun mu var?” Jongin kekeliyordu, önceki sorusunu tekrarlamıştı.

Sehun ifadesini bozmamak için dua ederken diğerine baktı ve konuştu. “Evet. O benim çocuğum.” Kelimeler ağzında acı bir tat bırakmıştı ve _‘O senin de çocuğun,’ _diye düşündü.

Sehun şok olduğu için Jongin’i suçlamıyordu. Sehun hâlâ Jonghun’un vasisi olmasına rağmen Baekhyun, Jonghun’u Sehun’un profilinden silmek dâhil tüm belgeleri ortadan kaldırmak için yardımcı olmuştu. “Evli değilim.” dedi. “Bu… Hunnie’nin diğer ebeveyniyle ayrıldım. Hiç evlenmedik. Sadece çocuğumuz oldu.”

“Oh,” Jongin dalgın bir şekilde söyledi. Sehun mikrodalgayı açıp ısınan spagettiyi çıkartırken düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu Jongin.

“Spagetti ister misin?” Tabakları ayarlarken sordu Sehun. Kendini bunun için bir neden olmadığına dair ikna etmeye çalışmasına rağmen suçluluk içini yiyip bitiriyordu.

“Oh evet, olur.” Jongin dikkati dağınık bir halde cevapladı ve Sehun’a en yakın sandalyeye oturdu.

“Hunnie! Yemek hazır!” Sehun seslendi.

“Geliyoruuummm!” Bir ses bağırtısı geldi ve arkasından Jonghun koşarak mutfağa girdi. Kendisi için biraz yüksek olan sandalyeye tırmandı ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak Jongin’e baktı. “Sen kimsin?”

“Hunnie, kaba olma.” Sehun uyardı.

Jongin, Jonghun’un dudak bükmesine kıkırdayarak konuştu. “Ben appanın arkadaşıyım. Seninle tanışmak çok güzel Hunnie.”

“Ohhhh,” Jonghun bağırdı ve bir parmağıyla işaret etti. “Yani sen bir amcasın! Luhan Amca ve Baekhyun Amca gibi!”

“Sanırım öyleyim.” Jongin katıldı. “Elinde ne tutuyorsun, Hunnie?”

Jonghun’un gözleri parladı. “Hunnie’nin çizimini! Bu ödev. Hunnie, üç küçük ayıcığı çizmek zorunda. Onları görmek ister misin?” Heyecanla sordu.

“Tabii ki isterim.” Jongin gülümseyerek cevapladı ve Jonghun hemen sandalyesinden aşağı atladı. Masanın etrafında dolandıktan sonra Jongin’in yanında durdu ve diğer sandalyeye tırmanmaya çalışmaya başlamıştı.

Jongin’in Jonghun’u koltuk altlarından tutarak kucağına oturmasını izlemek Sehun’un kalbini acıtmıştı. Jonghun umursamamış görünüyordu, kâğıtlarını masaya yayarken eliyle resimleri gösteriyor ve bir yandan da ‘Üç Küçük Ayıcık’ şarkısını söylüyordu.

Önündeki sahne oldukça normal görünüyordu. Jonghun, Jongin’in kucağına oturmuş okulda çizdiği resimleri gösteriyor ve Jongin gülümseyerek onu övgülere boğuyordu.

Aklı aldanmadan ve asla olmayacak şeyler için hayaller kurmaya başlamadan önce Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı. Jonghun için bir barda süt doldururdu ve hepsini bir tepsiye koyarak masaya yöneldi.

“Appa, appa! Bu Amca, resimlerimi sevdiğini söyledi. Tüm ayıcıklarım ‘marika’ görünüyormuş!” Jonghun gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Doğrusu ‘harika’ olacak.” Sehun tepsiyi masaya koyarken onu düzeltti. “Resimlerini şimdilik kenara koy Hunnie. Yemek zamanı. Ve sandalyeye düzgünce otur.”

Çocuk yeniden Sehun’a dudak bükerken Jongin gülmeye başladı. “Sorun değil, rahatsız olmuyorum. Hunnie çok sevimli, çok iyi bir çocuk.” Jonghun’un başını okşayarak söyledi.

“Gördün mü, Hunnie iyi bir çocuk!”

Sehun kaş çattı. “Onu şımartma, bu şekilde görgü kurallarını öğrenmez.” dedi ama yine de yemek boyunca oğlunun Jongin’in kucağında oturmasına izin verdi.

Bu –onun, Jongin’in ve Jonghun’un bir aile gibi beraber yemek yemeleri- gerçek dışı hissettiriyordu. Gerçekten bir aileymiş gibi.

Ki değillerdi. _‘Değiliz,’ _Sehun kendine hatırlattı. Dudaklarını ısırarak Jongin’in Jonghun’un yanağından domates sosunu silmesini ve küçük çocuğun karşılığında gülümsemesini izliyordu.

Yemeyi bitirdiklerinde Jonghun daha fazla resmini göstermek için Jongin’i oturma odasına sürüklüyordu. Küçük avucuyla diğerinin üç parmağını tutmuştu ve Jongin çocuğa yolu göstermesi için izin verirken gülüyordu.

Sehun bulaşıkları bahane ederek geride kalmayı seçmişti. Tek yaptığı ise oturma odasından gelen kahkahaları –derin bir sese karışan çocuksu sesi- dinleyerek boş boş bulaşıklara bakmaktı. İkisinin de sesi neşe doluydu.

Sehun iğrenç hissediyordu.

*******************************

“Bugün için yeniden özür dilerim. Planladığım gibi kontrat hakkında konuşamadık.” Sehun, Jonghun’u yatırdıktan sonra Jongin’le konuşuyordu.

“Sorun değil. Sorun etmedim. Aslında bu gece gerçekten eğlendim. Dediğim gibi, Jonghun çok iyi bir çocuk –onu çok iyi yetiştirmişsin.”

“Teşekkür ederim.” Sehun övgüden dolayı garip bir şekilde gururlanarak söyledi.

“Acaba…” Jongin durakladı. “Jonghun’u yeniden görebilir miyim?” Çekingen bir şekilde sordu.

“Ne? Neden?” Sehun şaşırarak sordu. Bunun tek seferlik bir şey olacağını, bir daha asla olmayacağını düşünmüştü.

“Çünkü…” Jongin ensesini kaşıyarak ve utanmazca sırıtarak konuşmaya başladı. “Çocukları gerçekten çok severim ama görüyorsun akrabalarımın ya da arkadaşlarımın hiç seninki gibi sevimli çocukları yok. Sadece onunla daha çok vakit geçirmek istiyorum. Bu gece eğlendiğimi söylerken ciddiydim.”

Sehun etkilenmişti ama ağzından kelimeler kaçıvermişti. “Evlendiğinde tüm zamanını kendi çocuğunla geçirmekten hoşlanacağına eminim.”

Jongin’in gülümsemesi kaybolmuştu ve yüzü bir an karardıktan sonra ifadesiz haline büründü. “Evet, ama ben henüz evli değilim.” Jongin, Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakarak yavaşça söyledi.

Sehun bakışların altında titremişti. Dediği doğruydu. Jongin bir süre sonra nişanlısıyla evlenecekti ve o zaman kendi çocuğuyla meşgul olacaktı. Jonghun’la zaman geçirmesi –ikisi de asla bilemeyecek olmasına rağmen Jonghun’un diğer babasıyla olması- sorun olmazdı.

“Tamam.” Sehun mırıldandı ama anında kararından pişman olmuştu. _‘Jonghun için iyi olacak.’_ diye kendini ikna ediyordu.

Jongin kocaman gülümsemeye başlamıştı. “Teşekkürler! O zaman sen ve Hunnie ne zaman boş olursunuz?”

“Hemen mi?” Sehun sordu. “Umm… Perşembe günü bir reklam çekimim var ama uzun sürmeyecek… Ben Hunnie’yi kreşten aldıktan sonra öğlen buluşabiliriz?”

“Harika olur! Sonra görüşürüz o zaman!”

Jongin uzaklaşırken Sehun az önce yaptığına inanamıyordu.

***************************

“Alo?”

“Alo, ben Sehun.” Luhan’a yüzünü buruşturduktan sonra telefonu cevapladı. Menajeri cevap olarak sırıtıyordu.

“Evet biliyorum. Ne var ne yok? Ben çıkıyorum şu anda.”

“Hayır! Çıkma!” Sehun bağırdı. “Yani demek istediğim… Hafıza kartında bir sorun çıktı o yüzden bazı sahneleri yeniden çekmem gerekiyor. Biraz zaman alabilir o yüzden bugünkü planımızı iptal etmek zorundayım. Üzgünüm.”

“Oh,” Jongin durakladı. “Hunnie ne olacak o zaman? Hâlâ kreşte, değil mi?”

“Evet, Luhan’ı göndereceğim alması için.”

“Hmm..” Jongin hımladı. “Neden onun yerine ben gitmiyorum?”

“Ne?!”

“Daha mantıklı. Çoktan arabama yaklaştım. Plan benim Hunnie’yle vakit geçirmemdi, değil mi? O yüzden birşeyi değiştirmiyor bu.”

_‘Evet, değiştiriyor çünkü ben orada olmayacağım.’_ Sehun çığlık atmak istiyordu.

“Tek başına çekim yapmaktansa menajerin de yanında kalmış olacak.”

“Yalnız olmayacağım, set görevlileri var ve-“

“Sehun.” Jongin sözünü kesti. Ses tonu sertti. “Çocuğun hakkında bana güvenmiyor musun?”

_‘Evet.’ _Sehun düşündü. Jonghun hakkında Jongin’e güvenmeliydi, bunu bilmemelerine rağmen onlar hâlâ baba-oğuldu.

Baba-oğul oldukları için kendisi yanlarında olmadığından güvenmemesi gerekiyordu.

“Beni bu kadar aşağılık mı görüyorsun?” Sehun sessiz kaldığında Jongin fısıldamıştı, sesinde incinme vardı.

“Hayır, tabii ki görmüyorum!” Sehun hemen karşı çıktı. “Sana hayatımı borçluyken nasıl görebilirim Jongin-“

Diğer hattan kıkırdamalar kulağına dolmaya başlamıştı. “Bu bir çeşit gerilmeydi.”

‘_Hayır değildi. Gerçekten değildi. Anlamıyorsun.’ _Sehun dile getirmek istiyordu ama eliyle ağzını kapattı.

“Yine bana ‘Jongin’ dedin.”

Sehun’un gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılmıştı. Paniklediği için bunu fark etmemişti. “Ben-“

“Her neyse, eğer sen gelemeyeceksin o zaman onu benim almama izin ver, olur mu? Çekimin bitene kadar ona göz kulak olurum. Ben bugünün programlarını iptal ettirdim nasılsa.”

_‘Yine kötü bir karar.’ _Sehun kendiyle konuşuyordu ama Jongin’in teklifini reddedecek bir bahanesi yoktu.

Diğer zamanlardaki gibi.

O yüzden Sehun evet dedi, yeniden.

******************************

Jongin büyük bir beklentiyle kreşe doğru yaklaşıyordu. Küçük çocukla daha fazla vakit geçireceği için heyecanlıydı. Hunnie’nin varlığını öğrendiğinde tanımlayamadığı karmaşık duygular yüzünde geçen sefer şok olmuştu ama onu tanıdıkça çocuğa bağlanmıştı.

Hunnie aynı babası gibiydi –hemen seviliyordu.

Jongin düşüncesiyle beraber kaş çatarken durdu. Başını iki yana sallayarak girişte birkaç çocuğun önlüğünü çekiştirdiği öğretmene yaklaştı.

“İyi günler, efendim! Sizi daha önce görmediğimi varsayıyorum?”

“Ah evet, merhaba. Hunnie’yi almaya geldim?”

Öğretmen şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı ama bir süre sonra güldü. “Oh evet! Lütfen biraz bekleyin!”

Jongin başıyla onaylayınca öğretmen içeriye girdi. Çocukların parkta oynamalarını gülümseyerek izliyordu. Bakabileceği kendi çocuğunun olmasını ne kadar da çok isterdi, gençliğinden beri çocukları sevmişti.

“Ohhhh, sensin!” Bir ses düşüncelerini böldü ve Hunnie’nin koşarak ona geldiğini görünce Jongin’in gülümsemesi genişledi.

Eğilerek küçük çocuğu kucağına aldı ve Hunnie küçük eliyle Jongin’in yanağını okşayarak kıkırdadı. “Merhaba Hunnie. Bugün seni benim almama bir şey demezsin, değil mi?”

“Hayır!” Çocuk neşeyle söyledi ve Jongin iç çekti. Hunnie anlaşılması çok kolay biriydi; çok sevecen, göz kamaştıracak kadar parlaktı. Jongin kendi çocuklarının onun gibi dost canlısı olup olmayacağını merak ediyordu.

Hunnie onun çocuğu olsa nasıl olurdu merak ediyordu.

Başını iki yana sallayarak boğazını temizledi ve öğretmene döndü. “Onunla ilgilendiğiniz için teşekkürler.”

“Oh hiç sorun değil! Sizin de çok iyi bildiğiniz gibi, o çok tatlı bir çocuk!” Öğretmen gülümseyerek ve çocuğun başını okşayarak söyledi. “Sonunda sizinle tanıştığıma gerçekten memnun olduğumu söylemeliyim, Bay Oh.”

“Huh?”

“Yalana gerek yok, sizin model Oh Sehun olduğunuzu düşünmüştüm? Ama sizi şimdi görünce, aynı isimde olduğunuzu fark ettim! Siz de çok yakışıklısınız! Sizin de bir model olduğunuza eminim!” Öğretmen boş boş konuşmasına devam ederken kıkırdadı.

“Oh, korkarım ki yanlış anladınız, ben Bay Oh değilim. Bir… Arkadaşıyım ve Hunnie’yi bugün alamadığı için ben almaya geldim.”

“Oh tanrım!” Öğretmen nefesini tuttu, eliyle ağzını kapatmıştı. “Çok özür dilerim! Ben gerçekten… Bay Oh’u daha önce hiç görmedim o yüzden ben-“

Jongin kadını eliyle sustururken güldü. “Sorun değil.”

“Ah, yine de kötü hissettim! Dürüst olmak gerekirse Jonghun’a çok benziyorsunuz. Aynı göz, burun ve dudaklara sahipsiniz ancak sadece onun çenesi biraz farklı ve açık tenli… Yani bu yüzden ben düşündüm ki-“

Jongin durakladı ve başını çevirerek kollarındaki çocuğa baktı. Pazartesi akşamı ona hayran olmakla ve Hunnie’nin yaptıklarıyla dikkati dağılmakla o kadar meşguldü ki küçük çocuğunun özelliklerine dikkat etmemişti.

Ama şimdi düzgünce baktığında, öğretmenin dediklerinin doğru olduğunu fark etmişti. Hunnie aynı düşük ama büyük gözlere sahipti, Sehun’unkinin aksine… Burnu düzdü ama Sehun’un küçük burnu yerine daha çok Jongin’inkine benziyordu. Ve o dudakları, Sehun’unkilere göre daha kalın ve dolgundu, neredeyse Jongin’in yüz özelliklerinin hepsini almıştı.

Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Hunnie’nin Sehun’dan aldığı özellikler Sehun’un keskin çene hattı, açık teni ve ince, kemikli yapısıydı.

“Amca?” Hunnie merakla sorduğunda Jongin transından çıkmıştı.

“Ah üzgünüm Hunnie, ben sadece- Bekleyin!” Yüzünde aynı merak ifadesi olan öğretmene döndü. “Az önce ona nasıl seslendiniz?”

“Kime?” Çocuğa bakarak sordu. “Jonghun’a mı demek istiyorsunuz?”

_“Jonghun?”_

“Evet,” Yavaşça cevapladı. “Adı bu… Bilmiyor muydunuz?”

“Hunnie’nin gerçek adı, appa demişti!” Hunnie –_Jonghun-_ elini kaldırarak bağırdı.

Jongin’in kaşları çatılmıştı. Kafasının içinde düşünceler cirit atıyordu. “Ah, doğru. Ben genellikle onu takma adıyla çağırıyorum. Her neyse, artık gitmemiz lazım. Teşekkürler yeniden.” Hafifçe eğildi –Jonghun ona bebek koala gibi yapışmıştı- ve gitmek için arkasını döndü.

“Hunnie… Adın Jonghun, değil mi?” Yürürken sordu.

Küçük çocuk hızla başını salladı.

“Amca’nın adını öğrenmek ister misin?”

“Ne? Ne?”

“Adım Jongin.”

“Ohhh, Jongin Amca!” Küçük çocuk kıkırdayarak bağırdı. “Hunnie’nin gerçek adı gibi! Birbirimize uyuyoruz!”

“Evet, gerçekten uyuyoruz, _Jonghun._” Jongin mırıldanarak dudaklarını yaladı. “Söylesene, kaç yaşındasın?”

“Hunnie dört yaşında!”

“Doğum günün ne zaman?”

“26 Ocak! Hunnie hatırlıyor çünkü iki ay önceydi ve appa, Hunnie’ye kocamaaan bir pasta almıştı. Hunnie hepsini yemişti!” Çocuk heyecanla açıklarken Jongin onu yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle dinliyordu ama aklından hesaplama yapıyordu.

12 Nisan. O zaman karşılaşmışlardı. Çok net hatırlıyordu çünkü Sehun’un doğum günüydü, diğeri Jongin’e kendisi söylemişti. Eğer 5 yıl önceki tarih aklında kalmamış olsaydı, hemen ünlü model Oh Sehun’un geçmişini aratabilirdi.

12 Nisan. Dokuz ay eklersek… Ve bir ya da iki hafta daha ekleyip çıkartırsak…

Jongin aniden durmuştu. Kollarındaki çocuk ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu ama o fark etmemişti bile.

_‘Hunnie’nin diğer ebeveyniyle ayrıldım. Hiç evlenmedik. Sadece beraber çocuğumuz var.’_

_‘Dürüst olmak gerekirse Jonghun’a çok benziyorsunuz. Aynı göz, burun ve dudaklara sahipsiniz ancak sadece onun çenesi biraz farklı ve açık tenli…’_

‘_12 Nisan. Dokuz ay eklersek… Ve bir ya da iki hafta daha ekleyip çıkartırsak…’_

Jongin yavaşça küçük çocuğa döndü ve gözleri şokla kocaman oldu.

Sehun ve onun çocuğu olamazdı, değil mi?

Jonghun gerçekten _kendi_ oğlu muydu?


	6. 5.Bölüm

Sehun yolcu koltuğundaydı, Jongin’in Jonghun’u götürdüğü restorana gidiyordu. Yerinde sürekli kıpırdanıyordu ve Jongin’in haklı olduğunu fark etti –gergin ya da garip hissettiğinde rahat oturamama alışkanlığı vardı.

“Özür dilerim.”

“Huh?” Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırarak yanındaki gözleri yolda olan Luhan’a baktı.

“Özür dilerim, hepsi benim hatam. Eğer o gece film izlemeye gitmeseydim, aramalarını görüp açardım… O zaman bu duruma düşmezdin.”

“Senin hatan değil. Senin de kendi hayatın var.” Sehun mırıldandı, diğer adama kötü hissettirdiği için üzülmüştü. “Bu muhtemelen kader, her neyse.” ‘Ya da karma’ acı bir şekilde düşündü.

“Kader mi?”

“Yani,” Sehun aniden ne dediğini fark etmişti. “Özür dilemek zorunda değilsin ve olan oldu nasılsa o yüzden ben ilgilenirim-“

“Sehun,” Luhan araya girdi. “Galada Kim Kai’yle karşılaştığından beri garip davranıyorsun. Burnumu sokmak istemiyorum ama gerçekten endişelenmeye başlıyorum.”

“Sana söyledim, endişelenecek bir şey yok. Önceden tanıdığım biriydi.”

Araba kırmızı ışıkta durdu ve Luhan ona dönerek gözlerini kıstı. “Ve siz birbirinizi tam olarak nasıl ‘tanıyorsunuz’? Çünkü gerçekten garip bir ilişki gibi görünüyor –o senin peşinden koşarken, sen onu gördüğün anda kendinden geçiyorsun- bir nedeni var?”

_‘inan bana ben de neden olduğunu bilmiyorum.’ _Sehun içinden düşündü. “Biz sadece… Dosttuk. Onu gerçekten tam olarak tanımıyorum.” Dürüstçe cevapladı.

“Ve o seni nasıl tanıyor? Bir ay önceye kadar Japonya’da yaşayan Japon şirketinin milyoner başkanı. Nasıl?”

Sehun ürpermişti. Pekâlâ, güzel soruydu.

“Her zaman biraz gizemli oldun.” Luhan diğerinden cevap gelmeyince devam etti. “18 yaşındayken seninle tanıştım –anlatacak evi olmayan ve cebinde bir tomar para olan henüz yetişkin olmuş birisiydin- Ama yine Lotte Hotel Seul’de kalıyordun. Geçmişini kontrol ettirip normal gelirle yaşayan teyzenin evinde kalan bir yetim olduğunu anlayana kadar evden kaçan zengin bir çocuk olduğunu düşünmüştüm.”

Luhan’ın geçmişinden söz etmesiyle Sehun yerinde huzursuzca kıpırdanmıştı.

“Baekhyun senin yasal olmayan bir şekilde para çaldığından şüphelenmişti ama ikimizde yeni bir model için çok çaresizdik ve sen görünüşe sahiptin o yüzden devam ederek seni piyasaya sürdük. Ve ilerleyen süreçte senin en cömert insan olduğunu fark etmiştik, önceki düşüncelerimize dair şüpheler de yok olmuştu.”

“Bana bunları neden söylüyorsun?” Sehun inledi ve yana döndü. Manzaralar hızla geçiyordu ve arabanın çalışmaya başladığını bile fark etmediğini anlamıştı.

“Çünkü iki ay sonra, hamile olduğunu öğrendik!” Luhan açıkladı, sesi sertti. “Şok olmuştum ve senin için endişeliydim özellikse sen kendin bile bunu beklemiyordun. Ancak bize bebeği ne olursa olsun doğuracağını söylemiştin. Ellerin çok kötü titriyordu ve göz kenarlarında birikmiş gözyaşları vardı.”

Sehun bunu hatırlamıştı –hamile olduğunu öğrendiğinde hissettiği korku ve şoku hatırlamıştı- içinde bir yaşam vardı. Ancak kendinin diyebileceği ve bakacağı bir şeye sahip olma düşüncesiyle korku ve şok çabuk yok olmuştu.

Artık yalnız olmayacaktı.

“Hayatımda verdiğim en iyi karardı.” Sehun ona söyledi. “Pişman değilim.”

“Biliyorum.” Luhan içten gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi. “O kararı verdiğine ben de memnunum. Jonghun, Allah’ın bir lütfu ve senin için ne anlama geldiğini biliyorum. Ancak…” Duraksadığında gülümsemesi yok oldu. “bu senin tüm yükü kendin üstlendiğin gerçeğini değiştirmiyor.”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı, bu konuşmanın nereye gittiğini tahmin etmişti.

“Ne kadar denersek deneyelim, bize babasının kim olduğunu söylemedin ya da onunla iletişime bile geçmedin. Bununla tek başına ilgileneceğini söyledin ve çok fazla stresli olduğun için seni çok zorlamak istememiştim.”

“Demeye çalıştığın şey…” Sehun’un sesi çatlamıştı.

“Her zaman aklımdaydı; Jonghun’un diğer babası kim? Neden kimseye, Jonghun’a bile söylememekte bu kadar katısın? Kai’den neden korkuyorsun? Kai neden senin peşinde koşuyor-“

“Luhan-“

“O diğer baba, değil mi? Kim Kai, Jonghun’un diğer babası, değil mi?”

“Luhan, öyle değ-“

“Lütfen Sehun.” Luhan sözünü kesti. “Eğer senin için birazcık bile değerliysem, lütfen bana bunun hakkında yalan söyleme.”

Sehun titrek bir nefes aldı, gözlerine dolan yaşları uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu. Luhan haklıydı. Onun için yaptıklarından sonra Sehun en azından ona bunu borçluydu. “Evet.” Fısıltı gibi bir sesle kabul etti.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Luhan derin nefes alarak söyledi. “Ve senin ona karşı tepkilerini sorgularsak, bunu bilmediğini varsayıyorum?”

Sehun başını hayır anlamında salladı.

“Sen ona-“

“Luhan.” Sehun elleriyle koltuğa tutunarak araya girdi. “Sana söylemiştim, değil mi? Onun bir nişanlısı var.”

“Ve senden de bir çocuğu var.” Luhan vurgulayarak söyledi.

“Önemli değil.” Sehun düz bir şekilde cevapladı. “Bak, ben- biz, Jonghun ve ben- ikimiz iyiyiz. Kendi hayatımız var ki Jon-Kai’nin de öyle. Bunu böyle bırakalım, tamam mı?”

“Onu araştırdım: adı önceden Kim Jongin’miş.” Luhan’ın sesi yükseliyordu. “Çocuğuna ikinizin adını verdin!”

“O bir- bir jest-“

“Hâlâ onu seviyor musun?” Yüz ifadesi ciddi ama gözlerindeki delici bakışlar olan diğerine baktığında Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Sehun, Luhan'ı daha önce hiç böyle görmemişti. Histeri geçirecek gibiydi neredeyse.

“Ben… Bilmiyorum.” Sehun dürüstçe cevapladı. Hâlâ Jongin’i seviyor muydu? Onu sevmiş miydi? Sehun bilmiyordu. Son olaylar düşünüldüğünde sadece birbirlerini bir gece görmüşlerdi. O kadardı.

Bir gece âşık olmak için yeterli miydi?

Sehun yeterli olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Jongin sadece hayatının en güzel gecesinin unutulmaz bir anısı olacaktı. O gece hayatında ilk kez âşık olduğu için değil sadece aynı zamanda Jonghun’u hayatına verdiği için de.

Ama şimdi Jongin yeniden ortaya çıkmıştı ve Sehun’un dikkatli ve ince düşünülerek planlanmış hayatını tamamen sarsıyordu.

Sehun’un kafası karışıktı ancak bir şeyden emindi. “Önemli mi?” Kuru bir gülümsemeyle sordu.

“Tabii ki önemli!”

“Neden?”

“Çünkü ben- yani bu… Jonghun’a, sana ve Kai’ye karşı adil değil-“

“Hayat adil değildir.” Sehun mırıldandı ve restorana geldiklerini fark etti. Luhan’ın tüm konuşmaları boyunca kaza yapmadan gelebilmesi mucizeydi. “Ve sana söyledim, bunun bir önemi yok. Ben şimdi gidiyorum, muhtemelen beni bekliyorlar.”

“Hâlâ seninle konuşmam bitmedi.” Luhan kaş çatarak söyledi ama Sehun’un kapıyı açmasına izin vermişti.

Sehun ona gülümsedi. “Sen öyle diyorsan öyledir hyung. Yarın görüşürüz.” Büyük gözlüklerini gözüne yerleştirerek şapkasını taktı ve araban inip binaya girdi.

***************************

Sehun VIP odalarından birine yönlendirildi ve Jonghun’un kabinlerden birinde oturmuş elindeki iPad ile oynadığını gördü, önünde kocaman dondurma kâsesi vardı. Suho yanında oturmuş ona oyunu nasıl oynaması gerektiğini öğretiyordu ve Jongin ise diğer yanında oturarak sessizce izliyordu.

Geldiğini ilk fark eden Jongin olmuştu, ona boş boş baktıktan sonra elindeki tabletle meşgul olan Jonghun’a seslendi.

“Appa!” Jonghun kafasını kaldırarak bağırdı. “Bak, bak. Hunnie şarkı yapıyor!”

“Hey Hunnie.” Sehun gülümsedi ve yanlarına yaklaşarak Jonghun’un salladığı tablete baktı. Sanal piyano programına benziyordu. “Çok güzel. Amcan kullanmana izin mi verdi? Düşürmemek için dikkatli ol, tamam mı?”

Sehun kelimeleriyle Jongin’in yüzündeki buruşmayı kaçırmıştı.

“Hunnie.” Jongin seslendi. “Appanla konuşmak istiyorum biraz. İyi bir çocuk ol ve burada kalarak Suho Amca’yla oyna, tamam mı?”

Jonghun hızla başıyla onayladı ve tablete geri döndü, yeni objesine adapte olmuştu. Sehun daha sonra Jonghun’a bir tablet almayı aklına not etti.

“Gel benimle.” Sehun bileğine dolanan parmakları hissettiğinde şaşırdı ve Jongin onu odanın içine sürükledi. Suho’nun yüzündeki memnuniyetsizlik ifadesini kaçırmamıştı ve diğer adamın ona karşı neden bu kadar düşmanca olduğunu merak ediyordu.

Kapı arkalarından kapandı ve Jongin orada durmuş sessizce Sehun’a bakıyordu.

“Elimi… Bırakır mısın?” Sehun yerinde kıpırdanarak mırıldandı.

Jongin dediğini yaparak bir koltuğa oturdu ve Sehun’a da oturmasını işaret etti.

Sehun bunun yerine karşı koltuğu tercih etmişti. “Ne konuşmak istiyorsun? Kontratı mı?”

Diğer adam sessizliğini koruyunca Sehun kafası karışarak kaş çattı. “Sehun,” En sonunda konuştu. “Bir çocuğu kendi başına yetiştirmek zor olmalı, huh?”

Şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Umm, sanırım? Ben önemsemem yine de. Dediğin gibi, o iyi bir çocuk.”

“Gerçekten öyle,” Jongin kabul etti. “Ama yine de çok küçük. Sen de hâlâ çok gençsin. Onu çok erken yapmış olmalısın, huh?”

“Umm…” Sehun başını yana yatırdı, ne cevap vereceğinden emin değildi.

“Ama ben seninle tanışmadan önce yoktu, değil mi?” Jongin, Sehun’un şaşkın ifadesini görmezden gelerek devam etti. “Çünkü bahsetmediğine oldukça eminim.”

“Hayır… O zaman Hunnie’ye sahip değildim.” Sehun çekinerek cevap verdi.

“Mm, tabii ki öyle. Nasıl… O şu anda dört yaşında olduğuna göre, biz karşılaştıktan bir yıl sonra doğmuş olmalı. Bu da demektir ki tanıştığımız yıl hamile kaldın.”

Sehun durakladı. “Bekle, hamile kaldın’la ne demek istiyorsun, ben de-“

“Hunnie’ye sordum. Bana, annesi olmadığını çünkü appasının annesi olduğunu söyledi.”

“Evet, ama bunu annesi ondan uzak olduğu için kötü hissetmemesi için yaptım ve-“

“Öyle mi?” Jongin gözlerini kısarak sordu. “Yani bana bu bahaneyi sunuyorsun, Sehun? Seni araştırdım. Biz karşılaştıktan kısa süre sonra modelliğe başlıyorsun ama 2 ay sonra 8 aylık ani bir araya giriyorsun. Bir _kızı _hamile bıraktığın için 8 ay halktan saklandığını mı söylüyorsun?”

“Pekâlâ, endişeliyim çünkü planlanmamıştı o yüzden ben-“

“Seni araştırdım.” Jongin tekrarladı. “_Hastane kayıtların_ da dâhil. Paranın neler satın alabileceğinden haberin yok Oh Sehun.” Ses tonu alçak ama keskindi ve Sehun’un bedenini ürpertiyordu.

“Tamam. Hamile olan bendim, mutlu musun? Yani ben hamile kalabilen garip, nadir birkaç erkekten biriyim, ne önemi var ki?” Konuşu değiştirmeye çalışıyordu. Jongin’in konuyu götürmeye çalıştığı yeri düşünmeyi reddediyordu.

“Kendinden öyle bahsetme.” Jongin azarladı. “Ve önemli.”

“Nasıl?” Sehun cevaptan korkarak sordu.

“Çünkü doğum günü 26 Ocak.”

Sehun donmuştu.

“Doğru. Karşılaşmamızdan –seks yapmamızdan- yaklaşık 9 ay sonra, _Jonghun _doğuyor.” Jongin vurguladı. Gözleri Sehun’unkileri delip geçiyordu.

Sehun bedeninin titremeye başladığını hissetti, o yüzden bunu saklamak için gergin bir şekilde güldü. “Sen neden bahsediyorsun?” Sakin bir şekilde sordu ama içinde fırtınalar kopuyordu. Jongin bunları nasıl öğrenmişti? Jonghun’un doğum gününü, ismini… Kahretsin.

“Bilmiyorum, sen anlat.” Jongin cevapladı. Sesi alçaktı ama bakışları Sehun’un ruhu deliyordu. “Bir şeyi anlamama izin ver… Biz _korunmasız seks _yaptıktan sonra SENİN doğurduğun _Jonghun _adında bir çocuk. Wow, bana bunların ne anlama geldiğini söyleyebilirsin Sehun çünkü ben parçaları birleştiremiyorum.”

Sehun, Jongin’in bu kadar alaycı (keskin dilli) olabileceğini fark etmemişti. ‘_Ayrıca, 5 yıldır kendi çocuğunu ondan saklıyorsun, yeniden karşılaştıktan sonra bile…’ _Sehun yüzünü buruşturarak kendi kendine düşündü.

“Çünkü yanlış birleştiriyorsun.” Sehun yavaşça söyledi. “Hepsi tesadüf sadece.”

Bu sefer inanamayarak ona gülen Jongin’di. Sehun sesten dolayı ürkmüştü. “Bir tesadüf. Bunu diyorsun-“ Jongin derin bir nefes aldı, kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. “Tamam, iyi. Hepsinin tesadüf olduğunu ve benim yanıldığımı söyleyelim . O zaman bana Jonghun’un diğer babasının kim olduğunu söyle.”

“Bu seni ilgilendirmez.”

“Evet, ilgilendirir!” Jongin elini koltuğa vurduğunda Sehun geriledi. “Bunu bana nasıl söylemeye cüret edersin, Jongin benim çocuğumken, benim bir çocuğum varken…”

Sehun’un tırnakları avuçların deliyordu, parmaklarının arasına dolan kanı hissedebiliyordu. “Sen değilsin.” Sesini sakin tutmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. “Onu başkasından yaptım.”

“Kimden? Bana sakın tek gecelik ilişki ya da adını unuttuğunu söyleme sakın. Bir fahişe olmadığını söyledin ve senin öyle olmadığını biliyorum. Bizim karşılaştığımız zamanda Jonghun’u kimsen yapmış olabilirsin?”

O anda aklına bir fikir geldi ve kendisine küfretti. Bunu yapmak istemiyordu, daha fazla yalan söylemek istemiyordu ama Jongin onu zorluyordu ve bir kaçış yolu bulamayacak kadar köşeye sıkışmıştı. Jongin’in hayatını mahvetmeyecek herhangi bir yol…

_‘Bunu yapabilirsin, buna ihtiyacın var.’ _Sehun kendisine söyledi. Jongin milyar dolarlık bir şirketin başkanıydı, nişanlısı vardı ve koruması gereken bir ünü vardı. Bir kez karşılaştığı ve karşısındaki kişi kibarlığından dolayı ondan bir anı istediği için seks yaptığı birinden piç bir çocuğu olduğuna dair skandal haberiyle bunun mahvolmasını hak etmiyordu.

Jongin bu dünyada iyi ve güzel olan her şeyi hak ediyordu ve Sehun o şeylerden biri değildi.

Gözlerini bir süre sıkıca kapattıktan sonra Sehun derin nefes aldı ve yavaşça gözlerini açarken o nefesi verdi. “Luhan.” En sonunda konuştu. “Babası Luhan.”


	7. 6.Bölüm

_“Luhan.” En sonunda konuştu. “Babası Luhan.”_

“Luhan mı?!” Jongin boğulur gibi ses çıkardı.

“Evet.” Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Milletle yatacak birisi olmadığımı söyledin ki bu da doğruydu. Ama belli ki bana yardım edenlere kendimi verecek bir tipim çünkü senin kim olduğunu bilmememe rağmen seninle yattım, değil mi?” Kelimeler dilinde acı bir tat bırakıyordu ve göğsündeki keskin acıdan dolayı bayılacakmış gibi hissediyordu.

“Luhan’la yattın yani?!”

“Beni bulanın ve modellik işine alanın o olduğunu söylemiştim. Sen gittikten sonra orada, yanımdaydı ve seninle tanıştığım hafta otelde onunla tanıştım. Her şey uyuyor, değil mi?”

“Ama- Jonghun-“

“Gerçekten kibirli misin o kadar? Oğlumun adının benimkiyle eşleşmesini istedim sadece ve Jonghun güzel geliyordu kulağa. Taehun, Kihun ya da Donghun da olabilirdi.”

“Bana benziyor tanrı aşkına-“

“O dört yaşında-“ Sehun yeniden araya girdi. Başında dönen bin bir türlü bahane dudaklarından dökülüyordu. “O bir bebek: yüzü henüz tam oturmadı. 2 yaşına gelene kadar bana hiç benzemiyordu – bu benim çocuğum değil mi anlamına geliyor?”

“Ama yine de, siz neden- söylememiştin-“

“Çünkü tek seferlik bir şeydi. Ciddi değildik. Arkadaş olarak kalmamızın ve Jonghun’un resmi olarak benim adımın altında olmasına karar verdik. Eğer ikimizin ailesi olduğunu öğrenirse neden beraber olmadığımızı merak edebilirdi. Önemli değildi nasılsa, çünkü ben ne zaman meşgul olsam Luhan ona bakıyor.”

“Yani Jonghun… Jonghun benim değil?” Jongin fısıldadı.

Sehun bakışlarını halıda tutuyordu. Diğerinin yüzüne ve ifadesine bakmaya çok korkuyordu. Suçluluk hissi onu yiyip bitiriyor, görüşünü bulanıklaştırıyordu. _‘Bunu yapabilirsin Sehun. Çoktan bu kadar ileriye gittin.’ _“Hayır, senin değil.”

Sessizlik odada çığ gibi büyüyordu. Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırıp duruyordu, gözyaşlarının düşmemesi için çaba sarf ediyordu.

“Anladım.” Jongin uzun bir sessizliğin sonunda konuştu, sesi düzdü. “Yanlış anlaşılma için özür dilerim.”

“Sorun değil.” Kıpırdanarak Sehun ellerindeki kanı pantolonunun ceplerine silmeye çalışıyordu. “Bittiyse eğer, gidiyorum. Jonghun nerede olduğumu merak ediyordur.”

“Sana söylemem gereken işle alakalı bir şey var.” Jongin söyledi ama bakışları direkt Sehun’un arkasındaki duvardaydı. _‘Gözleri ruhunu kaybetmiş gibi.’ _Sehun düşünürken yüzünü buruşturdu. Şu anda gerçekten kendinden nefret ediyordu.

“Nedir?”

“Hazırlanmalısın. Japon birimi için açılış seremonisi gelecek hafta olacak ve Pazartesi günü gideceğiz.”

“Oh tamam.” Harika, başka bir baş ağrısı ortaya çıkmıştı. “Anladım.”

“Jonghun iyi olacak mı?”

“Luhan’dan bakmasını istedim.”

Jongin homurdandı. “Doğru, baba-oğul bağlanma zamanı, değil mi?”

Sehun ürperdi, nasıl cevap vereceğinden emin değildi. Dakikalar geçti ve diğeri bir şey söylemediğinde, ayağa kalkarak eğildi ve uzaklaşmaya başladı.

Parmakları kapı kolunu tuttuğunda Jongin konuşmuştu. “Bana bir şey söyle sadece.” Sesi boğuktu ama odadaki sessizliği çığlık gibi yarmıştı. Keskindi. “Sen… Luhan’la şu anda beraber değilsin, değil mi?”

Sehun duraklamıştı. Dudaklarını ısırarak diğerine baktı. “Hayır, beraber değiliz.” Cevapladı –muhtemelen şu anda Jongin’e verdiği en doğru cevaptı.

Jongin başıyla onayladı ve Sehun yeniden eğilerek odadan çıktı.

************************

“Bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum.”

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun telefonda mırıldandı. Diyebilecek birşeyi varsa bile başka ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. “Sana daha fazla yük olmayı istemiyordum ama başka ne diyeceğimi bileme-“

“Sehun.” Luhan araya girdi ve Sehun önündeymiş gibi, büyük olanın yüzündeki sert ifadeyi hayal edebiliyordu. “Sorun şu ki sen bana yük olmuyorsun –bunu sana sayısız kez söyledim- senin için _her şeyi_ yaparım.”

Sehun sözleri duymasıyla hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Sorun şu ki bu tamamen saçmalık. Kai’nin buna inanacağını gerçekten inandın mı?”

“İnanmaması için bir neden yok, her şey uyuşuyor.” Sehun cevapladı. “Jonghun onun yerine senin çocuğun olabilirdi.”

Diğer hatta bir süre sessizlik oldu ve sonra Luhan konuştu. “…Gerçekten samimi misin bunda?”

“Huh?”

“Yani, yine de o zaten şüphelenmiştir ve üstüne gitmiştir. Ona gerçeği söylemeliydin.” Luhan mırıldandı.

“Bunu yeniden tartışmayacağız Luhan, sana söyledim-“

“Appa!”

Sehun ona doğru koşturan Jonghun’u gördü. “Üzgünüm, Jonghun’un bana ihtiyacı var. Kapatıyorum, tamam mı?”

“Yeniden olmaz! Sehun, seninle konuşu-“

Sehun kötü hissetmişti ama aramayı sonlandırdı. Zaten yeterince ilgilenmesi gereken şey vardı, Luhan’ın ona bir nutuk çekmesini dinleyemeyecekti.

“Ne oldu?” Küçük çocuk kucağına çıkarken sordu.

“Hunnie yanlış bir şeye bastı ve oyun gitti!”

Sehun kıkırdadı ve bacaklarını iki yana ayırarak Jonghun’u aralarına oturttu. “Bakalım şuna…” Telefonunu aldı ve Jonghun için indirdiği programı bulana kadar gezindi. “İşte bakalım!”

“Teşekkürler appa!” Küçük çocuk sevinçle dokunmatik ekrana dokundu ve ekrandan küçük sesler gelmeye başlamıştı. “Ama appa, Hunnie, Jongin Amca gibi table alabilir mi?”

“ ‘Table’ değil ‘Tablet’.” Beyni fark edene kadar Sehun hemen düzeltmişti. “Bekle, Amca ‘ne’ dedin?”

“Jongin Amca!” Jonghun kıkırdayarak cevapladı. “İsimlerimiz uyuşuyor!”

Sehun yanağının içini ısırırken kollarını Jonghun’un etrafına doladı ve çenesini omzuna yasladı. “Adını nasıl öğrendin?”

“Çünkü bana kendisi söyledi –ah, appa, appa!” Çocuk bağırarak küçük avucunu Sehun’un baldırına vuruyor ve dikkatini toplamaya çalışıyordu.

“Hmm?”

“Hunnie yine Jongin Amca ile oynayabilir mi?”

Sehun, Jonghun’un etrafındaki kollarını sıkılaştırdı. “Neden?”

“Çünkü o Hunnie’ye çoooook iyi davranıyor! Hunnie’yle birlikte Üç Küçük Ayı şarkısını söyledi, Hunnie’yi okuldan aldı, Hunnie’yi omuzlarında taşıdı, Hunnie’ye dondurma aldı, Hunnie’nin tabbly’siyle oynamasına izin verdi ve ve-“

“Tablet.” Sehun zayıf bir sesle söyledi, birisi göğsüne bıçak saplamış ve tam kalbini deliyormuş gibi hissediyordu. “Hunnie, Luhan Amca ve Baekhyun Amca da seninle oynayabilir, sana bir şeyler alabilirler, onlarla oynamak istemez misin?”

“Evet ama…” Jonghun durarak burnunu sevimli bir şekilde kırıştırdı. “Bilmiyorum, Hunnie, Jongin Amca’yı çok sevdi –isimlerimiz uyuşuyor!” Tekrar ederek kıkırdadı.

Jonghun atıştırmaya mutfağa gitmek için koltuktan inince Sehun arkasına yaslanarak kollarını kendine doladı.

Başı ağrıyordu. Göğsü sıkışıyordu. Bedeni yorgundu. Parmakları avuçlarını delip geçiyordu, iyileşmemiş yaraları acıyordu.

Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu, bu durumda ne yapabileceğini bilmiyordu.

Sadece doğru kararlar verdiğini umuyordu.

***********************

Sehun koltuğa kendini yorgunca bıraktı ve gözlerini kapattı. Dehşet verici bir hafta sonu olmuştu: kalan programlarını tamamlamak onun hafta sonu da çalışmasını sağlamıştı. Her şeyin üstünde, Jonghun’un kıyafetlerini ve oyuncakları dâhil gerekliliklerini toplamıştı ve bu sabah onu Luhan’a bırakmıştı. Diğerinden bahsetmişken, Sehun programları boyunca onu görmezden gelmeye çalışmıştı çünkü diğerinin yüzündeki hayal kırıklığını görmeye dayanamamıştı. Luhan’la önceki buluşmasında bile, Sehun uçağının erken olduğuna dair bahane uydurmuş ve Luhan’a çantaları vererek Jonghun’a veda edip ayrılmıştı.

Sessizce iç çekerken çenesini göğsüne yasladı, bugün askı takmış olmayı diliyordu. Hava düşündüğünden serindi.

“Yorgun musun?”

Sehun karşı koltuktaki Jongin’e gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı. Görünen o ki bu diğerinin özel jetiydi –yirmi yolcu kapasitesi olan güzel bir parlak siyah uçaktı. O ve Jongin’den başka birisi olduğunu söyleyemiyordu Sehun. Diğer çalışanların başka uçakla gidip gitmediklerini merak ediyordu, Suho’yu bile görmemişti.

“Evet.” diye cevaplayarak başını onayladı.

“Endişelenme, bu haftaki program kötü olmayacak. Tanışma-selamlaşma durumları ve milyonlarca fonksiyona katılma var.”

Sehun bu katılma ve sosyalleşme olayını hiç sevmiyordu ama yine de başıyla onayladı.

“Daha önce Japonya’ya gittin mi?” Jongin sormaya devam ediyordu, Sehun’un cevap vermemesinden dolayı ne yapacağını bilemez haldeydi.

“Gittim. Daha önce şovlar için gittim.”

Jongin bir süre Sehun’un yüzünü inceledikten sonra cevapladı. “Şimdi düşünüyordum da, bu çok garip. Sen oldukça ünlüsün ve Japonya’da bile şovlara katılmışsın. Yine de Kore’ye yeniden dönene kadar senden hiçbir haber almadım.”

“Çünkü sen Kore’ye döndün.” Sehun açıkladı. “Sana söylemiştim, yurtdışında çalışmak gibi bir niyetim yok o yüzden çok önemli bir müşterinin ya da tanıdık birinin ricası olmadıkça başka ülkelerdeki şovları çok nadir kabul ederim.”

“Zaten yaptıklarınla hoşnutsun, değil mi?” Jongin alçak sesle mırıldandı.

“Ne?” Sehun gömleğinin yakalarını yukarıya çekmeye çalışırken dikkati dağılmış bir halde sordu. Onda mı bir şey vardı yoksa bugün hava çok mu serindi?”

“Hiç.” Jongin cevapladı. Sehun daha fazla bir şey duymayınca rahat etmek için koltuğunda kıpırdandı. “Titriyor musun?”

“Ne?” Sehun kafasını kaldırdığında Jongin’in kaşlarını çattığını gördü. “Hayır, titremiyorum.”

Diğer adam ayağa kalkarken iç çekti ve yakındaki pencereye giderek bir düğmeye bastı. Statik ses aniden odayı doldururken hoparlörden ses duyuldu.

“Buyurun efendim? Sizin için ne yapabilirim?”

“Klimayı kapatır mısınız? Burası biraz soğudu.” Jongin havaya doğru konuşuyordu.

“Bekle, hayır, ben-“

“Ve” Jongin, Sehun’un sözünü keserek vurguladı. “Bana bir örtü getirin.”

“Hayır, getirmeyin!” Sehun bağırdı. Koltuğunda doğrularak hızla bakışını iki yana sallıyordu. “Cidden ben üşümedim ve örtüye ihtiyacım yok, çocuk değilim-“

“Sehun.” Jongin sert bakışlarıyla seslendi.

Sehun büzülmüştü, yanaklarındaki ısının arttığını hissediyordu. Azarlanmış çocuk gibi hissetmişti, yine. Ve Jongin’in her zaman ona bunu yapmasından nefret ediyordu. Sehun her zaman yapacaklarını önceden planlamaya çalışırdı böylece her şey kontrolü altında olurdu ama Jongin’e bir bakışıyla hiçbir şey bilmediğini bunun yerine Jongin’i dinlemesi gerektiğini hissediyordu.

“Tamam.” Jongin iç çekti. “Sadece klimayı kapatın, örtüye gerek yok.”

“Tabi efendim!”

Sehun rahatlamayla iç çekti ve başını geriye yasladı. Sonra üzerinde bir ağırlık hissetmişti, göğsünü ve kucağını örtüyordu. Gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı, kafasını kaldırdığında Jongin’in önünde dikildiğini gördü. “Bu…”

“Örtü almayı istemiyorsan o zaman en azından bunu ört üzerine.”

“Ama- bu senin ceketin-“

Jongin omuz silkti. “Sorun yok. Ayazdan dolayı her an kendinden geçecek gibi duran ben değilim.”

Sehun gücenerek kaş çattı. “Senin de pek aşağı kalır yanın yok.”

“Hayır. Ama senden daha fazla kasa sahip olduğumu biliyorum. Bunu bildiğinden eminim.” Dudakları sırıtmayla kıvrılırken söyledi.

Sehun kızarmıştı, dudaklarını bükerek bakışlarını yere eğdi. Daha önce birbirlerini çıplak görmüşlerdi o yüzden tabii ki Sehun, Jongin’in bedeninin nasıl göründüğünü biliyordu. Ayrıca, diğer adam geçen yıllarda daha yapılı olmuş görünüyordu. Muhtemelen beş yıl önceki anısından daha iyi görünüyordu şu anda.

“Ama…”

“Aması yok. Ya ceketi alırsın ya da üzerine örtü yığını örterim.”

“Tamam.” Sehun dudak bükerek mırıldandı.

“Ve dinlenmeye çalış, tamam mı? Oraya varmaya iki saatimiz var. Geldiğimizde seni uyandıracağım.”

Sehun kendinden emin ifadesi yüzünden silinmeyen Jongin’e baktı ve yavaşça başıyla onayladı. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, son zamanlarda oldukça yorulmuştu o yüzden biraz gözlerini dinlendirmesi fena olmazdı. Daha rahat oturmak için kıpırdanarak yana döndü ve bir yanağını koltuğa yaslayarak gözlerini kapattı.

Ceket bedenini sarmıştı ve Jongin’in kokusu ona çok yakındı, sanki onu saran ceket değil Jongin idi. Sehun’un aklına yıllar önceki yağmurlu gecenin anıları doluşmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun çok geçmeden uyumuştu.

Uykusunun en derin anında, ne yanağına dokunan yumuşak dudakları hissetti ne de kulağına fısıldanan sözleri duydu.

“Her şeyi kendi başına yapmaya çalışmayı bırak, tamam mı? Tatlı rüyalar, Sehun-ah.”


	8. 7.Bölüm

“Sehun, Sehun!”

Sehun omzundaki nazik dürtmelerle gözlerini yavaşça açtı. Ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken bir an görüşü bulanıklaştı ve dengesini kaybetti, elleri koltuğun arkasına yapışmıştı.

“İyi misin? Pekiyi görünmüyorsun.”

“İyiyim.” Gözlerini kırpıştırarak cevapladı. Jongin’in endişeli yüzüyle karşılaşmıştı. “Son zamanlarda çok uyuyamadım o yüzden tükenmişlik sendromu baş göstermiş olmalı.”

Jongin ikna olmuş görünmüyordu ama başıyla onayladı ve dışarıya çıkmalarını işaret etti.

Sehun uçaktan dışarı adımını attığında kafasını kaldırıp baktı ve güzel ve engindi bir mavilikteydi.

“Güzel, değil mi?” Jongin sorduğunda Sehun diğerinin gülümseyerek baktığını fark etti. “Vatanıma hoş geldin Sehun!”

Farkında olmayarak, Sehun başıyla onaylayarak gülümsedi.

Yani… Burası Jongin’in hayatının çoğunu geçirdiği yerdi.

Sehun bu düşünceye ısınmıştı.

*************************

Bavulunu boşaltıp kişisel eşyalarını yerleştirirken kapıda bir tıklama duydu.

“Hey,” Kapıyı açtığında Jongin söyledi. “Öğle yemeği yemek ister misin? Bugün hâlâ bir şey yemedin, değil mi?”

Sehun yememişti. Ama şimdi çok yorgun hissetmiyordu ve duş alıp temizlenir temizlenmez kendini yatağa atmak istiyordu o yüzden başını iki yana salladı. “Yemedim ama şu anda uyumak istiyorum açıkçası.”

Diğer adam kaşlarını çattı. “İyi olduğuna emin misin? Çok solgun görünüyorsun. Yani, her zaman solgun görünüyorsun ama bu seferki hayaletimsi bir solgunluk…”

Başını yeniden iyi yana salladı. “Ben iyiyim. Sana söyledim, sadece yorgunum o yüzden öğle yemeğini atlayarak dinleneceğim.”

“Bir şey yememek de iyi değil.” Jongin söylemişti ki haklıydı.

Sehun dudağını ısırdı, Jongin’in onu bu kadar çok önemsememesini diliyordu çünkü… ‘_Neden?’ _Başını iki yana salladı, başının döndüğünü hissettiğinde Sehun ayakta durabilmek için kapının koluna tutunmuştu ve diğerinin bunu fark etmemesini umuyordu.

“Sehun?”

“Bugün herhangi bir programım var mı?” Jongin’in dikkatini dağıtmak için aniden konu değiştirdi.

“Program mı?” Diğeri tekrarladı, kendini toparlayamadan konu değişimine şaşırmıştı. “Evet var. Bir çekimle röportajımız var. Japonya’daki ünlü yayıncı Nikkei dergisi için. Saat 5’te sanırım.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “O zaman ne dersin… Ben şimdi kestireyim ve birkaç saat sonra yemek yemek için uyanırım? Sonra da 5’teki röportajımıza gideriz.”

Jongin bir süre onu inceledi ve Sehun’un ne kadar bitkin göründüğünü fark etmiş olmalı ki kabul etti. “Tamam, biraz dinlenmeye çalış. Seni 3 gibi uyandırırım sonra da yemeğe gideriz, tamam mı?”

“Gerek yo-“

“İstiyorum.” Jongin ısrar ettiğinde Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu. Hemen kendine gelerek zayıfça başını salladı.

Jongin onu birkaç saniye inceledikten sonra uzaklaştı ve Sehun tuttuğunu fark etmediği nefesini koyuverdi. Kapıyı sessizce kapatarak halılı zeminin üzerine çöktü, sırtı kapıya yaslıydı.

Baş ağrısı yeniden geliyor gibi görünüyordu.

***********************

Sehun tiz sese uyanmıştı ve otomatikman yatağın yanındaki çekmeceye uzandı. Parmakları ‘kabul et’ butonuna bastıktan sonra gözlerini düzgünce açabilmişti.

“Sehun? Uyuyor muydun?” Jongin’in sesi hoparlörden çınladı.

“Evet. Şimdi uyandım.” Sehun kıpırdanıp telefonu kulağına getirirken inledi.

“Kapının önündeyim.”

“Tamam, bekle açayım-“ Ayağa kalkıp başı döndüğünde durakladı, oda gözlerinin önünde dönüyordu. Yüksek sesli bir çarpma sesi duyuldu, acıyı hissetmişti hatta ve bedeninin neresinin yaralandığını söyleyemiyordu çünkü her tarafı ağrıyordu.

“Sehun? Sehun! Neler oluyo-“

“Ahhh.” İki avucunu yere bastırarak kalkmaya çalışırken inledi ama midesi bulanarak yeniden yere düştü. Sessiz odada yeniden bir düşme sesi yankılandı.

“Tanrım, Sehun, neler oluyor? Lanet olası şu kapıyı aç, kırarım. Sehun, iyi misin? Beni duyabiliyor musun? Sehun?!”

Jongin’in paniklemiş sesi kulaklarına çalınan son sesti.

**************************

Sehun’un bilinci gidip geliyordu ve kafasının içinde sesler yankılanıyordu. Bağrışmaları, hışırtıları duyabiliyordu ve bir insanın dokunuşuna göre oldukça soğuk dokunuşları hissedebiliyordu, muhtemelen ilaçlardı.

Her şeyi duyabiliyor ve hissedebiliyordu ama gözlerini açıp onları görecek gücü kendinde bulamıyordu. Her şey acıtıyordu ve üşümüştü. Zift karanlığında yüzüyordu resmen.

Sonra alnında nazik bir dokunuş hissetti; parmaklar saçlarını yumuşakça okşuyordu ve ardından tanıdık bir ses geldi.

“Her şey iyi olacak. Endişelenme, ben yanındayım.”

Sıcak bir rahatlama hissi içini doldururken Sehun sonunda huzurla uykuya dalmıştı.

************************

Karanlığın içinde uyanmıştı.

Tam doğru sayılmazdı, görüşü netleşirken tavan boyundaki camlardan içeriye süzülen şehrin gece ışıklarını görebiliyordu. Omuzlarını kaldırdı ve gerindi. Miden bulantısı ve baş ağrısı tamamen gitmişti ve oturduğunda oda artık dönmüyordu. Sol omzunda hafif bir acı hissediyordu, muhtemelen daha önce bayıldığında düştüğü zaman olmuştu ama diğer türlü…

Sehun günlerdir hissettiğinden daha iyi hissediyordu aslında. Kendi kendine gülümseyerek yataktan çıkmak için örtüyü kaldırmaya çalıştı ama üzerindeki ağırlığı fark etmişti.

Jongin’in yatağın yanındaki sandalyede oturduğunu gördüğü anda kalp atışları teklemişti. Kolları çarşafın üzerinde Sehun’un bacaklarının olduğu yerdeydi ve başını kollarının üzerine yaslayarak sesli bir şekilde uyuyordu.

Sehun gözlerini dijital saate çevirdiğinde parlak kırmızı 2.10 rakamları ona göz kırpıyordu. Yutkunarak bakışlarını yanında uyuyan kişiye çevirdi. Jongin’in başı ona doğru dönüktü, gözleri kapalıydı ve soluyordu. Üstten bir düğmesi açıktı ve Jongin’in bu sabahki gömleğini giydiğini gördüğünde Sehun’un kalbi sıkıştı. Ya da dün sabahki gömleği…

Her ikisi de.

Midesi gene bulanmaya başlamıştı ve şu ana kadar onu hasta edecek bir şey yapmadığından emindi.

“Jongin.” Seslendi. Sesi kısık çıkmıştı ve Jongin tepki vermeyince sesini yükseltti. “Jongin.”

Önündeki beden inledi ve gözlerini açarak Sehun’a baktı. “Ne… Sehun! Uyanmışsın!”

Sehun başını salladı. Jongin tereddütle kalkarak eğildi ve avucunu Sehun’un alnına koydu hemen. Sehun dokunuştan dolayı yanağının içini ısırdı.

“Ateşin normale dönmüş görünüyor.” Jongin yüzüne rahatlama yayılırken söyledi. “Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“İyi. İyiden daha iyi aslında.”

“Rahatladım.” Jongin gülümseyerek geri çekildi ve sandalyesine oturdu. “Çok korktum. O anda telefonda konuşuyorduk ve sonrasında sen bir anda bayıldın. Görevliler gelip kapını açana kadar koridorun ortasında telefonda bağırdım.”

Jongin olanları hatırlarken kıkırdadı ama Sehun’un rahatsız olmuş gibi hissetmişti. “Özür dilerim.”

“Ne için üzgünsün? Senin hatan değildi –kimse bilerek hasta olmaz.”

“Yine de… Bugün programımız vardı, değil mi? Kaçırdım.”

Jongin kolunu sallayarak geçiştirdi. “Sorun değil, yeniden ayarladım.”

“Ama…”

“Sorun değil.” Jongin sertçe söyledi. “Su ister misin? Ah, aç olmalısın, değil mi? Oda servisini arayıp-“

“Ya sen?” Sehun kendini durduramadan düşünceleri ağzından kaçmıştı.

“Huh?”

“Sen- ya sen? Sen neden-“ _‘Neden rahatsız bir sandalyenin üzerinde oturarak benim yanımdasın?’ _Sehun sormak istiyordu. “Saat sabahın 2’si.”

Jongin kolundaki saate baktı. “Oh, sanırım olmuş o kadar.”

“Sen- sen aç değil misin? Yorulmadın mı? Neden-“

“Sehun?”

“Neden buradasın?” Sonunda sormuştu, sesi histerinin ötesindeydi. Üşüdüğü için olabilirdi ve aklı henüz toparlanamamıştı ya da henüz iyileştiği için böyleydi; enerjisi yok gibi hissediyordu ama sadece-

Sadece kafası karışıktı.

“Ne yapıyorsun? Burada durup benimle mi ilgilendin? Kim olduğunun farkında mısın? Sen Kim Kai’sin, milyarder CEO ve Asya’nın en zengin ve en güçlü adamlarından birisin ama değersiz, saçma bir model için bir otel odasında küçük bir sandalyede oturuyorsun, ne için? Kibarlık? Ne düşünüy-“

Sehun cümlesini tamamlayamadan bedenini saran kollar onu sert göğse çekmiş sıkıca sarılmıştı. Gözleri şokla genişlerken bir şey yapmadan birkaç dakika geçmişti ama Sehun’un solukları az önce yaptığı- daha doğrusu dediklerini kavrayınca ağırlaşmıştı.

“Ben-“ Sehun söze başladı ama ne diyeceğini bilememişti. Özür dilemeli miydi? Ama garip bir şekilde bunu istemiyordu. Kafasında uzun süredir sorular dönüp duruyordu ve onu delirtiyorlardı. Böyle kafasının karışmasından, hayatının dengesinin bozulmasından nefret ediyordu ve Jongin, Sehun’un hayatına girdiğinden beri bundan başka bir şey yapmıyordu.

Sehun yumruklarıyla Jongin’in tişörtünü stresten dolayı sıktırdığında Jongin’in hâlâ ona sarıldığını fark etmişti. Yüzü diğer adamın omzuna yaslıydı ve iyi bildiği Jongin’in saf kokusunu alabiliyordu.

Sehun bir şey diyemeden önce kulağının dibinde bir ses konuştu. “Kendin hakkında böyle deme demiştim. Ne dediğimi hatırlıyor musun?” Sehun dudaklarını ısırıyordu. Jongin kolundan tutarak diğerine düzgünce bakabilmek için geri çekildi. “Sehun, ne dediğimi hatırlıyor musun?”

Sehun’un ağzı sıkıca kapanmıştı ama diğerinin gözlerinden bakışlarını kaçıramıyordu.

“Dedim ki ‘Sen düşündüğünden daha da fazla değerlisin’ ve buna şu an bile inanıyorum.”

Sehun hatırlıyordu –tabiki hatırlıyordu- ama ne cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu o yüzden bunun yerine Jongin’in gömleğini daha da sıktırdı.

“Ayrıca, beni çok büyük görüyorsun. Yani, eminim ki nezaket buna biraz yardımcı olmuştur. Öylece durup insanların gözlerimin önünde fenalaştığını izleyip hiçbir şey yapmadan duramam ama bu nedeni değildi. Ben o kadar fedakâr değilim.”

“Huh?”

Jongin ona yamuk bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Düşündüğün kadar harika birisi değilim. Her şeyi _istediğim_ için yaparım. Yani bu da beni bencil yapar. Ben oldukça bencil bir insanım aslında.”

“Karşılaştığımız her an bana nezaketten başka bir şey göstermediğin için buna inanmak zor geliyor.” Sehun kuru bir şekilde cevapladı.

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Herkese karşı böyle olmadığımı düşünmedin mi? Herkese karşı böyle davranır mıyım? O zaman bu beni bencil yapar, değil mi? Ya ben sadece sana karşı böyleysem?”

Sehun’un nefesi teklemişti ve sertçe yutkundu. Aniden boğazındaki yumruyu yutkunmak bile zor gelmişti. “Ama… Neden? Neden ben?”

Jongin başını Sehun’un omzuna yaslayarak onu şaşırtmıştı. “Güzel soru; neden sen?” Sehun pozisyona karşı çıkamadan Jongin sordu, çok-çok fazla yakınlardı.

“Jongin-“

“Neden sen Sehun?” Jongin sözünü kesti ve başını yavaşça kaldırdı. Sehun diğer adamın nefesini boynunda hissetmesiyle ürperdi. “Neden her zaman aklımdasın-“

_‘Çok yakın,’ _Sehun panikleyerek düşünüyordu. Aklı yüzleri arasındaki birkaç santimi çığlıklar atarak belli ediyordu ve Jongin ona bakarak yaklaşıyordu –

“Sehun, ben-“

Titreşim sesi ikisini de korkutmuştu ve Jongin sanki yanıyormuş gibi titremişti. Sehun gözleriyle odayı tararken hayal kırıklığını belli etmemeye çalışıyordu ve masanın üzerinde yanan ekranı fark etti.

Jongin onun bakışlarını fark ettiğinde kaşlarını telefonuna çattı.

“Cevap-“ Sehun durakladı, boğazından tiz bir ses kaçmıştı. “Cevap vermeyecek misin? Senin telefonun.”

Jongin titreşen objeye sertçe baktı bir süre ve uzanarak aldı. Arayana baktığında kaş çatması derinleşmişti.

“Jongin?”

“Önemli bir şey değil.” Cevap vererek aramayı reddetti ve masaya geri koydu.

“Ama…” Sehun ne kadar yakın olduklarını fark ederek konuştu; Sehun resmen Jongin’in kucağındaydı ve hızla geri çekildiğinde sırtı yatak başlığına çarptı.

Jongin’in gözleri onu izlerken yumuşamıştı. İfadesi hasret doluydu. “Seni rahatsız hissettirdiysem özür dilerim Sehun. Ben sadece… Endişelendim. Çalışanlarım için.” Sonuna eklemişti.

_‘Daha önce dediklerin değil bunlar.’ _Sehun karşı çıkmak istiyordu ama dilini ısırdı. “Sorun değil. Ben sadece… Aşırı hareket ettim. Aramızda bir şey olduğundan değil nasılsa ve sen sadece nazik olmaya çalışıyordun.”

“Doğru…” Diğeri yüzünde Sehun’un okuyamadığı ifadesiyle yavaşça konuştu. “Aramızda bir şey olduğundan değil nasılsa…” Tekrarladı.

“Jongin-“

Yüksek sesli bir kapı sesi araya girmişti. İkisi de şaşırarak kapıya döndü.

“Ben açarım. Sen hâlâ iyi hissetmiyorsundur.”

Sehun karşı çıkamadan Jongin yataktan kalkmış odadan çıkmıştı. Sehun onun arkasından gitmeye kalktığında diğer adamın iyi olmadığı konusunda haklı olabileceğini fark ederek tıslamıştı. Ancak merak üstün gelmişti ve topallayarak süitin ana odasına açılan kapıya yaklaştı.

Jongin’in sesini duyduğunda henüz birkaç adım atmıştı, Jongin karşısındaki kimse onunla konuşuyordu.

“- yapıyorsun, Hyerim? Kore’de olman gerekiyordu?”

“Aramalarımı cevaplamıyorsun!” Sehun sesle beraber donmuştu. Kapının arkasındakinin kim olduğunu göremiyordu ama sesi bir kız olduğunu açıkça belli ediyordu. “Tüm gün hiç ulaşamadım ve endişelendim! O yüzden yanına gelmeye karar verdim!”

Jongin yorgunca iç çekti. “Baban bunu biliyor mu? Saat neredeyse sabahın 3’ü.”

“Bir şey yapamaz. Son dakika kararıydı ve 10 saatten daha erken bulabildiğim tek biletti. Her neyse, uyuyor muydun? Neden içerisi çok karanlık?”

“Hyerim…”

“Ne? Suho Oppa senin burada olabileceğini söylemişti. Burası senin odan değil mi?”

Kapı yavaşça açılırken Sehun yakındaki duvardan destek aldı, sadece bir kez gördüğü ama unutamadığı bir yüz görüş açısına girdi.

Jongin’in nişanlısı Bayan Seung’ın yüzü.


	9. 8.Bölüm

Hyerim. Seung Hyerim.

Yani Jongin’in nişanlısının adı buydu.

Odaya girdi, elbisesi arkasında salınıyordu ve Sehun’un tek yapabildiği orada durup izlemekti.

“Hmm? Odada birisi mi var? Beni aldatmıyorsun, değil mi Kai?” Sesi şakacıydı ama Sehun diğer adamın dudaklarından bir iç çekiş döküldüğünü duydu.

Yakından Hyerim, Sehun’un hatırladığından daha güzeldi. _‘Ne kadar mükemmel bir çift,’_ elleri yakınlardaki deri koltuğa saplanırken nefes tutma sesi duyuldu.

“Aman tanrım, bu- bu Oh Sehun mu? Oh Sehun?” Hyerim ona koşarak bağırdı ve elini tuttu. “Hep seninle tanışmak istedim, aman tanrım, yakından daha çok yakışıklısın! Ben kıyafet tasarlıyorum, görüyorsun ve eğer bir gün onlara modellik yaparsan çok onur duyarım-“

Sehun dokunuştan dolayı gerilmişti ama kadın durmaksızın konuşmaya devam ederken gülümsemeye çalışıyordu. Yüksek ses kulaklarında uğuldarken başı dönüyordu.

“Hyerim,” Jongin seslendi. Onlara yaklaşarak ellerini ayırdı. “Sehun hasta, iyileşmesine izin ver. Burası onun odası. Kendine oda ayırttın, değil mi? Gidip biraz dinlen, eminim uçuş yormuştur.”

“Ama… Bu Oh Sehun-“ Nefesini tuttu, kadının gözlerinde kıvılcımlar vardı.

“Sen dinlenmek istemesen bile onun dinlenmesine izin ver. O benim modelim o yüzden onunla konuşacak ve istersen kıyafetlerine modellik yapması için teklif yapacak çok zamanın olacak.”

Hyerim isteksiz görünüyordu ama başıyla onaylayıp odadan çıktı. Sehun rahatlayarak nefesini verecekken bir elin kendisininkine daha nazik bir şekilde dokunduğunu hissetti.

“Az önce olanlar için özür dilerim. Buraya geldiğini bilmiyordum. Sen onun idolüsün o yüzden aşırı heyecanlanmıştır. Ama zarar vermek istememiştir.”

“Sorun değil.” Sehun gülümsemeye çalıştı ve bu sefer başardı. “Yani, kim olduğumu bilse bile muhtemelen mutlu olabi-“

Jongin kaşlarını çattı. “Böyle konuşmaktan vazgeçmeni söyledim.”

“Oh,” Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Kai, geliyor musun?” Hyerim kapıdan seslendi.

Jongin iç çekerek Sehun’un elini okşadı ve bıraktı. “Biraz dinlen, tamam mı? Yarın seni kontrol edeceğim ve sakın-“ Sehun karşı çıkmak için ağzını açtığında Jongin hemen devam etti. “bir şey deme. Ne dediğimi hatırlıyor musun? Bunu yapmama izin ver, tamam mı?”

*************************

Parti gürültülüydü ve birkaç saniyede renk değiştirerek dönen ışıklar başını ağrıtıyordu o yüzden alkolün acıyı uzaklaştıracağını umarak elindeki içkiden biraz daha içti. Bugün çok garip bir sabah olmuştu, Jongin, Hyerim ve Suho’yla aynı masada kahvaltı yapmıştı. Hyerim, Sehun’un katıldığı tüm şovlara övgüler yağdırırken Sehun başıyla onaylayıp ara sıra teşekkür ediyordu ve diğer iki adam ise orada sessizce oturarak onları izliyordu.

Sehun bardağı boşalırken iç çekti. Belki de Jongin’in önerisine kulak vermeliydi ve bu geceki olayı sek geçmeliydi ama dünkü çekimleri kaçırdığı için kötü hissettiğinden kabul etmekten başka bir şey yapamamıştı.

İnsanlarla sosyalleşmek için dışarı çıkması gerektiğini ve olayın ana konuklarından biri olarak görevini yapması gerektiğini biliyordu ama Sehun diğer bardağını bitirdikten sonra yapacağını söyledi kendine. Ya da iki bardağı. Bir ses konuştuğunda bara gitmek üzereydi.

“Kore’de ya da başka ülkede bile olsan bu tip organizasyonlarda aynı şeyi yapıyorsun, huh?”

Sehun arkasını dönerek gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Zitao…”

“Adımı hatırlamandan dolayı oldukça onur duydum!” Zitao sırıtarak söyledi.

Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi. “Neden hatırlamayayım? Seni burada görmeyi beklemiyordum.”

“Davet aldım ve şirketim gelecek haftaki Japon’da olan moda şovuna katılacak. Yani bunun için neden erken ayrılmayacağımı düşündüm?”

“Hmm, öyle.”

“Pekâlâ,” Diğer adam yaklaşarak söyledi. “Belki bir modelin Kim Şirketler Grubu’nun temsilcisi olarak seçildiğini duymak buna yardım etmiş olabilir ki o kişi de bu olaya katılacak gibiydi.” Eğilerek mırıldandı.

Yanağına soğuk bir şey dokunurken Zitao’nun nefesini yüzünde hissederken Sehun içgüdüsel olarak geriye kaçtı. “Ne…”

Diğer adamın kahkahalarını duydu ve gözleri yüzünün önünde duran bardağa takıldı. Sahibinin eli titrerken içindeki sıvı ileri geri sallanıyordu. “Bir bardak Cosmopolitan, çok tatlı bir adam için en tatlı içecek.” Zitao gülmesini durdurarak söyledi ve bardağı indirerek almasını işaret etti.

Sehun kaş çatmamaya çalıştı ama biraz gülmüştü. “Bu tehlikeliydi, içkiyi üzerime dökebilirdin.” Şikâyet ederek içkiyi aldı ve bir yudum içti. “Neyi sevdiğimi nasıl anladın bu arada?”

“Geçen sefer kırmızı şarabın yere, senin kıyafetlerine ve kendi galasında Kim Kai’nin kıyafetlerine döküldüğünü birinin bile görmediğini sanmıyorum.”

Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu. Tabiki hatırlıyordu. O zaman başlamıştı, yeniden… “Sanırım.” Utanmasını saklamak için büyük bir yudum aldı. “Her neyse, ben tatlı değilim. Sadece tatlı içecekleri seviyorum.”

“Farklı olduğuna iddiaya girerim.” Zitao içkiyi Sehun’dan nazikçe alırken söyledi ve masaya bıraktı.

“Bu ne içindi?” Sehun şaşırarak sordu.

“Çünkü sana yeniden dans teklif edeceğim ve sen de kabul edeceksin.” Elini uzattı. “Çünkü tatlısın.”

Sehun bir an uzatılan ele baktıktan sonra elini o avucun içine bıraktı. “Haklısın, kabul edeceğim ama bana içki getirdiğin için. En sevdiğim içecek için.”

Zitao kıkırdarken Sehun’u odanın ortasına yönlendiriyordu. “Sen öyle diyorsan öyledir, Buz Prens.”

************************

“Orada bir şey mi var?”

Jongin kendine gelerek önündeki kadına baktı. “Huh?”

“Gözlerin.” Aynı hareketlerle savrulurlarken Hyerim söyledi. “Orada gezinip duruyor.” Başıyla Jongin’in farkında olmadan izlediği yeri işaret etti. “Orada ilgini çeken bir şey mi var?”

“Hayır.” Başını iki yana sallayarak cevapladı. “Bar tarafı orası. Ne içeceğimi düşünüyordum.” Kelimeler dilinde kayarken konuştu. Gözleri bar yerine belirli bir kişinin ve AB Style’in CEO’su olan yanındaki adamın üzerinde sabit durmasına rağmen doğru olduğunu söyledi kendine –susamıştı ve içecekleri düşünüyordu.

Hyerim hımladı ve yaramaz gözlerle ona göz kırptı. “Bir şeyin ya da birisinin dikkatini çekmediğinden emin misin? Endişelenmeli miyim?”

Jongin hafifçe güldü. “Gülünç olma. Kimse bu gece dikkatimi çekmiyor.” Onu geçiştirerek söyledi. Kollarındaki kadın buna ikna olmuş görünüyordu ve bunun yerine değişen şarkıyla adımlarına odaklanmayı seçti.

Jongin’in gözleri yeniden o yere kaydı ve asıl demek istediği ise başkaydı: _‘Bu gece kimse dikkatimi çekmiyor çünkü beş yıl önce zaten birisi çekmişti._

_Ve o zamandan beri beni bırakmıyor.’_

****************************

Sehun ellerini kuruluyordu, aynadan kendisine bakarak yüzündeki kırışıklıkları düzeltiyordu. Memnun olarak lavabodan çıkmak üzereyken kapıya dokunduğu an kapı savrularak açıldı ve bir ağırlık üzerine binerek onu geriye doğru sendeletmişti, arkada duvar olmasaydı neredeyse yere düşecekti.

“Ne-“ Sehun inledi ve üzerindeki ağırlıktan kurtulmaya çalışırken kişiyi fark etti. “Jongin?”

Kısık sesli bir inleme dışında bir cevap alamamıştı ve Sehun kendini stabilize etmeye çalıştı. Yüzünü Sehun’un göğsüne dayalı olmasına rağmen Jongin alkol kokuyordu. “Tanrım, ne kadar içtin? Kıyafetlerin bile alkol kokuyor Jongin?”

“Ben iyiyim.” Diğer adam en sonunda konuşarak dik durmak için kendini yukarı kaldırdı, elleri hâlâ Sehun’un omuzlarındaydı. “Seni burada görmek komik, huh?”

“Umm, sanırım?” Sehun emin olmayarak cevapladı. Diğer adamın gözleri suluydu, yanakları kızarmıştı. “Sarhoş musun?”

“Hayırrrrr.”

“Sarhoşsun.” Sehun karar verdi. “Daha sonra bir konuşman var mı? Yoksa olay ve herkes evine gidene kadar sosyalleşme bitti mi? Urgh, Suho’ya sormam lazım bunu.” Ceplerinde telefonunu ararken bileğindeki zorlamayı hissetti.

“Aramam. Suho beni bu halde görürse, kaçamam.”

“Ne?!”

“Sehun,” Jongin yüzünü eğerek söyledi ve aralarında mesafe bırakmak için Sehun kafasını çevirmek, yanağını duvara yaslamak zorunda kalmıştı. “Sehun.”

“…Ne.”

“Sanırım sarhoşum. Birazcık. O yüzden beni eve götür?”

“Ne?” Şu durumda bozulmuş plak gibi göründüğünün farkındaydı. Ama gerçekten. Ne? “Eve mi gitmek istiyorsun? Umm, herkes gitmeden gidebileceğinden emin değilim… Suho’yu getireyim…”

Boştaki elini diğer adamı ittirmek ve Suho’yu ya da başka birisini aramak için kaldırdı ama Jongin’in boştaki eli kalkarak onu duvara yasladı.

“Jongin, ne-“

“Hayır. Suho yok. Eve gitmek istiyorum ve kendi başıma otele gidip odamı bulabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Ama Suho’yu getirirsen, beni bırakmaz.”

“Yapman gereken bu!” Sehun bağırdı, kollarını Jongin’in tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu ama başarısızdı.

“İşte olan da bu.” Jongin söyledi. “Eve gitmek istiyorum ve yardımına ihtiyacım var. Sadece senin.”

“Kendi partinden kaçmana yardım etmeyeceğim-“

“Sehun,” Jongin mırıldandı, sesi önceki haliyle karşılaştırıldığında şaşırtıcı derecede sakin ve açıktı ve Sehun şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Sehun, lütfen?”

Jongin’in gözlerinin içine, okyanusun koyu derinliklerine, bakıyordu ve dudaklarını ısırdı. Diğer adam biraz ayılmıştı ve garip bir şekilde saldırıya açık gibiydi. Sehun’un hayır söylemesinden korkuyor gibiydi. Sehun’un kabul etmemesinden.

Ve kabul etmemeliydi. Bu saçma bir istekti. İçeriden gelen müzik sesini duyabiliyordu, Suho ve Hyerim, hatta birkaç davetli ev sahibinin nerede olduğunu merak ediyor olmalıydılar. Merak etmiyorlarsa bile yakında ederlerdi.

Yakında onu bulacaklardı. Jongin ana salona, parti sona erene kadar konuklarını eğlendirmesi gereken yer, götürülecekti. Bu da Jongin’in teklifini kabul etmeyerek onu bırakması anlamına geliyordu.

Ve Sehun, Jongin’i bırakmak istemiyordu. Jongin’in isteklerini asla reddedemiyordu –ne o zaman ne de şimdi.

Yine aptal gibi kabul etti. “Tamam.”

Jongin’in yüzünde parlayan gülümseme yanlış karar vermediğini göstermek için yeterliydi.

*************************

Omzuna yaslanan sabit duramayan bir Jongin’le her adımında sendeleyerek koridorda yürümek oldukça güç olmuştu ama iyi kısmı ise zengin partileri oldukça büyük yerlerde yapılıyordu o yüzden fark edilmeden kaçmak kolayca olmuştu.

Sehun taksi beklerken bir ağacın arkasında sakladı kendilerini ve zorlukla diğerini araca bindirdi. Kolayca otelin girişine varmışlardı, görevliler Jongin’i yukarı taşımasına yardım etmişti. Görevlilere susmalarını söylemişti ve ikisiyle beraber asansöre binerek en üst katın düğmesine baktı.

Önceden görevlilere Jongin’in süitinin kapısını açmalarını istemesi iyi bir şeydi çünkü üzerindeyse bile Jongin’in anahtarını arayarak zaman kaybedemezdi.

Süitin içine girdiğinde Sehun kendi süitiyle aynı –kocaman ve lüks- olduğunu fark etmişti fakat farklı dekorasyonları vardı; Jongin her zaman en pahalı odalara sahip oluyordu.

Sehun omzuna yaslanan adama acı dolu bir şekilde baktı, diğerinin göremediğini biliyordu. Taksiden çıktıklarından beri Jongin’in başı eğikti ve Sehun aldığı alkolden dolayı uyuduğunu ya da bayıldığını düşünmüştü.

Yatak odasına giderken ışıkları açmamıştı, Jongin’i yatağa bıraktı. Doğrularak telefonunu alıp Suho’yu arayacaktı –zavallı sekreter patronu kaybolduğu için endişelenmiş olmalıydı- ama bir el sırtına dolanarak onu sert göğse doğru çekmişti.

“Oof-“ Sehun inledi. “Ne-“ Doğrulmaya çalıştı ama yatağın iki yanına sadece dirseklerinin üzerinde durabilmişti çünkü sırtındaki el onu sıkı tutuyordu ve oturmasına izin vermiyordu.

“Ne yapıyordun?” Bir ses sessizce sordu ama sessiz odada yankılanmıştı.

“Ne?” Sehun başını kaldırdığında Jongin’in ona baktığını gördü. “Uyuduğunu sanıyordum –hayır, dur, ne demek ne yapıyordum, Suho’ya ve diğerlerine haber verecektim-“

“Hayır.”

“ ‘Hayır’ ne demek?!” Sehun sinirlenerek sordu.

“Hayır.” Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak tekrarladı. Oturarak sırtını yatak başlığına dayadı. Eli hâlâ Sehun’un sırtında sıkıca bağlıydı ve onu kendiyle yukarıya çekmişti. Diğerinin çırpınması için yer bile bırakmamıştı, rahatsızca göğsüne yaslanmıştı. “Suho’yu arama. Kimseyi arama. Bir süre… Böyle kalabilir miyiz?”

“Neden bahsediyorsun sen?” Sehun’un sesi çatlamıştı. “Bu gece yeterince abuk sabuk hareketler yaptın, Jongin. Ne yapıyorsun? Bugün bir partin–şirketinin kutlamaları için ev sahibi olduğun bir parti- olduğunu bile hatırlıyor musun? Kim olduğunu bile hatırlıyor musun? Sen Kim Kai’sin-“

“Evet, biliyorum, hatırlıyorum.” Jongin sözünü kesti, sesi sertti. “Başarılı bir iş adamı olmanın komik yanı ne biliyor musun; her gün karşılaştığın hepsini hatırlayabilmek için iyi bir anıya hafızaya olmak. Her bir olayın detaylarını hatırlamak. Her şeyi hatırlamak. Evet, _hatırlıyorum.”_

Sehun donmuş bir halde yakıcı bakışlarla kendisine bakan diğerine bakıyordu. Sehun kontratı iptal etmek istediğini söylediğinden ve Jongin yüzündeki açıkça görünen ‘Umurumda mı sanıyorsun,’ bakışından beri Jongin bu kadar soğuk ve sert görmemişti hiç.

“Hatırlıyorum.” Jongin devam etti, sesi aniden yumuşamıştı. “Her şeyi hatırlıyorum Sehun. Unutmak istediğim şeyleri bile –unutmak için çok çabaladığım ama _unutamadığım _şeyler. Çok iyi hatırlıyorum.”

“Ne-“

“Beş yıl geçmesine rağmen dudaklarının tadını hâlâ hatırlamam gibi. O gece öpüştüğümüzde dudaklarının benimkiler üzerinde nasıl hissettirdiğini.”

“Jongin-“

Diğeri elini Sehun’un boynuna götürüp onu kendine çekerek dudaklarını dudaklarına bastırırken Sehun’un söyleyecekleri Jongin’in dudaklarında kaybolmuştu. 

Jongin onu öpüyordu.


	10. 9.Bölüm

** _*Flashback*_ **

_“Bir şey mi oldu?”_

_Jongin başını sese doğru kaldırdı ve sekreterinin endişeli gözlerine baktı. Oh, ne zaman içeri girmişti, Jongin onu duymamıştı bile. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”_

_“Yani, normalde olduğunuzdan daha fazla işkolik oldunuz.”_

_Jongin hafifçe kıkırdadı. “Bana daha fazla işkolik olursam çoktan mezarımda dinleniyor olacağımı söylemiştin.”_

_“Söylemiştim ama şu anda işte tam öyle görünüyorsunuz. Kendinize son zamanlarda hiç baktınız mı?”_

_Jongin yüzünü buruşturmuştu. Son zamanlarda çok mu kötü görünüyordu? Fark etmemişti._

_“Jongin,” Suho seslendi, ikisi tek olduğu için resmiyeti kenara bırakmıştı. “Unutmaya çalıştığın bir şey olduğunda dikkatini dağıtmak için kendini işe adadığını yeterince fark ettiğini sanıyorum. Ve sen son birkaç haftadır bunu yapıyorsun.”_

_“Sanırım aşırı anımsama hastalığının yan etkilerini gösteriyor bu, huh?” Jongin kuru bir şekilde cevapladı._

_Aşırı anımsama hastalığı. Giydiğin kıyafetlerden giyinen birinin anısına kadar, arkasında sol tarafta asılı duran çerçeveden konuşmalarının her bir kelimesine kadar hayatındaki tüm anların her bir anını açık bir şekilde hatırlayabilme yeteneği. Jongin konuştuğu herkesle olan konuşmalarını kelimeler beyninde yazılıymış gibi hatırlayabiliyordu._

_Bir iş arkadaşının ona karşı kurduğu kendi kelimelerini hatırlamak ve bir elemanın önemli belgeler üzerinde hile yapmasını fark etmek için kullandığında oldukça yararlıydı. Jongin bu yeteneğinin şirketi daha yukarılara taşımak için kaç kere işe yaradığını unutmuştu._

_Ama bu yeteneğin bir laneti vardı –hayatı devam ederken aniden patlıyordu ve gözlerinin önüne parlak resimler beliriyordu._

_Bazen o resimler unutmaya, vazgeçmeye çalıştıkları oluyordu._

_Her zaman aklında dönen parlak sarı saçlar gibi. Gülümsediğinde hilal şeklini alan gözler gibi. Hafif bir kahkaha, yumuşak bir ses gibi. Gülümsemeyle kıvrılan küçük pembe dudaklar gibi. Süt beyazı ten-_

_-Jongin’in elini yasladığı solgun bir yanak-_

_“-gin?”_

_“Siktir.” Jongin küfretti, parmakları elindeki dolma kalemi sıktırıyordu. Eğer bir kurşun kalem olsaydı çoktan ikiye ayrılmıştı._

_Suho ona sıcakkanlı gözlerle bakıyordu. “Şu ‘tekrar yaşama’ anlarından birini yaşıyordun, değil mi?”_

_Tekrar yaşama. Jongin böyle adlandırıyordu, tam olarak böyleydi – bir flashback’ten fazlasıydı ama o anda olaylar kafasında tekrar yaşanıyordu._

_“Evet…” Jongin başını iki yana salladı, görüntüleri uzaklaştırmayı umuyordu._

_“Ben de bunu soruyorum, bir şey mi oldu? Bu yeteneğini hiç sevmediğini biliyorum çünkü isteğin dışında kötü anılarını hatırlatabiliyor. Ama daha önce hiç bu kadar kötü olmamıştı.”_

_“Kötü bir anı olmadığı için çünkü.”_

_Suho bir süre onu inceledikten sonra konuştu. “Geçen ay Japonya’ya dönmeden önce Kore’de kaldığımız gece bir şeyler oldu, değil mi? Kutlama partisinden sonra?”_

_“…Bunu düşünmeni ne sağlıyor?”_

_“Çünkü ben erkenden ayrılana kadar gayet normaldin. Ve ertesi sabah seni havaalanında gördüğümde, kaybolmuştun. Boşlukta gibiydin. O zamandan beri durmadı halin.”_

_Jongin iç çekti, sandalyesini döndürerek arkasından pencereden dışarıda ayaklarının altındaki şehir manzarasına baktı. Seul olmayan bir şehir. Onun olmadığı bir şehir._

_“Suho.” dışarıdaki görüntüye bakarken söyledi. “İlk görüşte aşka inanır mısın?”_

** _*Flashback sonu*_ **

Sehun’un gözleri kendi dudakları üzerindeki dudaklardan dolayı şokla açılmıştı. Ne-

“Sehun…” Jongin’in ayrılmadan mırıldanmasını duydu, ağzı ısrarcıydı ve Sehun kendine geldi.

Jongin dilini içeri ittirerek ağzının içini yalamadan önce dudakları arasında en ufak bir sürtüşme oldu. Diğeri ensesindeki elini sıkılaştırdı ve bedenlerini imkânsız bir şekilde birbirine yaslarken Sehun’un nefesi diğerinin ağzında kaybolmuştu.

Bir anlığına Sehun göz kapaklarının düşmesine izin verdi. Sehun’un dilinin ağzının her yerini tatmasına izin verdi. Alkol tadı gelmesine rağmen Jongin’in tadının kendisini sarmasına izin verdi.

Ellerinin diğerinin omuzlarını kavramasına izin verdi, tırnakları takım elbiseye batıyordu ve ellerini dolaştırmak istiyordu. Elleri aşağılara inmek istiyordu. Jongin’e dokunmak istiyordu. Jongin’in ona dokunmasını istiyordu.

Ama bir an bir andır ve parmakları son kez sertçe Jongin’in omuzlarını deldi, diğerini sertçe uzaklaştırarak ittirdiğinde Jongin’in sırtı tok bir sesle yatak başlığına çarpmıştı.

Daha sonra uzun bir sessizliğin yanına ağır soluklar eşlik etmişti. İkisi de nefeslerini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu ve Sehun, Jongin’in dudaklarını hâlâ ağzında hissettiğini fark edene kadar refleks olarak dudaklarını ısırmıştı.

Kusmak istiyordu.

“Özür dilerim.”

Sehun fısıltıyla kafasını kaldırdı. Jongin’in başı eğikti, saçları yüzüne düşüyordu ve Sehun ifadesini göremiyordu.

Sehun kızgındı.

“Ne yaptın sen?” Sesi çatallaşmıştı. _‘Nefes al, Sehun, nefes al.’_ Kendini ikna etmeye çalışıyordu, yaşlar akmayı reddediyordu.

Sessizlikle karşılaştı.

“Lanet olsun, bir şey söyle! Öylece –öylece beni öpemezsin. Ve sonra… Siktir.”

“Özür dilerim.” Başka bir fısıltı.

“Özür yeterli değil!” Aniden bağırdı, diğerinin yakalarından kavrayarak onu sarsmak istiyordu çünkü Jongin’in başı hâlâ eğikti ve ona bakmayı reddediyordu, ne- neydi bu?

Diğerini izliyordu; Jongin’in omuzları düşmüştü, başı eğikti ve bedeni kıvrılmış ağır ağır soluyordu. “Çok denedim.” Fısıldayarak itiraf etti. Denemişti. Gerçekten denemişti. Ve bundan çok yorulmuştu.

“Sehun-“

“Jongin.” Sehun araya girdi, ses tonu titrememişti. “Sarhoşsun. Ne yaptığını bilmiyorsun. Kahretsin, bunu yarın sabah hatırlamayabilirsin, o yüzden bırak. Bunu unut, tamam mı?”

Bu sefer Jongin sonunda kafasını kaldırmıştı, gözleri genişlemişti. “Hayır-“

“Sadece bir öpücüktü. Hiçbir anlam ifade etmiyor. Sarhoşsun-“

“Sarhoşum ama ne yaptığımı biliyorum.” Jongin bastırdı. Bir el uzanarak parmaklarını birbirine dolamıştı.

Sehun birleşmiş ellerine şaşkınlıkla bakarak sordu. “O zaman ne yapıyorsun?”

“Ben…” Jongin tereddüt etti.

_‘Güçlü ol,’ _Sehun düşündü, _‘o ve kendin için.’ _“Bunu kaç kere tekrar ettim bilmiyorum ama sen Kim Kai’sin. Milyar dolarlık bir şirketin CEO’su. Ve ben, sadece bir modelim. Senin çalışanın. O gece bir şeyler yaşadık, anlıyorum ama o kadardı. Geçmişte kaldı. Bana böyle davranmayı bırak – bu kadar –bu kadar-“ Ne diyeceğinden emin olamayarak durakladı _‘Güzelce? Özel bir şekilde? Beni bu dünya da sadece ben varmışım gibi hissettiriyorsun? Kalbi aynı anda hem tekletip hem acıtıyorsun?’_ “Bu kadar iyi bir şekilde.” Kekeledi. “Yoksa insanlar sana garipçe bakacak. Mantıklı düşün.”

“Ama ben buyum.” Jongin karışı çıktı. “Sana söyledim, unuttun mu, ben bencilim? Sadece sana böyle davranmak ve hak ettiğin her şeyi vermek istiyorum. Seni istiyorum…” Sesi fısıltı halini aldı. “Mutlu olmak istiyorum. Gülümsemeni. Bana gülümsemeni.”

_‘Ama ben seni hak etmiyorum,’ _boğazının tıkandığını hissediyordu, sanki birisi her duyusuna milyonlarca bir şeyler bastırıyordu. “Gülümsüyorum, ben-“

“Gülümsemiyorsun.” Jongin araya girdi. Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakarken gözleri acıyla doluydu. “Fark etmedim mi sanıyorsun? Yeniden karşılaştığımızdan beri -bir kere bile bana gülümsemedin- yüzünü aydınlatan gülümsemeni hiç takınmadık. Beş yıl önce gördüğüm gülümsemeni, bana ve benim için olan gülümsemeni. Ama yine de menajerinle konuşurken, hatta şu AB Style’dan sorumlu adamla konuşurken her zaman mutlu görünüyorsun ama benimleyken değil ve ben sadece-“

“Ne önemi var?” Sehun karşı çıktı. “Kime gülümsediğimi neden umursuyorsun? Senin yapabileceğin bir şey yok.” _‘Bunu yapabilirsin Sehun.’ _“Kim olduğunu sanıyorsun?”

Jongin sessizleşmişti. Daha sonra küçük, kuru kıkırdama döküldü dudaklarından. Sehun sesten dolayı ürkmüştü. “Haklısın. Sanırım vazgeçmeyen aptal bir insanım sadece. Vazgeçemeyen.”

“Vazgeçilecek bir şey yok. Biz… Biz bir gece yaşadık. Hepsi o kadar. Bundan ne kaynaklanabilir?” Sehun tırnaklarını avuçlarına batırarak sordu, geçen hafta oluşan yaraların üzerine yenileri eklenecekti muhtemelen. Dilini ısırarak yaşları engellemeye çalışıyordu.

Çünkü Sehun kendine yalan söylediğini biliyordu. Tek gece diye adlandırmıştı ama o geceden bir şey doğmuştu.

Jonghun.

_‘Bu şekilde bahsettiğim için özür dilerim Hunnie ama bunu yapmak zorundayım. Diğer baban için. Beni affedeceksin, değil mi?’_ İçinden özür diliyordu.

“Tek gecelik yaşadığımız bir şey.” Jongin kabul etti. “Ama yapamıyorum. Unutamıyorum. Seni unutamıyorum. Beş yıldır çok denedim ama ben-“

“Kendini duyuyor musun?! Bunu duysa Bayan Seung ne düşünür? Bir nişanlın var!”

“Ayarlanmış bir evlilik o!” Jongin bağırdı, yüzünde sinir vardı. “Ben istemedim. Ben bunu istemedim. O şeref- yani babam yaptı. Şirketi genişletmek, iyi iletişimler kurmak istedi o, ben istemedim. Hayır demek istedim ama o zaman annem-“ Aniden durarak dudaklarını büzdü. “Her neyse, zorundaydım. Bir daha karşılaşmayacağımızı düşünmüştü ve Suho vazgeçmem gerektiğini söylemişti, neden olmasın diye düşünmüştüm? Bununla… Bu anıyla ve duyguyla hiçbir yere gidemiyordum. Ama sonra sen hayatıma yeniden girdin ve-“

“Ne önemi var?” Sehun yumuşak bir sesle araya girdi. Bakışları eğikti. Hasta gibi hissediyordu. “Sen kendi kararlarını verdin, ben benimkileri. Geriye dönüş yok. Tarih tekrarlamaz.”

Kafasını kaldırıp diğerinin yüzüne baktı ve Jongin’in gözlerindeki acı neredeyse sözlerini geri almasını, kendini Jongin’in kollarına bırakmasını sağlayacaktı ama yapamazdı. Yapamazdı.

“Her şey iyi değil, değil mi?” Sehun devam etti. “Senin –senin yanında güzel bir nişanlın ve CEO olarak iyi bir hayatın var. Ben de iyi idare ediyorum, değil mi? Rahatça yaşıyorum. _Mutlu bir şekilde_ yaşıyorum.” Sehun söylediklerinde ciddiydi. Evet ciddiydi. Jonghun mutlu olduğu süre mutlu olacağına karar vermişti ve onlar mutluydular.

_‘Sen ve Jonghun, ikiniz daha mutlu olabilirsiniz. Hayatınızda Jongin’le beraber daha mutlu olabilirdiniz.’ _Söylemeye çalıştı.

Ama Sehun –Sehun hayatının çoğunu olasılıklardan kendini dizginleyerek yaşamıştı. Daha fazla istediğini inkâr ederek. “İkimizde sahip olduklarımızla mutlu olmalıyız çünkü-“

“Çünkü bu şekilde, asla incinmeyeceksin ya da hayal kırıklığına uğramayacaksın, değil mi?” Jongin, Sehun’un cümlesini mırıldanarak bitirdi.

Sehun şokla gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Jongin karşılığında ona bir gülümseme verdi.

“Hatırlıyorum… Bana dediğin her şeyi hatırlıyorum. Ne kadar açık olursa olsunlar geçirdiğimiz her anı hatırlıyorum. Hatırlıyorum.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı, yeniden başını eğdi. Gözleri batıyordu ve bir parmak yanağına, gözlerinin altına dokunarak bir gözyaşını alana kadar yaşların düşmeye bu kadar yakın olduğunu fark etmemişti. Hıçkırma sesi çıkardı ve kafasını kaldırdı.

Jongin’in gülümsemesi çok güzeldi.

Gülümsemesi kocamandı, dişlerini ortaya çıkarıyordu ve gözleri kırışmıştı. Gözleri Sehun’unkiler gibi parlaktı, yaşlarla doluydu. Ama yine de gülümsemesi acı verici derecede samimiydi, bütün kusurlardan bile daha güzeldi.

Jongin yanağını kavrayarak yaşları başparmağıyla silerken Sehun’un kalbi sıkışıyordu. “Anladım. Artık kendi hayatlarımız var. Biz… Vazgeçmeliyiz. Ya da en iyisi, ben vazgeçmeliyim. Sana yük olduysam özür dilerim.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Olmadın –asla bana yük olmazsın Jongin. Ben-“

“Shh, sorun değil.” Jongin onu susturdu. “Anladım. Ben sadece… Seni tutuyorum ve o zaman kendimdim. İhtiyacım var…” Duraklayarak titrek bir nefes aldı. “Vazgeçmeye ihtiyacım var. Bırakmaya.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı, bir şey söylemekten –Jongin’in sözlerine karşı bir şey söylemekten korktuğu için kendine güvenmiyordu.

Jongin’in avucu hâlâ yanağını okşarken bakışlarını kaçırdı. Duvara bakarak derin düşüncelere dalmıştı ve Sehun bu sefer gerçekten diğer adama baktı.

Jongin çok yakışıklı ve çok iyiydi. Beş yıl önce Sehun’u karanlığından çıkaran kişiydi. “Aşk” Denilen şeyi ona tattıran kişiydi. Ona kendi hayatından daha değerli –Jonghun- bir şey veren kişiydi. Beş yıl sonra hayatına giren ve onu hâlâ çok etkileyen kişiydi. Kalbini hâlâ titreten kişiydi.

Ve Sehun hayatında bir kez dahi Jongin’le tanıştığına pişman olmamıştı. Ne o zaman, ne de şimdi. Asla.

“Sehun.” Jongin yeniden ona dönerek seslendi ve diğerinin derin düşüncelerinden ayırmıştı.

“Hmm?”

“Beş yıl önce,” diye başladı. “Benden bir anı istemiştin –yollarımızı ayırmadan önce beraber geçireceğimiz bir gecenin anısını.”

“Evet.”

“O zaman sen…” Jongin durdu, yeniden konuşmaya başlamadan önce kelimelerini toparlamaya çalışıyordu. Gözleri Sehun’unkilere kilitlendiğinde gözlerinden kararlı bir ifade vardı. “Bu sefer, ben _senden _bir gecenin anısını istiyorum ikimizin _son_ gecesinin bir anısını. Ve sonra… Sonra sonunda bırakacağım.”

“Jongin…”

“Son kez, şans önüme kadar geldi. Bu sefer, her şey sana bağlı. Kabul et ya da reddet söz veriyorum bundan sonra geri duracağım. Ben…” Sesi çatallaşmıştı. “Ben seni bırakacağım.”

Sehun titrek bir nefes çekerken içine gözlerini kapattı. Bu kötü bir fikirdi – çok kötü bir fikirdi. Eğer beş yıl önceki anıyı doğru düzgün unutamadıysa, yeni birisi Sehun’un aklını ve kalbini sonsuza kadar mühürlerdi.

O zaman kim bırakabilecekti?

“Sehun…” Jongin mırıldandı, parmakları yanağında dolanıyordu ve Sehun yavaşça gözlerini açarak diğerinin derin kahve gözlerine bakmaya başladı.

Çok yakınlardı, Jongin’in gözlerinde kendi yansımasını görebiliyordu ve Jongin’in de Sehun’un gözlerinde kendisini görüp göremediğini merak ediyordu.

Jongin’in gözlerinde nasıl göründüğünü merak ediyordu.

Jongin sessizliği bir reddetme olarak düşünmüş olmalıydı ki geri çekilmeye çalışarak mırıldandı. “Özür dilerim-“ Ama Sehun hızlı hareket ederek diğerinin bileğini sertçe kavradı.

Çünkü Sehun Sehun’du ve şu ana kadar Jongin ne zaman kendisinden bir şey –herhangi bir şey- istese onu reddedemeyeceğini çoktan öğrenmişti. “Tamam.”

Bir aptal gibi.

Bu sefer kollarını Jongin’in boynuna dolayarak ensesinde parmaklarını birleştiren ve aralarındaki mesafeyi bir öpücükle kapatan Sehun olmuştu.

Anının bir gecesi daha –son bir gecesi.

***********************

Gözyaşları yağmur gibi akıyordu.


	11. 10.Bölüm

Sehun geri çekilerek gözlerini açtı ve Jongin’in şok olmuş gözlerine baktı.

“Sehun-“

“Sadece bir gece, tamam mı? Sonra yollarımızı ayıracağız.”

Jongin onu izliyordu, gözleri koyu ve ifadesi okunmuyordu. Daha sonra başıyla onayladı.

Sehun başını diğerinin omzuna yasladı ve Jongin’in eli otomatikman kalkarak yanını okşadı. “Ama.. Emin misin?”

Sehun diğerinin boynundayken başıyla onayladı ve fısıldadı. “Ben de seni özledim.”

Üzerindeki adamın içine keskin bir nefes çektiğini duydu ve elleriyle omuzlarından destek alıp yüzünü kaldırarak dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Jongin onu öperken Sehun diğerinin ağzına karışan garip bir ses çıkarmıştı. Dilini içeriye ittirdi ve ağzının her yanını keşfetmeye başladı.

Bu sefer Sehun öpücüğe karşılık veriyordu.

Öpücüğü bozdular ve Sehun nefes dahi alamadan Jongin dudaklarını boğazına sürükleyerek âdemelmasına yakın duran nabzının olduğu yeri dişledi. Sehun umutsuzca hava almaya çalışıyordu.

“Jongin-“

“Seni istiyorum.” Jongin tenine doğru fısıldadı. Hâlâ o noktayı emiyordu ve yarına kadar bir iz kalacaktı. “Çok fazla. Sen gece gündüz düşünebildiğim tek şeydin ve delireceğimi düşünmüştüm-“

Sehun gülmeye çalıştı ce ellerin gömleğini çözmek için yukarı kalktığını hissettiğinde boğuluyordu. Bir parmak göğüs ucuna sürtmüştü. “Sen - o gece de aynısını söylemiştin -“

Jongin aniden geri çekilerek ona baktı ve Sehun yanaklarının kırmızının en koyu tonuna büründüğünü biliyordu. Ağır ağır soluyarak bakışlarını utançla kaçırdı.

Çenesindeki parmak yüzünü kaldırdığında Sehun diğerinin yüzündeki hayranlık dolu ifadeyi görmüştü. “Hatırlıyorsun.”

Sehun yeniden bakışlarını kaçırmak istedi ama parmak onu sıkıca tutuyordu. Zayıfça başını sallarken daha da kızarmıştı. “Hatırlıyorum.”

Hiçbir şey onu Jongin’in yüzündeki gülümsemeye hazırlayamazdı, dakikalar önceki acılı ifadesinden farklıydı. Sehun’u göğsüne çekip sarılırken bu sefer Jongin’in gülümsemesi farklıydı, neşe doluydu.

“Senin gibi birisi yok.”

Sehun ne demek istediğini soramadan önce Jongin’in elleri gömleğini omzundan sıyırdı. Dudakları Sehun’un boynunda koyu izler bırakıyordu. Daha sonra saklaması zor olacağı için Jongin’e dur deyip dememekte kararsızdı ama diğerini durdurmak istemiyordu.

Farkına varamadan pantolonuna eller inmişti, hızla düğmeyi açarak fermuarını indirdi. Jongin iç çamaşırını indirerek penisini avuçladığında Sehun inlemesini Jongin’in boynunda sakladı.

“Jongin-“

“Shh, seninle ilgilenmeme izin ver.” Diğeri mırıldanarak dişlerini köprücük kemiğinin üzerindeki yere sürttü ve ısırdı.

Kendini durduramadan önce Sehun’un dudaklarından bir sızlanma dökülmüştü. “Beni… Beni _ısırarak _mı benimle ilgileniyorsun?”

Ensesinden kıkırtılar duyduktan sonra parmaklar penisinin etrafına dolandı ve aşağı yukarı okşamaya başladı.

Sehun ürpermişti, zevk bedenine yayılırken diğerinin omuzlarına tutunuyordu. Kaybolmuştu, bir elin sırtında dolandığını neredeyse fark etmeyecekti ama iç çamaşırının içine girip parmakların kalça yanağını okşadığını hissetmişti.

“Jongin, alayı bırak.” Diğeri penisini tembelce okşamaktan ve kalçasına yaramazca masaj yapmaktan başka bir şey yapmayınca sızlandı.

“Affedersin, affedersin.” Jongin gülerek Sehun’un pantolonunu baldırlarına kadar indirdi ve elini kaldırarak parmaklarını dudaklarını bastırdı.

Sehun hemen dudaklarını açarak parmakları ağzına aldı, tanıdık duruma hayret ediyordu – geçen sefer de lube olmadığından Sehun parmaklarını ıslatmıştı.

“Aynı önceki gibi, değil mi?” Jongin aniden konuşarak onu şaşırtmıştı. Kafasını kaldırıp baktığında diğerinin ona sırıttığını gördü.

Sehun parmaklarını son kez emdikten sonra ağzından pop sesiyle çıkardı. “Evet, aynı önceki gibi.” Gülümseyerek söyledi.

Jongin’in sırıtışının genişlediğini görmüştü ve dudaklarının kenarını öptükten sonra elini yeniden Sehun’un arkasına götürdü. Sehun, Jongin’in sert göğsüne yaslanarak kollarını diğerinin boynuna doladı ve diğerinin parmağını girişinden içeri yollaması için dizlerinin üzerinden hafifçe kalktı.

“Hazır mısın?”

İçine giren parmağı hissetmeden önce Sehun başını Jongin’in omzunda salladı. Jongin parmağını içinde hareket ettirirken derin soluklar alıyordu. “Daha fazlasını alabilirim.” dedi.

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. “Çok sıkısın-“

“ –bu senin ilk seferin mi?” Sehun cümleyi kıkırdayarak bitirdiğinde diğeri gülmeye başlamıştı.

“Evet, daha önce bunu söylemiştim.” Jongin duraklayarak söyledi. “Ama gerçekten çok sıkısın. Hiç…”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırarak yüzünü Jongin’in boynuna daha çok gömdü. “Hayır.” Söylemek istiyordu; _‘Senden başka kimse ban_a _dokunmadı._’ Ama önceden Jongin’e söylediği yalanı hatırlamıştı. “Jonghun doğduğundan beri kimse olmadı.” Ki doğruydu. “Sadece Jonghun ve işime odaklanmıştım.”

Jongin başını sallayarak konuştu. “Sen mükemmelsin.” Sehun’un şaşırmak için zamanı bile olmadan Jongin ikinci parmağını içine yollamıştı ve gerilmeden dolayı inledi.

Jongin’in parmakları duvarlarını okşuyordu ve Jongin’in doğru yere dokunmasıyla Sehun’un tüm bedeni pelte haline gelmişti.

“Sonunda.” Sehun göğsünde titrerken Jongin mırıldandı. Jongin onu bulmuştu. Parmakları durmaksızın tatlı noktasını okşayarak Sehun’un dudaklarından inlemelerin dökülmesini sağlıyordu.

“Jongin, yeter lütfen.” Sehun çığlık attı.

“Ama yalnızca iki parmak, sen-“

“Ben hazırım, _lütfen_.” dedikten sonra Jongin’i sertçe öpmek için geri çekildi. Ayrıldıklarında Sehun diğerinin gözlerinin içine bakarak konuştu. “Becer beni. Seni hissetmek istiyorum.”

Jongin eliyle Sehun’u çarşafların üzerine itmeden önce onun gözlerindeki parıltıları görmüştü. Dudakları yeniden birleşerek dilleri vahşice birbirine dolanıyordu.

“Bekle.” Sehun nefesini Jongin’in dudaklarına karşı verdi. “Kondom – kondom var mı?”

Jongin bir an donmuştu, diğerine bakarken göz bebekleri kararmıştı. “Evet.” dedi. “Bekle.”

Yataktan kalktı ve yakındaki çekmeceyi karıştırmaya başladı. Sehun zamanı pantolonu ve iç çamaşırını çıkararak yere atmakla geçirmişti.

“Bu…” Jongin yatağa yaklaşırken konuşmaya başladı. “Arkadaşım Hyerim burada olduğu için benimle alay etmişti, yani bunları verdi. Ben almadım-“

Sehun kadının adını duymasıyla göğsünün sıkıştığını hissetmişti, şu anda yaptıklarının ne kadar yanlış olduğunu hatırlatmıştı ona. Derin bir nefes alarak parmağını diğerinin dudaklarına koydu ve sözünü kesti. “Bana bir şey açıklamak zorunda değilsin.” diye mırıldandı. “Buraya gel lütfen ve becer beni. Daha fazla bekleyemiyorum.”

Jongin’in aldığı titrek nefesi Sehun parmağının ucunda hissetmişti. Diğeri onu yeniden yatağa iterken üzerine çıktı.

“Sehun, ilk görüşte aşka inanıyor musun?” Sehun bacaklarını geriye geçtiğinde açık bacakların arasına yerleşirken Jongin aniden sormuştu.

Şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Çünkü ben inanıyorum.” Jongin devam etti. “O gece arabamın camını indirerek seni yağmurdan sırılsıklam halde gördüğüm andan beri sana aşığım. Seni seviyorum.”

Bununla birlikte Sehun’a konuşma şansı vermeden Jongin içine girdi.

Sehun histen dolayı sesli bir inleme bırakmıştı, bedeni içindeki uzunluğa alışmaya çalışırken beyni düşüncelerle doluydu. Uzun zaman olmuştu ve diğeri muhtemelen Sehun’u yeterince genişletememişti çünkü yanma hissi vardı ama iyi hissettirdiğinden bunu önemsemedi. Jongin’in içinde olduğunu bilmek harikaydı ve şimdilik Jongin, Sehun’a aitti, Sehun da Jongin’e aitti. Başka bir şey yoktu.

Ve sonra Jongin hareket etmeye başladı, sabit bir hızla içine girip çıkıyordu. Bedeninin her hareketiyle Sehun’un dudaklarından mırlamalar ve çığlıklar dökülüyordu. “Jongin…”

“Etrafımı sardığında mükemmel hissettiriyorsun.” Jongin söyledi. “Tanrım, bunu çok özledim – gözlerini, dudaklarını, yumuşak sesini çok özledim. Böyle olmanı, seni bana aitmişsin gibi becermeyi çok özledim. _Benimsin.”_ Son cümleyi sert vuruşuyla vurgulamıştı.

“Evet,” Sehun elini uzatarak çığlık attı. “Seninim. Jongin, lütfen.”

Jongin eğilirken hareketlerini yavaşlattı ve parmaklarını Sehun’unkilere geçirdi. “Neydi?”

“Değildi…” Jongin’in her vuruşunda prostatına vurmasıyla Sehun konuşmaya çalışıyordu. “Benim için ilk görüşte aşk değildi. İnandığın kadar romantik birisi değilim.”

“Sehun, zorunda değils-“

“Ama” Sehun’un sert sesiyle Jongin’in ifadesi değişmişti. “Ama o gece koltukta otururken güzel olduğumu söylediğinde sana âşık olmuştum. Bana, gidecek hiçbir yeri ve parası olmayan evsiz bir çocuğa. Saçlarım darmadağındı ve üzerimde basit bir otel bornozu vardı. Bana, hiçbir şeyi olmayan bir çocuğa, adı bile değerli olmayan çocuğa. Geldin ve bana isteyebileceğim _her şeyi_ verdin. Hem içimin hem dışımın güzel olduğunu söyledin ve bunun benim için ne demek olduğunu bilemezsin.”

“Sehun, ben-“ Jongin kekeledi, Sehun’un gözlerindeki yaşlara bakıyordu.

“Seni seviyorum.” Sehun fısıldadı. “Belki sen bana ilk âşık oldun ama ben sana otel odasında âşık oldum. Ben de seni seviyorum Jongin. Seni seviyorum. Seni-“

Kelimeleri Jongin’in dudaklarında kaybolmuştu. Yıllardır salıverilmeyen duygularla ve tutkuyla öpüşürken yaşlar altındaki yastığa akıyordu.

“Jongin, lütfen.” Sehun soludu. “Lütfen becer beni. Seni hissetmek istiyorum.” Tekrarladı. “Günlerce, aylarca hatta yıllarca seni içimde hissedebileceğim kadar sertçe beni becermeni istiyorum. Seni unutmamı imkânsız kıl Jongin. Ben-“

“Shhh, sorun yok.” Jongin onu susturdu ve dudaklarına son bir öpücük kondurarak doğruldu. Penisinin başı içinde kalacak şekilde içinden çıktı ve sertçe içine girdi. Sonra hızını artırdı, Sehun’u istediği gibi sertçe beceriyordu. Sehun’un tek yapabildiği tırnaklarıyla çarşafı çizerken umutsuzca inlemekti.

Yaşların aldığı zevkten mi yoksa son gecelerinin düşüncesinden dolayı mı aktığını bilmiyordu.

Jongin aniden elini Sehun’un düz karnına koyduğunda diğeri buğulu gözleriyle ona baktı.

“Benimsin.” Vuruşlarına devam ederken tekrarladı. “Bu da benim olmalıydı. Şu anda kondom takmamış olmayı nasıl da dilerdim. İçine boşalmayı ve seni sadece benim yapabilmeyi nasıl da isterdim. Benim çocuğumu taşımanı, beraber bebeğimizin olmasını nasıl da dilerim.” Jongin durakladı, nefesi teklemişti. “Jonghun’un benim olmasını nasıl da dilerdim.”

“Jongin, sen-“ diğeri elini penisine dolayarak vuruşlarıyla orantılı bir şekilde çekmeye başladığında Sehun’un cümlesi yarım kalmıştı. “Jongin, sen-“

“Gel benim için Sehun. Benim için, ben içinde olduğum için, seni becerdiğim için boşalmanı görmek istiyorum. Çünkü _sen benimsin.”_

“Jongin, bekle-“ Jongin acımasızca prostatına vururken Sehun titredi. Zevkten dolayı gözlerinde biriken yaşlar görüşünü bulanıklaştırıyordu. Farkında olmadan diğerinin eline boşalmıştı.

Sehun’un boşaldığını görmek ve etrafında kasılması Jongin’in de boşalmasını sağlamış olmalıydı. İkisi de gözlerinin içine bakarak derin derin soluyordu. Diğeri içinden çıkarak kondomu çöp kutusuna attı ve Sehun’un yanına kendini bıraktı.

“Jongin, ben-“

“Shhh.” Jongin mırıldandı. Sehun’a dönerek onu kollarına aldı, başını Jongin’in boynuna gömmüştü. “Sorun değil, anlıyorum.”

_‘Hiçbir şey anlamıyorsun.’ _Sehun dile getirmemişti.

“Keşke… Keşke bu gece sonsuz olsaydı.” Jongin fısıldadı ve yüzünü Sehun’un saçlarına gömdü.

Sehun’un ifadesi diğerinin göremeyeceği kadar acı doluydu. “Evet. Keşke.”

Keşke bu gece sonsuz olsaydı.


	12. 11.Bölüm

_3 AY ÖNCE_

“Appa,” Jonghun masadaki resme bakarak seslendi. “Bu kelime nedir?”

Sehun görmek için yaklaştı ve donmuştu. “O ‘anne’ demek.”

“ ‘Anne’ ne demek?” Çocuk kocaman masum gözleriyle sordu.

Sehun nasıl açıklayacağını düşünerek dudaklarını ısırdı. “Başka birisini doğuran ve o kişiyi çok seven birisi demek.”

“Doğurmak ne demek?”

“O, uh. Her şey bir yerden gelir, değil mi? Hunnie gibi, sen de benden geldin. Önceden buradaydın.” Sehun avucunu karnına koydu. “Sonra büyüdün ve ben seni doğurdum. Şimdi buradasın!”

Jonghun burnunu sevimli bir şekilde kırıştırdı. “Hunnie oraya gerçekten sığıyor muydu? Hunnie çok küçük olmalıydı o zaman çünkü appa çooook zayıf! Hunnie karınca olmalıymış o zaman!” Kıkırdayarak söyledi.

Sehun oğlunun sözlerine alınsa mı yoksa sevimliliğine hayran mı olsa bilemedi ama gülümsemişti. “Evet, çok küçüktün Hunnie. Çok büyüdün, bazen beni şaşırtıyorsun.”

Çocuk hımlayarak resim kitabına geri döndü, Sehun onu ilgiyle izliyordu. Sonra yeniden sordu. “O zaman bu kelime ne?”

Sehun baktı. Bunun olacağını tahmin etmeliydi. “O ‘baba’ demek.”

“ ‘Baba’ ne demek?”

Sehun cevaplamadan önce derin bir nefes aldı. “Baba, uh. Bebek yapmaya yardım eden ve o bebeği çok seven birisi o da.”

“Ama appa annem ise o zaman babam kim?”

“Ben.. İkisi olabilir miyim? Senin için sorun olur mu Hunnie?”

“Hunnie sorun etmez…” Çocuk sayfaları incelerken söyledi. “Ama appa yalnız olmayacak mı?”

Sehun burnunu çekti. “…Ne?”

Jonghun kaşlarını çattı. Diğer sayfaya bakarken kaşları çatılmıştı. “Bu resmi gördün mü? Anne ve baba el ele tutuşuyor! Ama senin elini kim tutacak appa?”

Sehun oğlunun masum sorusuyla boğazına oturan ani yumruyu yutkunmaya çalıştı. Çok iyi bir soruydu.

Onun elini kim tutacaktı?

“Bazen…” Sehun kelimeleri küçük çocuğun anlayabileceği gibi anlatmaya çalışıyordu. “Bazen elini tutacak birisine ihtiyacın olmaz Hunnie. Bazen burada olmak…” Parmağıyla şakağını gösterdi. “… Yeterlidir.”

Jonghun’un kaşları çatılmıştı. “Başında mı?”

“Anılarında.” Sehun düzeltti. “Biliyorsun beynimiz harika şeyler yapabilen mükemmel bir organdır. Mesela, eğer gözlerini kapatıp birisini düşünürsen, karşında dikiliyor gibi olur!”

“Anılar bu demek mi oluyor?”

Sehun oğlunun saçlarını karıştırarak kıkırdadı. “Evet. Çok akıllısın Hunnie.”

Jonghun kocaman gülümsedi. “Tabiki! Hunnie appasının oğlu sonuçta!” Gururla bağırdı. Gözlerinde merakla Sehun’a bakıyordu. “Yani appa babanın anılarına sahip olduğu için yalnız hissetmiyor?”

Sehun gülümseyerek başıyla onayladı. “Ben bir baba da olabilirim.” dedi.

Jonghun hızla başını hayır anlamında sallamaya başladı. “Appa olamaz çünkü bu resimde anne babadan daha güzel ve sen süper güzelsin, appa!”

“Velet.” Mırıldandı, yüzünün ısındığını hissediyordu. “Böyle konuşmayı sana kim öğretti?”

“Luhan Amca! Senin tüüüüüm dünyadaki en güzel kişi olduğunu söyledi!”

Sehun utanarak güldü. “Bence Luhan Amcan benden daha güzel ama eminim bunu duysa beni öldürür.”

“Luhan Amca erkeksi olmak istiyor!”

Sehun homurdandı. “Hah, sanki erkeksi.”

Jonghun kitabının sayfalarını tek tek çevirirken oda yeniden sessizleşmişti. Sehun gözlerini kapatarak aralarındaki zamanın tadını çıkardı.

Bazen neredeyse dört yaşında bir oğlu, kendi çocuğu olması inanılmaz geliyordu ve Jonghun yanında olduğu için bağışlanmış hissediyordu.

“Appa?” Küçük çocuk transını bölerek seslendi.

“Hmm?”

“Anıların olduğunu söyledin. Ama bir gün onunla yeniden karşılaşmak istemez misin?”

Sehun duraklayarak sözleri düşündü.

Bir gün Jongin’le karşılaşmayı istiyor muydu?

Yeniden karşılaşma şansları inanılmaz düşüktü – aynı ülkede bile yaşamıyorlardı. Jongin’in soyadını bile bilmiyordu.

Sonsuz okyanusta bir inci aramak gibiydi. İmkânsızdı. Sehun bunu biliyordu.

Ama eğer hayal kurmasına izin verseydi, yeniden Jongin’i görmek isteme olasılığı düşünülebilirdi…?

Jongin. Kırışan gözleri. Yarım gülümsemesi. Sehun’un teninin üzerindeki elleri, dokunuşları…

_“Nasıl bu kadar-“_

_“Sanırım delireceğim-“_

_“Sehun-“_

_“Sehun Sehun Sehun, gözlerini aç ve bana bak, seni tutanı gör-“_

_“Nasıl bu kadar sıkısın, tanrım ilk seferin mi, neden bana söylemedin-“_

_“Senin gibi birinin varlığına inanamıyorum, neden daha erken karşılaşmadık-“_

_“Sehun. Bir şey söylemek zorunda değilsin –bir şey söylemeni istemiyorum ama sanırım seni sev-“_

“Appa?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı, küçük çocuğa bakarken gözünün önünde beliren anıları geçiştirdi. Kendini durduramadan oğlunu kollarına alarak sıkıca sarıldı.

“Appa?”

“Onunla yeniden karşılaşmak isterim.” Fısıltı gibi sesle kabul etti. “Ama bunun ikimiz için iyi olacağını sanmıyorum Hunnie.”

“Nedenmiş?”

“Bazı şeyler olmamalı.” Hıçkırarak cevapladı, tutuşunu sıkılaştırarak yüzünü Jonghun’un omzuna gömdü. İstediği son şey oğlunun gözyaşlarını görmesiydi. “Eğer bazı şeyler oldukları gibi iyiyse ama sen olması için zorlarsan, her şey bozulur ve sonunda elinde hiçbir şey kalmaz. Her neyse, sana dünyayı verdiğinde onun başına bela olmak istemezsin.” _‘Ve seni’_ Sehun içinden ekledi.

“Hunnie anlamıyor!” Jonghun sızlandığında Sehun gülmeye başladı.

“Güven bana, ben de anlamıyorum ama… İşte işler böyle yürür. Onu ve seni korumak için her şeyi yaparım.” _‘Bu kendimi hiçe saymak demek olsa bile.’_

“Appa o şekilde mutlu olacak mı?”

Sehun yavaşça nefes aldı ve gözlerini kapattı. “Evet. Mutluyum.”

************************

_‘Mutluyum çünkü hayal gücümün ötesinde bile Jongin’le yeniden karşılaşmıştım. Onunla bir gecenin daha anısına sahip olsam bile.”_

_‘Mutluyum.’_ Sehun düşündü. Yavaşça yataktan kalkarken gülümsedi, yanında uyuyan adamı uyandırmamaya çalışıyordu.

Yatağın yanında durarak uyuyan adamı izliyordu, özellikleri incelemek için duraklamıştı. Jongin’in saçları dağılmıştı, bir yanağını yastığa bastırmışken saçları her bir yöne dağılmıştı. Böyle çok genç görünüyordu – göz korkutan ve sert milyarder CEO değil ama sorumlulukları olan genç bir adam gibi.

Sehun onu seviyordu.

Eğilerek Jongin’in yanağına hayaletimsi bir öpücük bıraktı. Sehun doğrularak giyinmeye başladı.

_‘İyi olacak.’ _Kendisine söyledi. Yarın geldiğinde Sehun patronunu selamlayan normal bir çalışan olacaktı ve birbirlerine karşı profesyonel ve nazik olacaklardı. Bu hafta geçtiğinde Jongin nişanlısına ve şirketi yönetmeye geri dönecekti. Sehun da Jonghun’a geri dönecekti ve Sehun’un katılmak zorunda olduğu promosyonlarda görüşeceklerdi sadece.

Jongin bırakacağını söylemişti ve Sehun da bırakacaktı.

Sehun’un bırakıp bırakamaması önemli değildi. Jongin vazgeçip mutlu olduğu sürecek Sehun iyi olacaktı.

Ayrı yollara gitseler bile ikisi de iyi olacaktı.

Aklındaki düşüncelerle Sehun yatakta uyuyan bedene son kez baktı ve kapıyı açarak dışarı çıktı.

_‘Uzaklaşan adım sesleri…’ _kapıyı kapatırken düşündü, _‘… Yalnızlığın sesleridir.’_


	13. 12.Bölüm

Sehun önceki sabahtan daha kötü hissedebileceğini düşünmüyordu.

Aslında, uykuya geri dönmek, gözlerini kapatmak ve boşluk yerine beş yıl önce yanındaki sıcak bedenle uyandığı ana dönmek istiyordu.

Sehun sesinde neşe olmadan güldü.

İnleyerek doğruldu, dün gece içki içmemesine rağmen akşamdan kalma hissediyordu.

Akşamdan kalma demişken… Jongin’in iyi olup olmadığını merak ediyordu, sonuçta dün çok fazla içmişti.

Ve sonra bunu düşündüğü için kendine kızdı.

Uzaklaşmak bir meydan okumaydı. Hiçbir şeyle karşı karşıya kalmamayı ve beraber kahvaltı yapmaya zorlanmamayı umuyordu. Şu anda bununla başa çıkabileceğini sanmıyordu. Başı hâlâ zonkluyordu ve bedeni hassastı. Giydiği balıkçı yaka boğazını sıkıyormuş gibi hissediyordu ama_ izleri_ saklamak için başka şansı yoktu.

Tabiki bir sesin arkasından geldiğini duyunca şansın ondan yana olmadığını anlamıştı. “Sehun-shi!”

Adımlarını durdurdu ve gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Merhaba Bayan Seung.” Suçluluk bedenini yakıyordu ve hissi uzaklaştırmak için yutkundu.

“Yemek odasına mı gidiyordunuz?” Hyerim yanına gelerek sordu. “Harika zamanlama! Sonunda yalnız kalacağımı düşünmüştüm. Hadi beraber gidelim!”

Sehun kadının neden yalnız kalacağını merak ediyordu ama soracak enerjisi yoktu. “Affedersiniz, pekiyi hissetmiyorum o yüzden…”

“Oh!” Hyerim’in gözleri onu incelerken kocaman açılmıştı. “Hmmm… Doğru, oldukça hasta görünüyorsunuz. Grip mi oluyorsunuz? Geldiğim günden önceki gün de hastaydınız, değil mi?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. Aslında uzaklaşmak için bahane uydurmuştu ama fiziksel durumu ona yardımcı olmuyordu.

Jongin’i yakında görürse yeniden hasta olabilirdi.

“Yararı yok. Belki de doktora gitmelisiniz.”

“Sorun değil. Burada ne kadar kalacağımı bilmiyorum, her neyse biraz dinlendikten sonra iyi hissederim-“

“Ama iyi görünmüyorsunuz!” Kadın karşı çıktı. “Oh, biliyorum! Kai hastaneye gitmek üzereydi. Ona seni oraya götürmesini söyleyeceğim.”

“Hayır!” Sehun neredeyse bağırmıştı, Hyerim’in yüzündeki ifadeyi görünce sesini alçaltı. “Umm, yani ona yük olmak istemem.”

“Sorun olmaz, sen onun modelisin! Bekle burada, tamam mı?”

Sehun onu durduramadan çoktan telefonunu çıkararak aramaya başlamıştı. Sehun umutsuzca kadının konuşmalarını izlerken Jongin’in hayır demesini umuyordu.

Hyerim telefonu yüzünde kocaman gülümsemeyle kapattı. “Arabasında olduğunu söyledi. Sizi oraya götüreceğim, olur mu?”

Sehun yüzünün buruşmasını engellemeye çalışırken kadının onu sürüklemesine izin verdi.

*************************

Jongin gözlerinin kenarından Sehun’un koltukta kıpırdandığını görebiliyordu. “Bu kadar korkmana gerek yok, görüyorsun bir şey yapmıyorum.” İç çekerek söyledi.

Diğer adam şaşırmıştı. “Ben- ben-“

“İyi misin?” Jongin yumuşakça sordu. Çenesiyle Sehun’u işaret etti ve diğerinin durumunu anlamasını umdu.

“Ah evet, ben-“ Sehun tişörtüyle oynuyordu ve boynundaki yakadan açıkça rahatsız olduğu belliydi. Jongin onun balıkçı yaka giydiğini fark etti.

Jongin hemen bakışlarını kaçırmıştı.

“Ben iyiyim.” Sehun cevapladı. Diğerinin hareketini fark etmemişti. “Ya… Ya sen?”

_‘Berbat bir haldeyim.’_ Jongin düşündü. Boş bir yatakta uyanmak… Ne not vardı ne başka bir şey. Odası dün akşam sanki kimse yanında değilmiş gibi temiz ve düzenliydi. Sonra Suho’dan sorumluluklarına ve ne düşündüğüne dair uzun bir nutuk dinlemek… Ayrıca birde birisi kafatasına cam saplamış ve beyni parçalara ayrılıyormuş gibi korkunç baş ağrısını eklemeyi unutmamak lazım.

Başı dönüyordu ama onca şeyin arasında sadece bir şeyi anlayabilmişti.

Mesajı almıştı – Sehun’un onların olması istediği şeyi anlamıştı.

Ve Jongin – Jongin bu Sehun’u mutlu edecekse Sehun’un yapmasını istediği şeyi yapacaktı.

Kendi kalbi ne kadar inkâr etse bile.

“Ben de iyiyim.” Jongin sonunda cevapladı.

“Oh, tamam, güzel.” Diğer adam koltuğunda kıpırdanarak söyledi. Söylemek istediği başka bir şey var gibi görünüyordu ve daha fazla dayanamayarak sormuştu. “O zaman… O zaman neden hastaneye gidiyorsun?”

“…Birisini ziyaret edeceğim.”

“Oh.”

Jongin, Sehun’un daha fazlasını sormak istediğini ama kendini tuttuğunu anlamıştı. Jongin’in kafası ağrıyordu. Bedeni ağrıyordu. Kalbi ağrıyordu – o yüzden kendini ifşa edecek gibi hissetmiyordu.

Sürüşün geri kalanı sessizlikle geçmişti.

***********************

Hastanenin resepsiyonuna vardıklarında birkaç cümle sonra resepsiyonist Sehun’u check-up için yönlendirmişti. Yakındaki tezgâha geçti.

**_“Merhaba.”_** Japonca konuşurken sesi kolayca uyum sağlamıştı.

Bir hemşire başını dokümanlardan kaldırdı ve ona parlakça gülümsedi. **_“Oh merhaba Bay Kim! Son geldiğinizden beri uzun zaman geçti, değil mi?”_**

Jongin kıkırdadı. **_“Evet, öyle. Kore’de meşguldüm.”_**

Başıyla onayladı. **_“Evet, birleşmeyi duydum. Tebrikler!”_**

Jongin zoraki bir gülümseme verdi kadına. **_“Sağ olun.”_** Bir an durakladı.**_ “O nasıl?”_**

Hemşire acılı bir şekilde gülümsedi. **_“Her zamanki gibi. Ama h_****_âlâ_****_ çok güçlü!”_**

**_“Evet, öyledir.”_** Jongin iç çekti.

**_“Neyi bekliyorsunuz, gidin onu görün! Odanın yolunu unutmadınız, değil mi?”_** Hemşire alay etti.

Jongin hafifçe gülerek koridorda ilerlemeye başladı.

Bir yıldır aynı yolu gidip gelirken nasıl unutabilirdi?

Sonunda adımları durdu. Odanın dışında duraklayarak cam duvardan içeri baktı önce. Hâlâ aynıydı, yatakta gözleri kapalı bir şekilde uzanmış düzenli nefesler alıyordu ve kalp atışları ekranda görünüyordu. Respiratör hâlâ yüzünü örterek görünmesine izin vermiyordu.

Derin nefes alarak Jongin kapı kulpunu indirdi ve içeri girdi.

“Merhaba anne. Nasılsın?”

***************************

Sehun kaybolmuştu. Kaybolmuştu.

Japonya’da birkaç kez bulunmuştu ve çoğu kez şirketteki modellerle takılıp şovlara katılıyordu. Dışarıda gezmeyi hiç düşünmemişti, her zaman işini çabucak bitirip Jonghun’a, eve, dönmeye çalışırdı.

Sehun’un Japoncası ise berbattı.

Hastanenin koridorunda dururken hemşire ve doktorun dediklerini çok zor anlamıştı. Jongin telefonunu açmıyordu ve giriş yolunu bulabilmesi oldukça uzun sürmüştü.

İki dakika bir sandalyede zar zor dinlendikten sonra tezgâha yaklaştı. **_“A-Affedersiniz.”_** Japonca konuşmaya yeltendi ama sesi titriyordu.

Hemşire ona bakarak sevecen bir şekilde gülümsedi ve önündeki bariyeri gösterdi.

**_“Ben-“_** Sehun sinirle inledi. Luhan ona her zaman dil konusunu öğrenmediği için tembel derdi. Sehun’un da zaten yurtdışı kariyeri yapma niyeti yoktu, o yüzden neden öğrenme zahmetine girsindi ki?

Gerçek şimdi acı bir şekilde yüzüne vuruyordu.

Vazgeçerek Korece’ye döndü ve dinleyen insanlardan birinin anlamasını umdu. “Bakın, checkup için gelmiştim, teşhis konulduğu mu, kanser mi yoksa grip mi oldum anlayamadım bile. Öylece oradan çıktım ve Jong- yani Kim Kai telefonunu açmıyor. Onu tanıyor musunuz? Nereye gittiğini biliyor musunuz?”

Beklediği gibi hemşire şaşkın görünüyordu ama gözleri sona doğru açılmıştı. **_“Kim Kai?”_**

**_“Evet!”_** Sehun bağırdı. **_“Kim Kai! Nerede-“_** sonra vazgeçti, Japoncada sadece ‘nerede’ demeyi biliyordu, ‘o nerede?’ demeyi değil.

Hemşire Japonca konuşmaya başladı ve Sehun’un yüzünü buruşturmasına güldü. Başını iki yana sallayarak bir kâğıda numara yazdı ve ona verdi.

506, yazıyordu kâğıtta.

Koridoru işaret ettiğinde Sehun oda numarası olduğunu anlamıştı. Evet, bunu yapabilirdi.

**_“Teşekkürler!” _**Japonca söyledikten sonra asansöre binerek 5’e bastı.

Oda numaralarını takip etmek kolaydı ve çok geçmeden kendini 506 numaralı odada bulmuştu.

Kapı tamamen kapalı değildi ve içeriden Jongin’in sesini duymuştu.

“-çok sert.” Jongin konuşuyordu. “Bunu hiç istemedim –hiçbirini. Bazen istiyorum ki – aklım çok karışık.” Titrek bir nefes aldı ve iç çekerek mırıldanmaya başladı. “Lütfen söyle bana, ne yapmalıyım?”

Sehun dinlememesi gereken özel bir konuşmayı bölüyormuş gibi hissediyordu o yüzden dikkatini çekmek için kapıyı çaldı.

“Sehun!” Jongin şaşırmıştı.

“Affedersin, bölmek istemezdim ama telefonunu açmadın ve ben de nerede olduğunu merak etmiştim…”

Jongin onu geçiştirdi. “Hayır, benim hatam. Bu – bu kat, bu ünite. Ses yapamıyorsun. Bu yüzden sessize almıştım. Zaman kavramını yitirmişim, üzgünüm.”

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak Jongin’in arkasına baktı. Jongin’i birisiyle konuştuğunu düşünmüştü ama diğer insan… Uyuyor gibiydi.

Sehun’un bakışlarını hissettiğinde Jongin dudaklarını ısırarak fısıldadı. Sesi neredeyse Sehun’un duyamayacağı kadar yumuşaktı. “O benim annem.”

“Oh!” Sehun şaşırmıştı. Bunu beklemiyordu. Kadının yüzünde respiratör vardı ve neredeyse…

“Komada.” Jongin aklını okumuştu.

“Ü-Üzgünüm.” Sehun kekeledi, kalbi sıkışırken ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Jongin’in annesi Japonya’dan bir hastanede komadayken Jongin artık Kore’de yaşıyordu.

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. “Benim hatamdı.”

Sehun ona acılı gözlerle baktı ama bir şey demedi.

“Ka-kavga ettik, babam.. Ve ben.” Jongin ‘baba’ kelimesini onu iğrendirir gibi tükürerek söylemişti. “Çok ateşli bir kavgaydı. Benden istemediğim şeyleri yapmamı istiyordu ve biz birbirimize bağırırken annem umutsuzca kenardan izliyordu. Çok kızgındım sanırım çünkü duvara bir bardak atıp ayrılmak için kalkmıştı. Annem beni durdurmaya çalışıyordu ama o şeref- o. O sürekli konuşmaya devam etmişti. Beni kışkırtıyordu. O yüzden annemi ittirdim ve ona babam olacağının ve şirketini devralacağımın hayalini asla kurmamasını söyledim çünkü onu reddetmek için dava açmıştım.”

Sehun, Jongin’in ellerinin titremesini görüyordu ve uzanarak onu rahatlatmayı çok istiyordu ama donmuş bir haldeydi.

“Annemin sırttı ittiğim için duvara çarptı ve bana gitmemem için yalvardı ama ben dinlememiştim. Kapıdan çıkarken nefesini tuttuğunu duydum ve arkamı döndüğümde… Bayılmıştı.”

Jongin titrek bir nefes aldı, gözyaşlarını kontrol etmeye çalışıyor gibiydi.

“Doktor darbeden dolayı olduğunu söyledi. Her zaman zayıf bir kalbi vardı ve strese girmişti. O zamandan beri burada.”

“Jongin…”

“Bir yıl oldu ve uyanmayacak.” Jongin hıçkırdı, Sehun daha fazla dayanamazdı. Hızla diğerine yaklaştı ve ona sarıldı, Jongin omzunda sessizce hıçkırıyordu.

“Ama hâlâ dayanıyor Jongin.” Sehun sırtını nazikçe okşayarak mırıldandı. “Umudunu kaybedemezsin.”

Jongin’in başını salladığını hissettikten sonra konuştuğunu duydu. “Yine de – yine de benim hatam. Onun uyanmasını umutsuzca istiyorum, onu mutlu etmek için her şeyi yaptım. Annemin ilk isteği _o adamla_ iyi geçinmemdi. O yüzden dediği her şeye evet diyorum. Bu yüzden şirketlerin birleşmesini ve Hyerim ile nişanlanmayı kabul ettim. O adam için yapmadım. Ben sadece… Annemin mutlu olmasını istedim.”

Sehun kalbinin sıkıştığını hissederken dudağını ısırdı. Jongin’in Hyerim ile evlenme nedeni şirket meselesinden daha derin bir şeydi. Hâlâ komada olan annesi için yapmıştı; uyanıp uyanmayacağı belli olmasa bile.

“Anlıyorum Jongin.” Sehun fısıldadı.

Gerçekten anlıyordu.

***********************

Geri dönüş öncekinden daha sessizdi ve sonraki öğle yemeği daha iyi geçmişti. Hyerim heyecanla gevezelik yaparken Jongin ve Sehun her şey yolundaymış gibi davranıyordu.

Sehun çok iyi yapamıyordu.

Kaşığının çorbanın içinde öylesine döndürürken Hyerim sonunda Suho ile konuşmaya başlamıştı ve o sırada telefonu çaldı.

Sıçrayarak telefonunu aldı ve arayanı görünce kaş çattı. Luhan arıyordu. “Affedersiniz, bunu cevaplamam lazım.” Ayağa kalkarak birkaç adım uzaklaştı.

Orada durmuş Luhan’ın paniklemiş sesini dinlerken diğerinin sözleriyle dünya başına yıkılmıştı.

Telefon elinden gürültülü bir şekilde düşmüştü ve farkına bile varmamıştı

“Sehun, sorun ne?” Jongin masadan seslendi.

“Jong – Jonghun…” Kekeliyordu. Onlara döndüğünde dizlerinin tutmadığını hissetti. “Parkta düşmüş ve kafasını çarpmıştı. Kan kaybediyormuş. Luhan şu anda acil odasına olduğunu söyledi… _Ameliyata_ alınacakmış.” Son kelimeleri yutmuştu. Yediği yemek midesinde çok durmayacakmış gibi hissediyordu.

Hyerim’in sesinin alçak sesle çıktığını duydu. “Jonghun kim?” Görüşü bulanıklaşırken kulakları uğulduyordu.

“Özür dilerim ama benim – benim gitmem lazım. Kore’ye geri dönmeliyim, yapamam-“

Elinde nazik bir dokunuş hissetmişti. Sehun yaşlı gözleriyle Jongin’in endişeli ifadesine baktı. “Sorun değil. Seninle geliyorum. Kore’ye dönüyoruz.”

Sehun kimin ne düşüneceğini umursamıyordu artık. Tek düşündüğü Jonghun’du. Derin bir nefes alarak gözlerindeki yaşları sildi. “Tamam.”

Oğlunun – oğullarının iyi olması için dua edebiliyordu sadece.


	14. 13.Bölüm

“Bunun komik olduğunun farkındasın, değil mi?” Suho havaalanında beklerken sordu. Çok şükür Kore’ye bir saat sonra giden uçağa bilet bulabilmişlerdi ve 2 saat sonra oradaydılar.

Jongin zamanında orada olmalarını umuyordu.

“Affedersin.” Başını eğerek mırıldandı.

Suho ona tedirgince baktı. “Sana gitmemen gerektiğini söylersem, dinlemezsin, değil mi?”

Jongin başını iki yana salladı.

“Bugün başka bir parti daha var. Ve yarın da bir konferans. Pazar günü ise resmi açılış.” Suho listeliyordu. “Ama hiçbiri Sehun’dan daha önemli değil, değil mi?”

Jongin derin nefes aldı. “Ben korkunç bir CEO'yum, biliyorum.”

“Değilsin. Olmadığını biliyorsun, yoksa şirketimiz…” Büyük olan Japonya’daki birimi vurguluyordu. “… Bu kadar büyümezdi. Sen harika bir CEO'sun, bunu biliyorsun.”

Jongin kaldırımda olmayan taşı tekmeledi. “Ama.”

“Ama. Sehun’la karşılaştığından beri…” Suho duraklayarak gözlerini kıstı. “Bunu sorarken ciddiyim. Sehun… Beş yıl önce tanıştığın kişi, değil mi?”

Bir baş onaylaması.

“Siz…” Suho derin nefes aldı. “Siz dağılmışsınız.”

“Biliyorum.” Jongin fısıldadı. Sehun’un oturduğu yere baktı, yüzünü kollarına gömmüştü. Çok… Küçük ve kırılgan görünüyordu. Jongin’in kalbi onun için acı çekiyordu.

CEO'sunun modele bakışını görünce Suho yeniden iç çekti. “Bunu onayladığımı söyleyemem ama… Kararın ne olursa olsun seni destekleyeceğim.”

“Teşekkürler Suho. Burada olaylarla ilgilenmek zorunda bıraktığım için gerçekten çok özür dilerim.”

“Bu ayki ödememe dâhil olacaklar.” Büyük olay şaka yaparak ikisini de güldürmüştü. Para asla aralarında sorun olmazdı. “Ben sadece… Jongin.” Seslendiğinde diğerinin dikkatini çekebilmişti.

“Hmmm?”

“Umarım ne yaptığını biliyorsundur.” Suho sert ifadesiyle konuştu.

_‘Keşke ben bile bilsem,’ _Jongin kendi kendine düşünerek iç çekti.

*************************

Sehun hızla acil odasına giden koridora dalmıştı, kalbi kulaklarında atıyordu. Kocaman kapıların önünde bankta oturan iki bedeni hemen fark etmişti.

“Luhan!” Ona doğru koşarak bağırdı. “O… o nasıl?”

Büyük olan kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı, gözleri şiş ve kırmızıydı. “B-bilmiyorum. Dört saati aşkındır içeride. Haber yok…”

Sehun dudağını ısırarak diğerinin işaret ettiği yöne baktı. Üstünde yazan ışıklı ‘ameliyathane’ yazısı hâlâ devam ettiğini gösteriyordu.

“Öncesinden doktorlarla konuştum.” Baekhyun yanında sessizce konuştu. “Düşüşün çok yüksel olmadığını o yüzden kemiklerin ya da iç organların ciddi hasar almadığını söylediler. Düştüğünde başını yere çok sert vurmuştu o yüzden kafasının içinde şişlik olabilirmiş. Beyninin etkilenmemesi için kontrol altında tutmaya çalışıyorlar.”

Sehun’un arkasından bir küfür duyuldu ve kim olduğunu –Kim Şirketler Grubu’nun başkanı- görünce Baekhyun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Şaşkınlıktan sesi çıkmıyordu ama Luhan kekeliyordu. “Ç-ok fazla kan var… Oraya vardığımda… Çok… Sehun, çok çok çok özür dilerim. Ona bakmam için güvenerek bana vermiştin ama ben-“

Sehun acı dolu ifadesiyle Luhan’ı kolları arasına aldı. “Senin hatan değildi. Kimse bunu önceden göremezdi. O okuldaydı, bu-“

“Ama yine de… Ben bir şeyler yapmalıydım. Ona daha çok dikkat etmeliydim, çok özür dilerim Sehun…” Omzunda hıçkırmaya başlamıştı.

İkisi birbirlerinin kollarında ağlarken Baekhyun iki çalışanında omuzlarını okşuyordu. Daha sonra bakışları arkalarındaki adama döndü.

Adam basitçe başını sallamıştı.

Garipti. Baekhyun adamın ve Sehun’un bir yerden tanışık olduklarını biliyordu ama yine de garipti. Japonya’da programları varken burada olması için kesinlikle bir nedeni yoktu. Baekhyun ikisine kaşlarını kaldırarak baktı.

CEO omuz silkmişti sadece.

Baekhyun şaşırmıştı ama şimdilik endişelenecek başka şeyler vardı.

***********************

Kapının açıldığını duyunca Sehun’un kalbi boğazında atıyor gibi hissetmişti. Bir doktor içeriden çıktı.

“Oh Jonghun’un ailesi kim?”

“Benim, ben… Babasıyım.” Sehun adama koşarak cevapladı. “O nasıl, doktor bey? İyi… Mi?”

“Şişlik ve kanamayı kontrol altına aldık, bunun sonucunda herhangi bir yerden kızarma ya da iltihap olabilir.” Sehun rahatlayarak nefes alamadan doktor devam etti. “Çok kan kaybetti ve kanı nadir bulunan bir kan türü. Hastanemizde şu anda mevcut değil o yüzden kan verilmesi lazım.”

Sehun dizlerinin tutmadığını hissederek duvara doğru sendeledi. “Ben—ben veremem… Daha önce kontrol ettirdin, kanlarımız uyuşmuyor. Ben A’yım…”

“O zaman diğer ebeveyn kim?”

Jongin odadaki ölümcül sessizliği bozdu. “Sensin, değil mi?” Luhan’a bakarak sordu, koridordaki herkes ona dönmüştü.

Doktor adamın sorula nasıl solduğunu fark etmemiş gibiydi. “Çocuğun diğer babası mısınız? Kan grubunuz ne?”

“Ben—Ben AB’yim…” Luhan yere bakarak fısıldadı.

Sehun cevabı duyunca gözlerini kapattı.

Doktor kaşlarını çatarken bir duraklama oldu, elindeki dosyaya bakarak konuştu. “Bu… Olmaz, belgelerimize göre Oh Jonghun’un kanıyla uyuşmuyor.”

Sessizlik yeniden odayı sarmıştı. Herkes kafasını eğilmişti ve Baekhyun şaşkınlıkla olanları izliyordu.

“O zaman…” Jongin sonunda konuşmuştu, sesi kısıktı ama odadaki sessizliği bir bıçak gibi kesmişti. “Jonghun’un kan grubu ne?”

“O RH(-). Çok nadir bulunan bir kan grubu. Bizde O RH(+) var, o kan grubuyla uyuşmaz. O yüzden ailesine sordum çünkü birisinin kan grubu uyuşur ama…”

Kulakları sağır eden bir sessizlik.

“Pekâlâ, o zaman…” Jongin aynı ses tonuyla konuşuyordu. “Sanırım burada _benim gibi_ bir O RH(-) kan grubunun bulunması çok iyi olmuş. _Ebeveynlerininki uyuşmasa bile.”_

Sehun sözlerle ürpermişti, bakışları hâlâ yerdeydi.

Jongin derin bir nefes alarak doktora döndü. “Benim kanımı alabilirsiniz. İstediğiniz kadar. _Sadece… Lütfen_ Jonghun’u kurtarın, doktor bey.” Samimi bir şekilde yalvardı.

Doktor hâlâ şaşkın görünüyordu ama kafasını sallayarak Jongin’i yakındaki hemşireye yönlendirdi, onu kan alma birimine götürmesi için önderlik edecekti.

Fısıltıyı duyduğunda Jongin hemşirenin arkasından gidecekken durdu ve arkasını döndü.. “Jongin…”

Başını kaldırarak Sehun’a baktı. Sehun onun bakışlarıyla parçalara bölünüyordu. “Bunu daha sonra _konuşacağız, _Oh Sehun.” En tüyler ürpertici, duygusuz ses tonuyla konuştu ve uzaklaştı.

Sehun yere çöktü, elleriyle bacaklarını okşuyordu.

Jongin _biliyordu_.

Jonghun’un _onun oğlu _olduğunu artık biliyordu.

_Lanet olsun._


	15. 14.Bölüm

İkisi oradan çıkmışlardı, önceki gibi. Sehun öncesinden bahane uydurmuştur ve bilmediği bir yere doğru sendeleyerek gitmişti.

“Yani…” Baekhyun sessizliğini daha fazla devam ettiremeyerek konuştu. “Sehun ve Kim Kai, huh?”

Luhan yanına gitmek için bir harekette bulunmadı.

“Düşündüğüm şeyler mi onlar? Jonghun’la? Sehun’u beş yıldır tanıyorum, Jonghun’un büyümesini izledim ve hiç düşünmemiştim… Kim Kai, Kim Şirketler Grubu’nun milyarder CEO'su ve Asya’nın yükselen figürü?” Baekhyun ıslık çaldı. “Yıllar önce otelde çocuğu gördüğümde onda özel bir şeyler olduğunu biliyordum.”

Sessizlik.

“Bunu biliyor gibi görünüyorsun, değil mi Luhan?”

“…bitti.” Adam sonunda konuştu.

“Ne?”

“Kim Kai biliyor… Sehun için mutlu olmalıyım ama… Bitti.”

“Luhan?”

Luhan ona acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Boşver. Umarım Sehun iyi olur…”

***********************

Sehun içeri girdiğinde hastane odası karanlıktı. Perdelerin arasından sızan ışık yatağın yanında gözleri kapalı bir şekilde oturan bedeni fark etmesine yetecek kadar aydınlıktı.

“Jongin…”

Diğer adamdan hareket gelmedi.

“İyi misin? Dokuz torba kan aldıklarını duydum… Bugün sadece yarım bir öğün yedin, değil mi? Daha fazla yemelisin yoksa bayılırsın…”

“… Bu kadar mı?” Jongin’in sesi mırıltı halindeydi ama Sehun yine de ürpermişti.

“Ben… Sadece teşekkür etmek istedim. Jonghun’a kan verdiğin için.”

Jongin homurdandı. “Gerçekten mi? Bana diyeceklerinin hepsi bu mu? _‘Teşekkür ederim’ _mi? Herkesin arasından_ Jonghun’a _kan verdiğim için mi?”

“Jongin…”

“Bana öyle seslenme!” Tısladı. “Nasıl yaparsın… Daha önce fark etmeme rağmen hem de… Nasıl cüret—“

“Ben—“

“Daha fazla bahane mi uyduracaksın?” Jongin araya girdi, sesi sertti. “Söylesene bir çocuğun ailesiyle kan grubu nasıl uyuşmaz? Bir avukat tutup DNA testi mi yaptırmalıyım. Çünkü _yapacağım_, Oh Sehun, sadece izle beni.”

“Hayır… Jongin, lütfen…” Sehun’un gözleri yaşlardan sızlıyordu.

“Bunu bana nasıl yaparsın Sehun?” Jongin gücenmiş ses tonuyla sordu. “Nasıl yapabildin? Sana güvenmiştim. Seni sevmiştim. Sen – beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattın…”

“Özür dilerim. Çok, çok özür dilerim Jongin, ben—“ Dizleri kendini koyuverdi ve duvarın dibine çöktü. Parmaklarıyla yüzeyine tutunmaya çalışıyordu.

“Sadece bir şeye cevap ver. Bir kez olsun doğruyu söylemeni istiyorum. Daha fazla yalan yok.” Jongin titrek nefesiyle mırıldandı. “Jonghun… Diğer babası kim?”

“Sensin.” Sehun avuçlarına doğru hıçkırdı. “Her zaman yalnızca sen oldun? Başka kimse olmadı.”

Diğer adam konuşmadan önce derin bir nefes aldı. “Çık dışarı.”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı.

“_Çık dışarı_.” Yükselen sesiyle tekrarladı. “Biraz zaman istiyorum.”

“Ben… Anlıyorum.” Sehun cevapladı. Gözyaşlarını silmeye ve dışarı çıkmaya çalışıyordu.

“Sadece,” Koridorun yarısındayken diğeri seslendi. “Jonghun uyandığında bana haber ver. Onu görmek istiyorum.”

Sehun kapıyı arkasından kapatmadan önce başıyla onayladı.

_‘Bunu beklemeliydin. Ne ekersen onu biçersin.’ _Sehun kendisine söyledi.

Daha az acı vermeyecekti.

*************************

Ertesi gün Jongin ve Sehun, Jonghun’un odasının önünde garipçe dikiliyorlardı. Çocuk sonunda uyanmıştı. Sehun’a şöyle bir bakıldığında… Diğerinin korkunç göründüğü belliydi –gözleri kızarmıştı, altında koyu halkalar vardı ve teni hayaletimsi beyazlıktaydı.

Jongin de ondan iyi görünmüyordu.

Tüm geceyi gelen aramaları görmezden gelerek ve düşünerek geçirmişti, en sonunda telefon kapanmıştı.

Düşünmek, düşünmek, düşünmek.

Derin nefes alarak Sehun’un yanından geçti ve kapıyı açarak içeri girdi.

Küçük çocuğu yatakta görünce Jongin’in kalbi durmuştu neredeyse. Jonghun kucağındaki kitabı okuyordu. Başının etrafında, yanağında ve üst kolunda sargılar vardı ama onun dışında iyi görünüyordu.

Nasıl rahatlamıştı…

“Appa!” Odaya gelenleri fark edince Jonghun neşeyle cıvıldadı. “Jongin Amca!”

Jongin çocuğun son kelimesinde irkilmişti ama gülümsemeye çalıştı. Şu anda Jonghun’un iyi olması gibi daha önemli şeyler vardı.

Jongin, Sehun’un rahatlamayla çocuğa –çocuklarına—koşmasını izlerken kalbi acı verici bir şekilde kasıldı. O ikisinindi ama bunu bilmiyordu.

Çok şey kaçırmıştı.

“Sehun.” Sehun’un sakinleştiğini görünce ve çocukla bir süre vakit geçirince Jongin seslendi. “Jonghun’la biraz yalnız kalmak istiyorum. Bize biraz izin verir misin?”

Jongin başıyla onaylamadan önce Sehun’un gözlerindeki incinmiş ifadeyi görmüştü. Diğeri sessizce odadan çıkarak Jongin’i _oğluyla_ yalnız bıraktı. Oh tanrım.

“Jongin Amca, iyi misin?”

Jongin başını çevirdiğinde Jonghun’un ona kocaman gözlerle baktığını gördü. “İyiyim. Neden sordun?”

“Çünkü Jongin Amca kaş çatıyordu! İyi görünmüyorsun…” Çocuk cevapladı. “Appa da iyi görünmüyordu… İkiniz Hunnie gibi yaralandınız mı?”

_‘Evet, ama farklı bir tür yara –duygusal bir yara,’_ Jongin düşündü ama başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, biz iyiyiz Hunnie. Endişelenme. İyi olmaya odaklan, tamam mı?”

“Tamam!” Jonghun kocaman gülümseyerek söyledi.

Jongin onu izliyordu ve yavaşça, tereddütle uzanarak Jonghun’un küçük avucunu kavradı.

_‘Gerçek değil,’ _Jongin gözlerini kapatarak düşündü. Kaç gece imkânsızın hayalini durup gerçek olmasını dilemişti. Kaç gece keşke’lerle yaşamıştı. Keşke Jonghun onun çocuğu olsaydı? Keşke Sehun tamamen ona ait olsaydı? Keşke farklı şartlar altında karşılaşsalardı ve Jongin tüm bu sorumluluk ve suçluluk yükünden kurtularak Sehun ve Jonghun’la mutlu bir hayat yaşayabilseydi?

Hâlâ bir şansları var mıydı? Bu her şeyi değiştirir miydi?

Olasılığı var mıydı?

“…Jongin Amca, ağlıyor musun?”

Jongin hıçkırdı, gülümseyerek yaşlarını silmeye çalıştı. “İyiyim ama bunlar mutluluk gözyaşları Hunnie. İyi olduğun için çok mutluyum.”

Jonghun gülümsedi. “Hunnie de mutlu! Ve Hunnie süper iyi! Yani… Lütfen ağlama. Hunnie insanlar ağladığı zaman bunu sevmiyor…” Yüzündeki üzülen ifadesiyle fısıldadı.

“Huh?”

“Bu bir sır, tamam mı?” Jonghun sessiz bir fısıltıyla söyledi. “Kimseye söyleme ama appa çok ağlıyor! Appa güçlü olmaya çalışıyor o yüzden Hunnie’nin önünde ağlamıyor ama kendi başınayken çok üzgün görünüyor… Hunnie kimse izlemezken appayı gördü ama Hunnie appayı sürekli izliyor çünkü Hunnie appayı çok seviyor!”

Jongin çocuğun sözlerini dinlerken kalbinin acıdığını hissediyordu, bütün bedenine acı tohumları yayılıyordu. “Eminim senin gibi iyi bir çocuğu olduğu için çok mutludur Hunnie.”

“Mutlu!” Jonghun aniden bağırdı. “Appa, Hunnie mutlu olduğu için sürekli mutlu olduğunu söylüyor ama… Bazen Hunnie bir babanın burada olup onun elini tutmasını istiyor…” Bakışlarını yere eğerek üzgünce mırıldandı.

“…Ne?”

“Bir baba ve anne el ele tutuşur! Kitaplar böyle diyor!” Çocuk açıkladı. “Ama appa annılayıyla mutluymuş.”

“Anılarıyla?”

Jonghun hızla başını salladı. “Eğer gözlerini kapatır ve o insanı düşünürse, o insanın yanında gibi olacakmış. Ve – ve babaya yük olmak istemiyor, artık o her ne demekse. Hunnie anlamıyor ama… Appa bazen çok üzgün görünüyor, Hunnie ne yapacağını bilemiyor…”

Jongin kendi oğlunun tek âşık olduğu kişi hakkında endişelerini dinlerken oturduğu yerde acının daha da kötüleşmesini hissediyordu çünkü ikisinin hayatında yoktu o zamanlar.

“Hunnie…” Yavaşça konuşmaya başladı. “Sen… ‘Baba’ geri dönerse mutlu olur musun?”

“Huh?”

“Eğer… Baba geri dönerse ve appanın elini tutarak seninle ilgilenmek isterse, bunu sever misin? Burada olmadığı için ona kızar mısın? Onu… Kabul eder misin?”

Jonghun burnunu kırıştırdı, düşünüyordu. Sonunda başını iki yana sallayarak konuştu. “Baba appayı mutlu ettiği ve appa daha fazla ağlamadığı sürece o zaman Hunnie için bir sorun yok!”

“G—Gerçekten mi?”

“Mm-hmm. Biliyorsun… Bu başka bir sır, o yüzden appaya söyleme, tamam mı? Ama bazen Hunnie okuduğu kitaplara bakıyor ve… Hunnie onların arasındayken iki babanın elini tutmanın ve beraber parka, kumsala, pikniğe gitmenin nasıl hissettireceğini merak ediyor!”

Jongin boğazının düğümlendiğini hissediyordu.

“Hunnie bunu appaya hiç söylemedi çünkü Hunnie onu üzmek istemiyorum. Ama… Ehh, bilmiyorum! Ama bu sırrı tut, tamam mı Jongin Amca?”

Jongin başını zayıfça salladı. “Ben.. Ben eminim bir gün bunları deneyimleyeceksin Hunnie.”

“Öyle mi düşünüyorsun?”

“Evet, çünkü baba… Baba seni ve appayı çok seviyor.” Eğildi ve bandajları görmezden gelerek çocuğun alnına bir öpücük kondurdu.

Jonghun’un parlak bir şekilde gülümsediğini gördüğünde Jongin de gülümsemesine gülümsemeyle karşılık vermişti.

Sehun’la daha sonra konuşması gerekiyor gibiydi ve bu sefer…

Bu sefer, Jonghun’un kendisine daha fazla ‘Jongin Amca’ demediğinden ve doğru bir şekilde seslendiğinden emin olacaktı.

Jonghun’un babası.

Beş yıllık kaçırdıkları vardı ama… Belki de çok geç değildi.

Belki… Bu sefer, sonunda gerçek bir aile olacaklardı.

Sehun’un reddetmemesini umuyordu yalnızca.


	16. 15.Bölüm

Jongin o gün daha sonra Sehun’a **_‘Konuşmamız gerekiyor. Oraya geliyorum.’_** diye basit bir mesaj atmıştı. Jonghun’a bir şey olur diye hastaneye yakın olmak istedikleri için en yakın otelde oda tutmuşlardı.

Ayın güzelliği gökyüzünü kaplarken Jongin, Sehun’un otel odasının kapısını çaldı. Diğeri başı yerde sessizce kapıyı açmıştı, Jongin’e yol vererek onu koltuğa oturttu. Sehun masanın yanındaydı, elleri kenarlarını kavramıştı.

“Ee…” Diğeri konuşmayınca Jongin konuşmaya başladı. “Bana bir açıklama borcun olduğunu düşünüyorum. Açık, dürüst ve bahaneleri olmayan bir açıklama.”

Sehun titrek bir nefes aldı, başı hâlâ yerdeydi ve perçemleri gözlerinin önüne dökülerek onları gizliyordu. “Ben sadece… Sadece bu en iyisi diye düşünmüştüm.”

“En iyisi?” Jongin inanamayarak tekrarladı.

“Ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum. Ne bekleyeceğimi bilmiyordum. Yani… Yaptığımız, beş yıl önce bir geceydi. Öyle kalacağını düşünmüştüm… Bununla ve Jonghun’la yetiniyordum. Ama yeniden karşılaştığımızda, sen – sen şirketimin çalıştığı şirketin CEO'suydun ve –“ sesi kısılmıştı. “—kendi hayatın vardı. Bir nişanlın var. Senin için planlanmış mükemmel bir hayatın var ve ben bunu mahvetmek istemedim.”

Jongin, Sehun’un yüzünü elleri arasına gömmesini kalbinin acı verici derecede kasılmalarıyla izliyordu. “Hayatım bir yolda sıkıştı diye seni istemiyorum demek değil bu.”

“Benden ne yapmamı bekliyordun? Sana gelip ‘Hey, yıllar önce hiçbir şey anlamına gelmesi gereken bir gece geçirdik ama bil bakalım ne oldu, ondan bir çocuk doğdu’ mu demeliydim?” Sehun sesini yükseltmişti. “Aniden çıkıp bir geceliğine tanıdığın bir yabancıdan dört yaşında bir oğlun mu var demeliydim?”

“Öyle demedim. Çünkü ciddiyim. İkimiz hakkında.” Jongin kaş çatarak düzeltti.

“Sana söylemek istemediğim bir şey olmalıydı!” Sehun aniden bağırdı, elleri başını tutuyordu. Gözleri keskindi ama yanaklarından yaşlar süzülüyordu. “Seni seviyorum.” Sesi fısıltı halindeydi. “Seni seviyorum dediğimde ciddiyim. Seni çok seviyorum. Bu yüzden hayatını –asla istemediğin ya da ihtiyacın olmayan bir yükle-- mahvetmek istemedim.”

Jongin sinirlenerek hırladı. “Sana söyledim, kendinden şöyle bahsetmekten vazgeç. Ne kadar güzel bir insan olduğunu neden göremiyorsun? Herkes seni zar zor tanırken sana neden bağlandıklarını neden göremiyorsun? Ne kadar dürüst ve acı verici derecek yumuşak kalpli olduğunu ve bu dünyadaki tüm iyi ve güzel şeyleri hak ettiğini neden göremiyorsun? Neden—“ Jongin gözyaşlarını hissedince derin bir nefes alarak durakladı. “Neden senin sevdiğin gibi seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi göremiyorsun? Seni bir daha hiç göremeyeceğimi düşünürken yıllardır umutsuzca senin hayalini kurup her şeyinle seni istediğimi neden göremiyorsun?”

Başını şokla kaldırırken Sehun’un nefesi teklemişti.

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Neden bu kadar şaşırdın? Seni yağmurda sırılsıklam ilk kez gördüğüm an sana âşık olduğumu söylemişti. Hiç vazgeçmedim.”

“Jongin…”

“Ve şöyle konuşmaktan vazgeç, kendin için olmasa bile Jonghun için.” Emretti. “Jonghun kutsandığımız en güzel hediye. Onun bana yük olacağını sakın söyleme çünkü asla yük olmaz.”

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun başını eğerek söyledi.

İkisi de ne diyeceğini düşünürken bir süre odada sessizlik hâkim oldu. Sehun sonunda açık bir sesle sessizliği bozdu.

“Jongin.” Seslendi. “Ben—sevdiğim insan tarafından hislerime karşılık aldığım için inanılmaz derecede mutluyum. Gerçekten mutluyum. Ama yürümeyeceğine dair çok fazla neden var.”

“Ne?”

“_Bazı insanlar birbirine âşık olmak için vardır ama beraber olamazlar_ –bunu duydun, değil mi?” Sehun gözlerini yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle kapattı. “Seninle o gece karşılaştığım için çok minnettarım. Sen Jonghun’dan başka başıma gelen en güzel şeysin ama sen olmasaydın Jonghun var olmazdı. Seni gerçekten çok fazla seviyorum.”

“Sehun…”

“Seni seviyorum…” Tekrarladı. “Bu yüzden… Burada bitmeli. İki gün önce bitmeliydi ama öngörülemeyecek olaylar oldu. Ancak şu anda her şey yolunda! Jonghun iyi! Ve… Olduğumuz halimize geri dönmeliyiz.”

“Neden bunları söyleyip duruyorsun?” Jongin kırgın bir şekilde sordu.

Sehun cevap vermeden önce uzun bir süre ona baktı. “Ortaya çıkarsa neler olur hiç düşündün mü? Kim Kai, yeni kurulan ve milyonlarca dolar değerindeki Kim Şirketler Grubu CEO'su. İyi bir aileden gelen evlenmek üzere olduğu güzel nişanlısı dâhil her şeye sahip bir adam. Peri masallarına uygun, değil mi?”

“Her şeye sahip olduğumu söyledin.” Jongin sessizce konuşmaya başladı. “Ama tek sevdiğim insan ve kendi oğlum hayatımda eksik iken nasıl her şeye sahip olabilirim?”

Sehun iç çekti. “Jongin. Bir modelle skandalın olursa neler olacağını düşün. Bir erkek model. Çocuğun olan bir erkek model. İmkânsız değil, erkek hamilelikleri toplumumuzda çok nadir. Genellikle hor görülüyor. Herkes, nişanlıyken bir erkekten çocuğun olduğunu duyarsa şöhretin mahvolacak. Senin dünyanda, şöhret son derece önemlidir.”

“İş dünyasında şöhretin çok önemli olduğu doğru.” Jongin derin nefes alarak söyledi. “Ama söylesene Sehun – senden ve Jonghun’dan daha değerli olduğunu hiç düşündün mü?”

“Jongin…” Sehun kaş çatarak söyledi.

“Tanrı aşkına… Senin ve onun için endişelendiğim için tüm şirket planlarımı, şirketim için önemli olan bir haftada düzenlenen organizasyonları bir kenara atıp seninle birlikte Kore’ye geldim. Sizin yanınızda olmalıydım, Jonghun’un benim çocuğum olduğunu bilmememe rağmen. Neden benim için neyin önemli olduğunu göremiyorsun?”

“Ama…”

“Benim için en iyi seçenek olduğunu söylesen bile, ya Jonghun ne olacak?” Jongin sordu. “İkimizde bunu ona verebilecekken neden tek ebeveyninin sevgisiyle büyümesini istiyorsun? Bana bir şeyler anlattı, biliyor musun? Bazen iki babasının elinden tutup, beraber parka ve pikniğe gitmenin nasıl hissettireceğini merak ettiğini söyledi. Kendi oğlumdan bunları duymanın ne kadar acı çektirdiğini biliyor musun?”

Sehun tokat yemiş gibi irkildi. “Ben—bilmiyordum—“

“Tabii ki bilmiyordun çünkü Jonghun isteyebileceğimiz en iyi çocuk.” Jongin’in ifadesi yumuşamıştı. “Ona hak ettiklerini vermek için daha fazla neden var. İkimizin de yanında olmasını hak ediyor Sehun.”

Diğeri bakışlarını kaçırarak halıya indirdi. “Ben…”

“Ben ve Jonghun’un adına --- düşünmek ve karar vermekle bugüne kadar çok meşguldün. Ama asla kendi adına yapmadın. Bu sefer oturup senin için her şeyi yapmama izin verme zamanı. Seninle ilgilenmeme ve seni korumama izin ver. Sevdiğin insan ve Jonghun’un babası olarak görevimi layıkıyla yapmama izin ver.”

Sehun hıçkırdı, gözlerinde kaybolmuştu. “O zaman… Ne yapmamızı öneriyorsun?”

Jongin iç çekti. “Bunu daha sonra düşüneceğiz, ama şimdi…” Bakışlarını diğerininkilere sabitledi. “Sehun, gel buraya.”

Sehun şaşırmış gibi görünüyordu ama yine de onun yanına geldi. Ulaşır ulaşmaz, Jongin kollarını beline dolayarak onu kendine çekti, Jongin’in göğsüne yaslanmıştı ve bacakları birbirine dolanmıştı. Hemen Jongin yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömerek kokusunu içine çekti.

“Jongin?”

“Çok fazla kaçırdım.” Sehun’un tenine doğru mırıldandı.

“Huh?”

“Dün geceyi düşünerek geçirdim… Kaçırdığım tüm şeyleri düşünerek.” Yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömerek söyledi. “Hamileliğin boyunca seninle ilgilenmeyi ve yanında olmayı kaçırmıştım. Jonghun’un dünyaya gelmesini kaçırmıştım. Onun emeklemesini, ilk adımlarını, ilk kelimelerini kaçırmıştı. Kaçırdım.. Çok şeyi…”

“Jongin, çok özür dile—“

“Dileme.” Jongin araya girdi. “Yeterince özür diledin. Ben de burada olmadığım için özür dilerim.”

“Jongin, bilmiyordun – hepsi benim hata—“

“Sehun.” Jongin geri çekildi ve gözlerini kısarak onu azarladı. “Geçmişi geride bırakalım, tamam mı? Kötü hissederek ve özür dileyerek bir yere varamayız.”

Sehun hızla başını salladı. “Haklısın. Özü—yani tamam.”

“Güzel.” Jongin eğilerek alnını Sehun’unkine yasladı ve gözlerini kapattı. “Çok şey kaçırdığım gerçeğini değiştirmiyor bu yine de…”

“Jongin?” Sehun sessizce sordu. Nefesleri birbirlerinin tenini yakıyordu.

“Biz…” Jongin gözlerini açarak Sehun’un gözlerine bakıyordu, kirpiklerinin birbirine değdiğini hissetmişti. “Yeniden başlayabilir miyiz? Ve bu sefer… Bu sefer, çocuğumuzun dünyaya gelmesini izlerken yanında olmak istiyorum.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açılmıştı ve ona şokla bakıyordu. “Yani diyorsun ki…”

Jongin’in bakışları diğerinin bakışlarını delip geçiyordu. “Yapabilir miyiz? Sehun, bana izin verecek misin?”

Sehun yutkundu ve âdemelması yukarı aşağı hareket ederken Jongin’in kollarında titriyordu. “Emin – emin misin istediğinden? Bundan sonra geri dönüş yok.”

“Evet, istiyorum… Bu sefer yanında olmak istiyorum. İkimizin her şeyin üstesinden beraber gelmesini istiyorum. _Seni _istiyorum.” Jongin sesindeki samimiyetle söyledi.

Titrek bir nefes koyuvererek Sehun çarpık bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Benden istediğin her şeyi reddedemediğimi bilmelisin Jongin. Ne beş yıl önce. Ne şimdi. Ne de gelecekte.”

Jongin gülümseyerek eğildi ve dudaklarını yavaş, tatlı bir öpücükle birleştirdi.

Belki bu sefer… Bu sefer, her şeyin üstesinden gelirlerdi.

_Birlikte._


	17. 16.Bölüm

“Bu sefer… Farklı, değil mi?”

“Huh?”

“Önceki gibi değil.” Jongin, Sehun’un boynuna doğru mırıldandı. “Şu… Son gecelik şey. Farklı, değil mi?”

Sehun duraklayarak sessizce cevapladı. “Eğer olmasını istiyorsan…”

“İstiyorum.” Sehun’un belindeki elini sıkılaştırarak söyledi. “Kendimi uzak tutmaktan yoruldum. Umursamıyormuş gibi davranmaktan… Çünkü umursuyorum. Seni çok fazla umursuyorum.”

“… Tamam, o zaman. Kendini uzat tutmayı bırakıp istediğini yapabilirsin.”

Jongin ona bakmak için geri çekildi. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet,” Sehun dikkatle cevapladı, gözleri birbirine kilitlenmişti. “Çok fazla düşünmeyi bırakacağım ve sen de bırakabilirsin. Ne istiyorsan, onu yapmana izin vereceğim. Bu önceki soruna cevabım.”

Jongin bir süre gözlerini gözlerinden ayırmadan eğilerek onu yavaşça öptü.

“Ben…” Sehun öpücüğü bozarak geri çekildi ve Jongin öpücüklerini boynuna indirmişti. “Her şeyi kontrol etmeye çalışmaktan ve en iyi hareketim ne diye düşünmekten yoruldum. Çok stresli ve… Çok canımı yakıyor…”

“Artık kendi başına yapmak zorunda değilsin çünkü ben yanında olacağım.” Jongin boynunu dişleyerek mırıldandı. “Bana izin ver, tamam mı?”

Sehun’un elinde değildi – bu çok mutlu ve neşeli hissettiriyordu, gülerek konuştu. “Bu bir şeyin örtmecesi mi?”

Jongin geri çekilerek kaşlarını çattı. “Romantik anımı mahvediyorsun.”

Sehun hâlâ gülüyordu. “Pardon, pardon. Hadi, bunu telafi edeceğim, tamam mı?”

Diğeri cevap veremeden Sehun koltuktan yere indi, dizleri halının üzerindeydi ve Jongin’in gözlerinin içine bakarak bacakları arasına diz çöktü.

“Sen—“

“Bir uyarı. Muhtemelen bunda berbatım ama…” Jongin’in pantolonuyla uğraşırken Sehun dudak bükerek söyledi. Düğmesini çözerek fermuarını indirdi. Dudaklarını gerginlikten yaladı ve diğerinin iç çamaşırını indirerek Jongin’in üyesini serbest bıraktı.

“Sehun, yapmak zorunda değil—“

“Sen her zaman benimle ilgilendin.” Sehun diğerine hafifçe kaldırdı, böylece pantolonunu baldırlarına indirmişti. “Senin için bir şey yapmama izin ver, tamam mı?” Cevap beklemeden Sehun başını eğerek penisi ağzına kabul etti.

“Ah, siktir—“ Sehun onu ağzına kabul ederken Jongin inleyerek başını geriye attı. Hızla emerken yanakları içine çöküyordu.

Dürüst olmak gerekirse, biraz… Tuhaf hissettiriyordu çünkü Sehun bunu daha önce hiç yapmamıştı. Jongin’in ağzında olduğunu bilmek yine de iyi hissettiriyordu ve Sehun’un yaptığından dolayı daha sert olması, boğazına çarpana kadar daha çok ağzına alması için cesaret veriyordu.

“Tanrım, Sehun, sen nasıl—“ Sehun başını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirirken Jongin nefesini tutmuştu. “Şu anda nasıl göründüğünü tahmin bile edemezsin, beni böyle emerken, siktir—“ Sehun yanlışlıkla çok fazla ağzına alarak öğürdüğünde hırladı.

Sehun geri çekilerek öksürürken Jongin eğilerek nazikçe saçlarını okşuyordu. “Şey, bu biraz… Utandırıcıydı…” Sehun gözlerini kapattı, yüzünün kızardığını hissetmişti.

Jongin kıkırdayarak Sehun’u kaldırdı ve dudaklarını öptü. “Çok tatlısın, tanrım, seni çok seviyorum.” Sehun bu sözlere daha fazla kızarma şansı bulamadan Jongin onu koltuğa fırlattı. Başı koltuğun kenarına çarpmıştı ve bir dil ağzını keşfederken Jongin üzerine tırmanarak Sehun’u koltuğa daha çok yaslıyordu.

“Dudaklarının benim etrafıma sarılmasını görmek inanılmaz derecede canlandırdı.” Jongin öpücükleri arasında konuşuyordu ve bir elini uzatarak Sehun’un gömleğinin üzerinden göğüs ucunu okşayıp diğerini titretti. “Seninle ilgilenmeyi çok seviyorum, biliyor musun? Hem hayatımızda hem de yatak odamızda.”

Sehun başını yana çevirdi, Jongin kulağının altındaki hassas deriyi emerken kızararak inlemelerini kontrol altına almaya çalışıyordu. Jongin’in parmakları gömleğinin düğmeleriyle cebelleşiyordu, sonra aşağıya kaydı ve göğüs ucunu dişleri arasına alarak dilini etrafında döndürdü.

“Jongin, lütfen—“ Sehun sızlandı, elleri diğerinin göğsüne saçılan saçlarda geziyordu. Koyu kahve saçlar süt beyazı teninde harika duruyordu. “Her zaman oyalanıyorsun, kes şunu—Urgh…” Jongin elini penisine sürterek çadırını avuçladığında hırladı.

“Tamam,” Jongin yumuşamıştı. “O zamandan bunlardan kurtulalım, huh?”

“Seninkilerden de.” Sehun mırıldandı, diğeri kıyafetlerini çıkararak onu serin havada yalnız bırakırken utanmıştı.

Kendi kıyafetlerini çıkarırken Jongin sırıttı. “Sonunda bir kayganlaştırıcımız var mı yoksa…?”

Sehun gülmeye başladı. “Kayganlaştırıcı olarak tükürük kullanmak bizim geleneğimiz olacak gibi hissediyorum.”

“Bence böyle daha ateşli.” Jongin yamuk bir şekilde sırıtırken üç parmağını Sehun’un dudaklarına bastırdı, diğerini dudakları açarak hemen onları ağzına aldı.

Yeterince ıslandıklarında Jongin parmaklarını çıkararak Sehun’un girişine dayadı. Başını salladıktan sonra bir parmağını içeri yolladı.

“Sehun.” Jongin parmağını ritmik olarak içinde hareket ettirirken seslendi.

“Hmm?”

“Sen… Jonghun’un benim olmadığını söylediğin zaman o bir yalandı, bu da mıydı? Yani, menajerinle—“

Sehun başını hayır anlamında salladı. “Hayır, sadece senin olduğun konusunda doğruyu söylüyordum. Başka birisiyle olmadım…”

“Ama… Neden? İlgilenen insanlar olmuştu mutlaka, değil mi? Sen bir modelsin tanrı aşkına. Vazgeçmeyi denemek istemedin mi?”

Sehun sağlam bakışlarıyla ona baktı. “İstemiyordum galiba. Ben… Anımızla yetiniyordum ve onunla mutluydum… Başka birisinin gelip bunu mahvetmesini istemedim.”

Jongin’in nefesi teklerken parmakları kıvrıldı ve Sehun’un prostatına vurarak ona çığlık attırdı. “Gerçekten, senin gibi birisi nasıl var olabilir?” Jongin nefes aldı, gözleri ona inanmazlık ve etkilenmeyle vahşice bakıyordu. “Nasıl – senin gibi birini hak etmek için ne yaptım ben?”

Sehun kıkırdayarak ellerini diğerinin boynuna doladı ve onu öpücük için kendine çekti. “Bu benim kendime sıklıkla sorduğum bir soru. Senin gibi birisini hak etmediğimi düşünüyorum hep.”

“O zaman ikimizde ikna yeteneğimizi düzeltmemiz lazım.” Jongin kıpırdanarak söyledi. Parmaklarını Sehun’un içinde kıvırarak yeniden prostatına vurdu. “Bir süre sonraya kadar bekleyebilir.” diye karar verdi. Altındaki adamın içinden çıkıp doğrulurken gözleri kararmıştı.

Sehun bacaklarında dolaşan elleri hissedebiliyordu ve bakışlarını Jongin’inkilere kenetledi.

“Bundan sonra geri dönüş yok.” Üyesinin ucunu Sehun’un girişine sürterken söyledi.

“Yok.”

“Pişmanlık yok.”

Sehun gülümsedi, huzurlu ve samimiydi. “Konu sen olunca hiç pişman olmadım Jongin. Asla.”

Jongin derin nefes alarak içine girdi.

“Siktir, Sehun, çok—“ Jongin içine girdiğinde, duvarlarının sıkıştığını hissedince nefesini tutmuştu. “Sıkısın, çok güzelsin… Ve _tamamen benimsin._”

Jongin içinden çıkarak kalçalarına sertçe yüklendiğinde Sehun inledi. “Evet, ben her zaman senindim –ah…!” Sehun sert vuruşla soluğunun kesildiğini hissetmişti. Onu koltuğun ilerisine iterken diğeri üzerine tırmanıp onu sabit hızla beceriyordu.

“Bu…” Jongin bir elini bedenleri arasındaki diğerinin düz karnına koyarak hafifçe okşadı. “Bu sadece bir rüya değil –hüsnükuruntu—artık, değil mi? Sen, Jonghun, gelecekte ailemize katılacak her kimse – Aile; biz buyuz, değil mi?”

Her vuruşunda prostatına baskı uygularken Sehun, Jongin’in kelimelerini kavramakta güçlük çekiyordu ama mırıldanmayı başarmıştı. “Evet, aile. Eğer istiyorsan… Biz her zaman –seniniz—“

“Tabii ki istiyorum, siktir, Sehun, ben—“ Jongin’in nefesi kesildi. Elini Sehun’un üyesine sararak onu vuruşlarıyla eşit bir hızda okşamaya başladı. Prostatına acımasızca vururken Sehun saniyeler sonra Jongin’in eline ve kendi karnına fışkırarak boşalmıştı. Penisinin etrafındaki duvarlar sıkışırken bu Jongin’in de gelmesini sağlamıştı.

Birbirlerine bakarken ağır ağır soluyorlardı, Sehun içindeki sıvının –Jongin’in menisinin—aktığını hissedince hafifçe kıpırdandı.

Yavaşça, dikkatle Jongin içinden çıktı ve Sehun yüzünü buruştururken alttan gelen sesle kızarmıştı. Menilerin birazının aktığını hissediyordu ve kendini koltuğa gömüp utançtan ölmeden önce Jongin yüzünü kavradı ve ona yumuşak bir öpücük verdi.

“İnanılmazsın. Seni seviyorum.” Jongin öpücüğün sonunda mırıldandı.

“…Ben de seni seviyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı, gözlerini kapattı ve elleriyle yüzünü saklamaya çalıştı. Jongin ellerini yüzünden çekmeden önce üstünden bir kahkaha sesi duymuştu.

“Sehun, beni dinle.” Kelimeleri seçmeye çalışıyormuş gibi yavaşça konuşuyordu. “Yarın Japonya’ya dönmem lazım.”

Sehun yüzünü ifadesiz tutmaya çalışıyordu.

“Yeterince uzak durdum ve başkan benken Suho’nun işleri daha fazla idare etmesine izin veremem, biliyorsun?”

“…Biliyorum. Anlıyorum.” Sehun ciddi bir şekilde cevapladı.

Jongin konuşmadan önce tereddüt ediyor gibiydi. “Benimle Japonya’ya gelir misin?”

“Ne?”

“Suho ve Hyerim’le konuşmam lazım, bunu çözmemiz gerekiyor – dünyaya bildirmeliyiz… Kolay olmayacak ama… Yanımda olmanı umuyorum.”

Sehun sormamak için direndi: _‘Ya işe yaramazsa?’ _Jongin’e geri adım atacağını ve diğerini ne karar verirse onu izleyeceğini söylemişti.

“Pek çok… Engel ve karşı çıkma olacak ama… Ne olursa olsun, bilmeni istiyorum ki,” Jongin duraklayarak parmaklarını Sehun’unkilere doladı ve okşadı. “Sana söz veriyorum, ne olursa olsun, bu eli bırakmayacağım. Ölüm bizi ayırana kadar.”

Sehun, Jongin’in gözlerine bakmaya devam etti.

“Bana…inanıyor musun?” Jongin sordu, diğerinin cevabını beklerken gözleri gerginliğini kanıtlıyordu.

Sehun gözlerini kapatarak dudaklarını Jongin’in yanağına bastırmadan önce uzun bir duraklama oldu. “Tamam, sana inanıyorum.” Elini okşayarak cevapladı. “Japonya’ya geri dönelim ve bununla yüzleşelim… Beraber.”


	18. 17.Bölüm

“Bu şekilde yapmak istediğinden emin misin?”

Jongin duraklayarak dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı cevaplamadan önce. “Evet. Düzgünce kendimi onun babası olarak adlandırmadan önce her şeyi temiz bir şekilde bitirmek istiyorum. Oğlumu toplum içinde çağıramamak bile doğru hissettirmiyor.”

“Tamam.” Sehun anlayışla kafasını salladı ve kapıyı açtı. “Hunnie, bugün nasılsın?”

“Appa!” Jonghun onları görünce neşeyle bağırdı. “Jongin Amca! Hunnie süper iyi! Ve süper canı sıkılmış… Hunnie okulu çok özledi.”

Sehun çocuğun dudak büken ifadesine baktı. “Endişelenme, gelecek hafta geri döneceksin. Sabırlı ol, tamam mı?” Doktor, Jonghun’un durumunun iyiye gittiğini ve hafta sonu kontrol edileceğini söylemişti. Yaralarından dolayı komplikasyonlar olmadığı için büyük bir rahatlamaydı. Ama… “Hunnie, dinlemelisin.”

“Hmm?”

“Appanın… Appanın yapması gereken önemli bir şey var. Luhan Amca’yla biraz daha kalırsan sorun olur mu? Hastaneden çıkana kadar burada kalacak, çıkınca da onun evinde kalacaksın. Bu…” Sehun dudağını ısırdı, cümlesini bitirmek istemiyordu. Gerçekten kötü hissediyordu çünkü bu oğlunun yanında olmasına en çok ihtiyacı olduğu zamandı – fiziksel olarak iyi olmasına rağmen küçük oğlu hâlâ hastaneydi.

Duygusal olarak ise…

Jongin’in oğlunun iki ebeveyni hakkındaki hayallerinin kelimeleri kulağında yankılandı. Berbat hissediyordu – Jonghun sadece Sehun’un yanında olmasıyla mutlu olduğunu iddia etmesine rağmen Sehun bunu bilmeliydi… Hangi çocuk iki ebeveynini de yanında istemezdi ki?

Uzun süredir düşüncelere dalmıştı, bir el omzunu nazikçe okşayınca Jongin’in endişeli gözlerini fark etti. Boğazını temizleyerek bakışlarını yeniden Jonghun’a çevirdi ve küçük çocuğun ona kocaman gözlerle bakmasını izledi.

“Ağlama. Ağladığını görürse Jonghun çok üzülür.” Jongin kulağına fısıldadı.

Sehun şaşırarak başını geriye attı ama o bir şey diyemeden Jonghun konuşmuştu. “Appa, Hunnie iyi olacak. Eğer önemli bir şey varsa, appa gidip onu yapmalı!” Çocuk kararlı bir ifadeyle söyledi, çocuksu yüzünde ciddi bir ifade vardı. “Bir de, appa, ağlam—yani…” Jonghun tereddütle durakladı.

“Üzülme. Gülümse.” Jongin destek çıkarak oğullarına gülümsedi. “Değil mi Hunnie?”

“Evet!” Jonghun söyledi. “Gülümse appa! Mutlu ol!”

Sehun hıçkırığını bastırmak için avucunu ağzına bastırdı. Yaşlar gözlerini bulandırmıştı ama üzgün olduğu için değil mutluluktandı. Jonghun ve Jongin’in gülümseyen yüzlerine baktığında onları – bu kadar mükemmel iki insanı -- hak edecek ne yaptığını düşündüren mutluluk…

Sonra başını iki yana salladı çünkü böyle düşünmeyi bırakması lazımdı. Jongin ona kendini küçültürse iyi bir şey olmayacağını söylemişti.

Çocuğun küçük elini tutarak Sehun’un dudakları samimi bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Gülümseyeceğim Hunnie. Appa yapılması gerekeni yapacak ve sonra sana geri dönecek. Söz veriyorum, bundan sonra uzuuuuun bir tatile çıkacağım ve hep beraber olacağız, tamam mı? Lütfen beni bekle.”

Jonghun hevesle başını salladı. “Hunnie bekleyecek! Appa fighting!”

Jonghun’un yanağını öptükten sonra geri çekildi. Jongin eğilerek oğullarını kucağına aldı.

“Hunnie.” Jongin arkasına yaslanıp küçük çocuğun gözlerine bakarken konuştu. “Hiç ‘İyi şeyler bekleyenlere gelir,’ deyimini duydun mu?”

Jonghun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Hayır, o ne demek?”

“Noel Baba gibi bir şey demek, değil mi? Eğer iyi bir çocuk olursan ödüllendirileceksin. O yüzden bizi bekle, tamam mı? Döndüğümüzde sana çok özel bir sır vereceğim ama o zamana kadar iyi olmalısın.”

“Oooh, sır mı?” Jonghun gözlerini merakla kırpıştırdı. “Hunnie sırları çok sever!”

Jongin kıkırdayarak çocuğun başını yavaşça okşadı. “Buna sevindim. Appan ve ben geri döndüğümüzde sana bir hediye vereceğiz. O yüzden iyi çocuk ol, iyileş ve bizi bekle, tamam mı?”

“Hunnie anladı!” Jonghun sırıtarak, elini havaya kaldırarak bağırdı.

Sehun ve Jongin birbirlerine gülümseyerek baktılar.

İyi olacaklardı. Belki şimdi değil ama…

Bir gün. Her şey çözüme kavuştuğunda…

************************

“…Geri dönmenin iyi bir fikir olduğuna emin misin?”

Sehun iç çekti. “İstemiyorum ama… Bu biraz benim hatam j—yani Kai kalkıp her şeyi bıraktı… Tüm programlara katılmak zorunluydu… Ona geri dönmeyi ve zararı düzeltmede yardım etmeyi borçlandım…” _Ya da yapabildiğim kadar zararı kontrol edeceğim. Jongin’in şu *dünyaya ifşa* konusunda ne yapacağını bilmememe rağmen…’ _Sehun gerilerek düşündü.

Luhan dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı, açıkça bunu onaylamıyordu. “Eğer sen öyle en iyisi olacağını düşünüyorsan…” Tereddütle söyledi ama acı çekiyormuş gibiydi.

Sehun endişeyle kaşlarını çattı. “Luhan, bir sorun mu var? Jonghun hakkındaysa, seni rahatsız ettiğim için çok, çok özür dilerim. Kendi hayatın olduğunu biliyorum ve—“

Luhan hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, hiç de öyle değil! Sana söyledim Sehun, yardıma ihtiyacın olursa her zaman buradayım –o günden beri. Benden bir şey istediğinde_ hiç_ seni geri çevirdim mi?”

Sehun hımladı, Luhan’ın sırf Sehun yalnız kalmasın diye modelliğe geri dönmek yerine menajeri olmayı kabul ettiği zamanı hatırlıyordu. “Asla.” Yüzündeki yumuşak gülümsemeyle cevapladı. “Kimsem yokken her zaman yanımdaydın.”

Bir saniyeliğine Sehun, Luhan’ın yüzünde kederli bir ifade gördüğünü düşündü ama göz açıp kapayana kadar gitmişti.

“…O zaman, Sehun,” Luhan seslendi, derin bir nefes alarak Sehun’un elini tutarak parmaklarını birbirine geçirdi. “Geri döndüğünde sana söylemek istediğim bir şey var, tamam mı?”

“Huh?” Sehun sordu, hâlâ diğerinin gözlerindeki acı dolu ifadeyi düşünüyordu ama bir şey bulamıyordu. Kararlı bakan gözleri ruhunu deliyordu. “Nedir? Bana şimdi söyleyebilirsin.”

Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Geri döndüğün zaman. Çok değişmeyebilir ama… Ben sadece… Bilmeni istiyorum.”

Sehun kafası karışarak kaşlarını çattı. Luhan bakışlarını kaçırdığında onun arkasına baktı. Sehun arkasını döndüğünde Jongin’in sakin ama okunamayan bir ifadeyle baktığını gördü. “Luhan?”

“Bir şey yok.” Luhan cevapladı, gözleri bir gülümsemeyle ona dönmüştü. “Her neyse, söylemek istediğim bu kadar. Gezide iyi şanslar, tamam mı? Jonghun ve ben senin güvenle dönmeni bekliyoruz.”

Ellerini okşayarak yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi Sehun. “Tabii ki.”

********************

Sehun iç çekmeyle saçlarını kurutarak yatak odasına girdi. Havaalanına gelir gelmez Suho onu götürdüğü için Jongin çoktan uzaklaşmıştı. Otele geldiklerinde Jongin’in yüzünde özür dileyen bir gülümseme vardı ve Suho hemen kapıyı arkalarından kapatmıştı. Sehun uyanıp duş almadan önce biraz kestirmişti.

Diğeri ortada görünmediği için Jongin’in odasına gidip kontrol etmeye karar vermişti ama arkasındaki bir ses onu durdurdu. “Sehun-shi!”

Arkasını dönerek onu yiyip bitiren suçluluk duygusuyla Sehun gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Merhaba Bayan Seung.”

Hyerim arkasından bakıyordu, muhtemelen birkaç metre ilerideki Jongin’in odasına bakmıştı ve bilmişçesine güldü. “Kai’nin çıkıp çıkmadığını anlamaya mı çalışıyorsunuz? Çıkmadı. Suho Oppa… Şey, bu hafta yaptıklarından dolayı saçlarının beyazlayacağını düşünmüştüm.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Sanırım ben de öyle… Üzgünüm, bizim… Acil işimiz çıkmıştı, Kore’ye geri dönmek zorunda kaldık.” Sehun gerilmememe çalışıyordu.

Hyerim bir süre ona baktı, garip derecede sessizdi. “O ikisi yakında çıkmayacak gibi görünüyor, benimle yemek yemek ister misiniz?”

Sehun istemezdi ama onu geri çevirmek için geçerli bir nedeni olmadığından kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştı.

************************

Parkın yanındaki banka oturdular, rüzgâr yanlarından hafifçe esiyordu. Öğlenin erken saatleriydi yani çok fazla kişi dışarıda değildi. Biraz uzak mesafede sadece iki aile çocuklarıyla beraber oynuyordu.

Sehun yavaşça dudaklarını dişliyordu, karnındaki rahatsızlık hissini uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu. Yanındaki kadına bakmaya çalışmıyordu ve kadının bunu hak etmediğini düşünüyordu – ona karşı dayanılmaz hiçbir harekette bulunmamıştı.

“Sehun-shi,” Hyerim sessizliği bozdu. “Sen ve Kai… Yakın gibisiniz, değil mi?”

“Huh?” Sehun kocaman gözlerle kafasını ona çevirdi.

“Onu daha önceden tanıyor gibisiniz. Birbirinizle konuşma şekliniz… Bilmiyorum. Eski arkadaşmışsınız gibi hissettiriyor.”

Sehun yanağının içini dişledi. “Evet, onu birkaç yıl öncesinden tanıyorum…”

“Oh. Ne kadar süre olduğunu sorabilir miyim?”

“Beş yıl. Neden?”

Hyerim hımladı, sorusunu görmezden gelmişti. “…Beş yıl, ha? Uzun bir süre. Benim onu tanıdığımdan daha uzun süre aslında.”

Sehun ona baktı.

“Aslında onunla geçen sene tanıştım, inanabiliyor musun?” Kadın devam etti, gözleri ilerideki oyun alanına kilitlenmişti. “Basın için ‘resmi’ hikâyemiz birbirimizi üç yıldır tanıdığımızı söylüyor, ben Japonya’ya geldiğimde Kai’ye âşık oldum… Bu bir yalan. Albenili bir yalan. Aslında onu 9 aydır tanıyorum ve onu ilk gördüğümde, babam bir resmini göstermişti ve bana müstakbel kocam olduğunu söylemişti.”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı, kadının nereye varmak istediğinden emin değildi.

“Bu günde ve çağda… Anlaşmalı evlilikler hâlâ iş dünyasında düşündüğünden daha çok yaygın. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, küçüklüğümden beri pek tanımadığım ve benim için seçilecek birisiyle evleneceğim konusunda büyütüldüm.”

“Bu… Bu kulağa sert geliyor…”

Hyerim gülerek başını salladı. “Sanırım. Ama daha kötüsüne düşebileceğimi fark etmiştim. Kocamın dışında, istediğim her şeye sahip olabiliyordum – istediğim her şeyi satın alabiliyordum. Ve bu ailemi memnun edecekse sorun değildi.”

“Sanırım…” Ailelerini mutlu etmek… Jongin de aynı nedenden dolayı kabul etmişti. Bu takas işlemi zengin bir ailede doğdukları için vardı.

“Ve hey, Kai kötü bir seçim değil, değil mi? O yakışıklı, zengin.” Hyerim kıkırdadı, gözlerinde mesafe vardı. “Ve iyi birisi. Çok iyi.”

Sehun onu sessizce izliyordu.

“Beklemiyordum, biliyorsun. Yani, bana korkunç davranacak demek değildi –hiç hem de. Sadece… Göz açıp kapayana kadar pek çok genç erkeklerle tanıştığında –hayatlarını odalarında oturarak ve lüks içinde yaşayarak geçirenler… Her şey onlara göre bir oyundan ibaret. Motivasyonları yok, hayat amaçları yok. Tek bildikleri yemek yemek, içmek, oynamak ve hayatlarını harcamak.”

Hyerim devam etmeden önce derin nefes aldı.

“Ama Kai, o öyle değildi. Öyle olduğunu varsaymıştım ama öyle değildi. Kendinden emin – çok çabalıyor, ofisinde çalışmak için gece yarılarına kadar kalıyor, eve gidip uyumuyor bile. Ve o – o çok farklı. Yeni marka spor arabalar ya da kimin villası en güzel yerde umurunda değil. O şeylerin hiçbiri onun umurunda değil. Ve bu – bu çok… Rahatlatıcı, dünyamda var olmayan böyle birisini görmek.”

“Zengin doğduğunu sanmıyorum.” Sehun söyledi, Jongin’in beş yıl önce karşılaştıkları zaman dediklerini hatırlamıştı. “Bu yüzden onlardan biri onda yok… Önceki hayatında sahip olmadığı için lüks şeyler onun için çokta önem arz etmiyor.”

“Bu açıklıyor.” Hyerim gülümseyerek söyledi. “O… hayatımdaki taze bir nefes gibi –artık var olmadığını düşünmeme rağmen aradığım her şey ve…” Duraklayarak derin bir nefes aldı. “Ve farkına varmadan ona âşık oldum.”

Sehun bakışlarını kucağına indirdi.

“Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse bunun çok iyi olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Anlaşmalı evlilikle bağlı olduğun birine gerçekten âşık olmak? Kulağa peri masallarından çıkmaymış gibi geliyor.”

Sehun derin derin nefes alıp vermeye çalışırken Hyerim birkaç gün önce Jongin’in sarf ettiği kelimeleri söylüyordu.

“Ama… Ona âşık olduğum için – onu her zaman izleyerek her hareketine ve sözlerine değer vererek—anladım ki… Kai başkasına âşık.”

Sehun parmaklarıyla bankın kenarlarını sıktırıyordu, hızlanan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. “Ne?”

Hyerim acı bir şekilde ona gülümsedi. “Kai her zaman bana ilgiyle yaklaştı ama bunu gözlerinde gördüm. Bazen uzaklara dalıp gidiyor, bir şey odaklanmış gibi oluyor ve yüzünden çok üzgün, çok dargın bir ifade oluyor. Düşündüm ki, bir nedenden dolayı sevdiği kişiyle beraber olamıyor ve bu yüzden benimle evlenmeyi kabul etti ama…” Tekrarladı. “Kai’nin hâlâ o kişiye âşık olduğunu söyleyebilirim, hem de çok âşık olduğunu. Hiç âşık olmayı bıraktı mı bilmiyorum, bazen oldukça despot olabiliyor.”

Sehun boğazının kuruduğunu hissedebiliyordu, tek kelime edemezken kalbi kulaklarında acı verici derecede uğulduyordu. “Neden…” Sesi çatladı, kırılmaması için dua ediyordu. “Neden bana bunu söylüyorsunuz?”

Hyerim dönerek gözlerinin içine baktı, göz bebekleri koyu ve okunmuyordu. Uzun bir süre sonra sonunda oyun alanına yeniden döndü ve küçük bir gülümseme sundu. “Sadece… Çünkü sen onun arkadaşısın Sehun-shi.”

“Ne?”

“Kai’yi seviyorum.” Hyerim’in sesi yüksek ve netti. “Birisini sevdiğinde o kişinin acı içinde olmasını görmek istemezsin. Neye mal olursa olsun onların mutlu olmasını istersin.”

Sehun gözlerini kıstı, başı dönüyordu. “Ne—“

Kadın hızla ayağa kalktı, saçları rüzgârda savruluyordu. “Bir süre oldu. Kai ve Suho Oppa bitirmiştir. Geri dönelim, olur mu?”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı ama Hyerim çoktan uzaklaşmaya başlamıştı. Arkasından sessizce gitmekten başka çaresi kalmamıştı, düşünceler beynini kemiriyordu.

************************

Suho onlara Kai’nin yorgun olduğunu ve kendi odasına geçmeden önce şekerleme yapmaya gittiğini söylemişti. Sehun odasına gitmeden önce Hyerim’le garip bir şekilde takılmıştı.

Odasının kapısını zar zor açmayı başardığında ileriye çekilerek sert bir göğse yapıştığını hissetti ve kapının kapandığını duydu.

“j-Jongin?”

Diğer adam cevap olarak yüzünü Sehun’un omzuna gömdü.

“Nasıl girmeyi başard—“

“Görevliye odandan belgelerimi unuttuğumu söyledim.” Jongin mırıldanarak derin bir nefes aldı.

“Oh,” Sehun kollarını diğerinin sırtında birleştirdi. “İyi misin? Yorgun musun?”

Diğeri başını boynunda salladı. “Sadece… Stresliyim. İlgilenilmesi gereken çok şey var. Yani, bunu bekliyordum ama olsun. Baş edilmesi kolay değil.”

“Özür—“

Belindeki sıkılık onu durdurdu ve Jongin uyardı. “Sehun.”

“Doğru. Yani, biraz dinlenmelisin.”

“Mnnn…” Jongin ona bakmak için geri çekildi. “Ya sen? Neredeydin?”

Sehun diğerinin alnındaki kırışıkları ve gözlerinin altındaki koyu torbaları inceleyerek ona başka bir zaman söylemeye karar verdi – ne olursa olsun, onlar ne olurlarsa olsunlar ya da Jongin ne karar verirse versin Hyerim daha iyisini hak ediyordu. Şimdi, Jongin’in dinlenmesi lazımdı. “Yemek yiyordum.”

“Peki.” Jongin cevaplayarak onu yatak odasına sürükledi. Sehun’u yatağa oturttu ve yatağa tırmanarak başını diğerinin kucağına yaslayıp gözlerini kapattı.

“Böyle rahat edebileceğini sanmıyorum. Bacaklarım çok kemikli…”

“Umurumda değil.” Jongin mırıldanarak yüzünü Sehun’un karnına iyice gömdü. “İyi geceler Sehun.”

“İyi geceler Jongin.” Sehun yumuşak bir sesle söyledi. Parmakları Jongin’in saçlarına girerek onu nazikçe okşuyordu. O da gözlerini huzurla kapattı.

**********************

Birkaç saat sonra Sehun ve Jongin diğerinin odasında belgelerle uğraşıyorlardı ve Jongin katılacakları programları anlatıyordu. İptal edip pek çoğunu erteledikleri için Sehun iyi bir iş çıkarmak ve katıldığı yerleri etkilemek istiyordu.

Sehun arka plandaki bilgileri ezberlemeye çalışıyordu, Jongin gibi etkileyici birisinin önünde aniden aklına bir şey gelerek gözleri kocaman olmuştu.

“Jongin!” Eski adıyla aceleyle bağırmıştı. “Hiç—hiç haberlere baktın mı?”

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırarak yavaşça konuştu. “Hayır bakmadım. Son birkaç saattir buradayım. Ne oldu?”

Sehun yutkundu ve masadaki birkaç dergiyi aldı, başlıklarını gördüğünde donmuştu.

_KİM KAİ VE OH SEHUN: PATRON VE MODELİ, YOKSA DAHA FAZLASI MI VAR?_

_MODELİN EVİNDE GECE GİZLİ BİR BULUŞMA MI OLDU?_

_NİŞANLISI VE TÜM DÜNYA ONLARI JAPONYA’DA BEKLERKEN ÖZEL UÇAKLA KORE’YE GİTTİLER? BU SABAH YENİDEN BERABER BİR ŞEKİLDE DÖNDÜLER._

_OH SEHUN’UN KİM ŞİRKETLER GRUBUNUN YENİ TEMSİLCİSİ OLARAK SEÇİLMESİNDE ETKİLEYİCİ YÜZÜ VE YENİLMEZ POPÜLARİTESİNİN DIŞINDA BİR NEDEN OLABİLİR Mİ?_

Sehun dergideki ayrılırken ve havaalanındayken olan fotoğraflarına bakarken küfredecekti, Jonghun’la ilk kez karşılaştığı gece Jongin’in onu eve bırakırken ki görüntüleri bile vardı. Hızla gözlerini makalelerden birine yönlendirerek zorlukla okudu.

_‘Son birkaç yılda dünyamızı sarsan muhtemelen en büyük skandal. Kim Kai, milyarder ve yeni kurulan Kim Şirketler Grubu’nun CEO'su, iddiaya göre Run&Gun’ın süper modeli ve tartışmasız Kore’deki en ünlü modeli Oh Sehun ile yasak bir ilişkisi var. Dünya bu-cennetten-gelen-birbirleri-için-yaratılmış çifti açık kollarla kabul edebilecekken, bizi –ve herkesi—şaşırtan şey ise Kim Kai’nin başka bir ünlü Seung Hyerim ile nişanlı olması ve Oh Sehun’un –hepimizin çok iyi bildiği şekilde—erkek olması. Hikâye dayanıyor ki…’_

Sehun’un görüşü dönmeye başlamıştı, sayfadaki tüm kelimeler bir araya geliyordu ve Jongin’in telefonunun masadan düştüğünü duyduğunda diğerinin bu süre boyunca telefonda olduğunu duymuştu.

“O zil sesini tanıyorum. Babandı, değil mi?” Suho sert bir sesle Jongin’e sorarken Sehun başını şaşkınlıkla kafasını kaldırdı. “Ne dedi?”

Jongin küfretti, avucuyla alnını ovuyordu. “Bizim gördüğümüz gibi haberleri görmüş. O bile değildi –bana bir kere bile telefon etme cüreti göstermedi. Sekreteri arayarak onun birkaç saat sonra Japonya’ya yanıma geleceğini ve bir açıklamam hazırlamamı söyledi.”

Sehun’un rengi attı.

Kahretsin.


	19. 18.Bölüm

Başı zonkluyordu.

Dağınıklık. Büsbütün dağınıklık. Bunun er ya da geç ortaya çıkacağını biliyordu ama bu kadar erken olmasını beklemiyordu ve bu kesinlikle kendi seçimi değildi.

Şirket hattı ve kendi özel hattı bile durmaksızın çalıyordu. Suho’nun başına yeni bir yük yüklediği için üzülüyordu ama… Neyse.

Jongin’in şu anda yapması gereken başka bir şey vardı.

Kapıyı çalmadan önce derin bir nefes aldı.

“Girin.”

Kapının açılma sesi duyuldu. Omuzlarını dikleştirerek kulpunun tuttu ve iyice açtı.

Hyerim masasında oturmuş camdan dışarıya bakıyordu. Gökyüzü açık maviydi – hayal gibi.

Masasında açık duran bir tane dergi dışında bir şey yoktu ve o mesafeden bile Jongin hangi makale olduğunu söyleyebilirdi.

“Hyerim…”

“Deyimi duydun mu Kai…” Camdan dışarıya bakarak konuştu. “Bir insanın gözleri ruhunun aynası derler?”

“Huh?”

“İfadelerini, hareketlerini, kelimelerini, istediğin her şeyi kontrol edebilirsin. Ama gözler – onlar kalbinin söylemek istediklerini söylerler.”

“…”

“Ben aptal değilim Kai.” Hyerim iç çekti, sonunda ona doğru dönmüştü. İfadesi beklediğinden sakindi. “Bana iyi davranmana rağmen nişanımızı hiç önemsemediğini söyleyebilirim. Ve bunun sorun olmadığını düşünmüştüm. Belki bir gün beni seversin diye. Sonuçta biz beraber bir ömür geçirecektik.”

“Hyerim…”

“Ama aslında, görebiliyordum… Bu sadece bir dilekti. Özellikle de… Sehun-shi ile yeniden karşılaştıktan sonra...”

Jongin donmuştu.

“Bana yıllar önce tanıştığınızı söylemişti ama… Sanırım bir yerde ayrıldınız? Çünkü ikiniz farklı davranıyorsunuz… O şirketinin temsilcisi olduğundan beri.”

“…O kadar belli miydi?”

“Hmmm, tam olarak değil.” Hyerim hımladı. “Yani, şüpheli davranıyorsunuz falan değil. Bu sadece… Gözlerinde yazıyordu. O ne zaman odada olsa her zaman ona takılıp kalıyor. Bunu biliyor muydun?”

“Ben…”

“Normalde, seni çok yakından izlemiyorsa eğer kimse fark etmez ama… Ben fark ettim. Seni gerçekten seviyorum.”

Jongin kafasını eğdi, acı, ifadesine yansımıştı.

Hyerim hafifçe güldü. “İşkence çekiyormuş gibi görünme. İncinmesi gereken benim burada.”

“Sen… Beklediğimden daha iyi karşılıyorsun.”

“Öyle miyim?” Arkasını dönerek sordu ve camdan dışarıya bakmaya başladı. “Sanırım uzlaşmaya çalışıyordum. Hazırlıklıydım… Bir çeşit.”

“Çok üzgünüm.” Jongin dürüstçe söyledi.

Hyerim ona boş bir şekilde baktı. “Sen gerçekten iyi bir insansın Kai. Aslında, bana göre Çekici Prens gibiydin. Ama… Artık biliyorum, sen benim Çekici Prens’im değilsin.”

“Daha iyisini hak ediyorsun Hyerim. Bana karşı her zaman harika davrandın. Ben gerçekten üzgünüm biz…”

“Mm, hayır, sanırım başaramazdık…” İç çekti. “Ben sadece… Çok yoruldum Kai. Bir süre bundan uzaklaşmak istiyorum. Sanırım Paris’e gideceğim… Orasının güzel olduğunu duydum. Kim bilir, belki bu sefer Çekici Prensi’mi bulurum.”

Jongin yutkundu. “Hyerim…”

“Seni sevdiğim için seni bırakıyorum.” Jongin’in gözlerinin içine bakarak söyledi. “Ama bununla –her şeyle—kendin ilgilenmek zorundasın. Buna karışmak istemiyorum.”

“An-anladım. Bu senin hatan değil sonuçta.”

“Güzel.” Başını salladı. “Babamla konuşacağım… Yine de kontratın geçerli olacağından emin değilim, üzgünüm.”

“Hayır, sorun değil. Bu… Beklediğimden bile fazlası zaten. Tüm suç benim, özür di—“

Sonunda gülümsedi, içten ama acı doluydu. “Sen çok iyi birisin. Sehun-shi sana sahip olduğu için çok şanslı.”

“Hiç de bile.” Jongin karşı çıktı. “Ona sahip olduğum için ben şanslıyım.”

********************

Bir geri, bir ileri. İlk engel atlatılmıştı, ufukta başkası vardı.

Ve bu muhtemelen son olandan daha büyüktü.

“Jongin, iyi misin?”

Sehun’un endişeli gözleriyle düşüncelerinden sıyrılmıştı. Diğerinin eli onu rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu.

“Ben – eve. İyiyim. Sadece… Gerginim.”

“Özür dilerim…” Sehun başını eğerek mırıldandı.

“Neden üzgünsün, bu—“

“Daha dikkatli olsaydım magazinciler bizi yakalamazdı. Evimdeki o gece… Ve benimle Kore’ye dönmen…. Sana izin vermemeliydim, iki seferde de.”

“Neden bahsediyorsun, ısrar eden bendim unuttun mu—“ Jongin şimdi Sehun’un her zaman kendini suçlamasına sinirlenmişti. “Ayrıca, eğer seninle Kore’ye dönmeseydim, Jonghun’a en olacaktı?”

“Ben…”

“Tanrım, dur—“ Jongin iç çekti, kollarını Sehun’un etrafına doladı ve onu kucağına çekti. “Öyle düşünmeyi bırak. Şu anda buna ihtiyacımız yok. Üstesinden beraber gelelim, olur mu?”

Sehun daha fazla konuşacak gibiydi ama Suho içeri girmişti, günlerdir uyumuyor gibi görünüyordu. “…Baban geldi.”

Jongin gözlerini sıkıca kapattı, derin bir nefes alarak Sehun’a döndü. “Burada kal, tamam mı? Biraz… Onunla konuşacağım ben.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı, gözleri hâlâ endişeliydi.

Jongin alnını öptü. “Unutma, ne olursa olsun seni seviyorum, tamam mı?”

Kapıdan çıkarken Sehun’un gözlerindeki bekleyişi kaçırmıştı.

********************

Jongin, yaşlı adamın --zayıf, hasta, çatlak sesli ve tekerlekli sandalyede—nasıl oluyor da bu kadar posta koyabiliyor hiç bilmiyordu.

“Kim ortaya çıkmaya karar vermiş bakın hele.”

“Sen değil miydin? Buraya gelen sensin, sonuçta.”

Babası ona sertçe baktı. “Yaptığın felaketten sonra başka seçeneğim mi var sanıyordun?”

“Genelde çok felaket yaratmam. Dünyanın sonu değil.”

“Sonu değil—“ Babası sesini yükseltti ve öksürmeye başladı. Jongin ona duygusuzca bakıyordu sadece. “Benim ihtiyacım—senin—açıklaman lazım.”

“Çok fazla dramatize etmelerine rağmen kâğıtlarda yazıyordu. Sehun’u… onunla ilişkim olduğu için seçmedim. O sahip oldukları en iyi model.”

“İlişki.” Babası tekrarladı, sesi sertti. “Ne tür bir ilişki?”

“ ‘Onu seviyorum’ türden bir ilişki ve Hyerim’le olan nişanı bunun için atacağım.”

“Sen—“ Babasının yüzü sinirden kızarırken parmağını Jongin’e doğru sallıyordu. “Hayır! Ne düşünüyorsun?! Nasıl – her şeyi planladın biz!”

“Hayır. _Sen _her şeyi planladın. Ben anneme karşı suçluluğum için kabul ettim sadece. Ama artık yapamıyorum, benim—artık sorumluluklarım var. Senin kuklan olamam daha fazla.”

“Ne sorumluluğu!” Babası tısladı. “Senin tek sorumluluğun bana karşı – ben olmasaydım sen var olmazdın!”

“Evet, kahrolası spermin için sağ ol, bunu mu dememi istiyorsun?” Jongin bağırdı, o da sinirlenmişti. Normalde küfretmedi ama bu – bu adam onun içindeki en kötüyü ortaya çıkarıyordu. “Teşekkür edip sonrada ortadan kaybolmak mı? Kaçtığın ve zengin bir aileden geldiği için başkasıyla evlendiğin için teşekkürler mi? Sen—sen çocuğuna hamile birisini sırf para hırsın için bırakmaya açgözlü olduğun için mi?”

“Bunu aştığımızı sanıyordum, bir hata yaptım—“

“Yaptığın tek hata kendi çocukları olmayan biriyle evlenmekti. Şimdi de, tekerlekli sandalyeye mahkûmsun ve ölüm döşeğinde olduğun için bir varise ihtiyacın var? O yüzden anneme ve bana gelmekten başka seçeneğin kalmadı, huh?”

“Şu anda konu ben değilim! Sen ve—“

“Anlatmaya çalıştığım da bu işte! Ben senin yaptığın gibi yapmayacağım. Onu seviyorum, ben—“

“Bu Oh Sehun da kimmiş? Nereden gelmiş? Nişanına karşı çıkmamıştın bile!”

“O – seni ilgilendirmez.” Babası Sehun hakkında bir şey bilmeyi hak etmiyordu. “Tek bilmen gereken şey şu; ilişkimizi açıklamayı planlıyorum. Bu planlarımı biraz erteliyor. Ama ben—Hyerim’le nişanı attım. Çoktan bunun hakkında konuştuk.”

“Kai, yapamazsın—“

“Evet, yapabilirim.”

“Hayır, yapamazsın! Şirketimizin durumu ne olacak? Stoklarımız çoktan düşmeye başladı ve—“

Jongin acı bir şekilde güldü. “Doğru. Tabi ya. Tek umurunda olan şey o. Para.”

“Para olmazsa bir bok yapamazsın—“

“Sen yapamazsın demek istedin herhalde, değil mi? Çünkü bildim bileli, çocukluğumdan beri bu şirket belası başıma gelmeden önce parasız yaşadım, senin sayende.”

Babası derin bir nefes aldı. “Kai, bunu yetişkinler gibi konuşalım ve—“

“Hayır. Ben diyeceğimi dedim. Ben sorumlulukları olan bir yetişkinim ama bunların hiçbiri sana dair değil. Eğer şirketini istiyorsan geri alabilirsin. Ben hiç istememiştim zaten.”

Bununla beraber odadan çıktı, hâlâ sinirliydi. Babasının arkasından gözlerini kısarak mırıldanmasını kaçırmıştı. “İyi. Eğer böyle olmasını istiyorsan… Bu meseleye el atmaktan başka bir çare bırakmadın bana.”

**********************

Sehun yatağında oturmuş boş boş duvara bakıyordu. Jongin ve Suho, Jongin döndüğünden beri sıradaki yapılacakları konuşacaklarını söyleyerek kendilerini bir odaya kapatmışlardı. Sehun bu işle alakalı konulara pek aşina değildi o yüzden uzak durup onları rahatsız etmemeye karar vermişti.

Ama bu… Burada oturup Jongin için endişelenmek… Hiç yardımcı değildi.

Aniden kapı çaldı ve Sehun şaşırarak kapıya bakmaya gitti.

“İyi akşamlar Bay Oh.” Takım elbise içindeki bir kadın onu eğilerek selamladı. “Ben Bay Kim’in –ahh yaşlı Bay Kim’in, Kim Kai’nin babasının sekreteriyim. Sizinle birkaç kelime bir şey konuşmak istiyor. Onunla buluşmanız mümkün müdür?”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırarak kaş çattı. Bunu bekliyordu aslında. Sonuçta, yaşlı adamın oğlunun düşüşünün sebebiydi.

Tereddütle başını salladı ve kadını takip etmeye başladı.

************************

Sehun dünyadaki son haberlerle asla ilgilenmemişti, ‘kendi kabuğuna çekildiğini’ söylemişti. Yine de tekerlekli sandalyedeki hasta bir yaşlı adamı beklemiyordu –iki şirketin neden birleştiğini anlamıştı yani her şeyi oğluna bırakabilecekti.

“Oh Sehun, değil mi?”

Sehun eğildi. “Evet efendim. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Bay Kim.”

Yaşlı adam onu süzerek hımladı. “Neden model olduğunu görebiliyorum. Adını daha önce duydum. Oldukça ünlüsün.”

“O kadar değil. Ben sadece… Bana verileni yapıyorum. O kadar iyi değilim.”

“O kadar iyi olmalısın ki Kai’nin dikkatini çekebilmişsin.”

Sehun kelimelerle beraber gerildi. Aklının bir köşesinde Jongin’in babasının neden oğlunu kendi adıyla çağırmadığı sorusu takılmıştı ama ona yöneltilen öldürücü bakışlarla dikkati dağılmıştı.

“Kısa keselim mi? Basın bu skandalla ortalıkta gezdiği için lafı dolandırmak için zamanımız yok.”

Sehun gergince adama bakıyordu.

“Tam olarak ne yaptın bilmiyorum ama oğlumu hipnotize etmişsin. Onu baştan çıkarmışsın. Seninle tanışana kadar ona söylediğim her şeyi yapan iyi bir oğuldu.”

Sehun donmuştu, dudakları ince çizgi halini almıştı. “Ben –ben yapmad—“

“Doğru olmadığını söyleyebilir misin? Seninle tanışmadan önce oldukça bilinen bir aileden gelen genç güzel bir kadınla nişanladığı için mutlu değil miydi?”

“Jongin hakkında öyle konuşmayın—“

“Jongin mi?” Diğeri homurdandı. “Tanrım, eski adını bile biliyorsun? Araştırma yapmış olmalısın, değil mi?”

“Ne—“

“Seni araştırdım. Kim Şirketler Grubu ve R&G ilk kez kutlama partisinde karşılaşıyor. Onu baştan çıkarmayı başından planlamadıysan eski adını bilmenin imkânı yok.”

Tabi ya. Adam Jongin’i tanımıyordu ve karşılaştıklarında Sehun o zaman hiç kimseydi. “Ben—onu baştan çıkarmayı planlamadım—“

“Oh gerçekten mi? Ama baştan çıkardın, değil mi? Şimdi hayatı senin yüzünden mahvoldu?”

“Ben…”

“Basının bununla ne yapacağını biliyor musun? İsmini kesinlikle lekeleyecekler. Nişanından bahsetmeye gerek bile yok. ‘Kim Kai, zavallı masum nişanlısını arkasından bir erkekle aldatan adam.’ Arkasından bunu diyecekler.”

Sehun ürperdi.

“Pekâlâ, tebrikler. Senin için deliriyor, seninle olmak için her şeyi bir kenara bırakmaya hevesli. Bundan sonra ona kalan mirası aldığın için mutlu musun?”

“Para için değil!” Sehun bağırdı. “Ben – parası asla umurumda olmadı. Ben sadece istedim ki…”

“Dayanacak bir adam mı?”

“Ne?”

“Parasını istemediğine emin misin? Bir modelsin, zaten çok fazla paran var ever. Ama daha da fazla paraya sahip olabilirsin –özellikle paranla sadece kendine değil _başka birisine_ baktığın için.”

“..Ne demek istiyorsunuz?”

“29 Mart,” Diğer adam çenesini kaşıyarak konuşmaya başladı. “Sen ve Kai aniden Kore’ye döndünüz… Ne için? Bir hastane ziyaretine döndü olay, acil durumda ameliyata alınacak bir çocuğun olduğu hastane.”

Sehun’un gözleri şokla açılmıştı.

“Buraya hazırlıksız geleceğimi mi sandın? Ben bir iş adamıyım. Saldırmadan önce her zaman araştırma yaparım.”

“Saldırı…?”

Yaşlı adam onu görmezden geldi. “Çocuk dört yaşında, doğum günü iki ay önceydi. Gwangju Kreşi’ne gidiyor ve… Adı Oh Jonghun.”

Sehun adama korkuyla bakıyordu.

“Onun hakkında bu en çok ilgi çeken şey değil. En çok ilgi çeken şey, hastane raporlarına göre onu doğuran sensin Oh Sehun. Paranın neler satın alabileceği çok komik, değil mi?”

Sehun, Jongin’in daha önce bunu söylediğini hatırladı, bu sefer midesi bulanıyordu. “Ne… Ne demeye çalışıyorsunuz?”

Yaşlı adam o anda ona baktı, gözleri tehlike parıltıları saçıyordu. “Oh Sehun,” Yavaşça söyledi. “Eğer dünya çocuğunun varlığını öğrenirse sence ne olur?”

“Ne?”

“Herkesin ulaşma hayali kurduğu milletin sevgilisi, nişanlı milyarder CEO Kim Kai ile adı bir ilişki skandalına karışan süper model Oh Sehun. Görünüşe bakılırsa doğum yapan ve oğlunu dört yıldır saklayan bir ucube.”

Sehun kelimeleriyle gerilmişti.

“Şu anda otelin önünde bekleyen paparazzi ve gazeteciler var. Eve dönme durumunda Kore’deki evinin önünde bekleyenleri de unutmamak lazım.”

Sehun, Jonghun’u Luhan’la bıraktığı için memnundu. İkisi güvende olabilirlerdi… Umuyordu.

“Çocuğunun varlığını öğrenirlerse sence ne olur? Okul adresini, sınıfını, öğretmenini araştırmak zor değil sonuçta. Haber için açlar ve merhametleri yok. Yıllardır eğlence sektöründe olduğun için sen daha iyi bilmelisin bunu.”

Sehun biliyordu. Luhan’ın modelliği bırakmasının ana nedeniydi çünkü özel hayatına müdahale vardı. “Yani nereye varmaya çalışıyorsunuz?” Tekrarladı, cevabı bekliyordu.

Adam sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı, soğukça ona bakıyordu. “Senin seçimin Oh Sehun. Kai’nin ona yapışarak her şeyini—ününü, gücünü, servetini— kaybetmesine ve hayatını mahvetmesine neden olabilirsin. Ya da,” Adam duraklayarak gözlerini kıstı. “Bunun yerine paparazziler özel hayatına burnunu sokarken, zavallı dört yaşındaki çocuğu rahatsız edip huzur vermeyerek kendi çocuğunun hayatını mahvedebilirsin.”

“Bunu nasıl yapabilirsiniz?” Sehun kırık kalple sordu. “O daha çocuk – hiç kalbiniz yok mu?”

“Bir kalbim var – bu yüzden sana seçenek sunuyorum. Aksi takdirde, çoktan basına açıklamış olurdum.”

Sehun hıçkırığını yuttu. “Ne—Benden ne istiyorsunuz?”

Adam ceketinin cebine uzanarak iki tane kâğıt çıkardı. “Burada iki tane Amerika bileti var. İstersen çocuğunu alıp gidebilirsin. Orada en az bir yıl kalmanı istiyorum. Kai’yle olan skandalın unutulana kadar saklan. Ondan sonra istersen Kore’ye dönebilirsin. Ama Kai’yle bir daha karşılaşmayacaksın ve şirketimizden gelen iş tekliflerini de kabul etmeyeceksin. Bunun hakkında tek kelime duyarsam anlaşmamız iptal olur.”

“Anlaşmamız…” Sehun mırıldandı, görüşü bulanıklaşıyordu. “Yani dediğinizi yapmazsam…”

“O zaman basına gider her şeyi anlatırım. Çocuğunun menajerin Luhan’la hastanede olduğunu bile söylerim. Onun yanında kalmasının şüphesi yok. Okul adresini biliyorum. _Her şeyi_ biliyorum, Oh Sehun. Basına tek bir telefon ve her şeyi öğrenirler.”

Sehun’un nefesi kesilmişti, sakinleşmek için gözlerini kapattı. Jonghun… Hayatında tek istediği ona bakmak ve yapabildiği her şeyi vermekti. O sadece…

Jonghun’a normal bir hayat vermek istemişti. Mutluluk. Biricik oğlu.

Jonghun bunun ortasında kalmayı hak etmiyordu… Çocuk gibi davranan yetişkinlerin arasındaki bu gülünç münakaşanın…

Jonghun dünyaları hak ediyordu, kameralar ve gazeteciler tarafından sürekli rahatsız edilip hırpalanmayı değil, yüzü Sehun yüzünden tüm manşetlerde yer alırdı.

_‘Unutma ne olursa olsun, seni seviyorum, tamam mı?’_

Jongin de bunları hak etmiyordu.

“Ee, ne diyorsun Oh Sehun? Sana söyledim, fazla zamanım yok.”

Yavaşça gözlerini açarak yumruklarını sıktı, tırnakları etine batarak kanatıyordu. “Tamam. Yapacağım. Eğer Jonghun’u rahat bırakmaya söz verirseniz, Amerika’ya gideceğim ve—“ Sesi kırıldı, devam ederken dudaklarından bir hıçkırık kaçmıştı. “Ve Jongin’i bir daha görmeyeceğim.”


	20. 19.Bölüm

Suho’nun yanına gelerek ona kafasını salladığını gördükten sonra Sehun tereddütle Jongin’in kapısını çaldı.

“Girin.”

Jongin’in koltukta gözlerini elleriyle kapatmış sakince nefes almasını izliyordu. Yanına oturarak Sehun yanına uzandı ve başını diğerinin omzuna koyarak sordu. “İyi misin?”

Jongin bıkkın bir iç çekiş koyuverdi. “Evet. Sadece –ilgilenilmesi gereken şeyler işte.”

“…Ne yapmayı planlıyorsun?”

“Basın konferansı yapmayı planlıyorum. Hyerim’le beraber. Bana yapacağı son iyilik olduğunu söyledi, harika bir kadın.” Jongin hafifçe güldü.

“Jongin…” Sehun gergince dudaklarını yaladı. “Sence… Belki… Çok aceleciyiz?”

“Huh?”

“Yani, sadece bir ay oldu. Çok fazla şey oldu… Bir şey bitip başka bir şey bizi sıkıştırdı o yüzden zamanımız olmadı pek… Geriye çekilip görmek için—“

“Neyi görmek için?” Jongin kıpırdandı, Sehun’a rahatça bakıyordu şimdi.

“Hepsinin değip değmeyeceğini.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Tanrım, yeniden mi buna başladın?” Diğeri sinirle inledi. “Olaylarla ilgilenmeme izin vereceğine dair bana söz vermedin mi? Neden böyle şeyler söyleyip duruyorsun?”

“Bazen sadece sen ve benim hakkımda değil.” Sehun açıklamaya çalıştı. “Bazen, kararlarımız başkalarını da etkiliyor. Hiç bencil olduğumuzu düşündün mü?”

“Neden bahsediyorsun?”

Sehun sessiz kaldı.

“Sehun, kafanı kaldır ve bana bak.” Jongin emretti. “Ne demek istediğini anlat.”

“Tek istediğim normal, huzurlu bir hayat. Jonghun’la.” Sehun mırıldandı, bakışları hâlâ yerdeydi.

“Ve ona sahip olacağız. Yoksa” Jongin nefesini tutarak ona şaşkınca baktı. “Sana onu veremeyeceğimi mi düşünüyorsun? Bana inanmıyor musun?”

“Öyle değil…kararlarımızı verme konusunda çok bencil olduğumuzu düşünüyorum ve diğer insanlar için olabilecek sonuçlarını düşünmedik.”

“Bunu düşünmediğimi mi sanıyorsun?” Jongin inanamayarak sordu. “Kararlar almak için gecemi gündüzümü zehir etmediğimi mi sanıyorsun?” sence—“

“Hayır, ben—“

“Neden bana güvenmiyorsun?” Jongin’in sesi kırılmıştı. “Neden bunun üstesinden beraber geleceğimize inanmıyorsun?”

“Ben—“

“Bunların hepsi—sen—“ Jongin aniden durakladı, aniden sarsıldı ve Sehun diğerinin ileriye, Sehun’un üzerine yığılmasını korkuyla izledi.

“Jongin…?” Sehun’un gözleri kocamandı. “J—Jongin? Uyan, oh tanrım, Suho! Suho—“

***************************

“Sadece stres,” Diğeri saatlerdir bir sandalyede beklerken Suho, Sehun’a söylemişti. Birkaç doktor ve hemşire Jongin’in odasına serum ve IV getirmişti. “Her zaman zayıf bir kalbi vardı, annesi gibi –ah, o—“

“—komada. Ataktan dolayı.”

Suho şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve sonra iç çekti. “Evet. Çok şükür bir atak değildi. Sanırım aşırı derecede yoruldu –sürekli uçmak, yeterli uyku alamaması, basınla ilgilenmesinden bahsetmiyorum bile…”

“Aynı zamanda birkaç gün önce Jonghun’a kan verdi.”

“Oh, öyle mi…?” Diğeri, Sehun’un itirafıyla şaşırmış görünüyordu ama şimdilik görmezden gelmeyi seçti. “Pekâlâ, evet, hepsi birleşince… Jongin çöktü. Doktor iyi bir dinlenmeyle iyi olacağını söyledi.”

“Hepsi benim hatam.” Sehun yüzünü dizlerine gömerek fısıldadı.

Suho konuşmadan önce bir süre sessizlik oldu. “O zaman bu konuda ne yapacaksın?”

“Huh?”

“Senin hatan olduğunu söyledin – o zaman ne?” diye sordu. “Orada oturup kendini mi suçlayacaksın? Yoksa Jongin’e yardım etmek için harekete geçip bir şeyler mi yapacaksın?”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı.

“…Seni beş yıldır tanıyorum Oh Sehun.”

Sehun kafasını kaldırdı ve gözlerini şaşkınlıkla kırpıştırdı.

“Jongin Kore’den döndüğünden beri zombi gibiydi. Kendini işe veriyordu ve her zaman dalıp gidiyordu. O… yıllar geçtikçe daha iyi oldu ama seni asla unutamadığını biliyorum.”

Sehun başını eğdi. “Oh…”

Suho sinirle iç çekti. “Sana trajik bir şekilde âşık ve neden olduğunu anlamıyorum. Bunu görmek kalbini acıtıyor çünkü o her zaman benim küçük kardeşim gibi oldu ve onun için en iyisini istiyorum ama… Sen seçtiği kişisin, sanırım.” Devam etmeden önce derin bir nefes aldı. “Umarım yanlış bir karar vermemiştir. Bunu bana göster Sehun, neden Jongin’in sana bu kadar çok âşık olduğunu.”

“Suho hyung…”

“Onun yıkılmasına izin verme lütfen. Bu çocuk hayatında yeteri kadar sıkıntı çekti.” Suho yalvardı, bakışları onu deliyordu.

“Ben… Tamam, anladım.” Sehun cevapladı, gözlerindeki yaşları kırpıştırdı.

Bu böyle devam edemezdi.

*********************

Sehun yatağında kenarında oturarak Jongin’in uyuyan yüzünü inceliyordu. Dışarısı kararmıştı ve yakındaki küçük lambadan ışık süzüyordu.

Aniden kısık sesli bir inleme sessizliği bozdu ve Sehun kafasını kaldırdığında Jongin’in yavaşça gözlerini açtığını gördü.

“Ne…”

“Jongin…!” Sehun seslendi. “Uyandın…”

Diğeri oturmadan önce gözlerini kırpıştırdı. O zaman kolunda seruma bağlı iğne olduğunu fark etmişti. “Urgh, yine olmasın…”

“Bu daha önce oldu mu?”

“Birkaç kez…” Jongin cevapladı, düzgünce oturarak gözlerini ovuşturdu. “Genelde kendime yeterince bakmaya çalışıyorum, bu kadar kötü hiç olmamıştı ama bazen kaybediyorum.”

“Özür dilerim,” Sözleri Sehun’un dilinin ucunu yakıyordu ama… Bunu daha kaç kere söyleyecekti?

Sehun hıçkırdı. “Beni çok korkuttun.”

“Özür dilerim.” Jongin samimi bir şekilde söyledi.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Bunu söyleyen ben olmalıyım. Sen—sen zor bir zaman geçiyorsun. Düşüncesizce sana bunu yapmam adil değil.”

“Evet ama…” Sehun’un hayal kırıklığıyla dolan gözlerine bakmadan önce Jongin başını eğdi. “Bana inanmıyorsun, sen…”

Sehun başını yeniden iki yana salladı, bu sefer daha sert sallamıştı. “Güveniyorum, ben sadece… Artık ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.”

“Shhh…” Jongin, Sehun’u kendine çekmek için uzandı, diğeri hıçkırmaya başlamıştı ve hıçkırıklarını durdurmak için avucunu ağzına bastırdı. “Sorun ne? Söyle bana Sehun.”

“Ne yapacağımı b-bilmiyorum,” Sehun tekrarladı, yüzünü Jongin’in omzuna gömdü. “Ben—bu gece—“

“Bu gece ne?”

“A-ayrılacaktım…”

“…Ne?”

Titreyerek Sehun cebindeki bileti çıkardı ve Jongin’e uzattı. Üzerinde yazanları okuduğunda diğerinin yüzü kararmıştı? “Tek uçuş… Amerika’ya? Gece 2’de? Sehun, ne bu?”

Sehun sessizce hıçkırmaya devam ediyordu.

“Sehun, bana bak.” Jongin geriye çekilerek diğerine korkuyla baktı. “Nedir bu?_ Beni bırakmayı_… Mı planlıyordun?”

“Ben…” Sehun devam etmeden önce titrek bir nefes aldı. “Evet.”

_“Neden?”_

“Çünkü bunun en iyisi olacağını düşündüm.”

“Yine mi? Nedir bu? Bunun üstesinden beraber geleceğimize söz vermedin mi? Neden her zaman – her zaman – kendi başına kararlar alıyorsun? ‘En iyisi mi’? En iyi olan ne? Nasıl en iyisi—“

Jongin bağırmayı bırakamıyordu ve Sehun bunu yaptığı için onu haklı buluyordu. Bunu öğrendiği için kızgın olmalıydı. Tek yapabildiği başını eğip öfkesini kabul etmekti.

“Bir şey söyle!”

Sehun başını kaldırdığında Jongin’in gözlerindeki delici bakışları gördü ve mırıldandı. “Bugün erken saatlerde babanla konuştum…”

_“Ne?!”_

“O… araştırma yapmış ve J—Jonghun’u öğrenmiş. Eğer dediğini yapmazsam kimliğini ve tüm kişisel bilgilerini halka duyurmakla tehdit etti.” Sehun hıçkırdı.

Jongin daha da kızgın görünüyordu. “Senden ne yapmanı istedi? Amerika’ya gitmeni mi? Yüce—“

“Ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum, özür dilerim. Aklım karma karışıktı ve Jonghun için korkuyordum, senin hayatını m-mahvettiğim için suçluluk duyuyordum. O yüzden ben sadece—“

“Yani beni bırakmanın en iyi yol olduğunu mu düşündün?” Jongin inanamayarak sordu. “Sehun, nasıl düşünebilirsin bunu?”

“Özür dilerim.” Fısıldadı, gözlerinden durmaksızın akan yaşları siliyordu sürekli. “Ben iğrenç bir insanım, biliyorum. Neden beni seviyorsun anlamıyorum, ben sana sıkıntıdan başka—“

Jongin kolundaki iğneyi söküp atmadan önce sinir dolu bir hırlama duyuldu, zorlamadan dolayı kolundan kan akıyordu. Jongin’in ayağa kalkıp odadan çıktığını şokla izliyordu.

“Jongin, bekle—nereye—“

Sehun arkasından koşturarak Jongin’i bir otel odasının kapısını çalarken yakaladı. “Hâlâ uyanık olduğunu biliyorum, aç şu kapıyı!”

Sehun sonunda Jongin’in yanına vardığında kapı açılarak babasını ortaya çıkarmıştı. Elinde evraklarla oğluna kaş çatarak bakıyordu. “Uyandığını gördüğüme sevindim, birisinin kapısını bu saatte—“

“Kes sesini,” Jongin hırlayarak içeri girdi ve Sehun’u da beraberinde çekti. Kapıyı sertçe kapatmıştı. “Sen—annemin ve benim çocukluğumu mahvettiğin yetmedi de şimdi de geleceğimi mi mahvedeceksin?”

Babası Sehun’a ters ters bakıyordu. “Kai’ye anlatma konusunda daha düşünceli olacağını sanmıştı ama görüyorum ki sen tam bir bencil, açgözlü sapkınsın.”

“Kes sesini!” Jongin bağırdığında Sehun yanında titredi. “Ona açgözlü diyorsun ama sen--- istediğini yaptırmak için dört yaşındaki masum bir çocuğun hayatıyla onu tehdit ettin?”

“Adil bir seçenek olacağını düşündüm. Onun çocuğu senin geleceğin için—“

“_Onun_ çocuğu mu? Tanrım—“ Jongin sinirle kafasını salladı. “Sen inanılmazsın. _Kendi _torununu babasından ayırmak seni mutlu edecek mi?!”

“Jongin—!” Yaşlı adam ona öldürücü bakışlar atarken Sehun araya girmeye çalıştı.

“Ne…?”

“Jonghun benim çocuğum! Sehun ve benim çocuğumuz. Bu gerçeği kabul etmekten ne kadar iğrensem de o senin kendi kanından torunun.”

“B-bunun imkânı yok, o dört—“

“Sehun ve ben beş yıl önce tanıştık.”

“H-hâlâ… O senin kandırmış! Seni baştan çıkarıp kendi çocuğunu sana yamamaya çalış—“

Jongin yumruğunu arkasındaki çekmeceye geçirdi, çarpma sesi gece olduğu için normalden daha yüksek çıkmıştı.

“Jongin, yapma—“

“DNA testi istiyor musun? Çünkü sana bir DNA testi vermeyi memnuniyetle kabul ederim. Kore’ye gideceğim ve sana belgeleri yollayacağım. İstediğin bu mu?”

“B—bu… B-ben…” Yaşlı adama kekeliyordu, Jongin ve Sehun’a bakarken şok içinde kalmıştı. “Torun—benim—benim bir torunum var…?” Fısıldadı.

“Hayatını mahvetmeye çalıştığın torunun,” Sehun’un bileğinden kavrayarak onu yanında çekiştirdi ve oradan çıkardı.

“Jongin bekle, nereye—“ Kapı arkalarından kapanmadan önce odadaki yaşlı adamın yere çökmüş bir şekilde baktığını görünce seslendi.

“Kore’ye gidiyoruz,” Jongin duyurdu. Sehun’un ona dönmesini sağlamıştı. “Eğer bu bilgiyi biraz para yardımıyla bulduysa, daha fazla makale için geçmişini eşeleyen başka birisi de yapabilir. İşe koyulup onları dertten kurtarmak için onlardan önce biz duyurmalıyız belki de, huh?”

Sehun, Jongin’in yüzündeki sırıtışa ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Yani—“

“Kıyafetlerimizi hazırlasak iyi olacak. Dışarıdaki paparazzilerden kaçmak için siyah kıyafetler, güneş gözlükleri, yüz maskelerine ihtiyacımız var.” Jongin neşeyle söyledi. “Gece yarısı saat, umarım çoğu saklanmak yerine uyuyakalmıştır.”

Sehun diğerinin umursamaz ifadesine boş boş bakıyordu. “Kim Jongin, sen korkusuzsun.”

“Sana daha önce ne dediğimi unuttun mu?” Jongin etrafında dönüp Sehun’un yanağına bir elini koydu, diğer eliyle Sehun’un elini sıkıca tutuyordu. “ ‘Ne olursa olsun, bu eli bırakmayacağım. Ölüm bizi ayırana kadar,’ demiştim. Bunda ciddiyim.”

Sehun’un dudakları titriyordu, yaşlar gözlerinin kenarında toplanmıştı ama hafifçe gülümsedi. “Evet, tamam. Ölüm bizi ayırana kadar, ha? Kulağa şey gibi geliyor… Ama ilk önce…”

“Hmm?”

“Kolunu bandajlayalım. Yoksa attığın her adımdan dolayı koridorda izimizi bırakacaksın.”

Jongin’in kahkahası canlıydı. Sehun’u kollarının arasına çekti ve Sehun şimdi anlıyordu.

Hatalar yapabilirdi ve çok fazla tereddüde düşebilirdi ama onu düşmeden yakalamak için Jongin her zaman yanında olacaktı.


	21. 20.Bölüm

“Appaaaaaa—“

“Merhaba Hunnie.” Sehun gülümseyerek eğildi ve küçük çocuğu kolları arasına aldı. “Luhan Amcaya iyi davrandın mı?”

“Evet! Hunnie süper iyi davrandı!”

Sehun gülerek Luhan’a döndü. “Ona baktığın için teşekkürler.”

Luhan gülümsedi, ağzının kenarları gerilmişti. “Bir şey değil. Nasıl… Nasıl gidiyor? Haberler… Ve her şey…” Sehun’un arkasına, Jongin’e baktı.

Sehun gülerek Jonghun’u Jongin’e verdi. “Biraz… Karmaşıktı. Buraya gelmek için kaçtık.”

Jongin’in özel jetlerinden birinde gecenin kör saatinde buraya gelmişlerdi. Çok şükür ki hava karanlıktı ve Luhan’ın evine girerken sinir bozucu insanlar yoktu. Sehun tüm gazetecilerin kendi evinin önünde olduklarından emindi. Özellikle otelde olmadıkları haberi çoktan yayılmaya başlamıştır.

“Ne yapmayı planlıyorsun?” Luhan sordu.

Sehun hımlayarak Jongin’le heyecanlı bir şekilde konuşan Jonghun’a baktı. “Açıklamayı planlıyoruz.”

“Ah…” Luhan’ın yüzü değişmişti, duygularını kontrol etmeye çalışır gibiydi. “Yani bu demek oluyor ki…”

“Beraberiz,” Jongin araya girdi. “Bundan sonra Sehun’la ilgileneceğim. Endişelenmene gerek yok.”

Luhan ve Jongin birbirlerine bakıyordu, ifadeleri ciddiydi. Sehun şaşırarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ne—“

Luhan aniden derin nefes alarak geri verdi. “İlgilensen iyi olur. Sehun senin yüzünden çok zorluk çekti.”

“Luhan—“

“Biliyorum,” Jongin araya girdi, bakışları deliciydi. “Çok fazla şey kaçırdım, bundan pişmanım. Bir daha böyle bir şey olmayacak. Onunla ilgilenmek için her zaman yanında olacağım.”

Sehun kızardığını hissediyordu, Jongin’in sözleriyle utanmıştı. O bir şey diyemeden başka bir ses araya girerek gerilimi bozmuştu. “Appamla ilgilenmek mi istiyorsun Jongin Amca?”

Üçü de Jonghun’un sözleriyle afallamıştı, çocuğun hâlâ Jongin’i kucağında olduğunu unutmuşlardı. Adam soruyla kıkırdayarak çocuğun saçlarını okşadı. “Ve seninle de. Sorun olur mu Hunnie?”

Çocuk başını yana yatırdı. “Ama neden?”

“Mmm, sana sonra söyleyeceğim. Sana söylediğim sırrı beklediğini hatırladın mı?”

“Sır…” Jonghun nefesini tuttu, gözleri parlamıştı. “Evet, Hunnie hatırlıyor! Hunnie öğrenmek istiyor!”

“Daha sonra, tamam mı? Appan uçuştan dolayı yorgun. Önce onun dinlenmesine izin verelim.”

“Tamam!”

Sehun gülümseyerek onları izlerken Luhan’ın uzaklaştığını fark etti. Tereddütle diğerinin arkasından mutfağa gitti. “Luhan?”

“Sana bir şey söylemem gerekiyordu, hatırladın mı?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Neydi?”

Luhan oturma odasına baktı ve iç çekti. “Daha sonra.”

Sehun şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını çattı ama üstelemedi.

Luhan’ın yüzü acı çeker gibi görünüyordu, büyük bir acı çekiyor gibi ve Sehun üstelerse diğerini incitmekten korkuyordu.

“Biliyorsun, ne olursa olsun bana söyleyebilirsin, değil mi?” Sehun mırıldanarak ellerini tuttu. “Sen her zaman yanımdaydın ve başın sıkıştığında ben de yanında olmak istiyorum.”

Luhan gülümsemeye çalıştı ama gözlerine ulaşmamıştı. “Evet biliyorum.”

**********************

“Geldiğin için teşekkürler.” Hyerim gözlüklerini ve ceketini çıkarırken Jongin söyledi. Kapının dışındaki bağırışları ve flaş seslerini duyabiliyordu, kadının buradaki gazetecilerle ilgilenmek zorunda olacağı için gergindi.

“Unutma, son bir iyilik, tamam mı?” Gülümseyerek hatırlattı.

“Evet biliyorum.” Jongin minnettar bir gülümseme verdi. “Hazır mısın?” Hyerim başını salladı ve dışarı çıktılar.”

***********************

Kore’ye geldiklerinden beri bir hafta geçmişti. Basın toplantısı düzenlemeden önce işlerin durulmasını beklemişti. Ne konuşacaklarına dair prova yapmaları gerekmişti.

Dışarıya çıkar çıkmaz Jongin patlayan flaşlarla kör olmuştu. Oldukça büyük bir konferanstı –birkaç yüz konuş katılmak için yarışmıştı. Jongin neden bu kadar kişinin onun işiyle ilgilendiğini anlayamıyordu.

Başını iki yana sallayarak Jongin omuzlarını dikleştirdi ve sandalyesine yürüdü, Hyerim arkasından gelerek yanına oturdu. Tüm girişler bittikten sonra Jongin boğazını temizledi ve konuşmaya başladı.

“Eminim hepinizin bana sormak istediği çok fazla sorusu vardır ve hepsini cevaplayacağım. Ama önce Bayan Seung’la nişanımızı beraber fes ettiğimizi açıklamak istiyorum.”

Boğuk sesler odayı doldurmuştu. Pek çok el havaya kalkarak soru sormaları için seçilmeyi bekliyordu.

“Anlaşmalı bir ayrılık olduğunu belirtmek istiyorum,” Hyerim konuştu. “Bay Kim ve ben birbirimize uymadığımıza ve ayrılmaya karar verdik. Düşmanca hisler beslemiyoruz.”

“Birbirinize uymadığınızdan mı yoksa Bay Kim’in sizin yerinize başka birisini koyması yüzünden mi?” Birisi bağırarak kaba olduğunu belli etmişti.

Hyerim homurdandı. “Eğer öyle bir şey olsaydı, yerine geçirilen kişi ben olurdum.” Kısık sesle söylemişti, sadece onu Jongin duyabilmişti ve diğeri ona özür dilercesine baktı.

“Yerine geçme gibi bir şey yok. Duygular o şekilde işlemiyor. Bazen insanlar beraber olur ve bazen ayrılırlar. Bu dünyanın her yerinde var. Bana geldiğinde neden bu kadar abartıldığını anlamıyorum.”

“Çünkü siz yeni güç sahiplerinden birisiniz, Bay Kim.” Başka birisi konuştu. “Önceden Japonya’da yaşadığınız için sizin hakkınızda çok bir şey bilmiyoruz ama Kim Youngmin ve Şirketini biliyoruz. Şirketi sizin ellerinize bırakması Kore’de büyük bir haber oldu ve nasıl bir insan olduğunuzu merak ediyoruz.”

“Ondan bahsetmişken, Kim Youngmin ve sizin ilişkiniz hakkında bazı spekülasyonlar var, acaba siz—“

“Buraya o konuyu konuşmaya gelmedik.” Jongin sertçe araya girdi. “Belki başka sefere ama bu sefer konu Bayan Seung’la nişanımızın feshi.”

“Tamam, o zaman geriye dönelim.” Başka bir gazeteci cevapladı. “Oh Sehun hakkında konuşalım. Bayan Seung’la ayrılmanızın neden büyük olay olduğunu sordunuz, ama Oh Sehun’la ilişki skandalınız olduğunun farkında mısınız? Oh Sehun’un eğlence sektöründe ne kadar ünlü olduğunun farkında mısınız?”

“Evet, ben—“ Başka birisi araya girince Jongin sözlerini bitirememişti.

“Oh Sehun her zaman oldukça sevilen, yüksek ilgi gören ama gizemli bir ünlü oldu. Model olarak beş yıllık çalışma kariyerinde ne bir skandala ne de kişisel hayatıyla ilgili bir habere karıştı – geçmişi yok, ilişkileri yok, hiçbir şey. Sonra aniden nişanlı olan bir adamla ilişkisi ortaya çıkıyor?”

“Eskiden nişanlı.” Jongin düzeltti. “Ama evet, bilmek istiyorsanız, Oh Sehun ve ben bir ilişki içerisindeyiz.”

Sözlerinden sonra salonda başka bir uğultu duyuldu, sağdan solda sorular yağıyordu.

“Ne zamandır devam ediyor?”

“Bu yüzden mi Bayan Seung ile ayrıldınız?”

“Onu aldattınız mı?”

Jongin gözlerini kapattı, baş ağrısının yaklaştığını hissetmişti. Ancak arkasından aniden bir ses geldi.

“Size söylediğimiz her şeye inanmamalısınız, biliyorsunuz.” Hyerim konuşurken Jongin ona doğru döndü. “Bay Kim ve benim hakkımda dolanan hikâyeler de dâhil. Gerçek şu ki biz sadece iş için nişanlandık –şirketlerimizi bağlayan kâğıt üzerinde resmi bir nişan.”

“Hyerim…” Jongin mırıldandı, minnettardı ama doğruyu söyleyip söylemediğinden emin değildi.

Diğeri ona hafifçe gülümsedi. “Sorun değil. Hey, nişanlısı tarafından aldatılan kadın olarak anılmak istemiyorum.” Şaka yaptı. “Her neyse, asla… Aramızda aşk olmadı.” Tereddüt etti. “Bay Kim gerçekten sevdiği birisini buldu, ben de kendiminkini bulmak istiyorum. Sizi sevmeyen biriyle evlenmek ister miydiniz?”

Kalabalık soruyla sessizleşti.

“Dediğim gibi aramızda düşmanca duygular yok. Bu anlaşmalı bir ayrılık. Eğer negatif yorum yapmazsanız memnun oluruz.”

“Ama,” Başka biri ısrarcıydı. “Siz nişanlandıktan bir yıl sonra Oh Sehun’la tanıştı, değil mi? Hâlâ nişanlıyken başkasını sevmeye başladığı ve sizi aldattığı anlamına gelmiyor mu bu?”

Hyerim geri çekildi, yardım için Jongin’e bakıyordu. Derin nefes alıp bıraktıktan sonra Jongin sonunda konuştu. “Aslında ben Oh Sehun’la beş yıl önce tanıştım ve o zamandan beri ona aşığım.”

Kalabalık nefesini tutmuştu.

“Ve hayır, dergilerde gösterilen resimleri saçma değildi. Beş yıl önce Kore’ye iş gezisi için geldiğimde onunla tanıştık, o model olmadan önce tanıştık hatta.”

Herkes dikkatle dinliyordu, Hyerim de dâhil.

“Talihsiz olaylardan dolayı ayrılmak zorunda kaldık ve onu geçen ay şirketimiz ve R&G’nin anlaşmasının olduğu geceki partide yeniden görmüştüm. Biz konuştuk ve iletişim halinde kaldık. O zaman onu sevmeyi hiç bırakmadığımı fark ettim.”

Durakladı ve herkesin şaşkın ifadesine bakarak gülümsedi.

“Hepinizin şok olduğunu görebiliyorum. Bir sonraki söyleyeceğimle daha da şaşıracağınıza eminim… Beş yıl önce tanışmamız sadece aşka sebep olmadı. Daha, çok daha değerli bir şey yapmıştı… Bir çocuk.”

“Ne?!” Herkes aynı anda bağırdı.

“Bu doğru. Sehun ve benim bir çocuğumuz var, oldukça değerli, inanılmaz derecede parlak, dört yaşında bir oğlan. Bu nişanın bozulmasının bir diğer nedeni; Sehun çocuğumuzla kendi başına ilgilenirken başkasıyla evlenmem mümkün değildi.”

“Y-yani diyorsunuz ki Oh Sehun—“

“Evet, Sehun çocuğu doğuran kişi. Ve o benim başıma gelen en muhteşem şey.” Bundan sonra Jongin ayağa kalkmaya başladı ve kalabalığa baktı.

Sakindi ama gözleri soğuk ve karanlıktı.

“Eğer birisi –herhangi birisi—Sehun’a ya da çocuğumuza uygunsuz bir söz etmeye cesaret ederse, sonuçlarına katlandığınızdan emin olurum. Sonuçta, birisinin de daha önce dediği gibi _ben_ şu anda dünyadaki güçlerden biriyim.” Jongin sesini kıstı ama sözleri yakıcıydı. “Sevdiğim kişileri incitmeye cüret edenlere karşı gücümü kullanmaktan çekinmem.”

Kalabalık öldürücü bakışlar ve sözler altında donmuş haldeydi hâlâ. Jongin ayrılmak için döndü.

Arkasına bakmadan odadan çıktı.

**************************

“Sen gerçekten korkusuzsun.” Jongin eve geldikten sonra Sehun hayretle söyledi.

Jongin ona tembelce gülümsedi. “İzliyor muydun?”

“Tabii ki izliyordum, canlı yayındı!”

Jongin kıkırdayarak etrafa bakındı. “Jonghun nerede?” Sehun’un evine geri dönmüşlerdi. Jongin’in Kore’de evi vardı tabiki ama Sehun ve çocuğundan ayrılmak istemiyordu.

En azından henüz değil.

“Hâlâ uyuyor. Sınıf gezi düzenlemiş o yüzden oynamaktan dolayı yorgun düşmüş.”

“Hmm,” Jongin mırıldanarak Sehun’u koltuğa çekti ve yüzünü boynuna gömdü. “Yarın başka bir geziye çıkamayacak kadar yorgun mudur sence?”

“Huh?”

“Yarın Pazar. Geziye çıkalım.”

“Gezi mi?”

“Evet. Basın duyurduğum şeylerle yarın çok meşgul olacak. Muhtemelen her yerde haberlerimiz olacak. O yüzden uzaklaşalım ve biraz doğayla vakit geçirelim.”

Sehun geri çekilerek ona baktı. “Geziye gitmek istiyorsun… Sen, ben ve Jonghun mu?”

“Evet. Bir aile gezisi. Jonghun’un dileğini gerçekleştirmek istiyorum.”

Sehun titrek bir nefes alarak gülümsedi. “Tamam.”

************************

“Wooooow…” Jonghun bağırarak arabadan çıktı ve önündeki manzaraya baktı.

Jongin sırıtarak yanına geldi. “Sevdin mi Hunnie?”

Çocuk hızla başını salladı. “Evet! Bu bir kumsal! Kumsal! Hunnie daha önce hiç kumsala gelmemişti!”

“Gerçekten mi?”

Sehun özür diler şekilde gülümsedi. “Genelde işle meşguldüm ve izin alamıyordum… Ayrıca, her zaman birinin bizi görmesinden korkuyordum…”

“Sorun değil appa!” Jonghun araya girdi.

Sehun gülümsedi ve çocuğun seviyesine gelene kadar eğildi. “Pekâlâ, şimdi buradasın ve mayolarımızı getirdim. Kumsalda oynamak istiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Evet ama…” Jonghun dudak büktü.

“Ne oldu?”

“Hunnie yüzmeyi bilmiyor… Ya su Hunnie’yi başka yere taşırsa… Korkunç!” Çocuk gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak başını iki yana salladı.

Jongin gülmeye başladı. “O zaman sana yüzmeyi öğretirim, ne dersin?”

“Gerçekten mi?”

Jongin başıyla onayladı.

“Yay! Teşekkürler Jongin Amca! Acele edelim o zaman appa! Kumsal, kumsal~” Çocuk Sehun’u valizlerine sürüklerken şarkı söylüyordu.

Jongin onları nazik bir gülümsemeyle izliyordu.

Bugündü, emindi.

************************

“Tamam, bu bir kolluk. Buna tutunduğun sürece seni büyük, kötü sudan koruyacaktır.”

“Ördek!” Jonghun neşeyle bağırdı, ellerini havaya savururken bacaklarını suyun altında hareket ettiriyordu. “Ördek beni koruyacaktır!”

Jongin gülerek onları denizin ilerisine götürdü. “Evet, ördek seni koruyacak. Ben de seni koruyacağım.”

“Korkmuyor musun? Senin ördeğin yok…”

“Hayır.” Jongin sırıtarak cevapladı. “Ben yüzmeyi biliyorum, unuttun mu? Ve sana da öğreteceğim. İleriye, ördeğin başına eğil ve kollarını düz tut. Bacakların düz uzansın, karnının üzerinde uçuyormuş gibi.” Jongin ayaklarını düzeltmesi için yardım etti. “Tamamdır, şimdi ayaklarını birbiri ardına hareket ettirmeye çalış. Olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde.”

Jonghun ona denileni yaptı ve Jongin’in yardımı olmadan kolluk hareket etmeye başlayınca neşelenmişti. “Yüzüyorum…!”

“Evet, yüzüyorsun.” Sehun onlara katılarak konuştu.

“Neden bu kadar uzun sürdü?”

“Güneş kremi sürüyordum. Kolayca güneşten yanıyorum.” Utanarak mırıldandı.

“Hunnie de öyle! Ama appa bana çoktan güneş kreması sürdü!”

“Güneş kremi.” Sehun onu düzeltti, farkında olmadan… Jongin… Dudak mı büzüyordu?

“Nasıl bana sürmezsin? Bu adil değil.”

“Senin ihtiyacın yok.” Sehun kızararak mırıldandı.

“Sen süreceksen ihtiyacım var.” Jongin sırıtarak söyledi.

“Jongin!” Sehun tısladı. “Etrafta çocuk var!”

Jongin meraklı gözlerle onlara bakan Jonghun’a döndü ve sırıtışı büyüdü. “Hey Hunnie, denizin ne kadar korkutucu olduğunu görmek ister misin?”

“Ne?” Çocuk masumca sordu.

Sehun ne olduğunu anlayamadan bir çift el omuzlarından bastırmaya başlamıştı ve Jongin’le beraber suyun içine girince nefesini tuttu. Suda boğulmadan önce dudaklarına bastırılan dudaklar ciğerlerine hava üflemişti.

Jongin onu suyun altında öpüyordu.

Birkaç saniye sonra yüzeye çıktılar ve Sehun kızardığını hissederek nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Jonghun onlara kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu. “Nereye gittiniz?”

“Appan yaramazlık yaptı o yüzden su onu cezalandırmaya ve uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. Çok şanslı ki ben vardım o yüzden onu kurtardım!”

“Jongin, seni—“ Sehun, Jongin’in uydurduğu yalana kızmıştı ama Jonghun araya girdi.

“Gerçekten mi? O zaman ona teşekkür etmelisin appa!”

Sehun, Jongin’in ukala ifadesine sertçe bakıyordu ama oğulları hâlâ ona baktığı için uymak zorunda kalmıştı. “Beni kurtardığın için teşekkürler.” Mırıldandı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Aww, dudak bükme, bu Hunnie’nin görevi.” Jongin cıvıldadı. “Yoksa sen de mi onun gibi bir çocuk olmak istiyorsun?”

“Sen de ördek ister misin appa?” Jonghun hevesle sordu.

“Hayır!”

***********************

Sandalyelerde oturarak Jongin’in ateşte ısıttığı marshmallow yiyorlardı. Güneş batmaya başlamıştı, denizin esintisi onlara ulaşıyordu.

“Al bakalım Hunnie.” Jongin ona bir marshmallow uzatarak söyledi. “Dikkatli ol, sıcak olabilir.”

Jonghun başını salladı ve ısırmadan önce üfledi. “Çok lezzetli!”

“Mhm-hmn.” Jongin ona katıldı. “Böyle daha güzel değil mi?”

“Böyle mi?”

“Sen, ben, appan—kumsalda eğleniyoruz. Bugün eğlendin mi?”

Jonghun yeniden başını salladı. “Süper eğlendim! Hunnie çok eğlendi! Neredeyse…” Çocuk aniden sessizleşmişti.

Jongin, Sehun’a bakarak devam etti. “Hunnie, sana söyleyeceğim sırrı hatırlıyor musun? Şimdi öğrenmek ister misin?”

“Evet!” Jonghun neşelenerek bağırdı.

“Hmm, pekâlâ,” Jongin başladı. “Diyelim ki, mesela… Dediğimi hatırla, iyi şeyler bekleyenlere gelir? Sen de bekliyordun, değil mi?”

Çocuk başını yana yatırdı. “Neyi bekliyordum?”

“Bir babanın gelmesini.”

Jonghun öylece kaldı. Dudaklarını ısırarak başını eğdi. “H—Hunnie beklemiyordu…”

“Hayır mı?”

“Hayır çünkü Hunnie’nin zaten appası var!” Çocuk Sehun’a bakarak söyledi.

Sehun gülümsedi. “Bekliyorsun Hunnie. Ama başka birini de istemez misin?”

“Huh?”

“Bana elimi kimin tutacağını sormuştun, hatırlıyor musun? Bir ‘baba’ ve ‘annenin’ iki yanında elini tutmasını istemiyor musun?”

“Ben…” Jonghun şaşırmış görünüyordu. “A-ama eğer appa ihtiyacı—“

“İhtiyacım var.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Kendi başıma zor olduğunu fark ettim Hunnie. Bazen, dayanacak ve ellerini tutacak birinin olması güzel bir şey… Babanı çok özledim.”

“Babam…?”

“Evet. Sen de dışarıdaki diğer çocuklar gibisin. İki ebeveynden oldun. Seni kendi başına yapmam mümkün değil!”

“Hunnie’nin… Babası…” Çocuk nefesini tuttu, açıkça büyülenmiş gibiydi. “Hunnie… İki ebeveyne sahip… Hunnie’nin arkadaşları gibi…”

“Tanrım çok özür dilerim.” Jongin fısıldadı, gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışıyordu. “Benim yüzümden çok çektin… Çünkü yanında değildim…”

Çocuk Jongin’e şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. “Neden ağlıyorsun Jongin Amca? Lütfen ağlama.”

“Çünkü ben senin amcan değilim Hunnie.” Jongin hıçkırdı. “Ben senin babanım. Sen benim çocuğumsun. Bana aitsin.”

Jongin kollarını ona dolayarak sıkıca sarılırken Jonghun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Ne…?”

“Babanım.” Jongin söyledi, yaşlar dökülürken ve Jonghun’un tişörtünü ıslatırken hıçkırdı. “Bu kadar geç olduğu ve onca yıl yanında olamadığım için ben çok çok özür dilerim. Ama seni çok sevdiğimi bilmeni istiyorum. Bundan sonra düzgün bir baba olarak seninle ilgilenip her zaman yanında olacağım. Eğer bana izin verirsen.”

Jonghun şokla Sehun’a döndü. “Appa…?”

“Bu doğru Hunnie.” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi, onun da gözleri yaşlıydı. “O senin baban. Adını biliyorsun, Jonghun? Benim ve onun isminin birleşmesinden geliyor. _Jong_in – Se_hun_. Onları yan yana koydum ve sen _Jonghun_ oldun. Her zaman bana bir mucize olduğunu hatırlatıyor, ikimizden doğmayabilirdin.”

“Sen.. Sen gerçekten babam mısın?” Jonghun fısıldadı ve geri çekilerek Jongin’in gözlerine baktı.

“Evet. Beni—beni kabul edecek misin?”

Kimse küçük çocuğun ağlayarak minicik avuçlarını Jongin’in boynuna sarmasını beklemiyordu, omzunda hıçkırdı. “B—baba… Hunnie’nin… Hunnie’nin de babası var… whaaaa…”

Çocuk kucağında ağlarken Jongin sırtını sevgiyle okşuyordu ve onları izleyen Sehun’a gülümsedi.

Uzun çok uzun zaman olmuştu ama…

Aileleri sonunda, bunca yıllık sıkıntıdan sonra, sonunda bir olmuştu.

*************************

“Onun daha önce bu kadar çok ağladığını hatırlamıyorum.” Evin kapısını açarken Sehun mırıldandı. Jongin göğsünde uyuyan Jonghun’la arkasından içeri girdi.

“Evet… Onun acı çekmesine neden oldum, huh?”

“Aptal.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Onlar mutluluk gözyaşıydı. Sonunda seni bulduğu için mutluydu.”

“Mmm…” Jonghun’un odasına beraber gittiler ve küçük çocuğu nazikçe yatağa yatırdılar. Jongin üzerini örttü ve alnını öptü, Sehun da aynısı yapmıştı.

“Ne gündü, huh?” Oturma odasına geçtiklerinde söyledi Jongin.

“Evet ama… Güzel bir gündü. Uzun zamandır hiç bu kadar mutlu –memnun—hissetmemiştim.

“Evet…” Jongin, Sehun’a bakarak parmağındaki anahtarı döndürdü. “Aslında bugün bizim için henüz bitmiş değil.”

“Huh?”

“Seni götürmek istediğim bir yer var. Benimle gelir misin?”

“Ama…”

“Yarım saat sürecek. Hemen döneceğiz. Jonghun iyi olacak.”

Sehun tereddüt etti ama başıyla onayladı.

***********************

Nerede olduklarını göremeyecek kadar çok karanlıktı dışarısı. Yine de, araba camlarından yansıyan geçtikleri caddelerle Sehun daha fazla şüphelenmeye başlamıştı.

“…Bekle, bu…”

Araba aniden durdu ve Sehun kendisine gülümseyen Jongin’e kocaman gözlerle baktı. “Hadi gidelim.” Arabadan çıktı ve Sehun arkasından çıkmıştı.

Sehun oldukları yere merakla bakıyordu. “Hâlâ aynı…”

Şimdi bile hâlâ aynıydı –ağaçlar, bankalar, hatta eğri imza bile. Sehun etrafa bakınıp sola dönerse orada, köşede bir banyo olduğuna yemin edebilirdi.

“Burası, değil mi? Kendim bile şaşırdım.”

“Jongin…”

Jongin, Sehun’u önlerindeki banka sürükledi. “Güzeldi, değil mi?” Diğerini oturması için çekti ve Jongin yanında sokuldu.

“Oh Sehun,” Jongin saatine baktı. “Saat şu anda 00.14 – wow, iyi bir zamanlamam var, huh – 12 Nisan 2015. Seninle ilk kez tanıştıktan beş yıl sonra bile bu park aynı.”

“Jongin…”

“Öncelikle, mutlu yıllar Sehun-ah. İkinci olarak, yıldönümümüz kutlu olsun. 12 Nisan bizim için oldukça önemli bir tarih çünkü sadece tanışmamız değil sana âşık olduğum, senin bana âşık olduğun ve Jonghun’un bu dünyaya gelme tarihi.”

Sehun dudaklarını dişliyordu, göğsü kelimelerle sıkışıyordu.

“Çok şey atlattık… Ve yıllarımız boşa gitti ama bir şeyler beraber olmak için varlarsa o zaman birbirini bulmak için bir yol bulacaklarına inanıyorum. Bizim öyle olduğumuza inanıyorum. Kader bizi ayırmaya çalışmasına rağmen beraber olmak için yaratıldığımıza…”

Sehun gülümsedi ve sessizce burnunu çekti.

“Dünyadaki cehennemdi, beraber olmaya çalışmak…” Jongin kıkırdadı. “Ama başardık. Başardık. Galip geldik. Daha önce dediğim gibi, şimdi sana sahibim ve ellerimden kayıp gitmene asla izin vermeyeceğim.”

“Ben de izin vermeyeceğim.” Sehun konuştu.

“İzin vermeyeceksin.” Jongin katıldı. “Ve bundan dolayı…” Jongin’in aniden bir dizi üzerinde çökmesini ve cebinden bir şey çıkarmasını görünce Sehun şaşırmıştı.

“Aman tanrım…” Jongin’in küçük kutuyu açmasıyla ortaya çıkanı izlerken Sehun nefesini tuttu. “Aman tanrım, Jongin…”

“12 Nisan bizim için çok anlam taşıyor ve buna bir anlam daha yüklemek istiyorum; resmi olarak benim olduğun gün.” Derin nefes alarak Jongin tereddüt etmeyen bakışlarla ona bakıyordu. “Benimle evlenir misin Sehun?”

“Jongin ben…” Sehun hıçkırdı.

“Bunun biraz ani olduğunu fark ettim ama istiyorum. Tüm dünyanın bilmesini istiyorum? Seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi, nasıl benim olduğunu, senin, benim ve Jonghun’un resmi olarak bir aile olmamızı ve—“

“Korkusuz birine göre çok aptalsın.” Sehun alay ederek diğerinin lafını dolandırmasını bozdu ve ellerinin tersiyle gözyaşlarını silerek titrek bir nefes aldı. Yüzündeki gülümseme oldukça genişti, cevap verirken yanakları acıyordu. _“Evet, _tabii ki seninle evlenirim Jongin. Bir milyon, milyar kere evet. Seni seviyorum.”

“Ben de seni seviyorum—“ Sehun eğilip sıkıca kucaklayarak bir öpücükle onu susturmadan önce zar zor cevaplama zamanı olmuştu Jongin’in.

Küçük bir yerin küçük bir parkında birbirine sarılan, yavaşça ve tatlılıkla öpüşen iki normal kişiydiler.

Ama Sehun bu anı dünyadaki hiçbir şeye değişmezdi.


	22. FİNAL

** _İKİ AY SONRA_ **

“Bugün çok güzel görünüyorsun Sehun.”

Sehun başını utangaçlıkla eğdi, önündeki aynadan bakışlarını kaçırmıştı. Luhan etrafında dönerek saçlarını yaparken sandalyede oturuyordu. “Öyle deme. Senin yüzünden Jonghun hâlâ bana ‘güzel’ diyor.”

Luhan kıkırdadı. “Öyle olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Sen çok güzelsin.”

Sehun dudak büktü. “O zaman sen daha gü—“

“—daha erkeksiyim? Kesinlikle haklısın!”

“Luhan,” Sehun inledi.

Diğeri yeniden kıkırdadı. “Aww, suratını öyle yapma.” Başka bir tabure çekerek Sehun’un yanına oturdu. “Ee, nasıl hissediyorsun, heyecanlı mı?”

“Gergin…”

“Ah, tabii ki.” Luhan hafifçe hımladı, parmakları oturağın kenarıyla oynuyordu.

“…Luhan?” Sehun diğerine endişeyle bakarak sordu.

Luhan konuşmadan önce bir süre sessizce bekledi. “Çin’e bir uçak bileti ayırttım, Sehun. Bir saat sonra. Yakında gideceğim.”

“Ne?”

Luhan hafifçe gülümsedi ve eliyle Sehun’un yanağını kavradı. “Asla bana bakmadın, değil mi?”

“Ne?” Sehun tekrarladı, hâlâ şok içindeydi. “Bekle, gidiyorum ne demek? Tatil mi? Tatil olsa iyi olu—“

“Sehun,” Luhan araya girdi. “Sana bir şey söylemem gerektiğini hatırlıyor musun?”

“E—evet. Ama ‘sonra’ deyip duruyordun…”

“Evet dedim…” Luhan diğerinin gözlerinin içine baktı. “Seni seviyorum Sehun.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “L—“

“Aşk olarak, arkadaş olarak değil. Ailevi olarak da değil. Aşk olarak, sana aşığım. Aslında tam beş yıldır.”

Sehun ağzını kullanmaya çalışıyordu ama tek ses çıkaramamıştı.

Luhan acı bir şekilde güldü. “Beni asla o şekilde görmedin, değil mi? Bir arkadaş dışında.”

“Sadece bir arkadaş değil,” Sonunda konuşmayı başarmıştı. “Sen—sen benim desteğimdin Luhan. Ayakta durmakta, Jonghun ilk doğduğunda bana yardım ettin --- ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum ama sen geldin ve benimle kaldın ve—“

“Yine de beni sevmedin.” Luhan mırıldandı. “O şekilde değil tabii ki. Beni seviyorsun ama bana hissettiğin sevgi sana hissettiğim sevgiden farklı.”

“Ama—bu nasıl oldu?” Sehun inanamayarak sordu. “Beş yıl… Dedin… Bu çok uzun bir süre—“

“İlk görüşte aşk değildi ama… Seni daha çok tanıdıkça daha çok farkına varmıştım… Ne kadar çok farklı olduğunun. Sana söylemiştim, değil mi? Hayatımın o döneminde, çok bitkindim. Kore’ye ünlü olmak, para kazanmak için gelmiştim ve bunu başarmıştım. Ama düşünmediğim bir şeye mal olmuştu; kendime. Kendi duyularımı kaybetmiştim Sehun. Diğer insanların giydirip oynattığı bir oyuncak olmuştum. Yürüyen heykelden başka bir şey değildim. Kendimi artık tanımıyordum…”

Luhan iç çekerek elini Sehun’unkinin üzerine koydu.

“Ama sonra seni gördüm, masumdun. Zalim eğlence sektörü tarafından el değmemiştin. Hızla yükselmek ve diğer insanları ezmek gibi bir tutkun yoktu. Hayatta kalmak için paraya ihtiyacın olduğundan modellik yaptın ama hiç açgözlü olmadın. Sen… Sıcakkanlıydın. Bunu sevmiştim.”

“Luhan…” Sehun hıçkırdı, ellerini sıkıca tutarak diğerinin gözlerinin içine baktı. “Ben… Bilmiyordum, ben—“

“Sorun değil.” Luhan zayıfça gülümsedi. “Jonghun’a bağlı olduğunu biliyordum. Seni yakından izleyip seninle ilgilenmek bana yetiyordu. Sana yakın olan tek kişi bendim…” Luhan durakladı ve titrek bir nefes aldı. “Ama, sanırım bunun sonsuza kadar devam edeceğini düşünerek aptaldım… Kaderin senin… Ve Kai’nin –Jongin’in aslında, değil mi—için farklı planları vardı… O yeniden hayatına girdiğinde.”

“Ben—“

“Bana bir şey söyle Sehun. Lütfen, lütfen gerçeği söyle. Bilmek istiyorum… Eğer Jongin hiç gelmeseydin, sen… Sen bana âşık olur muydun?”

Luhan’ın ciddi sözleri ve sorusuyla Sehun kekeledi. “B-ben bilmiyorum. Seni seviyorum Luhan ama Jongin, o—o hayatımın yeniden başlama nedeniydi. O parkta takılıp kalabilirdim ben—“ Sehun titredi, düşüncelerini kelimelere sokmaya çalışıyordu. “O… âşık olduğum ilk insandı ve b-ben onu unutabilir miydim bilmiyorum. Ona aşığım.” Sehun fısıldadı, yaşlar gözlerinden birleşmiş ellerine düşmeden önce hıçkırdı. “Özür dilerim. Çok çok özür dilerim…”

Luhan iç çekti, başını eğerek gülümsedi. “Sorun değil.” Tekrarladı. “En azından bu olmasa, Jongin gelmeden önce kendimde itiraf etme gücü bulamazdım. Sanırım… Kalbinde asla bir şansım olmadı.”

“Oh tanrım,” Sehun mırıldandı, ellerini kaldırarak yüzünü avuçlarına gömdü ve hıçkırmaya başladı. “Ben iğrenç bir insanım, özür dilerim. Sen benim için çok şey yaptın ama ben… Tek yaptığım sana acı vermekti, çok özür dilerim—“

“Şunu söylemeyi bırak.” Luhan kızdı, Sehun’un ellerini yüzünden çekerek yaşlı yüzüne baktı. “Bu… Acı vericiydi, evet. Ama sana âşık olduğum için pişman değilim Sehun. Sen harika bir insansın ve ben… Keşke benim olsaydın.” Luhan’ın sesi çatlamıştı.

“Ben çok—“

“Yeter. Suçlu hissetmen için bunu sana söylemedim. Ne kadar harika olduğunu bilmeyi hak ettiğin için söyledim. Her zaman kendini küçük görüyordun, keşke sana baktığımda benim gördüklerimi görebilsen.”

Sehun acılı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Kendim hakkında o kısmı değiştirmeye çalışıyorum…”

“Görebiliyorum.” Luhan gülümseyerek cevapladı. “Jongin’in sayesinde, değil mi? Benimkine benze bir şey söylediğine iddiaya girerim.”

Sehun dudağını ısırarak onu onayladı.

“O zaman… Memnunum…” Luhan saçlarını karıştırdı. “Senin için o kişi olamam, ama en azından senin için olan o kişi seni benim sevdiğimden çok sevmese de o kadar çok seviyor gibi görünüyor. Ben gittiğimde Jongin sana iyi bakacaktır.”

“Luhan…” Sehun dudağını dişledi, karşı çıkmaktan, Luhan’a gitmemesi, Jonghun’un ilk doğduğu zamanki gibi onunla kalması için yalvarmaktan kendini durdurmaya çalışıyordu.

O zamandan beri beraber büyümüşlerdi. Sehun artık bencil olamazdı ve Luhan…

Luhan özgür olmayı hak ediyordu… Sehun’dan…

“Yüzünü asma!” Luhan söyledi. “Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Çin’i özledim. Vatanım… Modelliği bıraktıktan sonra oraya gidecektim ama burada kaldım… Sadece senin için… Şimdi buradaki rolüm bitti, Çin’e giderek sonunda istediğim şeyleri yapabilirim.”

“Her zaman hayalinin profesyonel futbolcu olmak olduğunu söylerdin.” Yaşlar görüşünü bulandırsa bile Sehun şaka yapmaya çalıştı.

“Evvet!” Luhan başını salladı. “O yüzden hadi, o yaşları sil. Düğünden önce şiş ve kırmızı gözlerle görünmek güzel durmayacaktır, değil mi?”

Sehun burnunu çekti, elinin tersiyle gözyaşlarını sildi. “Hepsi senin hatan.”

“Biliyorum.” Luhan aniden sessizleşti ve Sehun diğerinin yoğun bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. “Bu da benim hatam olacak.”

Sehun neler olduğunu anlamadan önce bir çift el yanaklarını kavradı ve Luhan eğilerek dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

Diğeri çekildiğinde Sehun’un gözleri kocamandı. “Lütfen bunun için benden nefret etme.”

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak Luhan’ın gözlerinin içine baktı. “Senden asla nefret edemeyeceğimi biliyorsun Luhan. Asla.”

Diğerinin dudakları samimi gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı ve konuştu. “Az önceki için üzgünüm. Sadece… Ufak bir veda öpücüğü istedim. Seni seviyorum Sehun. Bana hayatımın en mutlu beş yılını verdiğin için teşekkürler.

Sehun hıçkırdı, dudakları titriyordu. “Ben de seni seviyorum. Tüm yıllar boyunca yanımda olduğun için teşekkür ederim. Sen olmasan bu kadar ilerleyeceğimi sanmıyorum.”

Luhan ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’un saçlarını ve kıyafetini yeniden düzeltti. “Söz veriyorum… Daha güçlü olduğumda… Hislerim artık canımı yakmadığında, gelip seninle görüşeceğim. Bu sonsuz bir veda değil, duydun mu beni?”

“Evet duydum.” Sehun cevapladı, diğeri ona son kez sarılıp arkasını dönerek giderken gülümsedi. “Luhan!” Diğeri kapıdan çıkmadan önce seslendi. “Gerçekten, her şey için çok teşekkürler… Yeniden karşılaşana kadar seni hep bekleyeceğim.”

Karşılığında aldığı gülümseme ve el sallama Sehun’a şimdi olmasa bile gelecekte görüşeceklerinin cevabını veriyordu.

Sehun o zamana kadar bekleyecekti.

**************************

Derin bir nefes alarak Luhan verdi ve yürümeye başladı. Koridorda ilerlerken uzun bir figürün ona doğru geldiğini gördü, çıktığı odaya gittiği belliydi.

Yanlarından geçerken baş selamı verdiler ve birkaç saniye sonra Luhan arkasını dönerek seslendi. “Kim Jongin.”

Diğer adam arkasını dönerek ona sakince baktı.

“Sehun’a iyi baksan iyi edersin – ona dünyayı ve hak ettiği her şeyi ver. Eğer onu ufacık bir şekilde incittiğini duyarsam, bu sefer nazik olmayacağımdan emin olabilirsin. Onu senden çalarım.”

Jongin kıpırdandı, Luhan’ın gözlerine bakarak konuştu. “Uyarı için teşekkürler ama bu asla olmayacak. Emin olacağım.”

Luhan homurdandı, diğerinin şaşmaz ve kararlı bakışlarından dolayı memnundu, ayrılmak için arkasını döndü.

“Luhan,” Jongin aniden seslenerek onu sendeletti. “Gerçekten. Ona baktığın için çok teşekkür ederim.”

Luhan arkasına bakmadan el salladı ve uzaklaşmaya başladı.

Sehun iyi ellerde olacaktı ve Luhan için önemli olan tek şey buydu.

*************************

Hıçkırıklar odanın dışından duyulabiliyordu. Jongin kapıyı açtığında Sehun’u, beklediği gibi, yerinde sessizce ağlayarak buldu.

“Sehun.”

Diğerini başını kaldırdı. “J—Jongin.”

Jongin ona gülümseyerek yaklaştı ve Sehun’un yanaklarındaki yaşları başparmaklarıyla nazikçe sildi. “Ağlak bebek.”

“S-sus. Bilmiyorsun—“

“Biliyorum.” Jongin yumuşak bir sesle yanıtladı. “Luhan, değil mi? Sonunda duygularını sana söyledi mi?”

Sehun ona şaşırarak bakıyordu. “Biliyor muydun?”

Jongin hafifçe güldü. “Bilmemek zordu, bana kendimi hatırlatıyordu… Gözler her zaman senin üzerindeydi, konuşulmayan hisleri gösteriyordu.”

“Oh…” Sehun’un sesi çatlaktı. “Bilmi—hiç bilmedim… Tanrım, ben korkunç bir insanım. Onu çok incittim—“

Sehun kelimeleri yutarak Jongin’in göğsünde hıçkırmaya devam etti, diğeri nazikçe sırtını okşuyordu. “Hâlâ—hâlâ bu düğünü gerçekleştirmek istiyor musun? Zamana ihtiyacın varsa anlarım—“

“Hayır!” Sehun bağırdı. “Seni seviyorum – tüm hayatım boyunca bugünü bekledim ben. Sadece…”

Jongin iç çekti ve uzanarak yanağını okşadı. “Sehun, dinle. Eğer Luhan seni gerçekten seviyorsa, benim seni sevdiğim gibi, senin mutlu olmanı isteyecektir. Buna benzer bir şey dediğine bahse girerim.”

Sehun titreyerek başını salladı.

“O zaman onun için yapabileceğin en iyi şey mutlu olmak. Onu kişisel olarak tanımıyor olabilirim ama nasıl hissettiğini anlayabiliyorum… Sahip olamadığın bir şeyin canını bu kadar yakma hissi… Bunu sen de biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun yeniden başını salladı, Jongin’i özlediği ve imkânsızı dilediği günleri hatırlamıştı. Luhan da…yıllardır aynı mı hissetmişti?

Titrek nefes alarak konuştu. “Haklısın. Luhan… Luhan benim için en iyisini isterdi. Onun için zorken bu kadar korkunç olarak onu yıkamam.”

Jongin gülümsedi ve alnını öptü. “Büyüdün.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Deniyorum. Beni seven herkes için… Ve kendim için.” Ellerini birleştirdi ve konuştu. “Tamam! Yüzümü yıkayayım. Makyajımı yeniden yapmak zorundayım. Çok şükür ki birkaç saat var daha.”

Yeni edindiği azimle banyoya gitti.

**************************

Jongin önündeki insan kalabalığına bakıyordu. Küçük bir düğündü –yüzden az kişi vardı, çoğu Sehun ve kendisinin tanıdığıydı. Yarın daha büyük bir parti yapacaklardı, gazeteciler gelip istedikleri kadar çekim yapabilecekti. Ama bu—evlendikleri ve bağlandıkları an—Jongin bunun daha özel olmasını istemişti. _Özel._

Müzisyenler güzel bir melodi çalarken Jongin mihrapta Sehun’un dikkatli adımlarla kendine yaklaşmasını izliyordu. Onun için her zaman ağabey olan Baekhyun yanında ona mihraba kadar eşlik ediyordu.

Sonunda yanına ulaştığında Jongin’in nefesi tekledi. Jongin’in simsiyah takımına ziyade Sehun mükemmel bir beyaz takım giyiyordu ve yeni boyadığı siyah saçlarıyla çok daha fazla nefes kesiciydi. Ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu, hayran olunası yüzünde bir kızarma vardı ve—

Ve o çok _güzeldi._ Jongin’in uzun zamandır dilediği her şeydi.

Ve sonunda Jongin’in oluyordu.

Yerlerine yerleştikten, rahip konuşma yaptıktan ve sonunda duvarlarda yankılanan ‘ediyorum’ları mırıldandıktan sonra, Jongin alyansı Sehun’un parmağına taktı ve Sehun da onun parmağına takmıştı.

“Ve şimdi öpüşebilirsiniz.” Rahip duyurdu.

Sehun’un gözlerini kapatıp eğildiğini görünce Jongin’in göğsünde bir şeyler akmıştı. Kalbini temizlemişti, dudaklarının yumuşak ama anlamlı dokunuşuyla kalbi pır pır atmaya başlamıştı_. Çok fazla anlamlı…_

Onları bir ömür boyu mühürleyen öpücük.

Ayrıldıklarında, Sehun’un yüzünde minnet dolu bir ifade vardı ve Jongin kalabalığa dönerek konuşmaya başladı. “Bugün buraya geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim.”

Kalabalık şaşırmıştı ama sessiz kaldılar.

“Bu dünyada hâlâ evliliğimize karşı çıkan birileri var biliyorum ama dürüst olmak gerekirse bu hiç umurumda değil. İstifa ederek Kim Youngmin’in şirketini geri devrettim çünkü yapacak hiçbir şeyim yok artık. Ayrıca eski adımı yeniden kullanmaya başladım çünkü ‘Jongin’ adını seviyorum ve gelecekte de devam edeceğim, çünkü ben yalnızca bir insanım. Yaşamaya devam edeceğim çünkü sevdiğim insanlara karşı sorumluluklarım var, onlar için her şeyi yaparım.”

“Jongin…” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Kararlarımı onaylamamanız sorun değil –bana ve sevdiğim kişilere izin verdiğiniz sürece – hayatımızı yaşayacağız. Eğer bunun yanlış olduğunu düşünüyorsanız, çocuğumuza bakın.” Jongin duraklayarak yanında Suho ve Baekhyun’la ellerini sallayarak ön sırada oturan Jonghun’a baktı. “… Önemli olmadığını bilin çünkü Jonghun hayatında iki ebeveynine de sahip olacak. Çünkü bu dünyadaki her çocuk bunu hak ediyor.”

Arkasını dönerek Sehun’un gözlerine baktı, çoktan yaşarmışlardı ve ellerini birleştirdi.

“Ve sen, Oh Sehun. Monoton hayatıma girerek sadece bir gecede tüm hayatıma renk getirdin. Bunu söylemek çok klişe olacak ama hayatımı aydınlattın. Bana mümkün olduğunu düşünmediğim hisleri verdin, gece gündüz realist olmayarak çalışarak şirketimi büyütmek için kendimi mezara atmıştım resmen.”

Sehun ellerini sıktı ve gülümsedi.

“Fark etmemiş olabilirsin ama bana çok fazla şey verdin ve ben… Tüm istediğim sana aynısını geri vermek, sana bakmak, seni sevmek—“ Sesi kırılmıştı, içinde patlayan hislerden dolayı durakladı. “Tek istediğim senin _parlak bir şekilde parlaman_ –çünkü sen başıma gelen en değerli şeysin ve bu dünyadaki her şeyi hak ediyorsun.”

Sehun üzerine atlayıp kollarını boynuna dolamadan önce nefes alacak zamanı olmamıştı. “Benim senin için tek istediğim şey,” Sehun kulağına mırıldandı. “Mutlu olman, hayatta en iyilere sahip olman çünkü sen olmadan ben hâlâ parklarda yatan yetim, evsiz bir çocuk olurdum. Bana hayatın anlamını yeniden veren sendin Jongin.”

Jongin kıkırdadı, gözlerindeki yaşları kırpıştırdı. “O zaman sana bu dünyanın önerdiği güzellikleri vermek için hayatımız boyunca çabalayacağım, huh?”

“Evet,” Sehun cevapladı. “Sadece biz ve Jonghun değil, aynı zamanda…”

“Sehun?”

Sehun başını yana eğerek Jongin’in gözlerinin içine baktı. “Umarım yeniden baba olmaya hazırsındır.”

Jongin donmuştu. “Yani—“

Sehun kafasını salladı. “Hamileyim. Bir taneye değil _iki taneye_.”

_“Ne?!”_ Jongin dumura uğramıştı, kan kulaklarında pompalanıyordu.

“Doktora gittim… _İkizlerimiz _olacak Jongin!” Sehun neşeyle cıvıldadı.

“_Aman tanrım…” _Jongin’in nefesi kesilmişti ve odadaki herkesten kutlama sesleri geliyordu. Düşünmeden Jongin, Sehun’u kucağına alarak döndürmeye başladı, diğeri çığlık atarak Jongin’e sıkıca tutunmuştu.

Sehun’u indirdikten sonra, Jongin gülmeye başladı. “Bu çok tehlikeliydi. Podyuma ya da zavallı rahibe çarpabilirdim!”

“Umurumda değil.” Jongin şakıdı, Sehun’un dudaklarını öptü. “Bizim—_ikizlerimiz _mi olacak?”

Sehun gülümseyerek elini karnına koydu. “Evet…” İkisi de hayretle aşağıya baktı ve Sehun kafasını kaldırarak sırıttı. “Dokuz ay boyunca huysuz ve her sabah kusan bir benle ilgilenmek zorundasın ve sonrasında üç tane çocuğa bakacaksın… Umarım buna hazırsındır Kim Jongin çünkü sabahları kusmuklarımı temizlemek için kalkmak zorunda olsan da seni bırakmayacağım.”

Jongin gülmeye başladı, kahkahası canlı, mutlu ve parlaktı. “Sen sabahın kör saatinde üzerime kusarken seni tutmaktan başla istediğim bir şey yok, inan bana.”

Sehun gülerek arkasını döndü ve bağırdı. “Hunnie! Küçük bir erkek kardeş ve kız kardeş için hazır mısın?”

Jongin, Jonghun’un kıkırdayarak onlara doğru koşmasını izledi ve gülümsemesi yanaklarını acıtıyordu.

_Jongin, Sehun, Jonghun…_

İkizlerine ne isim vereceğine çoktan karar vermişti bile.


	23. Özel Bölüm 1

Jongin öğürme ve titreme seslerine uyanmıştı. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak banyodan ışık geldiğini gördü ve yandaki saate baktı.

04.15.

Yüzündeki gülümsemeyle hafifçe iç çekti ve kalkarken uykusu açılsın diye gözlerini ovuşturduktan sonra banyoya gitti.

Sehun klozete eğilmiş, bir eli alnında omuzları titrerken hıçkırıyordu. Jongin eğildi ve elini diğerinin sırtına koydu.

“İyi misin?” diye sordu.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve Jongin’in göğsüne yaslandı. Tişörtündeki nemi hissediyordu.

“Bundan nefret ediyorum.” Sehun ağlıyordu.

“Biliyorum.”

“Ne kadar korkunç olduğunu unutmuşum. Akşam yemeğinde yediklerimi çıkarmadan önce 3 saatten fazla uyuyamıyorum.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Hepsi senin hatan.”

Jongin gülümsedi. “Biliyorum.”

“Bunu bana sen yaptın.”

“Mnn-hmn.”

“Sen, ellerin, dudakların ve—ve—“ Sehun kekeledi ve yüzünü Jongin’in göğsüne gömdü. “Sen yaptın.”

Jongin’in gülümsemesi genişlerken Sehun’un sırtını rahatlatıcı hareketlerle okşuyordu. “Aslında ben yaptım.”

“Jongiiiiin,” Sehun sızlanarak yumruğunu göğsüne vurdu. Sehun son günlerde güçsüzleştiğinden dolayı hissetmemişti bile.

“Efendim?”

“Kiraz istiyorum.”

Jongin bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Şimdi mi? Saat sabahın dördü.”

Sehun geri çekildi, gözleri kısılırken dudak bükmüştü. Gözleri ağlamaktan dolayı hâlâ ıslaktı, yanakları pembeleşmişti ve saçları her yöne dağılmıştı.

Kesinlikle hayran olunasıydı.

“Umurumda değil.”

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Tamam, hadi seni yatağa yatıralım ve sonra yakınlarda 24 saat açık market var mı bakayım ben.”

Jongin bir tane açık bulmayı umut edebiliyordu sadece.

***************************

Düğünden beri bir ay geçmişti. Şirketlerin ayrılmasından sonra Jongin’in Japonya’daki evine taşınmaya karar vermişlerdi çünkü şirketi oradaydı. Sehun hamilelik dolayısıyla işine ara vermişti ve Jongin, Jonghun’un burada okula gitmesini istiyordu böylece genç yaşında Japon kültürüne ve diline alışacaktı.

Sonuçta gençken yeni bir dil öğrenmek ve yeni bir çevreye alışmak daha kolaydı ve Jongin oğlunun iki dilde de iyi olmasını istiyordu.

“Hunnie artık Japoncada ona kadar sayabiliyor!” Jonghun heyecanla arka koltuktan bağırdı. Jongin oğlunu kreşten aldıktan sonra eve dönüş yolundaydılar. “_Kotoko-Chan_ öğle yemeğin bana _ichi ringo_ verdi bugün!”

“Çok akıllısın Hunnie.” Jongin gülerek söyledi.

Eve vardıklarında Sehun’un koltukta dizlerini göğsüne çekmiş bir şekilde oturduğunu ve masum televizyonda delikler açtığını gördüler.

“Appaaa,” Jonghun bağırarak ona koştu. “Hunnie bugün sınıfta kili fi—figarı yaptı!”

Sehun ona yorgunca gülümsedi ve oğlunun başını okşadı. “’Figür.’ Kil figürü. Ne yaptın peki Hunnie?”

“Bir patates!”

“Neden bir patates?”

“Çünkü Hunnie’ye artık seni hatırlatıyor!”

Sehun ve Jongin oğullarına şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. “Neden?”

“Çünkü! Appanın yüzü artık yuvarlak!” Çocuk cevaplayarak Sehun’un yanaklarına küçük avuçlarıyla vurdu. “Yuvarlak! Süngerimsi! Aynı bir patates gibi!” Jonghun kıkırdadı, kendiyle gurur duymuştu galiba.

_‘Ah hayır, Jonghun, neden?’_ Jongin içinden inledi.

Sehun’un yüzünün öldüğünü görebiliyordu. Diğerinin gözleri komik bir şekilde kocaman olurken hıçkırdı, elleri titrerken ayaklarını sallıyordu. “A—anladım. Ben… Patatesim.” Dudaklarından garip, acınası bir ses dökülmüştü, Sehun yatak odasına doğru paytak paytak gitti.

Jongin inleyerek elini alnına vurdu.

“Babacığım, appamın nesi var? Benim kil fi—figürlerimi beğenmedi mi?” Jongin düzgünce söyleyebilmek için çabaladı.

Jongin ona gülümsedi. Jonghun’a ‘baba’ yerine ‘babacığım’ diye seslenmesini söylemişti çünkü hatırlamak istemediği başkasını istiyordu. “Yok, endişelenme. Sevdi. Appan şu günlerde… Hassas davranıyor.”

“Hassas mı? O ne demek?”

“O…” Jongin durakladı, küçük çocuğun anlayabileceği şekilde anlatmak için düşünüyordu. “Tamam, bebeklerin her şeye üzüldüklerini ve kolayca ağladıklarını biliyorsun, değil mi? Appan da aynısı. Şu anda karnına iki bebek var o yüzden onu etkiliyorlar. Önemli bir şey değil.”

Jonghun kocaman gözlerini kırpıştırdı, kelimeleri kavranmaya çalışıyordu. “Yani appa şu anda bir bebek?”

Jongin gülmeye başladı ve Sehun’un yatak odasından hiçbirini duymamasını dua etti. “Öyle bir şey.” Jonghun’un saçlarını karıştırdı. “Bunu ona söyleme sen yine de, tamam mı? Dediğim gibi, o hassas bu yüzden ona bir bebek gibi davranmalısın. Her zaman ona karşı süper iyi davran ve umm… Ona patates deme.”

“Ama o bir il—il—iltifattı.” Jonghun karşı çıktı, kelimede takılmıştı. Sehun ona zor kelimeleri nasıl telaffuz edeceğini öğretmişti. “Hunnie appanın yuvarlak yüzünü seviyor! Çok sevimli! Bir patates sevimlidir!”

Jongin daha çok gülmüştü. “Evet, appan çok sevimli. Sen de öylesin. Ama o şu anda hassas, bebekler doğana ve appan artık bir bebek olmayana kadar ona bunu söyleme, tamam mı?”

Jonghun hâlâ anlamamış görünüyordu ama başını salladı. “Tamam babacığım.”

“Akıllı oğlum.” Jongin oğlunun başını tekrar okşadı. “Şimdi gidip ödevlerini yap. Benim babanı rahatlatmam lazım. İhtiyacın olursa hemen geleceğim, tamam mı?”

“Anlaştık, babacığım!” Jonghun bağırarak ona asker selamı verdi.

Jongin asker selamı verdikten sonra yatak odasına yöneldi. Dışarıdan bile hıçkırık seslerini duyabiliyordu.

İçeriye girdi ve dizlerini karnına çekmiş, başını eğerek ağlayan Sehun’un önünde yatağa oturdu.

“Sehun, bunun ciddi olmadığını biliyorsun, değil mi? O daha bir çocuk.”

“Çocuklar yalan söylemezler. Gerçeği konuşurlar.” Sehun hıçkırarak söyledi. “Ben—ben bir patatesim.”

Jongin gülmemek ve yüz ifadesini düz tutmak için kendini zor tuttu. “Hayır, değilsin.”

“Neden bunu yapabileceğimi düşündüğümü bilmiyorum.”

“Ne?”

“Model olmayı,” Sehun ağlıyordu. “Ben—çirkinim. Ve şimdi bir şişmanladım.”

“Şimdi bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsun. Sen çok güzelsin, sana bunu kaç kere söylediğimi bile unuttum.”

“A—ama artık şişmanım! Bu iş molası kalıcı olacak çünkü kimse artık benimle çalışmak istemeyecek çünkü ben—ben patatesim.”

Jongin gülmeye başladığında Sehun kafasını kaldırıp ona öldürücü bakışlar yolladı. Alt dudağını sarkıtması ve yüzünün ağlamaktan kızarması onu tekmelenmiş kedi yavrusu gibi gösteriyordu. “Çok tatlısın.”

Sehun ona hırladı. “Jongiiiin.”

“Tanrım, Jonghun’a hamileyken nasıl hayatta kaldın sen?” Jongin düşünmeden sormuştu. Şakayla karışık sormuştu ama hemen Sehun’un yüzü sönmüş ve başını eğerek ağlamaya başlamıştı.

“Kendimi odama kilitleyip uyuyana kadar ağlıyordum, Luhan her gün evime gelip kapıyı yumruklayarak kendime iyi bakmak için yalvarıyordu.” Sehun sessizce söyledi.

Jongin boğazındaki yumruyu hissedebiliyordu, dikkatsiz olduğu için kendine küfretti. “Luhan sana çok iyi baktı, değil mi?”

“Evet…”

Jongin uzun bir süre hâlâ başı eğik sessizce duran Sehun’u izledi. Bazen Sehun’un nasıl oluyor da Luhan’a âşık olmadığına hayret ediyordu çünkü o hep yanında olmuştu. Eğer dikkatlice sayarsa Luhan hayatının beş yılını onunla geçirirken Jongin henüz sadece birkaç ay geçirmişti? Şu ana kadar.

Bu düşüncelerle karnının burulmasını sağlayan yakıcı bir his oluşmuştu. Jongin bir an aptal aptal sırıttıktan sonra iki elini Sehun’un yanaklarına koyarak başını kaldırdı ve ona derin bir öpücük verdi.

Ayrıldıklarında Sehun’un gözleri sulu suluydu ama yaşlardan dolayı değildi ve yanakları normalden daha çok kızarmıştı. “Jongin…?”

“Hiç. Sadece seni öpmek istedim.” Jongin cevaplayarak yeniden eğildi. Birkaç öpücük sonrasında Sehun tamamen ellerinin altında erimişti ve hızla soluyordu.

“Jongiiiin, şu anda hiçte adil davranmıyorsun.” Jongin eğilip boynunda iz bırakırken Sehun sızlandı.

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet! Ben—ben… Beni öptüğün her sefer için ödeme istiyorum!”

Jongin geri çekilerek bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Ödeme mi?”

“Evet! Çünkü sen şu anda piç gibi davranıyorsun. Yani bundan sonra beni öptüğün her sefer için bana yiyecek almak zorundasın. İstediğim her yiyeceği.”

Jongin kıkırdayarak alınlarını birleştirdi. “Seni öpmesem bile, İstersen sana tüm restoranı satıl alacağımı biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun inledi. “Dur lütfen. Şu anda çok romantiksin, ikizlerden daha çok midemi bulandırıyorsun.”

“Tamam aşkım. Bugün ne yemek istersin?”

Sehun düşünürken burnunu kırıştırdı ve cevapladı. “Ejderha meyvesi!”

Diğerine son bir öpücük verdikten sonra Jongin ayağa kalkarak Sehun’u da kendiyle çekti. “Tamam, ben senin günlük meyve aşermeni karşılarken neden dışarıya çıkıp Jonghun’la Japonca çalışmıyorsun, hmm? Şimdi hamile olduğun ve çok dışarı çıkmadığın için sorun yok ama ‘merhaba’ demekten başka bir şey bilmediğin için dışarı çıkmak zorunda kaldığında ne diyeceksin?”

Sehun ona dilini çıkardı. “O zaman Jonghun benim şahsi tercümanım olur!”

Jongin, Sehun’un odadan çıkmasını yüzündeki sevgi dolu gülümsemeyle izledi ve arabasının anahtarlarını aldı.

Her zaman hizmetçilerden birine Sehun’un istediğini almasını söyleyebilirdi ama… Jongin kendisi yaptığında bunu daha çok seviyordu.

*************************

Birkaç hafta sonra, Jongin işten eve döndüğünde Jonghun’un koltuğa yayılmış pastel boyalarlar bir şeyler çizdiğini gördü ama Sehun ortalıkta görünmüyordu.

“Babacığım, hoş geldin!”

“Mnnn,” Jongin hımlayarak oğluna yaklaştı ve sıkıca sarıldı. “Appan nerede Hunnie?”

“Odasında.”

“Bir süredir orada mıydı?”

Jonghun başını salladı. “Akşam yemeğinden beri. Appa garip davranıyordu.”

“Garip mi? Nasıl?”

“Appa gerçekten çok sessizdi ve kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu. Bulaşıkları yıkadıktan sonra bana ödevimi yapmamı söyleyerek odasına gitti.”

“Huh.” Bu garipti.

“Ve yüzü süüüüüüüüper kırmızıydı. Domates gibi.”

Jongin korkuyla oğluna baktı. “Bunu ona söylemedin, değil mi?”

Jonghun başını hızla iki yana salladı. “Tabii ki söylemedim! Hunnie babasını dinliyor! Appa bir bebek o yüzden Hunnie bir şey demeyecek!”

Jongin güldü. “Evet, bu doğru. Çok akıllısın Hunnie.”

“Tabii ki!” Jonghun göğsünü kabarttı.

“Tamam, saat neredeyse dokuz olmuş seni yatırıp appanın hâlâ bir bebek olup olmadığına bakmaya ne dersin, hmmm?”

“Tamam!” Jonghun söyledi.

***********************

Jonghun’un göğsüne battaniyeyi örterken küçük çocuk mırıldandı. “Babacığım?”

“Hmm?”

“Hunnie burada olduğun için çok memnun.”

Jongin oğluna baktı, gözleri kapanmak için direniyordu ve hafifçe gülümsedi. “Ben de burada olduğum için çok memnunum.” Eğilerek alnını öptü ve konuştu. “İyi geceler Hunnie. Tatlı rüyalar.”

“İyi geceler babacığım…” Jonghun uyumadan önce mırıldandı.

Oğlunun uyumasını bir süre daha izleyerek göğsündeki sıcaklığın yayılmasına izin verdi ve odadan çıkarak kendi yatak odasına ilerledi.

İçerisi zifiri karanlıktı –perdeler bile kapalıydı. Jongin gölgelerin arasında Sehun’un yatağın kenarında oturmuş başı eğik bir halde yeri izlediğini gördü.

Kapıyı kapatarak yatağa yaklaştı ve onun yanına oturdu Jongin. “Sehun?”

Cevap yoktu.

Sehun ona doğru dönüp başını boynuna gömdüğünde kenara koyarak Jongin elini uzattı ve diğerinin omzuna koydu.

“Sehun…?” Diğeri iyice ona sokulduğunda Jongin sordu. “İyi misin? Bir yerin mi acıyor?”

Sehun’un başını iki yana salladığını hissetti, tepesindeki saçlar Jongin’i çenesini gıdıklıyordu.

“Tamam… Yemek istediğin bir şey mi var o zaman? Üzgünüm bugün eve geç geldim.”

“…İstediğim bir şey mi?” Sehun mırıldandı ve sonunda başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

“Evet. Hemen gidip alabilirim. Ne istiyorsun?”

“Gitme…” Sehun fısıldadı, gözlerini onunkilere dikmişti. “İstediğim şey… Beni öpmen.”

_Oh._

Pekâlâ, Jongin buna hayır diyemezdi.

Parmaklarını diğerinin ensesinde kıvırarak Jongin eğildi ve ağzını yalayarak ona yavaş ama erotik bir öpücük verdi. Diğerinin dokunuşu altında titrediğini hissetti ve öpücüğü derinleştirdi.

Sonra aniden Jongin iki avucun göğsüne yaslanarak onu sertçe ittiğini hissetti ve sırt üstü çarşafların üzerine düştü. Nefesini düzenleyemeden, Sehun bir bacağını üzerine atarak onu olduğu yere çiviledi.

“Sehun…?”

Diğer ona bakıyordu… Wow, Jonghun haklıydı, Sehun’un yüzü oldukça koyu bir kırmızıya bürünmüştü ve hızla soluyordu.

Sehun eğilerek dudaklarını kulağına bastırdı ve fısıldadı. “Başka ne istediğimi biliyor musun Jongin? Beni becermeni istiyorum. _Sertçe_.”

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

Pekâlâ, buna da kesinlikle hayır diyemezdi.


	24. Özel Bölüm 2

_“Başka ne istediğimi biliyor musun Jongin? Beni becermeni istiyorum. Sertçe.”_

Ateşli bir şekilde öpüşürlerken Sehun avuçlarıyla Jongin’in omuzlarına tutunuyordu. Jongin’in parmakları diğerinin sırtında dolanıyordu, omurgasının çizgisini takip ederek kuyruk sokumuna kaydırdı. Çukuruna avucunu bastırdığında diğer adamdan inlemeler süzülüyordu.

“Jongin. Jongin. _Jongin_—“ Sehun dudaklarına doğru fısıldamaya devam ediyordu. Jongin genç olanın haliyle –her zaman çilek gibi tatlı olmasıyla (muhtemelen o gelmeden önce çilek ya da meyve yemişti) ve aralarındaki ısıyı aktaran dilinin Jongin’inkine dolanmasıyla coşkulu olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Isı _her yerdeydi_ aslında. “Bebeğim, ateşin olmadığına emin misin?” Sehun’un şaşırmış ifadesine bakmak için geri çekildiğinde sordu. “Fırın gibi yanıyorsun şu anda, bu beni sertleştirmiyor demek değil ama—“

“Çok aptalsın Jongin.” Sehun ona söyledi ve yorumuna şaşıramadan önce Sehun çoktan eğilmiş kemerini çözüyordu.

“Sehun_— Oooff_…” Jongin nefesini tuttu. Kalkmaya çalıştığında Sehun avucuyla göğsünden ittirerek onun yeniden düşmesine neden olmuştu. Şaşırarak dirsekleri üzerinde doğruldu ve yarı kapalı gözleriyle Sehun’un kemerini sertçe çıkarmasını ve pantolonun fermuarını indirmesini izliyordu.

“Jongin, işte yorucu bir gün geçirdin, değil mi?” Sehun pantolonunu çıkartırken sıradan bir şekilde söyledi ve parmağını baksırının lastiğine geçirerek üyesini serbest bıraktı. “Gevşetmeme izin ver, tamam mı?”

_‘Gevşemeye ihtiyacı olanın sen olduğundan eminim,’_ Sehun başını eğip ucunu uzun bir çizgi bırakarak yaladığında Jongin sersemlemiş halde düşündü._ ‘Şikâyet ettiğimden değil yine de,’_ Diğer adam dudaklarını ayırarak onu ağzına aldığında ekledi.

“Siktir, Sehun—“ Jongin inledi, Sehun yanaklarını içine çekerek onu emmeye başlayınca başını geriye attı. (Jongin o zaman Sehun’un dayanılmaz derecede sevimli olduğunu düşündüğü için önemsememiş olmasına rağmen) Beceriksiz ilk seferinden sonra pratikle daha iyi olmuştu.

Öğürme refleksi şimdi daha iyi olmasına rağmen Jongin’i daha derinlerine alabiliyordu ve elini dudaklarının ulaşamadığı penisinin köküne doladı.

Ve –lanet olsun—Jongin, Sehun’un ateşi olup olmadığı konusunda şaka yapmıyordu çünkü ısı her yerdeydi – Sehun’un ağzından gelen ısı, parmaklarının kıvrılması, hatta Jongin’in baldırlarının yanında konumlanan dizlerinden yayılan ısı.

“Tanrım, çok seksisin, çok mükemmelsin—“ Jongin şuursuzca mırıldanıyordu, elini kaldırarak Sehun’un yumuşak buklelerine parmaklarını geçirdi. Şu anda siyah renkteydiler çünkü boya materyalleri içindeki bebekleri için kötüydü ve bu, solgun, muhteşem teninin siyah buklelerinin altında daha çok parlamasına neden oluyordu. “Benim için çok iyisin, siktir—“

Farkında olmadan tutuşu sertleşti ve zorla Sehun’un kafasını çekerek üyesinden ıslak bir ‘pop’ sesiyle ayırdı. Çünkü Sehun devam ederse gelmeye yakın olacaktı. “Affedersin, canını yaktım mı?”

Sehun kafasını hayır anlamında salladı. “Hayır, ama ben bitirmemişti ya!” Sızlandı. Dudak bükerek Jongin’in üyesine bakıyordu.

Jongin kıkırdayarak doğrulup oturdu ve Sehun’u kucağına çekerek ona tatlı bir öpücük verdi. “Pekâlâ, ben de daha bitirmedim. Seni becermemi istemiyor musun?”

Bununla beraber Sehun’un göz bebekleri kararmıştı ve derin bir nefes verdiğinde Jongin’in tenini yakmıştı sıcak nefesi. “Evet, evet istiyorum.”

“O zaman şu kıyafetlerden kurtulalım, hmm? Senin bu fiziksel ve mecazi sıcaklığında erimediklerine şaşıyorum yine de.” Sehun’un gömleğini çekiştirirken şakacı bir şekilde kaşlarını oynatıyordu.

“Soğuk şakalar yapma!” Sehun sızlanarak Jongin’in onu soymasına izin veriyordu. “Soğuk şakalar hiç eğlenceli değil! İkizlerin şakan yüzünden öğürdüklerini hissedebiliyorum.”

Jongin gülerek avucunu genç olanın karnına koydu. Sehun şu anda 4 aylık hamileydi ve çoktan sevimli bir göbeği oluşmuştu. Sehun doğal olarak zayıf birisi olduğundan ikizlerle bile çok şişman görünmüyordu. Jongin bebeklerinin sağlıklı bir şekilde büyüdüğünü umuyordu yine de.

“Jongin?” Sehun sessizliğini fark ederek sordu.

Jongin kafasını kaldırarak gülümsedi. “Her neyse, seni ve ikizleri sevdiğimi biliyorsunuz.”

“Sanki—“ Sehun homurdanacaktı ama Jongin elini arkasına dolaştırıp kalça yanaklarının arasına bir parmağını bastırdığında inildemişti. “A—Adil oynamıyorsun, konuşuyordum—“ Diğeri girişiyle oynamaya başlayınca nefesini tuttu.

“Oh, gerçekten mi?” Jongin kayıtsızca sordu. Üç parmağını hızlıca emip dilini etrafında döndürerek ıslatıyordu ve Sehun’u iki eliyle ayırdı.

“Jongin, ahh—“ Sehun inleyerek başını diğerinin omzuna koydu. Jongin bir parmağını ıslak sıcaklığa kaydırırken diğer parmaklarıyla etrafında dairesel hareketler çiziyordu.

“Tanrım, gerçekten de yanıyorsun,” Jongin, Sehun’un boynuna bir öpücük kondurarak konuştu ve diğer parmağını ekledi. Oda yanıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu.

“Kimin… Hatası… Acaba…?” Sehun ateşi başına vurmuş gibi mırıldanıyordu. “Senin… Hepsi senin hatan –Hngrg—“ Sehun aklı başında değilmiş gibi konuşurken diğeri içine yeni bir parmak eklemişti. “Yeter, yeter—“

“Emin misin?” Jongin ona endişeyle bakarak sorduğunda Sehun geri çekilerek ellerini omuzlarına dayadı. “Ben zar zor—“

“Tamam, evet ama ben yapmıştım, tamam mı?” Sehun itiraf ettiğinde yüzü kızarmıştı ve gözlerini kaçırıyordu.

“Sen yaptın..” Jongin anlamadan önce susmuştu. “Aman tanrım, öncesinde kendini mi parmakladın?”

“Sen aptal bir toplantıdayken ben evde durup ne yapacaktım?” Sehun ona kızmıştı. Jongin ona şaşkınlık ve inanılmazlıkla bakarken utanmış hissediyordu.

“Tamam, görmek istiyorum—“ Jongin konuşurken göğsündeki sert itmeyle geriye düşmüştü ve sırtı yatakla buluşmuştu.

“Kendimi parmaklamamı mı görmek istiyorsun?” Sehun kulağına fısıldadı ve _oh, _ne zaman yeniden bu kadar yakına gelmişti?

“Evet—“

_“Çok yazık o zaman,”_ Diğeri kulak memesini yalayarak geri çekildi. “Çünkü beni hemen becermeni istiyorum, o yüzden sen şimdi onu yapacaksın.”

Jongin cevap veremeden Sehun çoktan Jongin’in kaslarının üzerine oturmuştu ve kalçalarını kaldırmıştı. Jongin’in gözlerinin içine bakıyordu ve diğeri onu nefesini tutmuş halde izliyordu. Sehun kendini Jongin’in penisi üzerinde alçaltmaya başladı.

_“Siktir—“_ İkisi de histen dolayı inlemişti. Onu sabit tutmak için Jongin otomatikman ellerini genç olanın kalçalarına koydu. Ne kadar çok yaparlarsa yapsınlar, Jongin, Sehun’un hâlâ nasıl olup da onu bu kadar sıkı ve sıcak sarmalamasına inanamıyordu.

Jongin farkına varamadan Sehun kendini yükseltmeye başlamıştı ve Sehun yeniden kendini bıraktığında diğeri inlemişti. Jongin’in penisi üzerinde sabit bir hız tutturarak kendini becermeye başladı.

“Beni söz verdiğin gibi becereceksen gerçekten, o zaman ben – _Ahhh_!” Jongin kalçasını kaldırarak sertçe içine vurdurduğunda Sehun kelimelerini yutmuştu.

“Seni becermemi mi istiyorsun? Tamam, seni becereceğim, doyumsuz küçüğüm.” Jongin diğerinin bileklerini kavrayarak ellerini karnından çekti. Sonuç olarak Sehun dengesini kaybederek penisine daha fazla gömülmüştü.

“Yeniden, kimin… Hatası… Sanıyorsun…” Penisin üzerinde zıplarken Sehun inliyordu, Jongin onu sertçe beceriyordu.

“Tanrım, çok seksisin!” Jongin mırıldandı. Önündeki görüntünün –yüzü kızarmış, gözleri buğulanmış, saçları alnına dökülmüş ve küçük pembe dudaklarının arasında solukları dökülen Sehun— tadını çıkarıyordu. “Gel buraya.” diyerek bileklerini çekiştirdi ve dudaklarını birleştirerek onu ıslak, dağınık bir öpücüğe çekti.

“Jongin, Jongin, Jongiiiin—“ Ayrıldıklarında Sehun yanağına doğru nefesini veriyordu. Gözleri sıkıca kapatarak Jongin’in üzerinde zıplamaya devam ediyordu. Daha fazla hareket edecek enerjisi bile yoktu o yüzden kendini diğer adamın vuruşlarına bıraktı.

“Siktir, çok güzelsin. Seni tamamen doldurmak istememe neden oluyorsun.” Jongin mırıldanarak diğerinin çene hattını yaladı. “Seni tohumlarımla doldurmak, hamile olmasaydın eğer seni hamile bırakmak—“

“Hayırrrr---“ Sehun sızlanarak dudak büküyordu. “Hamile olmak çok zor, ben—“

“Bebeklerimiz çok güzel olacaklar.” Jongin onunla konuşuyordu. “Jonghun gibi. Çünkü sen annelerisin. Ve çok güzelsin, tanrım, seni çok seviyorum…”

“Jongin…”

“Gel Sehun, benim için gel.” Jongin elini bırakarak Sehun’un üyesini kavradı ve okşamaya başladı. “Seni doldurmama izin ver. Bebeklerimiz doğduktan sonra seni yeniden doldurmama izin ver. Seni tohumlarımla güzelleştireceğim. Yuvarlak ve sevimli bebekler yapacağız—“

_“Jongiiiin_,” Sehun mırladı. Jongin’in ve kendi karnının üzerine boşalırken belini büktü ve göğsüne kendini bıraktı. Genç olan titreyip rahatlaması için Jongin’in üyesinin etrafında kasılırken Jongin’in derinliklerine patlaması birkaç vuruş sürmüştü.

“Tanrım…” Jongin nefesini düzenlemeye çalışarak konuşuyordu. “Bu… _Bir şey_…”

“Kirli bir ağzın var, _aman tanrım.”_ Sehun dırdır ederek yüzünü Jongin’in boynuna gömdü, delicesine utanmıştı muhtemelen.

“Sen önümde bu kadar baştan çıkarıcı dururken ne diyebilirim ya da sana nasıl karşı koyabilirim…” Jongin kıkırdayarak söyledi. “Beni parmakladığını söyleyerek tahrik ediyorsun ve sonra da beni baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde sürüyorsun.”

“Ama sana söylemiştim, hepsi senin hatan!” Sehun sızlanarak başını kaldırdı ve ona sertçe baktı. Darmaduman olmuş görüntüsüne rağmen Jongin için hâlâ huysuz, sevimli bir kedicik gibiydi.

“Ve hiç pişman değilim.” Jongin zaferle sırıtarak söyledi ve Sehun’u başka bir öpücüğe çekti. “Hey, bundan bahsetmişken…”

“Hmm?” Sehun daha fazla öpücük için çabalarken Jongin kahkaha atmıştı.

“Daha sonra seni çokça öpeceğim ama şimdi bekle, tamam mı?” Genç olan dudaklarını büktü ama yine de uysal davranıp kalkarak kucağına oturdu.

“Nedir?”

“Onlara ‘ikizler’ diyorsun ama şey… Sana onlara ne isim vermek istediğimi çoktan fark ettiğini umuyorum.”

Sehun yaramaz bir şekilde sırıttı. “Fark ettim ama kopyacının önde gidenisin tam. Beni taklit ediyorsuuuuunn…”

Jongin daha fazla gülmeye başlamıştı. “Evet, ben toplumun göz bebeğini kendime çaldığım için korkunç biriyim ve şimdi de senin isim verme fikrini çalıyorum.”

_“En kötüsüsün_.” Sehun ona katıldı. “Ama bu çok doğal. Benim fikrim çok daha iyi.”

“Gerçekten öyle. Hey,” Jongin seslendi. Oturduğunda ikisinin de inlemesine neden olmuştu çünkü Jongin’in üyesi hâlâ Sehun’un içinde gömülüydü. “Hey, Sehun. Jonghun’a ‘Jonghun’ ismini verdiğin için teşekkür ederim. Beni bir daha hiç görmeyeceğini düşünmene rağmen benim bir parçamı onunla paylaştığın için teşekkür ederim.”

Sehun gülümsedi, gözleri yaşarmıştı. “Bana Jonghun’u verdiğin için asıl ben_ sana_ teşekkür ederim. Ve onları verdiğin için…” Avucunu şiş karnına koyarak konuştu.

Jongin gülümseyerek karşılık verdi ve dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Hemen tutkulu bir öpücüğe dönüşmüştü ve Jongin, Sehun’un içindeki üyesinin yeniden sertleştiğini hissediyordu.

“…İkinci raunda ne dersin?” Sehun utanarak ve kızararak sordu. “Bu da senin suçun, _yemin ederim.”_

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Sen öyle diyorsan öyledir. Onların başa çıkacağında emin misin yine de? Önceki sefer oldukça vahşiydin.”

“Sus be!” Sehun sızlanarak Jongin’i çimdikledi. “Başa çıkabilirler. Çok güçlüler çünkü onlar bizim çocuklarımız.”

“Bak orası doğru,” Jongin kabul etti. “Görünen o ki annenizin doyumsuz iştahını memnun etmek zorundayım—“

“Bana ‘anne’ demeyi kes—“

“—Affedersiniz, Sejong ve Sein.” Jongin sözlerini tamamladıktan sonra Sehun’u yeniden öpmeye başladı.

** _The END._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sejong erkek olanın ismiyken Sein ise kız ikizin ismi *-*


End file.
